Just Because
by pat-pijig
Summary: Just because love needs no reason... I wrote this story with only one intention: to spoil Reba!
1. Chapter 1

--- 01 ---

Reba was so frustrated walking out of her boss's office. He followed her out.

"C'mon Reba. He's one of our biggest clients. He said he'd give you 6% commission if you can help him sell his house."

"And for the tenth time, no! I don't care if he would give me 50% commission. He harassed me! And the only reason why I don't report him to the police is because you begged me not to. There's no way I'd go into his house, wait, his mistress' house again!"

"Reba, I'm your boss. I'm asking you to help him sell his house."

Yes, I know you're my boss, that's why you should look out for me, not to send me to a client that shows more of an interest in having me in his bed. Why can't you sent someone else? Joe could help him sell his house without having to worry about his busy hands."

"But he specifically asked for you, please Reba... He's one of our biggest clients."

"No."

"Reba..."

"No! Go get someone else! And a word of advice, don't send a woman agent to that dirty old man's house. She might not have a swift leg like I do." She continued to mumble to herself and walked away to the lunchroom.

"Who was that?" Questioned one good-looking businessman sitting in her regional manager's office. He was listening.

"That's Reba Hart, she's one of our agent. Very stubborn woman."

"Why wouldn't she sell the house for that client of yours?"

"I'm not sure sir." Ted, her regional manager went to the door and peaked his head out asking Matt, her immediate manager to come in and explain what was going on.

"Mr. Johnson wanted to sell one of his houses, and specifically asked for Reba. When she went to study the house and gather up information. Mr. Johnson tried to show her his bed. Reba warned him a number of times, but he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. So she kneed him."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah, and he calls again and is willing to increase her commission if she would sell his house."

"Why would he still want her? Is she your best agent?" The man questioned.

"Well, she is sir, one of our best." Ted was thinking if he should tell the man that maybe it wasn't her selling skills that Mr. Johnson wanted.

"Okay good. Then I want her to be my agent."

"Er..." Ted and Matt glanced at each other.

"Why?" The guy asked, noticing their glances.

"We have someone else with an easy going attitude that maybe-"

"I want her to be my agent." The guy repeated.

"Yes sir." Ted reluctantly nodded. This client was a potentially big client that was looking for several places for his own employees. Ted knew him; he was a famous businessman who worked with a lot of Hollywood stars and was very well known in the fashion world. He also owned several businesses and he was looking to expand his business to Houston. Ted was a little afraid that Reba's stubborn attitude might affect several sales if she worked with this arrogant businessman. Ted knew that this client always got everything his way, and Reba, despite being one of the best agents, was very opinionated. "Matt can you please go get Reba." Matt returned few minutes later with the redhead.

"Yes?" She peaked her head in.

"Come in. This is Mr. Paul MacIntosh, he wants you to help him look for several houses in Greater Houston Area."

"But that's not my area."

"It is now." Ted glared at her. Paul just had a good look at the redhead when she came in and got the list of the houses in her 'new' territory. He heard her voice; she had a beautiful voice even when she was shouting. He didn't expect her to be stunning as well.

"Alrighty then." Reba took the file from her boss' hand and stepped in front of her brand new client. "Hi Mr. MacIntosh, I'm Reba Hart. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand to shake his. She flashed him a stunning smile.

"Please call me Paul." Paul was astonished by her smile, her eyes sparkled as if she had million little twinkles dancing inside her intense blue eyes.

"Paul. What can I do for you?" She led him to her office. Paul discreetly checked out her backside. She had a great body, he only wished she would wear something that showed off her figure. The office clothes she wore only disguised her perfect curves. She panned her hand to the seat in front of her desk; he waited until she got to her chair before sitting down.

"I need two townhouses, two condos, and a bungalow for my employees. Plus a condo for myself." He stated. He eyed her every move. Reba wrote down the information. Her thick eyelashes flapped like butterfly's wings when she blinked.

"Any preferences?" Asked Reba still looking down on the paper as she continued to write. She noticed he was checking her out. She got used to some male clients checking her out, so she didn't show any emotion. As long as they kept their hands away, she didn't mind.

"You'd look much better in a sleeveless shirt and a skirt that's slightly above your knee. And-"

"I'm sorry Paul, I mean the preference of the houses that you're looking for. Not the way I dress." Reba put her pen down and cut him off. Paul joined his brows together.

"You know, woman will pay a huge amount for me to criticize the way they dress and ask for advice. And I'm giving you it for free and you don't even appreciate it?"

"I will keep that in mind if I need fashion advice. Now can we stick to the houses that you're looking for?"

"Fine. I'm expanding my business to Houston and looking to relocate some of my valued employees here. I always give them option of staying in a house, condo or even hotel.

"Then I suggested a townhouse near the work place, a townhouse a little far away from work, and condos in down town. As for the bungalow, you need this for an employee with a family?" He nodded. "Then we should look for one that's near a church and school." Reba wrote down all the ideas. "As for your own condo, any particular place you're looking for?" Reba was so serious about her work. Paul started to grow uncomfortable. Normally a woman would be all over him by now, he was one of the most eligible bachelors in Hollywood. Reba didn't even show any sign that she recognized him.

"Why don't we talk about my condo over dinner?"

"Paul, I hope you're not under the impression that I would do anything for a sale," said Reba in a serious tone.

"Reba, I hope you're not under the impression that I'm asking you out." Paul mocked her. He believed he had just met the world bluntest woman. "Don't flatter yourself, it's just time for me to eat." Reba glanced at her watch.

"At 4 pm?"

"It's lunch time in LA."

"But you've just ask me out to a dinner."

"Let's just say I'm hungry. Are you going home to get change first? I can send a limo to pick you up from home."

"Paul, what do you have against the way I dress?" Reba couldn't help it.

"You look like you're going to church." Paul criticized. She had a great body and it bugged him that she didn't show it off.

"Can you please excuse me for a minute? I have to tell my boss that I'm leaving. And yes, I'm going like this, I'm not going home to change." Reba was trying to control her temper. She didn't know who this guy was, but her boss seemed to be intimidated by him, so she didn't want to snap back the way he criticized the way she dress. Paul nodded, allowing Reba to leave. She told her boss that she was taking Paul out to 'his lunch' to discuss the condo he wanted to buy. On her way back to her office, she stopped at the lunchroom to get a bottle of water.

"Why does Reba always get lucky?" Reba overheard one of her colleagues say as she was walking into the lunchroom.

"What do you mean get lucky?" Reba asked walking past the person to the fridge.

"I mean, you always get big clients, like Mr. Johnson, and now Paul MacIntosh?"

"Tell me how being kissed by a dirty old man could be called 'getting lucky'?" She shuddered "And who is this Paul MacIntosh anyway?"

"You don't know Paul MacIntosh?" Questioned another colleague, surprisingly. Reba shook her head.

"The name rang a bell, but couldn't put my finger on it."

"He's the founder of the clothing brand MACI," explained one of her colleagues

"Ah no wonder I don't know him; right up there with Prada, can't afford it."

"Not just that though, he has a lot of business in Hollywood. An entertainment tycoon you could say. Like Donald Trump, Hugh Heffner, but better looking. Last year he was tied with George Clooney for the most desirable bachelor of Hollywood.

"He is?"

"Yes, he's charming. He could make the ugliest woman feel sexy and attractive. I own a top and a skirt his brand, and every time I wear it, I always get lucky."

"I thought I was the only one! My boyfriend loves the way I look in his dress, he said I look darn sexy and it turned him on."

"He just made me feel old and unpretty!" Reba's comment just made her co-worker glance at her. "He said I dress like I'm going to church. Who is he to criticize?"

"He's one of the world's famous designers. Yeah he has right to criticize. When you really look at it, I think he's right though, you do look like you're going to church."

"I don't care who he is. I think he's a butt!"

"Shall we get going?" Reba almost jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice behind her.

"Yes we should." She glared at her friends for not telling her that he was right behind her.

"You know, if you want to talk behind someone's back, you should lower your voice a little." He was a little annoyed that Reba called him a butt. "I'm still waiting for an apology."

"Sorry you heard me calling you a butt."

"That almost sounded sincere," quipped Paul walking next to her to the parking lot. He insisted on taking his limo to a restaurant, he would drop her off at the office to pick up her car later.

"Well I'm sorry, but I really don't like the way you criticized how I dress. How would you like it if I said you look..." Reba studied the way he looked. He wore a nice tailored suit. He was almost 6'4" his hair was nicely groomed, and he was cleanly shaved. "Dang you look good!" Reba muttered getting in the limo. Not to mention he smelled so good too. Paul laughed scooting in the limo sitting next to her at the back seat.

"Well, thanks for the compliment." Paul told the limo driver where he wanted to go, and turned his attention back to Reba who was pouting. "Look I'm sorry I criticized the way you look. It's just that I'm a designer, and it bugs me that someone who has a great body like you, wears the clothing that disguise your God given gift.

"Can we talk about something else please, like where would you like to buy your condo?" Reba cut him off. Again, Paul wasn't used to some woman cut him off when he was about to compliment her.

"And you called me a butt?" Paul snapped a little "Do you think every man has a crush on you or something? Man you're so full of yourself." Paul was never used to any woman standing up to him before.

"Full of myself? At least I never called myself the most wanted bachelorette in Houston."

"I didn't buy that title you know, people voted for me. And believe me lady; you're not the most desirable bachelorette in Houston. You're not even one in this car. Like it or not, I'm still your client, can't you at least be nice?"

"Alright, let's settle down and be professional about this. We're here to talk business, not about the way I dress. Can we keep it that way please?"

"Fine." Just then the driver stopped at an Italian restaurant. He rushed over to open the door for them. "I hope you like Italian food."

"My favourite."

"Ah, well at least we have one thing in common." He tried to give her his arm, but Reba walked straight to the table without taking his arm. He sighed, once again, no woman treated him like this before. They usually took his arm the moment they stepped out of the limo as if to announce that they were with him. The host pulled the chair out for her, and Paul waited until she sat down before sitting down. "Did you say you're single?"

"I said I'm a real estate agent" Reba tried to stir the conversation to business.

"Will you lighten up? I like to know the people I work with."

"Fine then why don't you tell me about yourself? I could use that information to help you look for a home."

"I ask you first." Reba discreetly rolled her eyes. 'This sale would take forever'. She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**--- 02 ---**

Paul insisted on Reba telling him about herself. Reba told him roughly that she was divorced with three kids, working at the real estate office for a few years now.

"Okay now, tell me about you."

"Don't you read the papers?"

"Not the gossip column. And honestly, I'm not really into celebrities. Besides, even if I read them, I'd still rather hear the truth." Paul smiled at her comment.

"Well, since you're the one who mentioned that I'm one of the most desirable bachelors in Hollywood, I assume you know I'm single and own several fashion lines, several department stores, several modelling agencies, and I'm looking to open another modelling agency in Houston."

"Oh good, and you are looking for houses for your employees?" Reba got to the point.

"Yes, they are my trusted employees. I move them from place to place to set up a new office. They are now in New York, and will move to Houston the moment the houses are ready and the office is set up." He told her more about what his employees were looking for in facilities. Reba noted everything down. The waiter brought their food over; she had to put her notepad away. "Salmon steak, and you said you're not hungry?" Paul teased.

"Who said I'm not hungry? I'm always hungry. I just said its 4PM." Reba flashed him a smile. Paul thought she hardly smiles, but when she did, she could light up the darkest room with her smile. Paul glanced over from time to time and got a good chuckle of how she enjoyed her meal. Reba glanced at him when she noticed him smiling. Well no wonder he was one hot bachelor, his smile could easily melt a girl's heart.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare. It's just I mostly work with models and they usually eat like a bird. Three pieces of lettuce and maybe a piece of tomato."

"I call that a garnish, not a meal." Reba felt the tension between them lighten up a little. During the meal they joked about different things. Paul told her some jokes behind the catwalk and Reba laughed at his jokes. Paul felt like she was fun to be with, when she put business aside. The waiter came by to take their empty plates away and offered the dessert menu. Reba ordered a lemon pie.

"I'm okay for dessert, thanks." He handed the menu back to the waiter.

"You can't just let me eat by myself. If you don't want dessert then I don't want one. Cancel the order please."

"No don't cancel it. We'll be here a while talking about the condo, don't worry about feeling rushed." The waiter left with the order. He came back a while later with a piece of lemon pie.

"Now you'll see me eat like a model." Reba smirked before taking a bite and pushing it aside. "I can't have too much dessert, but I can't help it. They make a very good lemon pies here. So I just have to have a bite," explained Reba knowing the question running through his head.

"That good? Mind if I take a bite?" He asked a waiter for a folk and ended up finishing that piece of pie.

"You're right, this is good. I'm surprised you can stop eating after just one bite."

"Well I wanted some more, but you're so enjoying it, so I let you have it."

"Want to order another one?" Paul felt a little embarrassed for stealing her dessert.

"Nha I'm just kiddin' ya." She smirked. "I told you I couldn't have too much. Anyway, let's get back to what you look for in a condo."

"Well what do you have to offer?"

"I have plenty, but what exactly are you looking for? Right downtown? A little far away from hectic downtown? Two storeys? You name it."

"I like two storeys, a little bit away from downtown would be nice." He told her more about the preference of his own condo. He watched Reba note them in her notepad. Reba glanced up when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. Paul was caught off guard, he grabbed his coffee cup and pretended to have a sip, and then he quickly realized that his cup was empty. He blushed.

Reba lightly shook her head with a grin. "When can we go and see those houses and condos?" Reba looked at her agenda.

"I'm free tomorrow. Are you?"

"Sure." Paul replied, he didn't even look at his Blackberry to see if he had anything to be done. Whatever that had to be done tomorrow, could be rescheduled.

"Paul..." Reba stared into his eyes. Paul grew a little uncomfortable, he had never been intimidated by a woman before, but her bright blue eyes seemed to pierce into his mind as if she trying to read it. "Why didn't you have someone else look for these homes? Why do you have to do them? I'm sure you have your assistants."

"I do. But I like to know what I'm up against. I don't use my assistants until I get to know what I'm facing."

"Fair enough. Shall we get going please? I have to go to my office to gather the listings to show you tomorrow. What time would you come by? Do you want me to pick you up at your place?"

"I don't like having a woman driving for me, so give me those addresses and I'm sure my limo driver can get us there. I'll pick you up in the morning from your home if that's okay." The waiter came by with the bill. Reba took it from the waiter's hand before Paul took it. "Reba, I never let a lady pay for my meal. Give that to me." He tried to take the bill from her hand, but Reba slipped her credit card and handed it back to the waiter. Paul glared at him, and opened his hand to take to tray back from the waiter. He stood awkwardly glancing at both of them.

"He's my client. Take my credit card." She told the waiter, the waiter bowed and quickly disappeared. "I never let a client pay for my meal either. Beside, that's my corporate credit card; so technically, my company is paying for our meals." Paul sighed. The waiter came back with her card. Reba signed for it and handed it back to the guy. "Shall we get going?"

"Sit down." He ordered. Reba looked at him, and arched her eyebrow. Still standing up and ready to leave.

"Sit. Please." She sat back down. "From now on, if we go out for lunch, dinner or even just a cup of coffee. I will pay. I never let a lady pay for me and I'm not about to start now."

"And once again, I never let a client pay for me, what make you think I'm going to start now?"

"I'm a man, and you're a lady."

"That's sexism. You are a client, and that means sex has nothing to do with this."

"Are you always this opinionated?" Paul questioned

"Are you always this arrogant?" Reba replied turning red.

"Haven't you heard? The client's always right?" Reba let out a frustrated sigh.

"Alright, fine." She gave up. Paul lit a victory smile at the corner of his lips. For some strange reason, he enjoyed arguing with her.

"Let's go then. I have to check out my new office building. Want to take a look?" Reba glanced at her watch.

"I'll take a rain check." Reba didn't notice her answer got him a long face. She walked in front of him to his limo. The moment they were outside, she spotted a group of people with cameras snapping their pictures. "What the heck?" Paul grabbed her arm and helped; pulling her out of the group that surrounded them, and helped her into his limo. There were a few questions firing behind him. And one of the questions was 'Is this your new girlfriend?' He chose to remain quiet until they got into the car.

"Paparazzi, they must have found out I was in the restaurant." Reba rubbed her eyes; the multiple flashes hurt her eyes a little. "Did they scare you?"

"They startled me. They always follow you?"

"Not always, but could be because I'm opening a new business here, and because I just broke up with my girlfriend. Well, not really a girlfriend, she's a model I dated for few months. My longest relationship since I got divorced. They just hope to get something I guess." Paul dropped her off at her office to get her stuff and went on his way. Her boss was about to leave the office when she gathered up the information for the places to show him. He told her to try not to upset this client, because she had done that in the past.

Sure she was one of the best, she was the one who sold the house that was on the market for long time and gave Van the credit. Mr. Norris thought Van sold it, but she never corrected him. However, her boss tried not to give her big client because if they lose small clients, it wouldn't affect their numbers much. But if Mr. Johnson left that would mark her third client that her attitude drove away. To her defense, they all tried to get their hands on her body, they thought because they were big clients; she would have let them get away with it. But she wouldn't. And they wanted to get her in trouble by leaving to go to their competition. Her boss was so afraid that if she lost this client, it would cost them a lot, since Paul MacIntosh was a famous person. There would be news.

And the news that she was spotted with the famous playboy, aka one of the hottest bachelors, was spread around the nation in just one night.

"Mrs. H, what is this?" Van handed her the tabloid, pretty much the next day.

"Elvis was spotted boarding a spaceship at area 51." Reba read the headline.

"Not that one! Here!" He pointed to the news next to it that had her picture walking out of a restaurant with Paul. A restaurant, that happened to be attached to a five star hotel. Reba found out later that Paul stayed at the hotel above the restaurant. "Paul MacIntosh spotted walking out of a hotel with a hot real estate agent after a long night of passion. What happened to his young model girlfriends? Was she the one he decided to settle down with?" Van read the article aloud.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I know! A hot real estate agent? Are they blind?" Reba smacked him upside his head.

"Besides the hot real estate agent part, the whole article is wrong. We went to the restaurant to talk about the properties he wants to buy, we didn't go anywhere near the hotel. What the heck is with the 'long night of passion'?"

"So you weren't with him all night?"

"No, I was here, in my house. And that picture was taken at around 5:30PM, not early morning." Reba shook her head, frustrated.

"Well, it's your words against them Mrs. H. Ouch!" Cried Van, getting another smack on the back of his head.

"Do you want to go join Elvis board that spaceship?" Reba threw the tabloid paper on her coffee table. "What the heck are you doing here so early? Don't you have a pregnant wife to take care of?"

"Yeah, about that, can I stay here for a while? She's driving me nuts with her mood swings."

"That's my daughter you're talking about!" She smacked his chest.

"Like mother, like daughter," mumbled Van. "I better go stay with Mr. H." He rushed out of the house before Reba hit him again. Reba stood at the door shouting at him, as a limo parked in front of her house.

"Crraapp, he's early!" Reba mumbled and quickly checked herself. She walked to the limo as the driver got out and opened the door for her. Van watched her with his mouth agape. Reba said hi to him and gave her the addresses of the places she would be showing. Paul still didn't like the way she dressed, that once again concealed her great figure. However he kept his opinion to himself this time.

They would start at his condo, so he could get settled first. She showed him the first condo; he liked it but didn't like the location. She showed him the second one, a little bit away from the city. He liked the location, but didn't like the neighbourhood. The third one she showed him was perfect. Reba rolled her eyes, why did he have to like 'her neighbourhood'.

"I like this one." Paul commented while checking out a three storey, six bedrooms condo. Pretty much he owned the top three floors. He did complain that it was a little too small compared to the one he had in LA.

"Why do you need a space this big, when you'll be living on your own?" Reba bit her lips. "I'm sorry it's not my place to question."

"Just need place for when my friends come over to stay." Reba nodded in understanding. Paul was waiting to see if she would say anything about the tabloid, she didn't. Maybe she didn't see it. She continued showing him places and answering every question he came up with. If she didn't know the answer, he would see her writing it down and promised to find the answer for him. He liked the fact that she didn't try to be a miss-know-it-all.

"Any questions?" Asked Reba after she showed him the master bedroom. The whole top floor, to be precise.

"Did you see the tabloid?" He decided to ask

"Yes I did. My son-in-law showed it to me this morning."

"The guy you yelled at this morning is your son-in-law?"

"Haven't I told you I have three kids?" He looked at Reba in awe. Three kids and one grown enough to be married and she still had a body like that. She still dressed like she was going to church, but with a great body that she hid under those conservative looking clothes.

"I thought your kids are like maybe around ten or younger."

"I have one grandchild and another one on his way." He had a surprised look painted on his face. She did not look old enough to be a grandma. "Anyway, about the tabloid, I think it's just a bunch of porpoise poop. I won't break a sweat about it."

"I really like your attitude," commented Paul.

"Yeah, but believe me I wouldn't be so cool about it, if it starts to affect my personal life." She admitted. "But I probably only have to put up with them until I finish helping you looking for these places. I feel bad for you though, you can't get rid of them." She gave him a sincere smile. Paul smiled back.

"You want to go for lunch?" He suggested.

"Sure." She agreed to go with him. Reba found that she enjoyed making random conversation with him. He had quite a charm. "How old was she again?" Paul was telling her about his ex-wife.

"19."

"And you were?"

"43"

"Good lord!" Exclaimed Reba.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I know. What was I thinking? Our marriage lasted longer than any of us expected though."

"Oh really? How long did it last?"

"One whole week." Reba glared at him in disbelief.

"Are you pulling my leg?"

"You really don't read entertainment news do you? No I'm not pulling your leg. I was half drunk when we got married. And she was one of the girls who came in for a modelling audition. She was modelling lingerie, and one thing led to another... she said she was a virgin and was saving herself for her husband. And I'm not sure how we ended up married. I tried to get the marriage annul, but that only works if you didn't have sex with the woman."

"You took her virginity and divorced her? You're horrible!" Reba hissed.

"Only if she was really a virgin, then I would be a big fat jerk. But one thing for sure, she left with a big fat check." Reba shook her head with a chuckle.

"Man, you're evil."

"Hey, she's the one who tricked me to marry her!"

"You wouldn't fall for that if you weren't such a dirty old man!"

"Yeah, yeah. I swear, I'll never repeat that mistake again."

"But you still date hot young models."

"Who wouldn't want to? Never lasts though. I have yet to date anyone more than half a year, but the paparazzi still make it a big news when they see me with someone new."

"They'll probably wait and see when you'll settle down. Which one of those models could tame you and stop you from being such a player. Because that would be when hell freezes over," quipped Reba. She was surprised that she was comfortable joking with him so soon.

"Yeah, maybe that's the problem; I don't want to be tamed." Paul was surprised too that he could have a good conversation with a woman without leading to that road. He had fun talking to her. "Why would I want to be tied down with someone when I have my freedom? You're single too, you know what I mean."

"Nha, can't agree with you on that. Although my marriage didn't last forever, still last longer than yours mind you. You wouldn't believe how little regrets I had being married to him for twenty years. It's a wonderful feeling having someone to love and care for."

"Weren't you tired of seeing that same face every night? Wouldn't you miss the excitement of going out on the first date, the first kiss? Or the thrill of the first night together?" Paul never talked about this sort of thing with his friends, and of course nor the girls he dated.

"Do you honestly have those feelings?"

"Nha, just a bunch of crap I made up. Honestly when I went out with new girl, it's still doesn't make much different to me." Reba shook her head when Paul confessed.

"When it's the face you love, you'll miss not seeing the person if you don't see their familiar face, not even for a night. And every day spent together was better than a first date. Every kiss would feel just like a first kiss, the nights would become better and better for you know what the other person likes." Explained Reba in a dreaming tone of voice.

"Well, seemed like we only have one thing in common: Italian food." They laughed. It took them just a week to buy those places he requested. Reba would give him the honest opinion about each place, if she didn't think it was worth buying she would tell him exactly what was on her mind. It made buying houses easier for him.

"After the paperwork is done, do you want to go for a dinner?"

"Are you asking me out or you just hungry?"

"A bit of both." Reba looked confused by his answer. "I'm hungry, but can wait until later tonight after you get home and get changed." Reba took it wrong. She thought he tried to criticize the way she dresses again.

"I don't believe in mixing business with pleasure." And just like that she shot him down. Paul wasn't prepared to be rejected just like that, so he was a little stunned. "Can you please excuse me a minute? I have to get some documents, and once we sign all these deals, the deeds to those houses are yours. Reba left her office, leaving him sitting there dumbfounded. He decided to go to the washroom, maybe splash some cold water on his face. Still couldn't believe she said no to go on a date with him.

"Did you hear, Ted will fire Reba after she's done with Paul MacIntosh." He overheard someone talking while walking past the lunchroom. "Because Mr. Johnson was upset with her, he went to the competition and Ted said he was the third person that Reba cost the company. He's a big client you know. He keeps buying houses for his mistresses, and sells them when they break up."

"I can't blame her thought; he tried to make a move on her."

"I know, but to knee a client, and he was willing to give her a second chance and she said no. I mean can you really say no to a client?" Paul heard enough, he walked back to her office just as she came back to get some documents.

"Okay, sign here, and here and those houses are yours." Reba handed him the document to signs. He signed them. "It's been a pleasure." She extended her hand for handshake.

"I'll give you 10% increase if you would come to work for me." Paul made his offer.


	3. Chapter 3

--- **03 ---**

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me. I want you to be my personal assistant." Paul overheard that they were going to fire her and he immediately liked the idea of having her around him. He regretted that all the deals were done and he might not get to see her anymore. And she just shot him down for a date. However, when he thought about it, they did have a different point of view about relationships. Nevertheless, Paul didn't mind being friends with her.

"Is that some kind of a rich man joke?"

"15% Increase, I want you to help me make those houses look like homes. And after my resorts completed, you can be the manager."

"Tempting, but I do like my job here. I like making my own hours. It's almost like I am my own boss."

"You have two bosses for what I know, but if you're working for me, I'll be your only boss. And I'll let you have all the time off you want with three... four weeks paid vacation and full benefits."

"Paul, are you insane?" Reba crossed her arms and pierced her intense blue eyes in his, trying to read his thoughts. He sighed.

"I overheard they are going to fire you because you walked away from a big client. The one that tried to take advantage of you." He confessed. Reba's mouth gapped. She furiously walked over to her regional manager's office demanding the truth. She came back less than fifteen minutes later turning all red with anger. Paul had a worried look spread across his face.

"Ted said he was going to give me time off, he wasn't going to fire me, but he expected me to change my attitude, so I quit!" Reba told Paul, grabbing an empty box and put her belongings in to it. "I'm not going to let a dirty old man lay a finger on me just to make a sale."

"So you'll be working for me then?"

"Are you trying to take the advantage of the situation? I can get a job elsewhere you know. Dolly Majors wanted me to work for her when I got enough experience and now I do. I don't need your sympathy!" Paul was dumbfounded once again. Anyone in her situation would grab the job that dangling in front of them, but Reba was still stubborn.

"20% my last offer. I like the way you speak your mind that's why I want you to work for me not because I feel pity for you."

"Let's hear my job descriptions first. If one of them is to get down on my knees to please you then NO."

"You will be managing my properties. I've told you that beside a modelling agency, I'm also opening up a private resort. And I want you to organize who's coming who's going. And be my secretary."

"Secretary?"

"Managing my schedule, make some phone calls; do work on my behalf from time to time."

"Meaning I have to be around you every day for eight hours a day?"

"Maybe more when you have to travel with me."

"Travel?"

"25% then"

"Look, I'm not holding out for more money, I just want to know what I have to be up against. I do not have secretarial experience so I'm not sure. Why me?"

"I like the way you work, you're organized. And I like the way you speak your mind when giving an honest opinion. And most of all, I like the fact that you wouldn't take crap from anyone. You would be dealing with celebrities, and some of them can be quite demanding." He chuckled "Honestly I never have to beg anyone to work for me before. I usually fire them on the spot."

"I really don't have secretarial experience, but sure, I'd like to give it a shot."

"Well, welcome aboard."

"Reba..." Matt, her former immediate manager hurried to see her hoping to convince her to stay. She still was his best agent after all.

"She's working for me now. Tell your boss that he's stupid to let her go. You guys are not just losing her as an agent; you're losing me as a client too." Paul defended Reba.

"Sir, we do have a better agent whom we believe-" Ted came over the moment he heard he was losing Paul as their client.

"She's your best agent and you should be looking out for her, not firing her because she would not sleep with a client for a sale. When I want a real estate agent, I want a real estate agent. If I want a woman in my bed, I'll look elsewhere." He helped Reba carried her box. "And by the way, your district manager will be hearing from me." Paul threatened her formal regional manager before helping her to her car.

"Thanks for helping me in there." Reba flashed him a thankful smile.

"That's okay. I don't like the way they treat you in there."

"Says the man who usually fires the person right on the spot."

"I swear I never fire anyone because they wouldn't sleep with me."

"I don't think you can do that, but good to know." She smirked "Anyway, when do you want me to start?"

"You can start whenever you want. Tomorrow, next week, whenever you're ready."

"Paul, are you kidding me?"

"I'm serious! When are you going to take me seriously?"

"I don't know, Paul. When are YOU going to take my job seriously?"

"What make you think I'm not serious?"

"You said you want me to make those houses look like homes, and you said your people will be moving here when their houses and offices are ready. And then you told me to start whenever I want? What if I want to start next month?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot about the home part, I was thinking about you being my personal assistant." Paul apologized. Reba rolled her eyes. "Well then, it's not even two o'clock. Why don't we start now?"

"Huh?"

"I'll show you your office." Paul told her to drive her car back to her house and he followed her. Then he took her to his car and took her to his new condo. "This will be my office. And next room will be yours. Well, since you live just around the corner, you can work from home if you want. But you told me that you use your garage as an office, so I suggest you come here to work."

"What are my work hours?"

"I'm flexible. I'll get you a Blackberry and you'll be taking care of making my appointments, my meetings." Then he took her downtown to see his new modelling agency that soon would be opening. "This is my office; I don't remember who was supposed to be in the next room, but whomever, he or she can move a little further. So you'll be in this room. I'll see if I can get them to add the adjoining door."

"Is that necessary?"

"Better have it and don't need it, than need it and don't have it. Save time walking out one door into another," explained Paul. "We do have an executive's assistant, but you will be my personal assistant. You will report directly to me, and she will be reporting to you and other executives. So no one is allowed to boss you around"

"Except you."

"Well that's the point of me being your boss and all."

"Good enough. Anything else?"

"Yes. Since you don't have a corporate credit card yet, I have to sign for the furniture you will be buying for those houses. But I'll hire a few people to arrange the furniture, you don't have to do anything just supervise." Reba nodded learning her new job descriptions. "And I'm hungry, let's go eat."

"It's almost six," protested Reba.

"Yeah, dinner time."

"Right, I have my family to take care off too. They also have to eat."

"Alright, fine. You can be dismissed. I'll take you back to your house, and you can start working on Monday. I won't be in Houston on the weekend, if you need anything, call me." He gave her his personal business card that had his cell phone number directly to him, not going through his manager in LA. Reba entered his number in her cell phone and handed him the card back.

"Hey mom how was your day?" Kyra was sitting in the living room working on her new song when Reba came back. Barbra Jean was there too listening to Kyra's new song.

"I was fired and hired today. Still don't know how to feel yet." Reba hung her purse and sank into her chair rubbing her temples. Kyra stopped her guitar and gave attention to her mom.

"What happened?" Barbra Jean showed her concern.

"My boss fired me, wait no, he didn't fired me, I quitted because he wanted to give me a time off for not letting a dirty old man put his filthy lips on me. And then I was hired by an arrogant rich man."

"Mr. Paul MacIntosh?" Her best friend guessed.

"Yeah, him."

"Well, he must of like you, after all, you spend a passionate night with him," quipped Kyra. Reba gave her a deadly glance. "Hey you can't blame me, the tabloid said so."

"Go Join Van and Elvis board that spaceship!" Reba groaned.

"Aww, poor Reba." Barbra Jean showed her sympathy "Do you know this guy is very bossy? He fired so many people just because they couldn't do what he told. What did he hire you for anyway?"

"His personal assistant."

"Is he nuts?" Reba glared at her friend. "I mean you better look for another job just incase. Because I bet you this wouldn't last. He would probably fire you before the end of the month. C'mon, we all know how hard headed you can be."

"That's why he said he hired me. He said I have to deal with some celebs, and some of them can be demanding."

"Well, you're pretty good at dealing with me, and I'm a celeb." Barbra Jean beamed.

"Yeah sure, can you help me cook dinner today? I'm exhausted."

"Okay." Barbra Jean hurried to the kitchen. Kyra glanced at her mom with a smirk.

"Apparently you know how to boss one around too."

"Oh well, how bad can it be working for him?" Reba sighed.

However, on her first day at work, Paul almost made her quit.


	4. Chapter 4

**--- 04 ---**

Paul told Reba to meet him at his hotel suit, he introduced her to people that was working at the large table in his suit. She assumed they were designers since she saw a stack of fabrics and designs on the desk. He took her to another room and dragged a large box to her. She examined the big box that contained different out fit: her size. They were somewhat more revealing than she usually wore.

"You want me to wear this? I'm not wearing them, they are showing too much! Why the heck do you make it such a big deal in what I wear?" Reba flared up.

"You're working for me now, I can't let you be seen with me wearing clothes made by my competitions."

"These are a fraction of the price of your brand, they are not your competition." Reba argued.

"Doesn't matter. You're being seen with me, you're wearing my brand. Since you don't have to buy them, there should be no argument." He picked up a black skirt and a dark blue top. Reba annoyingly took them from his hand and walked to the washroom to get change.

"Do I have to change my underwear too?" She was being a smart-alecky.

"Sure, you can tell me your size or do you want me to guess?" Reba looked up at the ceiling and rolled her eyes trying not to slam the door shut. She put on the outfits that he selected for her and it fit her perfectly. The skirt was a few inches above her knees, but not too short. A little split on the left thigh added a little sexiness but not showing too much. The dark blue shirt perfectly contoured her figure. The neckline was a little too low comparing to what she own, but it only enhanced her cleavage. Reba wasn't surprise now why people would pay a good three digits for just a shirt. The material was good and the stitches were perfectly sewn together. And the outcome was outstanding. Reba stepped out of the bathroom. Paul was astonished by how great she turned out.

"How did you know my size?"

"I just guess. And here's a pair of shoes."

"I have to wear high heels to go to furniture shopping?"

"Wear something else if you want as long as they are from this box." He pushed a big box to her with different pairs for shoes and once again, they were her size.

"Forget it, I don't have time to go through them." She slipped her feet into the pair he selected for her. And they were comfortable.

"And here's your purse."

"What?"

"Yep, you have to use my brand from head to toes." Reba sighed taking the purse from his hand and transferred her belonging in to the new purse.

"How much this whole thing would cost me if I had to buy them?"

"Couple of thousands," said Paul casually, examining Reba like the way designer examined the model. Reba's eyes widened. "Don't worry, I'm not going to bill you for them."

"But that's a lot!"

"My reputation cost more than that. I can't have you working for me and wear someone else's brands. I went to LA to get whatever I can that seemed to fit you, I'll have them send some more later." He called couple of people to help taking those boxes filled with brand new out fits, shoes, and accessories to her car. They looked at Reba in awe. She came in looked like she was going to church, and Paul made her change into a stunning, sultry working woman. "Yes they are all yours." He answered her silent question that she couldn't seem to form.

"So if you fire me, where do I have to return them?"

"No, keep them as gifts." And those gifts got Cheyenne and Barbra Jean jealous as heck.

"He gave you all these?" Cheyenne was upset that because she was pregnant and she couldn't try on any of the clothes her mom got. Barbra Jean loved them too, but couldn't afford them. "You know how much they cost right ma?"

"Yes, good three figure for each item. Oh some of those purses may cost four figures."

"Purses? You got purses too?"

"And shoes." Cheyenne was almost past out from envy.

"I can let you borrow them." Reba covered her ears when her oldest daughter squealed. "You can borrow them too Barbra Jean." Now Barbra Jean squealed too, looking through purses and shoes. Reba let them enjoy those items when she went to the kitchen. Brock came back with Jake and his bottom jaw almost hit the floor.

"Whoa. You look..."

"Great. Thanks for the compliment." Reba helped him finished the sentence. She had people turning their head to stare at her all day. Jake said hi to his mom and went to his room, when he walked past the living room he stopped.

"Mom you went shopping today?"

"No those are my new outfit that I have to wear for my new job. Has to be that brand and I can't wear anything else," explained Reba when Brock glanced at her as if to question if she blew her entire saving account for these. Brock joined Barbra Jean in the living room.

"MACI, they make sexy lingerie too, don't they?" Every one stopped their action and glanced at Brock who was busy reading the label. He looked up and met with every one's eyes. "I... emm... I saw a commercial when I flip through channels."

"Is he gonna give you those too mom?"

"I hope not!" Well he did. Reba get them about a week later when he was ready to moved from his hotel suit to his new condo. He told her that they sent them along with the new season clothing that he told his people to ship them over. "I swear I'll quit the moment you make me wear them!" Exclaimed Reba.

"You don't have to model them to me, but they are yours. I told them to ship the new season over, and they included everything. I hope they fit." He winked. Reba rolled her eyes. Oh well. He asked someone to put the box in her car. And took her to introduce to his employees that moved to Houston to help him set up his modelling agency. He introduced her as his personal assistant. They were surprised at the fact that he had personal assistant. He did have managers at different offices to report to him about the business, but he usually did things by himself. He had executives assistant that usually managed his schedule. But Reba took it over. He gave her a PDA, and he changed his business card that had her phone number in it. So if people were looking for him, they had to contact her. And once his private resort was completed, Reba was busier than ever.

"Paul I can't have you dragging me around from place to place and managing the resort too!" Reba snapped after hung up the phone from a demanding movie star, saying that Paul invited her to his private resort, and wanted a room. Reba insisted that she couldn't give it to her because someone else had reserved it. Paul tried not to chuckle when he overheard she said 'I understand that he invited you, but that base on availability... I don't care which movie you're in, you're still not getting the room.' Just a few minutes later, Paul got a call transferred from the executive assistant, saying that movie star wanted to talk to him. They wanted to tell him that Reba wasn't co-operative. He backed Reba up. Paul called the executive assistant back and told her from now on, if any one wanted to talk to him, they had to go through Reba, and if she transferred anymore calls to him again she would be in trouble.

"Hire an assistant then. But now I'm going to the office, and I want you to come with me." Paul grabbed her by her hand and pulled her to his car. He grew accustomed to having her around and talking to her when he was working. She amused him every time she had to deal with difficult famous people. Paul didn't care since they weren't his clients. They were just acquaintances that wanted to have him as a friend for future connection. But most people he hired were intimidated by the fact that they were famous and gave in to their demands. Reba had yet to disappoint him. "Who reserved the room first?"

"One of your employees from San Francisco. He said he got the package as a gift from you to thank him for his wonderful job. He asked if it's okay to bring his family over. He faxed me your letter of invitation and the room was available. So I gave him an extra room for his kids too since he was so nice, and according to the letter you gave him, he's a good employee, so he deserves to be rewarded." Paul laughed. If that actress knew that she didn't get the room because Reba gave it to his employee's kid, she would be furious. Reba slowly learned about Paul. He was one serious businessman and his employees were intimated by him and afraid to joke with him. Paul never made an effort to try and connect with them either. But when he was with her, he would laugh and tell her funny stories. It was a different side of him that she wouldn't see when he was in front of other employees. He said she had to hang around with him almost all the time, so he'd rather think of her as a friend than an employee. As it would be hard for both of them if they had to work under the tension.

Since Paul usually took her with him pretty much everywhere, Reba didn't have much time to manage his resort, so she showed up to his condo a few days later with an assistant that he said she could hire.

"This is Maria, she can speaks French, Italian, Spanish and of course English. She would be following you while I work at the resort." Reba tried to put on her serious face and she almost broke out into laughter when Paul gave her a disapproving glare.

"When I told you to hire and assistant, I meant to help you at the resort. You stuck with me as my personal assistant." Paul wasn't used to his employee joked with him, he thought Reba was serious. She laughed

"Oh lightened up. I was just kidding. Here have a chocolate." She gave him a bar of dark chocolate: his favourite. He grinned. "Maria will be helping me overlook the resort, answer your guests' special demands, manage the schedule, but if there's a conflict I'll deal with them. But at least I don't have to worry about the resort when you're dragging me all over the place." She smiled at him. "Anyway, I'm going to show Maria the place, if you need me, just call."

"I'm going with you." Paul stood up and pushed his work aside.

"You have employees meeting in two hours." Reba didn't have to go to the employee meeting, because she didn't deal with the modelling agency, she was more or less involve in his personal side than business side. Paul called the executives assistant and he moved the meeting to the next day.

"Shall we?" He grinned after he hung up the phone. Reba glared at him.

"Before you move your schedule all over the place, can't you check if it conflicts with anything else? You have meeting with executives and designers for the new season tomorrow." Reba hissed at him and shook her head. She had to rearrange his schedule just because he wanted to skip today's meeting. Paul gave her a guilty smile. Maria tried to hide her grin. She heard Paul's reputation about being arrogant and his employees were so afraid of him since he fired too many of them because they didn't agree with him or could not do what he told. Yet, Reba seemed like she wasn't afraid of him. And he seemed to be considerate to her. All three of them walked to the parking lot. Paul and Reba led the way and Maria followed behind them. Reba was going into Maria's car to navigate the way to the resort. Paul wouldn't let her. He gave directions to Maria and took Reba into his car.

"I'll see you at the resort." He told the young woman before closing her car door.

"She doesn't know her way around." Reba protested.

"Well then she had to find out or she shouldn't be working there if she doesn't know how to get to her work." Reba rolled her eyes. Paul always wanted everything his way.

"You're such a trouble maker. Okay if she arrived before we do, how's she gonna get past security, have you thought of that?"

"We better be quick then." Paul had forgotten how tight the security was at his resort to prevent the media from getting in. Reba had to call each designer to reschedule his meetings while he was driving them to the resort.

"I'm starting to think working for you is causing me more headaches than when I work at the real estate office.

"I've never said that I'm easy to work with."

"If I had only known," quipped Reba. "But I can't quit now since you made me addicted to your brand. If I quit, I wouldn't be able to afford all of these." The truth was she enjoyed working with him.

"You look great in them, I must say. Or should I say you make my clothes look great." He flashed her a smile. And his heart raced a little when he saw her blush. "When you're done training Maria today, would you like to go see a movie?"

"A movie?"

"And later, maybe we can go to a dinner."

"Is that a date? Didn't you promise me that we only have professional relationship? Besides, I don't think dating my own boss is a good idea, as I told you before, I don't like mixing business with pleasure."

"Okay then, you're fired. See you at seven." Paul kidded.

"Ha ha, very funny." Reba glared at him.

"Well then, your boss wants to go see a movie. And since you're his assistant you have to go with him. Help him carry a tub of popcorn."

"That's not in my job description."

"It is now."

"No it is not." Refused Reba firmly.

"There's a new action movie came out and I really want to go see it. Please..." He gave her a puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine! I'll go only because you say please!" Reba actually wanted to see that movie too, and when he said please, she found he was a little hard to resist. Paul parked the car and told the security to let Maria in. She was having trouble at the gate. When he came back in the car Reba gave him an I-told-you-so look. Once they were all in his office, Paul told Maria about the benefit and negotiates her salary. Reba had told her roughly, but he would be the one who made the final decision. Reba showed her, her office and told her what had to be done. She lets her study her works while she went out and joined Paul who lay on a patio chair by the pool.

"She got 50% discount on your clothing line? Why do I get them free?" Now she thought about it, not all his people wore his line and he never bugged them about it.

"Everyone in my organization receives 50% discount for the brand. I gave them to you for free because you will be with me most of the time, and just in case paparazzi got our pictures again, I just have to make sure you wore my clothes. But I can still give you 50% corporate discount card. You can give it to your daughter."

"I though they are non transferable."

"Honey, I'm the president. I make the rules."

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled, but no thanks. Let me follow the rules like everybody else. I don't want any special treatment. I'm sure some people aren't happy already that I got these outfits."

"If they aren't happy, they can look for other jobs that make them happier." Paul glanced at her, his eyes lit up.

"Oh you're so mean." Reba playfully slapped his arm as she was getting up to go back to check on Maria. She stopped for Paul was pulling her hand back.

"Reba, I want you to be my guest model for next season."


	5. Chapter 5

**--- 05 --- **

Reba stopped dead in her tracks, staring into his eyes as if he had just said the strangest thing in the world

"Pardon me?" That was all she could mutter for the moment. Her hand still in his as he pulled her to sit back down on the chair

"I'm serious, I want you to be my guest model for my next season

"Nha, I'd rather be a movie star. Wait, no, singer. I'd rather be a singer." Reba was being sarcastic.

"I have power to put you in a movie, but I'm not sure about singing. That requires a lot of talent. And I don't know if you can sing." Reba glared at him. "I'm serious, I want you to model my clothes.

"Don't you usually ask famous actresses? Can't get one and you're using me as a back up?"

"No I already got an actress to model for spring, but I want you to be the next one: summer season.

"Are you out of your mind? Trying to decrease sales?" She pulled her hand out of his.

"I'm not out of my mind. And why would you think that you'd decrease my sales? I've been in this business for thirty odd years. I know what I'm doing."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't do it. It's just not me."

"Reba..."

"I gotta go check on Maria. End of the discussion." She left him watching her leave. Paul had his mind set on having her for his guest model, and he wasn't the type that would give up.

After Reba was done training Maria, Paul took her to see the action movie that he wanted to see. They went during work hours, so Reba could not complain and she had to hold the tub of popcorn as per her newly assigned job description. Paul didn't tried to make any move. They enjoyed the movie just like two good friends seeing a movie together. So Reba told herself that if he asked her to see a movie again next time she would gladly come with him. After the movie, he took her to a 'business dinner'. He tried to convince her again about being his guest model.

"I really have great confidence in you, why don't you have confidence in yourself?" Reba pondered by his comment. He had confidence in her enough to let her represent his brand. He had worked thirty years to push his brand to the top and he would risk having her being his guest model. Reba had learned about the concepts of his guest model when she started working with him. He told her every season was a secret which actress would be his guest model for the season. He usually asked one that was popular at that moment. And he either asked them personally or one of his trusted employees would find the connection to get the actress. The fact that his meeting was in a few days away meant that he hadn't put that idea on the table. She told him she would sleep on it. The worst part, she couldn't consult this decision with anyone. Well, she could, but knowing her family, they were not ones who knew how to keep secret.

"Hi mom, you're back." Kyra greeted her mom seeing her walking into the house in daze.

"Where's Jake, did you guys have dinner?"

"Jake went out with dad, Barbra Jean and Henry for dinner. He still at dad's place. I had dinner, thanks for asking."

"Kyra, I have to ask you something, can you swear the secrecy?"

"Why? You want to admit that you slept with your boss?"

"I- What?" Reba was shocked. Kyra pointed to the tabloid. Reba glanced at it, it came out a few days ago saying that Paul hadn't had any dates with young models since he had Reba in his secret harem. Reba rolled her eyes.

"You don't believe in that crap, do you? Who keeps buying these gossip papers anyway?"

"Barbra Jean got it at a grocery store. She wanted to ask you about it, but I told her that you're not coming back home today because Paul wants to keep you at his harem." Kyra smirked. Reba slapped her arm. "Ouch." Cried Kyra rubbing her arm. "Okay, what's up mom."

"Promise you will not tell anyone?"

"Girl scouts honor." Kyra put her three fingers up

"You never joined the girl scouts." Reba narrowed her eyes.

"Just tell me okay mom?"

"Here goes. Paul wants me to be his guest model" Kyra laughed hysterically. Reba eyed her fiercely.

"Sorry mom, that was a good one." Kyra wiped a tear that escaped the corner of her eye. "Are you serious?"

"He is! I too think he's nuts, but he said he wants me to."

"So you're gonna do it?"

"I don't know. I mean I'm not a model, I don't have a stick like figure like models have."

"I'm not the one who's into fashion. But I have to admit; you look great in his clothes. Makes you look much younger. Maybe that what he sees in you."

"You think I should do it? I mean he put his whole brand on the line, what if I cost him his sales. I mean it's a lot of pressure on me. And I already have high blood pressure!"

"Calm down mom, when do you have to tell him?"

"He usually has his guest at least a season ahead. So, now he's working on spring, and I have to let him know before the spring fashion show start in a month."

"Well, why don't you learn what they do and give him the answer after you have some idea of what you'll be facing?"

"Thanks, Kyra. I'll do that. And remember, don't tell anyone because it's a company secret." Kyra nodded. "By the way, can you see me as a model?"

"Please mom, if I laugh anymore I might pee in my pants." Reba pouted "But I'm sure you'll do fine. It's just because you're my mom, it's hard to picture you that way." Kyra shook her head with a little chuckle. Reba sighed. Well, she would take her daughter's advice and see what happens. When she went to work the next day, she told him she would like to learn more about the modelling and fashion shows.

"Sure! Tell you what why don't I take you to a fashion show this weekend?"

"Okay, do I have to go for a whole weekend or just a day trip?"

"Whole weekend, we'll leave Friday morning and come back Tuesday. Oh don't forget your passport." Reba nodded in acceptance. It didn't dawn on her right away why she would need a passport until she started to pack for her trip. Paul picked her up in a limo on Friday morning. He rescheduled the meeting with his designers and executives again to a week later. He wanted Reba to accept the job before he told them. He was hoping to get the answer when they came back from the trip.

"We're going to Italy?" Reba's eyes lit up. She was shocked when he told her where they were going.

"Yeah, a fashion show in Milan. Why, you seem surprised?"

"I didn't think we're going to Italy. That's the only place in the world I've always wanted to go! Oh and Paris too."

"We can go to Paris next week if you want." Paul said so casually as if it was so close.

"Are you insane? What are you? A pilot?"

"Well yes, I fly small aircraft, but that won't get us across the Atlantic. And I'd rather use a professional pilot if I have to travel that long. So I won't be too tired when I get to work." Reba looked at him with her mouth gaping open. "What?"

"You said it like driving to work."

"Well, it almost feels like it since I have my own jet."

"Private jet? We are going to Italy by private jet?"

"Why? What did you expect?"

"And I thought I might get to travel first class or business class for the first time in my life. This is more than I expected."

"You never travelled in first class?"

"Nha. Brock, my ex-husband, is too cheap." Reba smirked. "He said we'll get there at the same time, why pay more?"

"Well I can leave my jet in Milan and we can come back first class with a commercial airline if you want to know how it's like travelling first class."

"When you put it like this, I really don't know what to say that wouldn't sound so eager." Reba shook her head.

"Well, most celebs would say they'd rather go with my private jet. And I admit, I like my jet too." They arrived at Sugar Land Regional Airport, just west of Houston. An airport known for catering to private jets and small aircraft. They walked through the terminal to one of the gates. Parked was an Airbus A319CJ. "Isn't she beautiful" remarked Paul.

Reba looked at the airplane and smirked. "Yes, my family flew on one of those on vacation." She realized Paul was just pulling her leg about his private jet. "Oh well", she mumbled, "at least I'll be travelling first class". It didn't dawn on Reba that there were no other passengers at the gate. Only a flight attendant and an airport security guard at the door to the ramp.

"Good morning, Mr. MacIntosh, Mrs. Hart" said the flight attendant, as the security guard opened the door. She still didn't notice that no boarding pass was needed.

He led her into his plane. She was amazed to see the elegant interior. Reba found herself in front of 18 lush leather chairs. Six seats along the left side of the plane, and the other 12 on the right size. A wall and door separated this area from economy. The last time she was in a plane like this, she was crammed in with 120 other passengers.

"Holy, this is the best first class I've ever seen." Reba was expecting to be seated in one of these 18 leather seats. Paul grinned and continued to walk toward the door at the back.

"I'm glad you like it, but we're going to the 'economy' section." He winked and chuckled when Reba pouted with disappointment. However, she gasped the moment he opened the door to the 'economy' section. She found herself standing in the executive office with six even better seats than the 'first class section', in addition to couches along the left side. She just noticed that this really was his private jet not a commercial aircraft. He didn't pull her leg. Paul led her to a large leather recliner; she buckled in, waiting to take off.

"That's it? Just the two of us?"

"And two pilots plus one flight attendant. Why? Do you still want to return on a commercial flight?" said Paul with a grin.

"You used a crew of three and a jet that could easily carry one hundred passengers to fly just the two of us overseas? Isn't this a little excessive?"

Reba looked around the interior of the aircraft as the plane started to taxi. The section had an open-plan living area, with lounger-style seating and a large projection screen. This room was located over the wings. There was a bar and a central island, which held drinks and glasses. The upper cabin wall had murals and ambient lighting. Reba noticed another wall and door further back.

"Well, I know, guilty pleasure. Besides the flexibility of the time and comfort, a private jet increases the chance of joining the mile high club." Paul smiled and motioned towards the door at the back of the plane. "Ouch!" Reba hit him as she turning red. "You hit your boss?"

"You hit on your employee?"

"I'm just stating the fact, I didn't suggest that we'll do it." Paul rubbed his upper arm where Reba hit him.

"Okay, you better stay away from me or I swear I'll make sure you'll not be able to reproduce!" Reba hissed at him. Paul instinctively closed his legs. He chuckled every time she jumped when he leaned over near her. He waited until the plane was stable before he took off his seatbelt and leaned over to her.

"What are you doing?" Reba sunk herself deeper in to the seat.

"Relax, I'm not gonna jump on you. I'm just asking if you want a drink?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"My God, what type of a man do you think I am? Some kind of a sex maniac? Lady, I admit, you're nice, but most woman that end up in my bed are hot and sexy models. So if you think I'll pounce on you, you'll have to get me drunk!" Paul was a little annoyed the way Reba kept her guard up, most woman would consider it an honor that he took them to his private jet, but Reba acted like he was planning to take advantage of her.

"You're saying I'm not hot and sexy?" Reba glared at him with an evil glance, putting her hands on her waist. Paul glanced at her. She wore a short skirt that complimented her long legs and it raised up half her thighs when she sat down. She also wore a sheer white blouse that only had two buttons under the bust contouring her figure and a black tube-top underneath.

"Well, okay you are, but you're not a model."

"You asked me to be your guest model!"

"Okay fine! You're hot and sexy, but I'm not gonna pounce on you because I'm man enough. Is that better?" It just registered to Reba that he thought she was hot and sexy. She blushed a little. But she put her mind at ease because, for a few months that she was working with him. He had always treated her with respect. She should trust him and treat him the same way. Besides, the women he was usually after were half her age. He wouldn't be interested in her.

"Alright, I'm sorry I acted that way. Well you can't blame me entirely; you're the one who brought up that mile-high club. And being trapped with you and can't run away, you can't blame me for being alert."

"Fair enough, but don't you worry. I'm not going to force you into anything." Reba flashed him a smile, she trusted him a little more. "So, any drink?"

"A bottle of water will be nice." He called a flight attendant over and ordered a bottle of water for her and whiskey for himself.

"Want a tour?" He gave her his hand after he finished his drink.

"Sure." Reba took his hand and walk to the cockpit. Paul introduced her to his pilots. The pilot told him that there is a low-pressure system up ahead and told them to go back to their seats and fasten their seatbelts. Reba told Paul that when he told her that he had private jet, she thought it was a small one, she didn't think it would be the size of a commercial airline.

"Well I do have a small turboprop too, back at Sugar Land. I can fly that one, but that can't go overseas. Next time I fly it, I'll let you sit as a co-pilot." Paul winked.

"I'll look forward to that!" The pilot turned off the seatbelt sign. Paul unbuckled his seatbelt and asked Reba to do the same.

"I have something to show you!" Paul was like a child that got to show off his toy to his new friend. Reba grinned. She took his hand and as they left their seats, the seatbelt sign went back on. Reba glanced at him. "C'mon, let's go anyway!" Paul took her to the back of the plane, his private section that had sleeping quarters and shower. Reba glared at him. "It's not what you think!" He went to the closet and took out a beautiful evening gown. "I made this one for you." Reba reached for the dress, suddenly the plane hit turbulence and shook.

"Aahh!" Cried Reba as she fell into his arms. He immediately let go of the dress and wrapped his arms around her. She fell forward collapsing with him on the bed. Her cheek crashed into his face. He could feel his heart pound violently in his chest when he breathed in her scent. She smelt like roses and baby powder: sweet and innocent. It drove him wild. He had to fight an urge not to roll her over to her back and buried his nose at the crook of her neck. Reba was still on top of him, as their eyes lock. She felt a jolt of electricity rushing through her veins. A warm sensation spread to every inches of her skin. Her heart raced when she inhaled the light clean scent of his aftershave. He rubbed her back tenderly as he broke into a smile and his eyes twinkled. The seatbelt sign went off.


	6. Chapter 6

**--- 06 --- **

Reba blushed and wiggled to get up. "Sorry," she mumbled. Paul fought the sudden urge to kiss her.

"You can pounce on me anytime you want." He grinned as her cheeks grew a darker shade of pink.

"I didn't pounce on you, the plane shook, I lost my balance and I fell!" Would she slap him if he kissed her flushed cheeks? He chose not to take that chance and let her back on her feet. She picked up the dress that he let fall to the ground when he tried to support her.

"Do you like it? It's this season's design that's never been used. I modified it a little. Reba examined the evening gown: strapless, form fitting, gold glittered black dress.

"It's beautiful. When am I going to wear this?"

"When we arrive at Milan. I'm invited to an event and you're my guest. Try it on. I'll go wait outside." He closed the door behind him. Reba stripped off her clothes and slipped into the evening gown. She opened the door and peaked her head outside. Paul was leaning against the wall by the door with his arms crossed and a grin spread across his face, knowing that she would need him soon enough.

"Paul, I need your help zipping up the dress."

"I thought so," said Paul stepped in to the room. Reba showed her back at him. Since she was wearing a black tube top, she had a black strapless bra underneath, she held on to the dress as Paul helped her zip up. He chuckled. The silk tag from her brassier peaked out showing him important information "Well, it's nice to know your bra size." Reba turned herself sharply to face him, still holding on to the dress, pressing it firmly against her skin. Her face turned another shade of red. "Your bra tag showed." He explained. He turned her around again to continued to zip her dress up. His finger brushed against her skin in the process, sending a weird chill along her spine. Paul turned her around and examined her. "Almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"I made this dress by guessing your body measurements, as it turned out, your waist line is slimmer than I thought. And it's a little tight around the chest isn't it? So I apology for not giving you enough credit." He laughed and protected himself as Reba turned pink and smacked his chest. "And you're a little shorter than I thought, so you need a 4" high heels. Oh I have those prepared too." He went to the closet and brought out couple of shoeboxes. He sat Reba on the bed and helped her change her shoes. Paul used to help the models get into their dresses and shoes when he was just a young designer, and he hadn't done this for almost twenty years now, he usually had an assistant help the model. He just sat back and pinpointed the flaws.

"Paul, I can do it." Reba wasn't comfortable having her boss help her change her shoes.

"Not a big deal, I used to do this you know." He looked up and smiled so sweetly. He pulled Reba up on her feet. The heels were a little too high she lost her balance and fell into his arms once again.

"Errmmm, I don't think I can wear these heals. It's too high and I'll fall face first." Reba murmured.

"As long as you fall into my arms, then I don't mind." Paul chuckled. He loved it when Reba bashfully blushed. "You can practice walking around in these heals around the plane. But I promised I'll have an extra pair of shoes for you in the limo, and the moment we leave the event, you can change to lower heels. Okay?" Reba nodded.

"I should get out of this dress." Paul smiled and turned her around, Reba gripped on her dress as he helped her unzip before leaving. He let her changed back to her clothes. Reba hung the dress back in its hanger. Paul knocked and wait for Reba's permission to let him back in. He took the dress from her and hung it back in the closet. Reba peaked into the closet and she saw a few dresses and his suits. He turned around and saw the silent question in her eyes.

"I have a few dresses for you to use when we go to the fashion show." He answered with a charming smile. Reba nodded in understanding, a little intimidated by his smile. He made her heart pound when his smile shone through his eyes. He had quite a charm. No wonder he was one of the most wanted bachelors.

"Shall we go back to the lounge?" Reba was afraid if the plane hit more turbulence and they fall back on the bed again, she might end up joining the mile-high club with him.

"Sure. We can watch a movie. Let me know when you're hungry."

"No I'm kinda tired actually. Travelling make me tired sometime."

"You'll get use to it soon enough. But take a rest if you're tired. Don't worry, I won't take advantage of you." Paul grinned. Reba smiled back at him, trusting in his words. They went back to the lounge, sat on the loveseat and watched a movie, not long before Reba felt asleep. She woke up a few hours later with her arm across his middle and her forehead resting at the crook of his neck, his arm wrapped behind her shoulder, his other arm was on top of hers on his tummy. He too sounded asleep. Paul woke up when he realized that the soft body he was holding suddenly became tense. "Hey, are you hungry yet?" Paul didn't take his arm off behind her shoulder.

"A little." Reba was embarrassed. She was cuddling with him for almost two hours. Paul pulled her up and led her to the table. The flight attendant served the meal for them. Reba looked at the salmon steak and glanced at Paul. "Did you order this from Giuseppe?" Reba referred to the five star Italian restaurant that they went when he first took her out for a 'L.A. lunch' at 4pm. Paul smiled like a child caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Reba grinned and she enjoyed her meal. As for dessert, the flight attendant served Paul a lemon pie: also from the same Italian restaurant. "Where's mine?"

"Here. Open wide." He cut a piece and tried to feed her. Reba narrowed her eyes. "I hope you don't mind sharing. I ordered just one because I remembered you only take one bite of dessert." He still held the fork up waiting to feed her. Reba took it from his hand. She wouldn't let him feed her. Paul finished up the rest of the pie.

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"We're a little more than half way, probable another 4 hours. Are you bored?"

"A little. What do you usually do to pass time?"

"When I travel with company or when I'm by myself?" He smiled mischievously.

"When you travel with a friend that doesn't want to go to your sleeping quarters."

"That couch could turn into a bed." Paul found it amusing when he toyed with her.

"Any other activities that don't end up being a member of the mile-high club?" Reba flared up. She took his word that he would not force her into anything, but every time he said something a little suggestive, she found it became harder to breathe for some reason.

"Are you good at board games?" Asked Paul

"Yes as a matter of fact, I'm pretty good at them." Reba replied with a proud smile.

"Then let's play cards."

"What?" Reba was dazzled

"Well, I'm not good at board games and I hate to lose." Reba rolled her eyes as Paul went to get a deck of cards. "What card games are you good at?"

"Why, you don't want to play those either?" Questioned Reba with a glare. Paul smiled boyishly. "Okay. Whatever game you're good at, we'll play that one." Reba was good at card games too; she knew she could beat him.

"Sure, let's play strip poker." Reba accidentally walked right into that one.

"Why don't we just play Go Fish?" Reba gritted through her teeth. She took a deep breath trying not to smack him on the back of his head, for driving her crazy.

"Fine, I'm pretty good at that too." Paul chuckled. He dealt the card. Game after game, Reba kept winning. Paul pouted dealing the next game.

"Hey! You cheat!" Cried Reba after he won and she found out that he had a card she asked for and he said he didn't have it.

"I know, but how else would I win if I don't cheat? You're better at this game than I am." He openly confessed. Reba glared at him with her arms folded across her chest.

"If you're not going to play fairly then I won't play with you." She pouted. Reba felt like they were a couple of five-year-olds.

"But you keep winning."

"And how's that my fault?"

"I didn't say it's your fault. I'm just stating a fact."

"I won't play with you anymore!" Exclaimed Reba.

"Fine. Do you want to play PlayBoy, err… I mean GameBoy?" Reba glared at him wasn't sure where he was going with this. "You know, Nintendo." Reba still sulked. "I have Mario and PacMan. Don't you remember playing that when you were younger?" Reba's eyes soften a little. "Come on." He set up the game and they played together until the Pilot announced their arrival. They went back to their seats and buckled up.

"I have to tell you, aside from you cheating at Go Fish game, I really enjoyed this ride." Reba confessed as the plane was landing.

"I enjoyed it the most when you were on top of me." Paul grinned suggestively.

"It's your fault, you're the one who ignored that seatbelt sign." Reba took a sharp intake of breath "Was that your plan?"

"My plan what? Taking you to the bed and have you fall on top of me and getting up without doing anything? Honey, if that was my plan, we'd end up rolling around on the bed naked. Man, I should have just rolled you on your back when I had that chance. You seem to keep suggesting it. I know I'm hard to resist. But it's too late now that we're landing, but next time if you want me, you can just tell me."

"Who said I want you?"

"You're the one who pounced on me, twice. I should have taken the hint." Paul just loved seeing Reba blush.

"I fell, I didn't pounce on you!"

"Errhmm..." The pilot cleared his throat, he was going to tell them that the plane had landed and the door was open waiting for them. He grinned, as Reba turned red. "Mr. MacIntosh, Miss Hart. The limo's here to pick you up." Paul unbuckled his seatbelt. Reba had a little hard time with it. It got stuck on something.

"Here, let me help." Reba's heart skipped a beat when his hands fumbled at around her pelvis. He unbuckled it and as he looked up, their faces were a mere inch apart. "Let's go." He said, but still didn't move away. She swallowed a huge lump in her throat.

"Get off me then, so I can get up." Paul smiled and pulled away, waiting for her to stand up. He took her hand and walked out of the airplane. Reba still had the 4" high heels on for she was practicing wearing them around the plane. She looked at the staircase to get off the airplane and was going to turn around to get her shoes. Paul swept her off her feet and carried her down.

"Oh craapppp!" Exclaimed Reba as a flurry of flashes fired at them. "What now?"

"Since when do you care about tabloids?" Questioned Paul, carefully walking down the staircase.

"Since they keep writing the false rumours about us"

"I don't care, really." He shrugged, still carrying her in his arms. He continued his way down to the last step. "Welcome to Milan." He whispered as he was putting her down on her feet. "Let's give them something to write about." His warm breathe tickling her ear. She blushed as her breath quickened. He suggested her to take his arm as they were walking to his limo, he waved at the paparazzi that still continued to take their picture. They were going to his condo at the foothill of the Alps.

Reba stepped out of the limo. She wanted to see the Alps, but they arrived so late at night, so she couldn't see much.

"You can see it in the morning from your bedroom window," said Paul standing behind her and wrapped her body with his suit jacket. The weather was a little cold. Reba wore a short skirt and short sleeve shirt. Although she didn't show it, but he could tell she was cold. Reba thanked him and quickly put her arms into the sleeves. His jacket was still warm from his body heat as he immediately wrapped it around her. Reba felt like she was being hugged by the man that was smiling at her charmingly. Reba swallowed hard. No way, she couldn't be falling for her boss already!


	7. Chapter 7

**--- 07 ---**

Reba was startled when he put his hand on her cheek, and rubbed his thumb along her cheekbone.

"It's cold out here. I should have prepared a jacket for you. Let's go inside before you catch cold." The doorman opened the door for them, the security guard stood up to greet him. Paul took her hand and led the way to elevator. He pressed the button to go to the top floor. He opened the door and let her in. Paul helped taking off her coat, well his coat. Reba stood in awe. This was much more beautiful than his condo in Houston. Paul had his people bring their luggage up for him. Reba grabbed the handle of her luggage at the same time Paul did. His hand held hers. The jolt of electricity once again sent its magic from her hand to her heart. Reba wasn't sure why her heart pounded. It was just a little touch, and he took her hand all the time dragging her with him from place to place. No she couldn't fall for him. He's a playboy. He never took any relationship seriously; he would just break her heart. She couldn't fall for him, and she would not fall for him. Reba kept repeating that information in her head.

"I'm sorry what did you say again?" Reba heard him was asking her something but she didn't pay attention.

"I was wondering if you are hungry. It's almost 7pm Houston time.

"What time is it here?"

"2am. All restaurants are closed now, but I told my housekeeper to do some grocery shopping. I'll cook something."

"You can cook?" Reba arched her brow in surprise.

"Sweetie, you're looking at a gourmet chef," said Paul proudly. "Here, let me show you your room first. And you can get comfortable." He led her up the stairs to the guest bedroom next to his. "In the morning, you can open the door to the balcony and watch the sunrise behind the Alps."

"Can I really?" Reba was so excited.

"Nha I'm just teasing you, the Sun rises in the east, just like in Houston." Reba pounded at his shoulder. "But you can still see the morning Sun shining onto the Alps" Paul grinned. "And here's your bathroom. Oh, just so you know, the hot water is on the right and the cold water is on the left."

"Thanks. I'll get comfortable later, can I help you cook?"

"Sure, I need someone to cheer me on when I cook. Let me get you a set of pompoms," said Paul with a chuckle. He stopped when he met Reba's evil glare. "Why don't you call your family and tell them you arrived safely, so they won't worry about you? I'll see you in the dining room when you're done." Paul leaned over and almost kissed her cheek, but he stopped. "Sorry." He mumbled, leaving her in her room.

"No Reba, you cannot fall for him! He's a playboy, a heart breaker. He'll only hurt you, don't you fall for him!" Reba told herself looking at the mirror. She grabbed the phone and called her kids to tell them that she arrived safely in Milan.

"Milan? Italy? You are in Italy?" Barbra Jean was excited.

"What are you doing there mom?" Cheyenne questioned.

"Are you going to his other harem?" Kyra quipped.

"He said he'd take me to see a fashion show. I didn't know he meant in Milan. I only knew about Milan when he took me to his private jet." Reba pulled the receiver away from her ear.

"Private Jet?" All three people from the other end of the line shouted in unison. Reba told them about the jet.

"Did you join the mile high-club?" Barbra Jean was curious.

"Mom's already a member," told Cheyenne giggling.

"Eww, gross." Kyra whined.

"No, I didn't do anything with him. He's my boss! I do not mix business with pleasure." Reba told her family and also reminded herself. She started to think that having a conference call might not be such a good idea when they didn't seem to believe a word she said. She talked to her family a little more before she hung up and went to see if Paul needed any help. She went just in time as he set the dinner on the table. Reba glanced at him suspiciously.

"You cooked this?"

"Well, okay, my housekeeper cooked it. But I heated it up." Reba rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm the executive. Executives always take credit for their employees' hard work. That's a well known fact." Paul chuckled. He motioned Reba to sit down and open a bottle of red.

Reba took a bite of the food. "Hmm, this is good."

"Thank you."

"That compliment goes to your housekeeper." Reba gritted. Paul pouted. "So you're not a gourmet chef?"

"I'd like to think I am. But my friends seem to disagree with me. But I swear I can cook." Reba chuckled.

"I'd like to try your cooking."

"Really? Okay I'll cook something when we go back to Houston." Paul grinned. He glanced at the clock; it read three o'clock in the morning. "If you'll excuse me. I'm going to take a shower, and change into something more comfortable. If you're not tired, would you like to sit and chat with me for a while?" Reba nodded. She went back to her room and had a quick shower and slipped in to her pajamas. They were also from his line. However, it was not a sexy lingerie type, but it was an elegant two pieces sleepwear. The only thing she could complain about was the fabric. It was so thin and sheer, it was almost see through. But she loved the fact that it was so comfortable. She packed it with her on this trip. She put on the matching robe, and tied her hair into pigtails and she went back to the living room. Paul was there waiting. He took her hand and led to his bedroom, Reba stopped and glared at him.

"Paul..."

"I'm not going to do anything to you I swear. I have fireplace burning in my bedroom, and we'll just sit and chat, waiting for the Sun to come up. Reba decided to follow him. His bedroom was beautiful. There was a fireplace in the corner of the room; in front of it was a huge fluffy rug and a few pillows. She also saw a champagne bottle and two glasses. Paul pulled her hand and sat her down on the nice soft rug. He opened the bottle of champagne. He gave her a glass. "Cheers"

"Cheers" She took a sip and stared at the fire, hugging a pillow. Paul asked her to tell him about herself. She told him about how she was with Brock for twenty years and he left her for Barbra Jean whom became her best friend.

"Hmm... What do you normally do if you cannot open a jar of jam?"

"I'd hold it under hot water, it usually works."

"You didn't even ask your husband for help?"

"Should I?"

"Well, I admit, us men have stupid egos and want to show off our power. Do you think it would make a difference if you had asked him to help you open the jar and rewarded him with a kiss?" Reba looked at her champagne glass and twirled it by the stem. She thought about what he said and yes, he was right, if she would have just being less stubborn and asked for Brock's help from time to time instead of ordering him around, he wouldn't run off with Barbra Jean.

"Tell me about yourself. Beside what can be found in the tabloid." Reba changed the subject. "Tell me about your background" Paul smiled at her. Reba started to get comfortable, she lied on her tummy resting her chin on a pillow looking up at him. Paul did the same.

"Hmm... My dad's Scottish and my mom's French. Dad passed away almost twenty years ago. Mom is living in Paris, still young and vibrant. She used to be a model you know." Paul chuckled. "Mom and dad were married when she was only 18, dad was 38."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, dad robbed the cradle, you could say. He was a rich business man and he likes to date young models"

"The acorn doesn't fall far from the tree." Reba teased him.

"I guess you're right." He chuckled. "Dad went to a fashion show, and it was mom's very first time on the runway. She came out walking on 5" stilettos heels. She saw dad and what mom's exact word was 'love at first sight'. She fell for him. She literally fell for him. Broke her heel, fell on her butt, sprained her ankle." Reba giggled, Paul continued. "Dad laughed so hard when mom got up and continued to finish her round with one heel broken. Dad said mom fell and he fell for her." Paul lovingly told her about how his mom and his dad met. "Dad never laid his eyes on anyone again. He said mom's so clumsy and he had to keep his eyes on her. He had no time to look at anyone else."

"That's so sweet."

"Mom always asked him, why her? She wasn't a popular model or anything, and he had so many women who wanted to share his name. And dad always said 'Does love ever need a reason?' Even on his last day, he held mom's hand and said 'I still can't find a good reason why I love you, I just do.' Why are you crying?" Paul saw Reba wipe a tear from her eyes.

"Nothing, I just think that's romantic."

"Well I got my good looks from my mom, and my charm from my dad." Paul laughed when he saw Reba roll her eyes.

"And you developed being full of yourself on your own?" Reba cracked. Paul messed her hair. She started to yawn.

"Wait here," said Paul leaving to his kitchen, making a pot of coffee and bringing it up to his room. Reba fell asleep on the rug in front of the fireplace. "Wake up sleepy head. Don't you want to watch morning Sun shining on the Alps?" She sleepily opened her eyes. Paul brought a blanket and wrapped around her and led her to the balcony. He gave her a mug of coffee. He went back to his room get a blanket and a mug of coffee for himself. They sat on the balcony floor watching the morning Sun. Reba tried to stay awake to enjoy the view. She leaned against his shoulder. Paul decided to use just one blanket instead of two, so he could hold on to her. He wrapped a blanket on both of them and wrapped his arm behind her shoulder. Reba rested her head against him and drifted off to sleep as the Sun started to rise. Paul chuckled and kissed her on the top of her head. He inhaled her body scent and his heart pounded. He carried her to his bed, gently laying her down. Her robe parted, showing her cleavage behind sleepwear that was somewhat sheer and almost see through. Paul took a sharp intake of breath and tried to control his heartbeat. He had seen one of his models wore this pajamas and it didn't have any effect on him. Why her? Suddenly his dad words came into his head 'Since when does love need a reason?'. He shook his head, nha she was a good friend, he didn't fall for her, he couldn't be. She wasn't his type. Sure he enjoyed her companionship, but no, he didn't have special feelings for her. They had different a point of view about relationships. He just liked to tease her, that's all. He tucked her in, trying not to kiss her. Because he shouldn't, he didn't love her.

He went to a recliner at a corner of the room and put the blanket on himself. He looked at the sleeping beauty in his bed and though about how he really feel about her. He realized he didn't have any date since he met her, but that only because... hmm... He was sure he could find an answer later, but couldn't think of one right now. Paul slowly fell asleep with the thoughts of Reba running in his head.

Reba woke up a few hours later, she found herself in a big comfy bed instead of the fireplace where she has her last memory before drifting off. She spotted Paul at a large recliner at a corner of his room. Her heart melted a little. He gave up his bed for her. Reba walked over to him thinking of waking him up to go back to his bed. She stopped and looked at him sleeping peacefully. She mindlessly placed her hand on a side of his face. Paul inhaled a familiar scent of roses: sweet and innocent yet it drove him wilder than any perfume that was out on the market. He opened his eyes and met with hers. That was when she realized how close they were.


	8. Chapter 8

**--- 08 ---**

They were staring into each other's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. Paul broke into a smile.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Are you here to give me a morning kiss? You missed the sunrise, you know? Ouch!" Reba smacked his chest.

You mo-ron, you have five bedrooms, why are you sleeping on a chair?" Alright, Paul did not expecting that at all.

"You slept on my bed"

"You're the one who put me there. You didn't do anything to me I hope." She closed her robe tighter together.

"I didn't do anything. And you're welcome! Man, I really should have left you sleeping on the floor or the balcony." Paul shook his head

"Balcony? Oh yeah, I want to see the Alps." With that Reba rushed to the balcony to have a view of the beautiful mountains. Paul came out with a blanket; he wrapped it around her shoulder. "So beautiful." Reba murmured.

"Welcome to Milan." He gave her a small smile.

"Thanks." She smiled back. "For not letting me sleep on the cold balcony or directly in front of the toasty fireplace."

"You're welcome. I just don't want you to catch cold. Oh it's almost 2pm, I think we slept our morning away. We have to be at the fashion show at around 4." Paul reminded her of the purpose of coming here. Reba went back to her room and had a quick shower. Paul's housekeeper prepared them some brunch. After the meal, Reba went to her room to get changed; she was a little disappointed that she slept half the day away instead of sightseeing. She had to wear the black strapless dress. She couldn't zip up and she had to ask for his help. He helped her zip up.

"I'm ready," said Reba slipping into the high heels.

"No you're not." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a big dressing room. He sat her down in front of a three-way mirror.

"I already did my make up!" Reba protested.

"I know, but you have to do your hair. This dress looks better with the hair up. Show off your shoulder." Paul did her hair. He made it a little messy at the back, and let a few strand hanging on either side. "Can I borrow your eyeliner?"

"I didn't know you're into that kind of thing," quipped Reba giving him her eyeliner. He gave her an evil glare. Reba stopped giggling.

"Close your eyes." He drew a fine line on at the edge of her eyelashes. "Now open your eyes." Reba swallowed a lump in her throat. Paul was checking to see if both sides were even, but Reba's heart pounded seeing his face so close to her.

"Perfect" He complimented with a smile, still not moving his face away.

"You know how to put on makeup too?"

"You wouldn't believe what I have to do when I was just a young designer." Paul moved away a little to let Reba turn around and check herself in the mirror. He had just transformed her into a beautiful lady. "I didn't have hundreds of people working for me then. I started up on my own, using my allowance that I saved up when I was a child. Mom and dad supported me but they still wanted me to do it on my own. I had to do everything from designing dresses and even sewing them by hand. I begged models to wear them, hired photographers. I couldn't afford hair and makeup designers, well I could get maybe one, and I learned by 'holding the flashlight', as the saying goes. The first ten years I struggled, but now all I have to do is just tell people to do the work."

"You worked hard for the brand, and you're sure you want me to model?"

"Not just model, you'll be my guest model." He turned her around to face him. "I don't design clothes anymore, I got people to do that and I just approve them. Like I said, I'm the executive. I take credit from my employees' hard work." He laughed. "But as a highlight of the show, I'll design an evening gown, and my guest would wear it as a show stopper."

"And you trust me to do it?"

"I believe in you. You'll look great. The dress you're wearing, I designed it. I didn't use it because my guest of the season was tall and thin, she doesn't have curves. So I designed another one for her. You do have curves, so I just fixed it a little and it's perfect."

"It's beautiful."

"You make it looks beautiful," said Paul sincerely. Reba blushed.

"Let's go." She flashed him a smile and stood up and once again fell into his arms. "Are you sure you want me to wear these 4" heels? What if I fall flat on my face? That would be so embarrassing!"

"Try not to stay away from me then." Paul chuckled, helping her back on her feet. He offered her his arm walking to the elevator. The limo was already there by the front door. Reba looked around, she wished she could do some sightseeing. "Watch out!" Paul scooped her up before she stepped in a little pothole.

"Sorry, I was looking at the mountains."

"We're free tomorrow, I can take you sightseeing."

"Paul, I'm your personal assistant. I have your schedule and you're not free tomorrow. You have a meeting at one of your modelling agencies tomorrow at 2pm."

"That can be rearranged." Paul carried her to his limo and Reba scoot in. Paul followed her.

"No it should not. And speaking of that, since you let me be the one who set up your agenda, can you let me know if you have something else planned. Like coming to Italy for instance. I didn't know about it until we were on our way, what if I set up another meeting for you in Houston or LA?" Reba complained. She only received his full schedule in Italy when they were already in his jet. She had to program them in her BlackBerry. She found out later that he didn't plan to come to this fashion show, but since she wanted to see one, he changed his mind and got his manager in Milan to RSVP the invitation with a guest. And since he was coming, his manager took this advantage to schedule a meeting to discuss business. They usually contacted him via Reba, but Paul told them not to set up anything through her until further notice. Because coming to Milan was a surprise to her.

"But I like to see your surprised look. It's priceless. Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped, and you gasped. One of these days I'll snap a picture so you can see it." Reba turned red and smacked his chest.

"Yeah, one of these days I'd accidentally double book your schedule and see how priceless you'd look!"

"Well if that happened I'll just cancel one of them. By the way, did you call me 'moron' this morning I mean afternoon?"

"I did?"

"I believe you did." And it surprised him that he didn't take it seriously and fire her right on the spot.

"If I did then I'm sorry. I called my ex-husband and my son in law a mo-ron all the time when they did something without thinking it through. Like I don't know, sleeping on a chair when you have 5 empty bedrooms"

"Sometimes, it's not where you sleep, it's who you sleep with that count." Paul winked watching Reba turned red. "So I should be glad you think of me as a family now?" Paul said with huge smile. Reba glanced at him. She was afraid that one of these days she would fall for that smile.

"If that would make you happy about being called a mo-ron, then sure, why not?"

"Sure then, you call me moron and I'll call you honey."

"Don't you call me honey! That's not professional."

"And 'moron' is?"

"Alright fine, I'm sorry and I'll try not to slip again." Reba gave up, pouting.

"Thank you. Try not to slip in front of my employees, that's all I ask."

"Got it. My bad." Reba gave him a guilty little puppy look. Paul shook his head with a grin.

"Alright, here we are." The limo driver open the door for them and the moment he stepped up, a flurry of flashes fired at them. Paul was interviewed by some reporters. Reba didn't know they would be walking in the show on a red carpet. She was so nervous and hoped she didn't fall flat on her face and embarrass Paul. He held her close to his body. Reba tried to give the photographers her best smile. Paul led her inside and sat her on their designated seats near the runway.

Reba almost jumped out of her seat when a sexy model just came up to them and pulled Paul into a kiss; a real mouthful. Reba had to quickly look away. She couldn't be jealous, he wasn't hers, and he could kiss any woman he wanted. The model made a conversation with him in French; Reba couldn't understand a word they said. Paul introduced her to Reba as his personal assistant. 'Yes, he's your boss, don't you forget that!' Reba reminded herself. Paul apologized to Reba that they spoke French since the model couldn't speak English. She could a little bit with very thick French accent, and together with Reba's southern accent, Paul had to be a translator. The model gave her full attention back to Paul and continued their conversation as if Reba wasn't even there.

"Was she one of the models you used to date?" Reba tried to control the tone of her voice. She questioned after Paul excused himself from the model and gave his attention back to his guest.

"No I haven't dated her yet. She was wondering when will I give her a call."

"And when will you give her a call?"

"I told her I have to check with my personal assistant."

"Why?" Her heart skipped a beat.

"Just in case I have a conflicting schedule." Reba sighed. And she thought... No, she's just his employee. The show started, Reba paid full attention to the show, she studied them.

"Did I see something more than I should?" Whispered Reba. Paul quietly chuckled.

"No, they don't wear bras, if that's what your wondering."

"My gosh. I hope the dress that you're gonna make me wear would not put anything of mine on display."

"That would be a sight for sore eyes. Oaaawww" With her eyes still locked on the stage, she pinched his leg. Paul held her hand to stop her from pinching him. Reba tried to pull her hand out but he wouldn't let go. So he held her hand for the rest of the show. After the show they were invited to a party. Now Reba saw Paul even more popular than ever. The models were all over him. Reba had to take a deep breath when she was pushed away. However, there were some guys trying to hit on her as well. So to get even with Paul, Reba flirted with them all.

"May I have this dance?" A guy asked her to a dance, Reba almost said no, but then she saw Paul was dancing with a young model out of the corner of her eye, so she got up and danced with him. Reba tensed when she felt his hand works its way down her hip.

"May I cut in?" Paul almost pulled the guy out. At first he was going to protest, but when he saw it was Paul, he just walked away. Paul put his hand on the small of her back and slow danced with her. "You look like you're not having fun."

"Should I be?"

"I saw you flirting with a few people." Paul didn't want to admit, but it bothered him a bit.

"So?"

"I just thought you'd have more fun." Paul tried not to show that he wasn't happy about it. Reba shook her head.

"I swear if one more guy pinches my butt, I'll kick his." Reba grumbled. "You seem to have fun being surrounded by young models." Reba had told herself that she wasn't jealous, maybe she would find out later why she wasn't so thrilled about it, but definitely not jealous. Paul grinned.

"It's almost 10 local time, do you want to go back to my condo and have an early night, and actually get up early to watch the sunrise?"

"Sure." She sighed "I hate jet lag. By the time I get use to this Milan time, it would be time to go back to Houston. And I'd have jet lag when I go back home too." Paul led her to the door. A few people spotted him leave. A couple of models gave him a kiss, a little too passionate for a departing kiss from Reba's point of view. Nope, she wasn't jealous, definitely not jealous.

"Are you leaving?" Martin, one of Paul's associates came up to them. Reba gave him a smile. He was one of the guys she flirted with. Paul just nodded. "So, do you mind if I give you a call sometime?" He asked Reba.

"She's going back to States in couple of days." Paul answered.

"I think I just found a perfect reason why I want to be transferred to the United States." He smiled at her meaningfully. Reba smiled back.

"You stay here in Milan and make sure things run smoothly," said Paul firmly. Martin was one of the guys that worked with Paul for a long time, one of the few people that could argue with Paul and would not get into trouble. They were actually good friends. In fact, Paul was hoping to talk to him about letting Reba being his guest model.

"Everything in Milan ran smoothly, but I hear your new office in Houston could use a good model searcher." Paul had to admit, every one that Martin approached mostly became top models. And with his help, his office in Houston could produce more models. However, Paul did not like the fact that he showed his interest in his personal assistant. "You don't have to decide now, but just so you know, I'm willing to move to the USA anytime." He gave Reba a small smile. Reba smiled back flirtatiously. Paul saw her smile and fumed up for no good reason. But no, he wasn't jealous. He didn't know why he wasn't happy, but definitely not jealous.

"You stay here in Milan, if you want to move to USA, you can run the office in New York or LA. There would be no further discussion," stated Paul firmly. Martin had been working with Paul for so many years, never once he was this protective of his territory, he glanced at Reba and he saw Paul still held her by her hand. Martin lit a smile at the corner of his lips. He looked at both of them and started to doubt if they really thought of each other as an employer and employee or something more. He chuckled and leaned over and kissed Reba on both her cheeks politely.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting." He kissed the back of her hand before letting them leave the party. Paul counted to ten in his head. He was quiet on their way back to his condo. Reba too was quiet. They were both deep in their own thoughts, secretly unhappy about how the other was so hot amongst the opposite sex. But no, they weren't jealous. Not at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**--- 09 ---**

"You're such a flirt." Paul burst out after sitting quietly in the limo for a while.

"Said the man who kissed every models at the party." Reba commented annoyingly

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"No, I am not!" Reba denied, "Are you?"

"No, why should I be?" Paul too wouldn't admit it. They both sat and looked out the window and sulked. The limo driver opened the door for them when they arrived at his condo. He could feel the tension between them; it was so different than on the way to the show. Nevertheless, Paul still took her hand and led her to his condo. Reba tried to pull her hand out. "You want me to carry you instead?"

"I can walk by myself."

"Fine!" He let go of her hand and paced quickly to the elevator. Reba almost had to run after him. Reba forgot to change to lower heels he had prepared in his limo. She was still in a pair of 4" high heels. When she had to run, she lost her balance.

"Aaah!" She almost fell face first, but Paul was quick, he went back and supported her just before she fell. He scooped her up and carried her to the elevator. The security guard and limo driver looked at them with a grin. "Put me down!" She pounded his shoulder. He ignored her request and carried her to his condo. He let her on her feet after they got in. "I'm going to have a shower then I'm going to bed." Reba announced walking to her room. Paul pulled her close to his chest.

"You were such a flirt in the party, how come you never flirt with me?" Paul questioned seductively. His reached his hands behind her and fumbled at the back of her dress. His eyes sparkled. Her eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" Reba was nervous.

"Helping you undress." His warm breath tickling her ear when he whispered. He unzipped her dress and since it was strapless, it slid down a little. Reba quickly grabbed it before it slid off her chest.

"What on earth do you think you're doing? If you think you can take advantage of me just because we're alone then you're wrong. I-"

"Alright then." He cut her off and turned her around and zipped the dress back up. Reba was stunned. "Good night." He went to his room, leaving Reba standing dumbfounded in front of her room. She went into her room and screamed into a pillow. She was going to take a shower and she tried to unzip her dress with no success. She screamed into a pillow again before leaving her room and knocking on his door.

"Paul..."

"Need my help now don't you?" He leaned against the doorframe with a victory grin.

"Only because I can't unzip this stupid dress!" Reba exclaimed.

"Are you sure that wouldn't be taking advantage of you?" Paul was toying with her. "You sure you won't get all defensive about it?"

"You were unzipping my dress without my permission."

"And now that I got your permission, I might not want to do it anymore." His comment made Reba want to scream again.

"Fine! I'll sleep in this dress!"

"And go to tomorrow's meeting in this dress, and go home in this dress. Man, people will really think you love my design so much, you didn't want to take it off."

"When I go to tomorrow's meeting, maybe I could ask Martin to undress me. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Reba found her chance to get back at him. Paul took a deep, deep breath, trying to control his temper.

"Do you really like him?"

"Maybe as much as you like those models."

"Oh good, then that means you don't like him that much. But just let me warn you, don't go all mushy around him, he's a player."

"And you're not?"

"Not as bad as he is. I've yet to tell anyone I love the person without meaning it. But he would. He could sweet talk a girl to his bed."

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black. But thanks for the warning. Now, are you going to help me or do you want me to ask him tomorrow?"

"Is that a threat?"

"Never mind." Reba walked back to her room, frustrated. Paul pulled her back crashing her body against his chest. He reached behind and slowly unzipped her dress while mischievously looking into her eyes. He ran his fingers along her spine right down to her hip, sending a weird chill to her entire body.

"It'd be nice if you'd say 'please' every once in a while. I might give you everything I've got." Reba nervously glanced at him. He sighed. "I don't want Martin to lay his hands on you." He whispered. Reba could feel his hands on her bareback and her breath got caught in her throat. "Why are you being all defensive around me, but you let Martin kiss you?"

"I thought that was French culture." Reba could feel her mouth getting dry, her voice barely whispered.

"You mean I could do that to you too?" Paul questioned and lowered his face closer to hers. Reba found it became harder to breath. She lost strength of her hand that gripped on the dress.

"Ahh," cried Reba as the dress slid down almost to her waist. Thank the Lord, she wore a strapless bra underneath. She quickly pulled it back up. Paul grinned and moved his nose close to her cheek again. He inhaled her sweet scent.

"By the way, according to the culture, you press cheek to cheek, not really kiss on the cheek." He mumbled against her cheek making her heart skip a beat. "Good night" He pecked her cheek politely before going back to his room. He winked at her before he closed the door. Reba went back to her room and had a shower before trying to sleep. Her face still warm, she could still feel his lips pecking on her cheek. She shook of the feelings. It was still early for her but she should get some rest if she didn't want to miss the sunrise again.

Reba was tossing and turning on her bed, all she could think of was Paul's gentle kiss on her cheek. She was wondering what it would be like if he really kissed her. She thought about the models that he flirted with, they all kissed him and he kissed them all back. Her heart was torn to pieces. Had she already fallen for him? She couldn't sleep and she went to his kitchen, hoping to get a bottle of water. She met with Paul on the hallway. Apparently he couldn't sleep either. They both stopped in their tracks. Paul was topless. Reba stared at his muscular chest. He smiled at her. She mindlessly stepped closer to him, wanting to place her hands on his chest. Paul could see she was hesitant. He grabbed her hands and placed them on his chest. Reba took in a deep breath. He smelt so good.

"Couldn't sleep?" Asked Paul. She shook her head. "I couldn't sleep too. All I could think of was Martin flirting with you." He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Why?" She questioned softly.

"Jealous I guess," admitted Paul staring into her eyes. "I've never felt like this with anyone before. I'm not sure why. But then again, since when does love ever need a reason?" Reba was dazzled, her eyes sparkled, her cheeks flushed.

"What are you talking about? Please don't kid like that. It's cruel."

"I'm not kidding. I've never told anyone I loved her without meaning it. I love you Reba. I hope you feel the same way." Reba threw herself at him.

"I love you too, I'm jealous as heck seeing you amongst those women." Paul kissed her. She kissed him back with all her heart. He scooped her up and walked to his room, gently laying her down on his bed. He untied her robe revealing her sheer pajamas. He was astonished at the sight. Reba smiled at him. He kissed her again this time even more passionately. He brushed his tongue against her lips begging for entrance. She parted her lips granting him access to her mouth. He broke the kiss just long enough to quickly remove her top. He sighed happily.

"You're so beautiful. I love you, Reba." He started kissing her throat and trailed his kiss down her cleavage. Reba let out a soft moan.

"Hmm... What's that sound?"

"My alarm clock, ignore it." Paul continued to kiss her all over, his hand explored every inch of her skin, trying not to leave any spot untouched. The sound of the alarm clock was getting louder, starting to bother them. Paul grabbed it and threw it against the wall.

"Paul!" Reba sprung up right in her bed and hurried to Paul's room. "Paul, are you alright?" She heard a loud bang coming from his room so she came to check if he was all right. He didn't answer. Reba opened the door; she was worried. Paul sat on the bed, still a little confused. Did he just throw his alarm clock at the wall? Was that just...? "Paul, are you okay? What happened?" Darn, it was just a dream!

"Err... I... uh..." He made sure to cover his lower half, the dream still had an effect on him, and Reba rushing in to his room wearing an almost see through nightgown, didn't help. He swallowed hard. Now that was a sight for sore eyes. "Err Reba..." Reba looked down at herself.

"Oh shoot" She turned red and ran back to her room to get her robe. She came back a while later to find out what was going on. Paul picked up his alarm clock that was in pieces right by the wall and chuckled.

"I just had a... nice dream, and it tried to wake me up."

"Don't you know there's a snooze button? Gosh, you scared me." Paul grinned and glanced at her thinking about his nice dream. Although, it was just a dream, the kisses felt so real and wonderful. It made him want to kiss her for real.

"Well, now that we're both awake, would you like to go to the balcony and watch the sunrise?" Paul suggested. Reba glared at him.

"Are you kidding me? You almost give me a heart attack! Is that your way of waking people up?" Reba hollered at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Believe me you've have done the same thing too if you were in the middle of a dream, the kind I had, and an alarm clock tried to wake you," said Paul a little embarrassed that he dreamt about her that way. "Come on, I'll go make a pot of coffee, we can go sit and talk on the balcony." Paul went to his closet and pulled out a blanket and gave it to her so she could start watching the sun rising while he went to get a pot of coffee. He came back up and joined her a while later.

"Thanks." Reba took a cup of coffee from him.

"Is there room for me under the blanket or should I go get another one.?" Reba let him share the blanket and watched the morning sunray shining on to the Alps.

"Which on of those beautiful models did you dream about last night?" Reba mumbled the question. Paul eyed her with a grin. Reba didn't glance at him; she still looked ahead at the mountains, sipping her coffee. She chocked on her coffee when he said:

"Believe it or not, it was you who was in my dream last night."


	10. Chapter 10

**--- 10 ---**

Reba stared at him as if he had two heads. What the heck was she doing in his dream?

"What the heck was I doing in your dream?" Reba was startled, did she just said that aloud? She must have, as Paul was laughing.

"You really want to know or should I show you exactly what we did?"

"Never mind, I really don't want to know." She was afraid it might be the same type that she once dreamt about Mel Gibson

"But now I want to tell you. Hmm... Where did it start... Oh yeah you threw yourself at me and we were kissing. I said... I mean, you said, you love me." Well, he only told her part of the dream.

"Well there, that would only happen in your dream!"

"Want to hear more? The exciting part hasn't even started yet."

"No!"

"You really don't want to hear about how your clothes end up on the floor?" Paul found it amusing toying with her. He just loved seeing her turn red.

"I'm going to watch the morning sun at the other balcony." Reba stood up, Paul sat her back down next to him.

"Alright, I'm sorry I was just kidding." Reba sighed. She sat back down and enjoyed the rest of her coffee watching the morning sun slowly shine on to the mountains. She sighed constantly at the view. Paul didn't continue to tell her about his dream, but he thought about it. It was an odd dream for him. He told her he loved her in his dream. It was just... overwhelming. Reba was wondering if she was really in his dream or was he just kidding with her? She could never tell when he told the truth or when he just teasing.

"Paul, when you told me about how your parents met, was that true? Or did you make the story up?"

"It's the true story, you can ask my mom when you meet her. She'd be glad to share the story, over and over."

"Your mom? The one in Paris?"

"I only have one mom, yeah that one." He chuckled. "You're gonna like her, she's fun to be around." After he had said that, he wondered to himself why would he care if she would like his mom or not?

"So your home is in Paris?"

"I have condos all over the place."

"No I don't mean as a place to stay, I mean 'home' home. Like the place you miss after you've been away for a while. I'm not talking about the building." Reba clarified.

"Hmm... I'm not sure... I'm the man with so many houses but no home I guess."

"Aren't you lonely sometimes? I know you have a lot of friends. But when you go home, you're all alone. Or your usually not alone?" Her question made Paul grin.

"If I said I don't usually go to bed alone, would you say I'm full of myself again?" Reba shook her head. "I do go to bed alone from time to time, only because I want to."

"We really have a different point of view of relationships." Reba mumbled, she told herself to get over him in the process. There was no way they would want the same thing. "We have a few hours before the meeting, do you mind taking me sightseeing? Please..." Paul grinned.

"Sure, where would you like to go?"

"Wherever you'll take me." Reba excused herself to go get ready. Once she was done, Paul took her to his car and he drove to the mountains to visit Lake Como. They spent half a day by the lake before Paul had to go to the meeting. He took Reba with him. Martin came over to greet them. Paul spread a huge grin from ear to ear when Reba stopped Martin from kissing her cheeks. He chuckled. Paul must have told her that wasn't the proper way of greeting.

"Martin, I need to talk to you," ordered Paul. That tone of voice usually ended with 'you're fired', but Martin was one of a handful of people that chances were slim that Paul would fire him. They'd gone through a lot together. "Reba can you please wait here while I talk to him?" Paul asked her to wait at his private waiting room. Reba flipped through a magazine waiting for them.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Martin shot the question. Paul was caught off guard. It took him a few seconds to reply.

"She's my assistant."

"That's all?"

"Yes"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I ask her out?" Martin studied Paul's reaction.

"Let's get back to business first shall we?" Martin chuckled when Paul did not answer his question. Normally he would said 'that's none of my business, if she wants to go with you than go ahead.' "I want Reba to be my guest model for next season, what do you think?" Paul steered the conversation toward business.

"You have your mind set on her, what can I say?"

"I'm not asking for your permission I'm asking for your opinion."

"Well, if you're asking me if she could be a professional model, I'd suggest you to think twice. But for once as a special guest, I'd say go for it. There's something about her that's hard to describe."

"Her smile. It's always sincere. Her face expression never lies." Paul complimented almost dreamingly. "And her eyes when she smiles." Martin chuckled. Paul cleared his throat when he noticed Martin's look, sounding a little more serious. "And her hourglass curve is hard to find nowadays." He steered the attention back to her physical appearance than the emotional ones.

"Too bad she's too short by modelling standards." Martin commented. "Oh by the way, was that 'thee' black dress she wore last night?"

"Yes, it was. The dress fit her, so I let her wear it." Paul brushed off the question with his face turning a little red.

"I thought that design was never made into a dress."

"The design was perfect for her body shape, and nothing more." Paul felt the need to clarify.

"You're telling me that of all the dresses we have, nothing would fit her so you had to have 'that one' made? Tell me again, you don't think of her more than an employee?"

"You can be dismissed." Paul gritted. He got up from his chair and walked out with Martin. Reba looked up at them when the door opened. She yawned. Paul saw her yawning so he yawned too.

"This could really be interpreted the wrong way." Martin pointed out with a laugh.

"Jet lag. And can you believe it? He was dreaming about a model and the alarm tried to wake him, he got frustrated and threw it at the wall. He woke me up!" Reba ratted him out. Martin glanced at Paul with a smirk. Like 'Model? Yeah right' type of smirk. Paul shook his head, Reba didn't believe that it was her he dreamt about last night.

"Is Reba required to be at the meeting?" Questioned Martin.

"That's up to her." Paul had a hunch what Martin would say next.

"Then I'd like to take her out to visit the church."

"The church?" Reba's eyes lit up "You mean the Duomo?"

"Yes, do you want to see it?" Martin didn't have to convince her much, she was ready to see everything. Paul was a little disturbed by her enthusiasm.

"You should have told me this morning that you want to see the church." Paul grumbled. "Martin, don't you have to be in the meeting?"

"Not this one, they want to talk to their president, they see me all the time. Don't worry, I'll take good care of your guest." Martin winked when he emphasised the word 'guest'. Paul eyed him, determined to kick his butt. Now Martin seemed to think he liked her, Paul hoped he wouldn't make a pass at her.

"Can I go?" Reba didn't feel right about leaving him, but she really wanted to go.

"You're not required to be in the meeting." He really didn't want her to go with Martin, he wanted to take her there himself, but if he said 'no you can't go' that would be really mean of him, especially since they were going back to Houston the next day. Martin took that as a yes, and he took Reba out. Paul watched them leave to his dissatisfaction. How could she go with him after they admitted they loved each other? Wait… That was just a dream. Paul motioned through the meeting only thinking of the redhead. He kept looking at the seat that Reba would have occupied: empty. Man this meeting was longer than every other one he had been to!

"Reba."

"Yes? Sorry Martin, I wasn't listening."

"I can see that. Something bothered you? I thought you wanted to come here." Yes she wanted to see the church, but not with Martin.

"I should have been in the meeting. I feel bad, I came here to work." That was only half true. She wouldn't have the same feeling if the man who stood next to her, told her about history of the church was Paul. "Can we please go back to the office?"

"Sure, if you're not having fun I'm not going to force you to stay. I'm sure Paul will take you back here again someday. And I'm sure you'll enjoy it more then." He spoke with a grin. Reba blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"All I said was, Paul would bring you back to Milan again in the future since you're his assistant, I'm sure he'll take you all over the place. Why? What do you think I meant?"

"Nothing, can we go back please?" Martin led her back to his car and drove back to the office.

"Paul never had a personal assistant, you know? I work with him for almost twenty years. He doesn't like to be followed all the time. I was surprised when I heard he hired a personal assistant. But I think I start to know why he hired you."

"If you're wondering if I slept with him to get this job, no!" Reba stated firmly.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that at all. No offense, but Paul wouldn't give you a job, even if you were Miss Universe that was willing to do whatever he pleases. I told you before; he doesn't like someone following him all the time. Yet, he took you all over the place. You don't follow him, but he'll drag you with him anyway. Why do you think is that?"

"How would I know, I've only worked for him for five months."

"You'll find out more about him that he is nothing like what the media portrays him to be." Martin chuckled.

"What, you're telling me that he's not a playboy like the media said? I was at the party last night. I saw him kiss every model at the party."

"They kissed him first, didn't they?"

"That shouldn't be an excuse."

"Were you jealous?" His question made Reba jump a little.

"No I wasn't. It's just…. I don't think it's appropriate." Reba denied. Her cheeks turned red. Martin glanced at her and he smiled.

"Paul had three dresses that he specially designed: one for special someone, the other one for his fiancée, and the other one he wanted her to wear at the wedding reception. You wore one of those dresses last night."


	11. Chapter 11

**--- 11 ---**

Martin let her thought about what he had said about the dress. He was a good friend of Paul, they worked together for a long time. They'd been through rough times together. He had yet to see Paul was deeply in love. Sure he was married once, but that was impulsive, he was half drunk.

Paul returned to his office after the meeting, he was wondering what Reba was doing at that moment. Would she enjoy the tour? Would she think about him? Paul still couldn't believe he told her he loved her in his dream. Not that he never loved anyone before. However, ever since he was married and divorced, his view of relationships had changed. He admitted he really did like that young model he married. He thought they could make it forever, like the way his parents were. Until he heard the phone conversation the morning after the 'wedding'. She called her friends. She was so excited that she was married to Paul MacIntosh. Paul pretended to be asleep and hid his grin. His heart was shattered when he heard 'his wife' say, no she didn't love him, he's too old. She only married him because he was famous and rich. That did it for him. He hired the best lawyer and filed for divorce and paid her a huge chunk to get her out of his life and never ever mention him again. Paul blamed himself for believing in love at first sight. Not everyone would be as lucky as his parents. He felt like such a fool for believing in a fairy tale at the age of 40s. His view of relationships had changed. He still dated them just to prove he could, but he would break up with them if they wanted a serious relationship. He vowed not to fall for any woman unless she fell for him first. But then again, sometimes he broke up with the person right after she said she loved him. He didn't love the women and he didn't want them to waste their time trying to make him fall for them. Hence the reputation of 'a heart breaker'.

Reba might not believe everything the tabloids said, but 'the heart breaker' was one of them. She believed because Paul said so himself in one of his old interviews that Barbra Jean found and showed it to her. He said 'don't waste your time trying, give your love to someone who would appreciated it'. Reba had kept that in mind and told herself not to fall for him. Even if she accidentally fell for him, she would not tell him unless he told her he loved her first.

He was no longer believing that love at first sight existed. He scratched those dresses he designed. The ones that he was hoping he would ask someone special to wear. He told his friends that he didn't care anymore for who would wear the dress, if he thought someone had a nice shape and would make the dress look nice, he would let the person wear them with no special feelings. He had those designs for almost twenty years, and almost ten years after the divorce, the designs never made it to a dress. Until Reba came into his life. When he had one of the dress made, he just told himself that her body shape was perfect for the dress. He didn't think of anything more. But Martin wasn't convinced. Paul too started to doubt if he's in fact didn't think of anything more. However, he would prove that he didn't have special feelings for Reba by going out with the French model. The one that he said he would give her a call, after checking with his personal assistant.

Reba walked into his office with a sweet smile spread across her face. Her heart melted a little when she learned that the dress he made for her had a meaning behind it. Paul thought Martin was the one who put that smile on her face. He felt a little pain in his chest.

"I have a date with Tanya this evening." Paul announced to Reba and Martin who walked in behind her. "You remember her right? The beautiful model that asked me when will I give her a call. Well since you already have someone to take you around town, I called her." Paul didn't notice her facial expression changed a little.

"Oh good," she turned around to Martin. "Well, since I don't have to go to dinner with my boss, I'm free for dinner. Let's go." Martin looked at Paul as if to ask 'what the heck's wrong with you?'

"Yeah, sure, I'll take you to 'LePassavant', a good French restaurant in Milan." Martin said loudly as if to tell Paul where they were heading. And sure enough, Paul took the hot model to the same place. Reba glared at Martin when she saw Paul walk in with Tanya. She gave Paul an evil glare when he decided to sit at the table right behind her, now they were sitting facing each other at different tables. Martin and the model were sitting back to back. Reba was extra giggly and flirty with Martin the moment Paul sat down. Paul was extra charming with Tanya. Martin discreetly shook his head. He could tell they were trying to eavesdrop on each other's conversation, if only Reba could understand French.

"Would you like to come to my place tonight?" Martin asked. Paul immediately leaned over to have a glance at Reba, waiting to see how she answered.

"I'd have to take a rain check. I have to go back home tomorrow, unless my boss is having someone over at his place tonight" She leaned over a little to see his reaction. "Then I will need a place to stay."

"I'd like to go to your place tonight," said the model to Paul in thick French accent, but Reba could understand it clear.

"Not tonight, I have to go back to Houston tomorrow." Reba and Paul's eyes met. Glaring at each other.

"We should get going," suggested Reba.

"Yes we should" Paul got up, they almost walked out of the restaurant when they realized that they walked out with a different person than they came in with. Martin waved at them moving to Paul's place, telling Paul that he would take the model home.

"You two can go, I'll make sure Tanya get safely into bed," said Martin. He winked at the model who smiled back at him. Reba noticed Paul's disapproving glance, as though Paul wasn't happy about Martin's comment.

"Thank you for taking me out today, I really had fun." Martin was caught off guard when Reba pecked his lips gently. Paul could feel the steam coming out of his ears.

"I'll see you next time when I come back to Milan or maybe in Paris." Paul kissed the model passionately as if to get back at Reba. Martin shook his head. Reba almost kissed Martin again, but Paul grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the restaurant first. He drove them back to his condo and not a word exchanged between them. Reba thought about the dress, why did he make her that dress if he didn't have any feelings for her. Paul thought about the dream, it was such a wonderful dream only if it happened for real. He parked his car and led her to the condo, still not a word. The security guard stood up when they walked in. He could tell these two had a fight again.

"I had a good time today," said Reba when they got in his condo.

"Oh yeah? Me too!" They were bluffing each other of how much fun they had on their dates. Only they knew they were lying through their teeth.

"I'm going to bed!"

"Fine!" They went to their own rooms, frustrated that the other was having fun. Why did he have to call Tanya and go out with her? Reba thought. Why did she go with Martin to the church, why couldn't she waited for him? Paul wondered. They went to bed, tossing and turning. They were both tired from the jet lag, yet they couldn't sleep. Paul was tempted to go to her room and kiss her so passionately. Reba was tempted to go to his room and asked if he had feelings for her, why he let her wear the dress. They fought their urges and tried to get some sleep.

Reba woke up in the middle of the night panting; she just had a dream about him. They were on top of the Eiffel tower. He shouted he loved her to the sky. They kissed passionately. And for some magical reason, they ended up in his room in Houston. His hands touched her skin in the dream, but it felt so real. She told him she loved him. They had intimate moments, she went all the way with him. Reba needed a cold shower, and had to get rid of the desire for him. No she couldn't be dreaming about him that way, it was so wrong!

In the morning, after she packed up everything and ready to leave, she knocked on his door to wake him up since his alarm clocked was broken. He asked her to wake him up. Paul opened the door wearing nothing but a towel, he was awake and was going to take a shower. Reba turned red and looked away, his image in her dream flashed in her head. 'Snap out of it Reba! It was a nightmare, not a sweet dream!' She mentally shouted at herself. Paul did not notice her reaction at first. Until they arrived at his private jet to go back home.

"Why are you being so jumpy?" Questioned Paul, every time his hand touched hers she would be startled, and turn red. "What's the matter? Did you have a dream about me last night?" His question just made Reba blushed violently. Paul stared at her with his eyes sparkling and a grin spread from ear to ear.

"Noooo..." She denied bashfully.

"Tell me about the dream, did we do it?"

"I'm not going to tell you!" Reba exclaimed, she didn't think there was any blood left in her body that hadn't gathered at her cheeks.

"We did it, didn't we? Man, we almost did it in my dream too! Stupid alarm clock!"

"That only happened in a dream, and it would never happened again I swear. Besides, it's you who started it!"

"I made the first move?" Paul questioned

"I meant you're the one who said you had a dream about me first!"

"So you made the first move?"

"Will you quit it!? Gosh, this flight will be the longest ten hours!"

"Then we better find something to do to kill time," Paul eyed her meaningfully. "How about you show me what happened in your dream and I'll show you mine."

"Would you cut that out and get away from me!" The seat belt sign went off Reba got up and walked to the bar, she needed a drink. Great, now he would tease her forever! Wait... "Did you really have a dream about me couple of nights ago?"

"I told you, you didn't believe me. We didn't do anything yet though, the stupid alarm woke me up first." He sighed with disappointment.

"Alright, we both had nightmares, and I'd appreciate if we would never talk about this ever again."

"No way, nuh nha. I enjoyed it, looking forward to the dream coming true."

"Keep dreaming 'cause it would not happen for real!" Reba grabbed a drink and walked back to her seat. She tried her best to ignore Paul, not matter what he said. One thing Reba could always count on, he might be suggestive sometimes, but he was always a gentleman. She became tired after a while, since she didn't get enough sleep, she felt asleep. She woke up a while later in the back section of the plane: on the bed. Paul must have carried her there. She was surprised that she didn't wake up when he picked her up, she usually was a light sleeper. She came out to the lounge section and found Paul sleeping on the couch that could be made to a bed. She stared at him for a while. She did not notice the seatbelt sign was on. The plane hit the turbulence and she felt on top of him again. Paul opened his eyes and Reba stood up quickly trying to balance on a shaky plane.

"Are you all right?" Paul sat up on the bed.

"I... eemmm I'm thirsty I came to get a bottle of water."

"You walked pass the bar." He teased her "You really love pouncing on me don't you?"

"I did not pounce on you!" Reba denied, turning red. "Hic...!" She covered her mouth, she got the hic-ups. She went to the bar and drank a bottle of water and still couldn't get rid of her hic-ups. She glared at Paul who was laughing at her. "Told you I- Hic... Need water"

"Boo." He walked up to her and tried to scare her, and got a glare back in response. "I have a cure for hic-ups you know?"

"Hic... What's that?"

"A kiss."

"You're kiddin' me!"

"No I'm not" Paul walked closer to her, Reba stepped back and fell on the bed. She sat on the bed staring at him nervously. He lowered his face to hers. "When our lips touch, you'll forget all about hic-ups. You'll forget about everything, it'd be just the two of us in our own world." His eyes locked on hers, his hand placed on the bed on either side of her hip, trapped her in between his arms and she couldn't escape. She could push him, but couldn't find it in her strength to do so. The images of her dreams flashed in her mind. When he spoke, his lips almost brushed against hers, sending a heat wave to her entire body. He hadn't kissed her yet but the jolt of electricity was so strong, she could feel she was burning inside. "And I'd like to take this opportunity to prove to you that I'm French."


	12. Chapter 12

**--- 12 ---**

Reba took in a deep breath, his lips so close to touching hers. If only the plane shook again, their lips would crash on each other, they might collapse on the bed together, they might...

"It's gone isn't it?" Paul questioned with a grin.

"What?"

"Your hic-ups" He smiled into her eyes. "And I hadn't even kissed you yet." She felt a little disappointed that the kiss didn't happen. She was sure if they kissed, it would be a huge wave of wildfires, judging by how fast her heart beat when his lips were just a mere distance to touching hers. "Ouch! I risk getting knee'd to cure your hic-ups and that's the thanks I get?" He laughed when Reba pushed him away and then pounded his shoulder. Paul wanted to kiss her, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he was going to kiss her. But he only stopped because he didn't want to take advantage of her. He just had fun teasing her from time to time. And also he wasn't sure how she felt about him. He didn't want to fall for her and find out later that she didn't think of him than more than just her boss. He didn't want her to feel that he was taking advantage of her.

Paul sat her on the table and he served the food. He didn't hire a flight attendant this time. He only hired her last time because he didn't want Reba to be afraid to be on a plane with him alone. Another woman on the airplane could give her a little mental support. But now Reba felt more comfortable around him after just three nights of staying in his condo, they had been closer together. Sure they fought two out of the three nights, but in the morning, they just forget about the silly fight and became good friends again.

"Paul..." Reba wanted to ask him about the dress, but she changed her mind. If the dress was special to him, he should tell her. She would not ask and sound too excited about it. The last thing she wanted him to know was that she started to like him for fear that he would break her heart like he always did to those women. "How long before we get home?" She changed the subject.

"In about five hours. Are you bored?"

"A little, but you're not going to suggest anything dirty, are you?" Reba forestalled him.

"I thought of something else besides sex too you know" Paul laughed. "Can you sing?"

"I'm sure I can sing better than you can."

"Now that's a challenge! Come here." Paul took her hand and sat her by the big projector. He had a karaoke machine installed. He handed her a microphone. Reba flipped through the list of the songs he had.

"No country music?"

"You like country music?" Paul's question made Reba roll her eyes.

"You city boy." She smirked. "Oh here I can sing this one." Reba selected the song 'If I fell' from the Beatles and he listened to her sing. She had a beautiful voice, almost hypnotizing anyone who heard her voice could easily fell in love with her. He applauded after she sang the last note.

"Wow, you have a great voice, but don't quit your day job." Reba smacked his shoulder. "I only said that because you're working for me, and I don't want you to leave me to become a singer."

"That's better. Now let's hear you sing." Paul chose the song 'You're the inspiration' from Chicago. Reba accidentally fell in love with his voice. But no way she would let him know that.

"Well you did pretty good," complimented Reba. They sang a few songs and had fun helping each other with Harmony.

"Wanna do a duet?" Paul suggested.

"Sure, let's see what you have that both of us can sing."

"Barbra Streisand & Bryan Adams?"

"Sure, let's give that a try." Paul started the music.

[ Paul: ] I finally found someone, who knocks me off my feet;

[ Paul: ] I finally found the one who makes me feel complete...

[ Reba: ] It started over coffee, we started out as friends;

[ Reba: ] It's funny how from simple things; the best things begin...

[ Paul: ] This time is different;

[ Reba: ] la la la la

[ Paul: ] It's all because of you!..

[ Reba: ] la la la la

[ Paul: ] It's better than it's ever been;

[ Together: ] Cuz we can talk it through;

[ Reba: ] My favourite line was "Can I call you sometime?";

[ Reba: ] It's all you had to say...

[ Together: ] To take my breath away...

[ Together: ] This is it!

[ Together: ] Oh, I finally found someone; Someone to share my life;

[ Together: ] I finally found the one - to be with every night;

[ Reba: ] Cause whatever I do

[ Paul: ] It's just got to be you!

[ Together: ] My life has just begun, I finally found someone...

[ Paul: ] Did I keep you waiting?

[ Reba: ] I didn't mind

[ Paul: ] I apologize

[ Reba: ] Baby, that's fine

[ Paul: ] I would wait forever

[ Together: ] Just to know you were mine;

[ Paul: ] Ya Know - I love your hair...

[ Reba: ] Are you sure it looks right?

[ Paul: ] I love what you wear...

[ Reba: ] Isn't it too tight?

[ Paul: ] You're exceptional!

[ Together: ] I can't wait for the rest of my life...

[ Together: ] This Is It!

[ Together: ] Oh, I finally found someone; Someone to share my life,

[ Together: ] I finally found the one; to be with every night...

[ Reba: ] Cause whatever I do

[ Paul: ] It's just got to be you

[ Together: ] My life has just begun; I finally found someone...

[ Reba: ] And whatever I do

[ Paul: ] It's just got to be you!

[ Reba: ] My life has just begun...

[ Together: ] I finally found someone...

After the last note sung, they were staring into each other's eyes, just realizing what they just sang. Paul blushed and cleared his throat while Reba reached for her bottle of water.

"My throat is getting kinda sore," complained Reba rubbing her throat.

"Let's dance!"

"My Lord! I never thought I would say this, but can we sit still for like, five minutes?" Reba shook her head. "And I thought I have short attention span."

"C'mon now, I'll teach you how to Tango." Paul started the music and pulled Reba up into his chest. He taught her to follow his lead. Time flew by when they were having so much fun. Reba got a hold of it and was able to do different moves by following his lead, Reba squealed when he dipped her. They were having so much fun and they didn't hear the pilot say that they were landing, Paul fell on top of her. He pulled her up and they rushed to their seats and buckled up, they were still laughing.

"You know I never had this much fun travelling ten hours before," commented Paul with a chuckle, his heart still pounding. He wasn't sure whether it was from the dance or the fact that he felt on top of her.

"I had fun too, not when you fell on top of me though, man you're heavy."

"Next time when I'm on top of you, I'll support my own weight." Paul winked suggestively as Reba turned red. She smacked his chest. She shouldn't have commented on it. "So, have you thought about it?"

"I'm not going to join a mile-high club with you! Quit asking!"

"I wasn't even asking about that, but good to know what's on your mind." Paul laughed seeing her cheeks flushed, they looked so kissable. "I was asking about you being my guest model."

"I'm still thinking. The meeting is tomorrow right?"

"Actually, the meeting is in two hours."

"What?"

"The meeting is today at 3pm." Paul explained how they were travelling back to an earlier time zone. Reba didn't travel overseas much; she still had a lot to get used to.

"Okay I'll do it."

"I'm not pressuring you, am I?"

"No, I want to give it a try." So they left his jet and went straight to work. Reba was walking past a photocopy machine when an executive stopped her.

"Reba, can you photocopy this for me? I need twenty sets, and once you're done, hand them out to the staff." With that he left to his office. Reba shrugged, she had some time to kill before they had to go to the meeting, so she didn't mind helping out. But Paul wasn't too far and he heard the conversation, he grabbed the document even before Reba had chance to photocopy it, and took her hand and called the guy back. He was a little pale when he realized that Paul was nearby when he ordered Reba to do chores for him.

"She's not working for you, you have no right to ask her to do anything. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Paul's voice was full with power, people started to look over to find out what was going on. When they heard that the guy asked Reba to do things, they weren't surprised that Paul got worked up. Reba was nice; she would help out if someone asked for help. The staff liked her, but they were afraid of Paul. Paul was so protective of her. The talks started to stir when they saw in the gossip papers that Paul carried her down the staircase from his private jet. They began to believe that there must be more than business between them. They started to look at her differently, jealous even.

It didn't help when Paul announced in the meeting that he wanted Reba to be his guest model for the season. There were a few people that gave disapproving glances at his decision. But they didn't state their opinion. However, one shareholder had a strong opinion against it. Paul argued that he didn't care what others thought. That was his decision, and he was the president. His decision was final.

"It's a big mistake, Paul, big, big mistake! And as a shareholder, I'm voting against it!"

"How many shares do you have? I'll buy them all back." The guy was stunned, he did not expect to get that kind of reply from Paul.

"You know, history has it that some strong empires could be destroyed by just one woman. Good luck to you Samson." The shareholder dropped his comments before leaving the boardroom. Reba sat up straight, starting to wonder if she made the right choice.

"Anyone else wants to sell their share?" The rest of the executives sat quietly, no one let out a word. "Good, the meeting is over." They slowly left the boardroom leaving just Reba and Paul. Reba could hear them start gossiping.

"Paul, are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am. I trust that you will not let me down."

"Alright, I'll try my best."

"Good, let's go to the gym!"

"What? Are you calling me fat?"

"No, but you have to get a little firmer." Paul pulled her out of the office, people stopped talking to moment they saw them. Reba sighed, she overheard someone said she would be like Helene of Troy. However, Paul didn't care what people thought, he knew he made a right decision.

After he dropped her off at her place, he went back to his condo. It was so quiet. All of the sudden, her voice rang in his head 'Where's your home?' This wasn't his home; he didn't feel like home. He missed his condo in Milan; he missed watching the sunrise with her in Milan. Maybe Milan was his home. Was it? He also missed the time they had fun in his jet. He chuckled when he thought about Reba tiptoeing to see if he was asleep on the pullout couch and she fell on top of him.

_* I have dreamed that your arms are lovely, _

_I have dreamed what a joy you'll be. _

_I have dreamed every word you whisper. _

_When you're close, _

_Close to me. _

He wondered what she was doing, would she miss him? Would she dream about him again tonight? Gosh this place was too quiet for his liking! He picked up the phone, but he didn't dial her number. She probably felt tired and must be in bed by now. 'Good night sleepy head', he mumbled to his phone with a grin.

_* Alone and awake I've looked at the stars, _

_The same that smile on you; _

_And time and again I've thought all the things _

_That you were thinking too. _

Reba was wondering if she made the right choice, people were wondering about their relationship. She too was wondering. What did he think about her? Were they an item? Did he have the slightest feelings for her? Why did he let her wear that dress? Reba sighed and she went to bed. Paul went to his bed too. They each went to sleep with thoughts of each other.

_* In these dreams I've loved you so _

_That by now I think I know _

_What it's like to be loved by you, _

_I will love being loved by you._

_* From the song I Have Dreamed (The King And I)_


	13. Chapter 13

**--- 13 ---**

Paul came to pick her up at her house early in the morning. Reba had told him many times that she could go to the office on her own, but he made it a habit of picking her up. From her house and back to his condo was only a few blocks away. He had a whole floor converted to an office. Sometimes designers would come to his condo to show the designs or fabrics and he would approve them. But today, he had couple of people come to his condo to take orders.

"Paul, what are you doing?" Reba was embarrassed when Paul walked up to her with a measuring tape.

"Getting your measurements."

"Is this necessary?"

"Yep, it has to be perfect." His other employees were glancing at each other. Usually this was their job. Well at least he was professional about it. Paul called out the numbers and someone took notes. He collected the numbers and started to design the dress. It didn't take long to design because in the back of his head, he always knew what would look good on her. He made the seamstress to come in and work at his office so he could see the progress. He had ordered a treadmill to be put in his office. He made Reba walk on high heels.

"I'm glad you have this treadmill in your office, people would laugh at me wearing high heels on the treadmill. They usually wear running shoes you know."

"Yeah, but ironically, you're not wearing running shoes on the runway." Reba rolled her eyes. "Don't touch the handle" Paul slapped her hand gently when she was going to hold the handle of the treadmills. "Glide, slowly you have almost three minutes on the catwalk, take your time. Sway your hips a little more" He lowered the speed on the treadmill and made Reba walk graciously. He got a copy of the song they would be using, he played it and tried to get Reba used to the rhythm.

"What's this song mean?" Questioned Reba, walking on the treadmills trying to synchronize with the song.

"Le Temps De L'Amour, means time of love."

"Are we really going to have the fashion show in Paris?"

"Yes we are." Reba beamed, she wanted to go to Paris. She was thinking of her dream, they were standing at the top of the Eiffel tower when he shouted he loved her. Reba wasn't paying attention to the speed; Paul had increased the speed of the treadmill when he saw she was daydreaming. She almost fell off the treadmill, but Paul scooped her up just in time. He was laughing as Reba pounded his shoulder. The seamstresses exchanged glances and grins. They'd been working with Paul for a few years, but they had never seen this side of him before. "Can you speak French?" Asked Paul setting her down on her feet.

"I only know one sentence."

"Oh yeah? Which one?"

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir," said Reba and she turned red when she noticed his grin. "Not that I'm suggesting anything. I just know this sentence just in case some dirty old Frenchman decided to be funny." Paul laughed.

Reba also had to do some photo shoots too. They went to a beach one morning to do an outdoor photo shoot for posters that would be displayed in department stores. It was in late November and the temperature in the morning was cold for the summer outfit that Reba had to model.

"Ooohhh it's cold, look, I got goose bumps," told Reba to Paul casually before going to her trailer to change to a new outfit. The next thing she knew, Paul told everyone to pack up, since it was too cold. "What?"

"Paul said change the location or take the pictures at noon when it's warmer."

"Are you kidding me?" Reba went to talk to Paul and asked for an explanation.

"I'm gonna fire anyone who selected the beach in late autumn for summer outfits." Reba argued with Paul, telling him that they all had their schedules, and he shouldn't cancel just because she said it was cold. She just commented about the weather, she didn't complain. Paul told his people to get hot drinks and made sure the heater ran properly in her trailer. His employees once again exchanged glanced, since when did he ever care what the weather was like, and since when did he come to boss people around at the location? In studio photo shoot, outdoor locations, each practice Reba had to walk on the catwalk, he never missed a day.

"Paul, we kinda have problem. She can't pose sexy!" Complained the photographer.

"Who said I want her to pose sexy? She has her inner beauty that should be brought out. You'll see." Paul walked up to her and kept teasing her as the photographer was taking pictures, making her blush from time to time. The photographer was able to capture a load of pictures with her natural smile, and natural post. And it automatically brought out the sexiness in her. Some of those pictures would even make people to stare and wonder, what was on her mind? Some of those pictures could make a guy want to be the one that she was looking at. Some of those pictures could easily make people stop and stare. And she didn't even have to post provocatively. The result turned out to be great. Paul selected the pictures himself; which would be sent to department stores and magazines.

Paul heard the rumours that spread all over the place about him and Reba. He didn't care what they thought, but one day, he heard something disturbing.

"I bet she's great in bed," said some guy by the water cooler.

"Must be very flexible." The other guy said with a laugh.

"I wonder what kind of experience she has to get that job, being his personal assistant."

"She has three kids, must have quite an experience." And they both smirked, little did they know, Paul heard it all along.

"You both are fired. Go to HR and get your package, I don't want to see you back in this office ever again!" Paul fired them both out of anger. "And just for future reference, a man should never talk behind a woman that way." The news that Paul fired two employees just because they said bad thing about Reba spread, now they were so sure that there must be something going on between them, but they didn't dare saying it aloud for fear of getting fire.

One week before the show, Paul took her to Paris. They didn't travel alone this time. They went with a few people from the New York and LA office. Although those people were located at the front section, some executives were in the middle office. Paul allowed her to use the back section to rest knowing that she would get tired after a while. He sat with the rest of the crew. He didn't even go anywhere near the back section when she was resting for the chance of anyone badmouthing about her. When Paul was with other people, he tried to keep their distance and be a perfect gentleman, treating her with respect. He set a good example for others executives to treat her the same way. But when they were alone, he took off the hat of the president of the company and became himself: lively, fun and such a teaser.

His employees were to stay at a hotel, but Reba would be staying at his condo along with her family when they arrived in a few days. He took her sightseeing, making her feel a little relaxed before her big day. He took her to a big house just outside Paris. He introduced her to his mom.

"She's your mom? I would believe you if you said she's your younger sister. She gorgeous!" Complimented Reba in awe. Sylvie was in her early 70s and she looked great.

"I like you already." Sylvie laughed. "You must be Reba, my son talks about you all the time." She flashed her beautiful smile. "Come in, he said you would be his guest model. I must say, my son has great taste for his woman." She winked. Reba followed her into the living room. Paul took her jacket and hung it in the closet. Sylvie told Reba the stories about when Paul was young, especially embarrassing moments that made Reba giggle.

"I'm glad you two get along, but can we talk about something else please? Like maybe you can give Reba some guidance on the catwalk." Paul tried to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"Let me show you his baby pictures." However Sylvie didn't even listen to him. She left them in her living room and came back a while later with the family album. Reba flipped through them with a grin, he was so cute when he was young. "So how long have you two been dating?" Sylvie's question made both of them jumped.

"We're not dating." Reba denied. "He's my boss."

"She's my employee."

"Oh really?" Sylvie wasn't convinced. "I don't remember when was the last time you brought 'an employee' home, but whatever you say." Sylvie shook her head with a grin "Stubborn, pigheaded, tight-lipped" she mumbled.

"What are you saying, mom?"

"Going through my English vocabulary, your dad is not around to speak English with me anymore, so I don't know which word to use for two stubborn people who won't admit how they really feel."

"Really, we're just employer and employee," remarked Reba

"I'll go with tight-lipped." Sylvie determined. Reba and Paul exchanged awkward glances. They continued to have a conversation with his mom for a while before Paul excused themselves to go back to his condo. Reba needed plenty of rest for her big day tomorrow.

"Are you excited?" Paul handed her a glass of champagne sitting on the balcony watching the city lights and the Eiffel tower.

"More nervous than excited. I don't want to let you down."

"You wouldn't let me down, I have full confidence in you. And if you slip and fall on your butt, I'll be standing on the side laughing my butt off." Reba gave him her evil glared. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You'll do fine." Reba nodded, feeling a little relax in his arm. She wiggled a little, Paul thought she tried to get away, but she only tried to get comfortable. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, treasuring their little quiet moments.

The day had arrived; Paul introduced her to Brett, a make-up artist. Brett would do her hair and make up for the event.

"Am I supposed to take her glamour away?" Joked Brett. "She's gorgeous." He commented. Paul agreed. He left Brett to do her hair and makeup and he went to check on other things to make sure it ran smoothly. He came back an hour later; Reba was already in the dress. Paul was stunned, dazzled. Sure he saw her wore the dress before, he was the one who created it, and was there every time she did the fitting. But after the make-up and hair-do, she looked marvellous. Took his breath away and almost knocked him off his feet.

"Paul, I'm so nervous."

"Don't be. You did great at the rehearsal yesterday." He held her torso and turned her to the mirror. "You're beautiful." Mindlessly, he kissed her on the crook of her neck, took in her sweet scent. Reba's heart skipped a beat. She turned around to face him. He cupped her face and caressing her cheekbones with his thumbs. They were staring into each other's eyes. Someone knocked on the door. Paul went and opened it. Reba took a deep breath. Paul received the bad news that they could not get the rights to the song 'Le temps de l'amour' that they wanted to use. They had to change to the new song quick. Reba was even more frightened when she found out that they would be using the different song.

"Remember, just glide slowly along the runway, do not rush, walk with the rhythm of the music. I'll be on the side cheering you on, and I'll join you on the stage at the last thirty seconds" Reba nodded nervously.

"I got butterflies," confessed Reba. But no time to freak out now, it was her turn to walk out. She took in a deep breath when the music started and they announced her name. The furry of flashes fired at her, people started to wonder who she was, they were expecting the famous movie star. Reba smiled, Paul said she had beautiful smile, and he told her to use her smile to bring down the house. She started her first step when the song began: Suddenly by Billy Ocean.

_I used to think that love was just a fairy tale _

_Until that first hello until that first smile_

Paul was standing at the side watching her, yes, that was the smile he remembered receiving from her when he went to look for houses. The smile she gave him, when they were having fun, enjoying each other's company.

_But if I had to do it all again I wouldn't change a thing _

_Cause this love is everlasting _

"Is that mom?" Cheyenne couldn't believe her eyes. Barbra Jean was shocked too. Brock's bottom jaw hit his knees. Kyra too was stunned. Van took care of the kids so he didn't come, or else he would said 'Mrs. Hhhhhooot.' Her family was invited to Paris, they all got tickets to fly first class. Despite the fact that Cheyenne just gave birth to her baby boy less than two months ago, she wanted to come and didn't even know her mom would be the highlight of the show.

Reba saw a thousand pair of eyes focused on her. She started to get nervous. She was looking for Paul; she needed a little bit of mental support. Her eyes met with his.

_Suddenly life has new meaning to me _

She flashed him a smile, nervously, she continued to glide.

_There's beauty up above and things we never take notice of_

She looked so gorgeous, she looked like a beautiful empress in the evening gown that he was specially design just for her: a beautiful gold silky long gown with hand-sew lace flower embroidery on the front. The top front is created like a butterfly shape lace with a bare back only being held together with just cross spaghetti strings. The shape of the dress showed off all the curves of Reba's body with a small glimpse of the side of her midriff. The skirt was straight down pleated layers sheer gold mesh that looks like the movement of the ocean ripple flickering with the reflection of the morning sunlight when she walk. She glided like she was floating, she smiled to the people from her left, and to the people from her right. Paul looked at her walking with confidence, he thought about when she first wore 4" high heels, she fell into his arms. How his heart pounded when her warm body fell into his embrace.

_You wake up suddenly you're in love _

"Mon Dieu... Oh no Reba, slow down..." The stage manager mumbled. Reba glided along the runway, faster than the rhythm. Well, the song they planned to use originally had faster rhythm, and shorter too, Reba did exactly what she rehearsed, although she walked a little faster because she was nervous and wanted to get over with. The manager almost had heart attacked when Reba finished her round in half the time she should have take. Before anyone had chance to react, Paul had already gone up the stage, one minute before he was cued.

_Girl you're everything a man could want and more_

Paul just realized, his home wasn't in Milan, nor Houston, nor Paris, but everywhere she was with him. Even in his office, as long as he looked up from his desk and saw her, he was right at home.

_One thousand words are not enough to say what I feel inside_

Love, could this one word capture it?

_Holding hands as we walk along the shore _

Paul took her hand. He kissed the back of her hand politely, and started to walk with her on the runway.

_Never felt like this before now you're all I'm living for_

He gave her a loving smile. Reba felt at ease seeing him on the stage with her.

_Suddenly life has new meaning to me _

_There's beauty up above and things we never take notice of _

_You wake up suddenly you're in love_

"Relax, I'll walk with you one more round, just follow me okay?" Paul whispered.

_Each day I pray this love affair would last forever _

Reba took his arm and walked on the runway with him again, repeating what she had just done at a slower pace. She smiled at him, she smiled with her eyes twinkled.

_Suddenly life has new meaning to me_

Paul led her to the stage left, spun her around a little to show off the back of the dress. He led her to the stage right and did the same.

_There's beauty up above and things we never take notice of_

They walked back to the center of the stage. Reba looked up at him, thanking him for rescuing her. Her smile was to revealing her heart, showing her true feelings before him. Paul was astonished by her smile. She was so beautiful. He mindlessly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. He cupped her face with his hand, looking lovingly into her big blue eyes.

_You wake up suddenly you're in love_

Their eyes locked in fiery passion as he lower his face closer to hers. At that moment, they forgot that they were on the stage, they forgot about the whole world, just him and her.

_There's beauty up above and things you never take notice of_

The crowd gasped when Paul pressed his lips on Reba and kissed her so passionately with all the intense feelings that they kept bottled up in side.

_You wake and suddenly you're in love_


	14. Chapter 14

**--- 14 ---**

The flurry of flashes still continued to flash at them, as the music slowly faded. That must be the longest and most passionate kiss that ever happened on the runway. Paul broke the kiss when the music stopped. His heart roared when their lips touched, and she didn't hesitate to kiss him back. If not because he was holding her tight, Reba might have collapsed on the floor because her knees just went week. Paul scooped her up in his arms and returned to the back with a loud 'Aww' echoing behind them.

Reba let out a long heavy sigh the moment they were backstage. Paul put her back on her feet. He smiled into her eyes. Reba smiled back shyly.

"Reba, I-" Paul was going to say something to her but only to be cut off by the stage manager.

"Great way to kill thirty seconds Paul. The crowd loved it!"

"I want to talk to the person who's in charge of the music. This kind of mistake should not happen." Paul was telling the stage manager and did not notice Reba's facial expression change. He only did that to kill the thirty seconds that she messed up. The kiss meant nothing to him more than just business.

"I'm sorry I screwed up," said Reba coldly.

"It's not your fault. You did great during the rehearsal; they changed the music on you."

"Can I go get changed now?" Paul noticed the tone of her voice. He thought she wasn't too happy that he kissed her.

"We are going to the reception after, can you please stay in this dress a while longer?"

"Sure" Reba turned away, but he pulled back.

"Reba, what's wrong? Are you mad at me that I kissed you?"

"You shouldn't have. It's not professional. But I'm equally at fault." Paul hurtfully let go of her hand, she didn't think of him than more than just her boss.

"If you feel that I took advantage of you, I'm sorry." Paul let her disappear in to her dressing room. Reba leaned against the door with her heart shattered, she shouldn't have fallen for him, and she shouldn't have let her guard down. He didn't think of her more than business. He only kissed her for the show.

Paul took in a deep breath, when she kissed him back, he thought he had hopes that she liked him the way he did. He had never felt like this with any woman before. But now, He had to remind himself that she didn't think of him more than just her boss. If he still wanted to keep her around and get to see her every day, he should get over her and not drive her away. On the way to the reception, they tried to put on their best smile.

"So, mom, you're the guest model." Cheyenne said with a giggle.

"So, the gossips are true then?" Questioned Brock.

"Didn't you see the kiss?" Barbra Jean elbowed her husband.

"It's nothing okay? I agreed to be his guest model, no big deal. And no, the gossips are not true. We don't have anything but business relationship."

"Then what that kiss is all about?"

"It's nothing, can you guys just drop it?"

"If there's really nothing, the kiss wouldn't have lasted that long mom. That wasn't just a quick peck. Really, what's going on with you two?" Cheyenne wouldn't give up.

"He only kissed me to kill the last thirty seconds that I screw up, all right?" Reba said firmly, almost shouting even. The whole party went silent. Paul was talking to one of the executives; he stopped and turned his head to look at her. Reba wanted to dig a hole and buried herself in it, never wanted to be found again. Paul walked to DJ before walking to her.

"May I have this dance?" Before she had chance to say no, he pulled her out on the dance floor. Paul led as Reba followed the Tango steps that he taught her. "Why did you say that? Do you really believe that I kissed you to stall those thirty seconds?"

"How else do you want me to believe? Isn't that obvious? You stopped the moment to music stopped." Reba looked deeply into his eyes. She wanted him to tell her that he kissed her because he had feelings for her, not just to kill time on the stage. Paul looked hurt. She didn't see how sincere he was? Paul had never had to emotionally please any woman before, he didn't know she was as hurt as he was. The music stopped they stopped. They look deep into each other's eyes trying to read each other's thought. They both showed sign of disappointment.

"And I thought you'd be the one who know me the most." Paul walked her back to her seat and he went to talk to his friends. He had a lot of compliments about the dress. He said his model made the dress look beautiful. Some asked who Reba was; he said she was his personal assistant. Paul might have been torn inside, but he still put on his best smile. Same thing happened to Reba. She was all professional about it, but her heart was broken in two.

There was a news reporter that was invited to the reception. She wanted to interview Reba. Paul gave her permission to be interviewed.

Reporter: How long have you been working with Paul McIntosh?

Reba: roughly around seven months

Reporter: Is that true that you two are dating?

Reba: No, we only have business relationship

Reporter: What about when he carried you off his private jet?

Reba: I was practicing wearing 4" heels. And walking down on the grit staircase would be impossible for me. So instead of walking bare feet, he decided to help. And waving at the camera, he was just messing with the paparazzi.

Reporter: So really nothing between you two?

Reba: We are good friends

Reporter: What about the kiss at the end of the show? Someone said it lasted 28 seconds, that was the longest kiss that Paul ever gave to his guest on the runway. Wasn't that plan?

Reba: It was impromptu. He has thirty-second to kill. It was just for the show. Nothing behind it.

Paul heard her interview; she said it with her voice steady; he was hurt. Reba too was hurt when she said 'nothing behind it'. The reporter didn't bug her anymore about their 'relationship', she asked her about what was it like to work with him, and why did she decided to be his guest model. The reporter interviewed Paul as well.

Reporter: Why her? Don't you usually use a famous actress for the showstopper?

Paul: Why not her? Don't you see she's beautiful? I'll let you pick out a flaw, why do you think I shouldn't ask her.

Reporter (smile): That kiss at the end of the show-

Paul (cut her off): She has already answered you on that one. so there should be no further discussion.

Reba was listening; he didn't even want to talk about it. She sighed. The reporter quickly changed the subject, she was asking him about the dress he designed and asked more about the business. If she tried to stir the interview toward Reba, he would keep it at the professional level. He complimented her, and said they were good friends. Barbra Jean saw her reaction, and as her best friend, she determined to find out. She dragged Reba to the lady's room. Cheyenne saw them and hurried to join them.

"Reba, what's going on?" Barbra Jean shot the question the moment the door shut.

"Nothing going on, we have nothing but a business relationship. He's my boss. I don't date my own boss."

"You used to be married to your own boss." Barbra Jean pointed out that one time she was working for Brock when they were married.

"Yeah, and look how that turned out," quipped Reba.

"You really don't have feelings for him?" Cheyenne questioned.

"No"

"Liar!" Shouted Barbra Jean. Reba glared at her fiercely.

"I know you like him, mom."

"It doesn't matter. He didn't think of me more than someone who's working for him. He only kissed me to save the show. We have a different point of view about relationships. In fact, we hardly have anything in common." Reba remarked, they jumped when they heard someone flush.

"The only thing his dad and I ever had in common was that we both hated the English." Sylvie walked out from a bathroom stall at the end. Reba stunned. She should have checked to see if the bathroom was empty. And of all people, his mom had to be the one who overheard. "I know my son, he has been in the industry for so long, he could find so many ways to stall that thirty seconds that you ended too soon. He didn't kiss you for the show. He never kisses anyone for the show. Mistakes happen all the time on the runway. He understands if you give 100% and mistake happens."

"Who is she?" Cheyenne whispered to Barbra Jean.

"I guess it's his mom, but she doesn't look old enough to be his mom." Barbra Jean replied in a whisper.

"When you finished your routine faster than you should. He could have just told the models back stages to parade out to complete the song. But he chose to step on the stage with you before he was cued. He wants to show off you, not his dress. He made this dress to compliment you. So if you think he only kissed you to kill the time, I want you to think again." Sylvie left the bathroom, leaving Reba pondering at her statements.

"Who is she?" Barbra Jean questioned the moment the door closed.

"Sylvie. His mom."

"His mom? Really? She looks his age!" Cheyenne couldn't believe.

"She used to be a model too." Reba told her daughter and her best friend about his parents.

"He told you about his background, and introduced you to his mom and you didn't think he likes you? Are you blind?"

"Okay, let's say 'IF' he likes me, so what do you want me to do? Pounce on him?"

"Ask him out," suggested Cheyenne

"No. The last thing I want him to think of me was one of those gold diggers. No I would not ask him out."

"But-"

"No buts. You know, his friend, his mom, they were implying that he might have thought of me than more than just an employee. Yet, Paul has never said anything. So unless, he says so. I will not be the one who make the first move."

Meanwhile, Sylvie was talking to Paul.

"No mom, you heard her, she doesn't think of me than more than her boss."

"That's not what I heard in the washroom."

"It's not what you heard that count, mom. I don't want to drive her away. Now it's going to be very awkward. I shouldn't have kissed her."

Paul was right about the tension between them. It was just different. On the way back to Houston, they hardly talked. All the employees in the jet with them on this trip could feel the tension. On the way to Paris, they were just having fun. On the way back was different. Although the show turned out to be a huge success, but they just couldn't celebrate.

It wasn't easy to be working together under this kind of stress. However, they tried to make it work. Paul still picked her up in the morning from her house and they left to work together. They still tried to make conversation. But it had been two weeks and neither of them had laughed yet. Paul was reading the news about his fashion show that had her interview in it along with their pictures. The one in which they kissed. If he could only turn back time...

"Paul, your General Manager in New York just called and yelled at me for double booking your schedule and he said I don't know what I am doing. I checked your schedule and you don't have any previous arrangement. And not just that too, I've just found out that you canceled everything for the next two weeks. What the heck is going on?"

"I just have something else planned."

"And when are you planning to let me know?"

"I wasn't planning to let you know."

"That's it!" Reba fumed up. "I can't work under these conditions, if you don't value my job enough, why don't you just fire me?" Paul stood up with anger.

"Well maybe I should, so I don't have to put up with your attitude!"

There was a few minutes of complete silent. They could hear a pin drop. Reba stomped out of his room to go get a box to pack up her stuff. So that was it. It's over.


	15. Chapter 15

**--- 15 ---**

Reba was searching for an empty box in the supply room to pack up her stuff. It was over between her and Paul, no more mystery about their relationship. He didn't have feelings for her.

"What are you looking for?" Someone asked, seeing Reba looking for an empty box.

"Packing up my stuff, Paul's letting me go."

"About time isn't it?" Reba turned her head sharply to look at the owner of the sentence: Diane, the attractive receptionist, a former model. She had a crush on Paul and tried to seduce him a few times but Paul didn't show any interest in her. She was so jealous after knowing that Reba got all the clothes for free and got the new season even before they were out for sale. She told Paul that he didn't treat his employees fairly; Paul simply just said 'drop your letter of resignation at the HR, I don't need two weeks' notice'. She never did. She was always jealous of how close Reba was to Paul.

"Pardon me?"

"Did you think he'd back you up forever? You think he's head over heels in love with you? I'm surprised how he kept you for this long. Oh well, he's just Paul McIntosh, he probably got tired of you now. So you're not special after all."

"I don't have time for this!" Reba continued to look for an empty box. Diane sneered at her. Meanwhile Paul just realized what he did. He was going to look for her. He called out to a guy that was unfortunately walking by.

"Hey Mark, can you go get a bouquet of flowers for me?" Paul pulled out his valet and handed a $100 bill to Mark.

"Paul, I'm the vice president of this company, not a general office assistant."

"And I'm sure you want to keep your job," stated Paul firmly. Mark took the money from him "Be quick, I accidentally fired Reba." Yep, that got Mark running. If he just fired Reba, it meant no one was safe. Mark saw a guy by the photocopy machine. He told the guy to go get a bouquet of flowers.

"What kind?"

"I don't know. Paul's buying them for Reba. And be quick, they're having a fight. Paul isn't in a mood to wait!" With that the guy ran to the closest flower shop.

Reba came back with an empty box, and was ready to pack up. Paul started to pace. 'Where the heck is Mark?' Oh there he was.

"Mark! I sent you out for flowers, where are they?"

"Relax, I send someone to get it."

"I don't have time to wait!" Paul spotted a bouquet of daisies at Wendy, the executive assistant's desk. "I'll give you 100 dollars for this." He handed her the money and took the flowers. Wendy glanced at Mark confused. Mark shrugged.

"He accidentally fired Reba, and it looks like he's trying to ask her to stay." Mark explained. Wendy was shocked. Of all people, he fired his beloved? Well, no one ever admitted it, but Wendy believed they had feelings for each other. Although she believed when Reba said they had nothing but a business relationship, but she also believed that someday they would realize that they cared for one another a little more than just business. They were just two hard-headed people who tried to keep their egos.

"Reba, please, I'm so sorry. I don't mean to fire you." Paul tried to appeal. Reba ignored him. She put the stuff in the box, and Paul took it out. She put one in, and he took one out.

"Would you cut that out?!" Reba looked up to glare at him. He gave her the bouquet of daisies. She narrowed her eyes. "Wasn't that from Wendy's desk?"

"I bought it." He smiled boyishly.

"Her boyfriend gave this to her for their three month anniversary, you can't just buy it from her desk!" Reba grabbed the flowers and gave it back to Wendy. Paul pouted. Wendy was still confused. Reba went back to her office, next to his, to continue packing. Mark came with a bouquet of red roses.

"Red roses? What kind of a boss gives his employee red roses?"

"The same kind that kissed her in front of thousands of people and the same one that just gave her flowers." Mark cracked. "Seriously Paul, do you honestly believe that you still think of her just as an employee?" Paul glared at his vice president and took the flowers walking to Reba's office. "I'm keeping the change!" Mark chuckled and all of the sudden Wendy opened her hand in front of his face.

"Paul admits first, pay up!" Reba and Paul didn't know that some of the employees, mostly executives, whom were working closely with them were starting a pool, which one would revealed their feelings first. Looked like Reba won in the stubbornness department.

Paul went back to see Reba. She was finishing packing up.

"Don't go." He locked her in his arms, still holding the bouquet of red roses. "Please stay, I don't want you to go."

"You fired me!"

"I'm hiring you back." He said next to her ear. Reba glanced at the red roses; her breath got caught in her throat. "I didn't buy this from someone else's desk. I send someone out to get it." Paul answered her silent question. "Reba, please stay." He pulled her closer to his body, wrapping his arms tighter around her upper body. He rested his chin on her shoulder. That was the first time he held her like that. Reba was at the lost of words. Paul continued. "I cleared my two weeks schedule because I want to take you back to Italy. And I don't want to be at work. I want to take you there as a trip, not to work. I just want to surprise you."

"Why?" Her mouth felt dry, her voice was merely above a whisper.

"I want us to be like the way we were. I don't like the tension, the distance. I want us to be close like we used to, before I kissed you."

"You shouldn't have kissed me."

"I know I shouldn't have, not on the stage. But I wasn't thinking. It just felt right to do so. I didn't kiss you to kill thirty seconds, I didn't kiss you for the show. I kissed you because I wanted to," confessed Paul. "I stopped, not because the music stopped, but because when the music stopped, it made me realize that we were not alone." Paul kissed her shoulder. Reba looked at the flowers and grinned.

"What kind of a boss buys his employee red roses?" Paul snickered. He turned her over to face him, putting the roses on the table.

"The same kind that wants to kiss you endlessly." Paul did what he just said. He kissed her and Reba kissed him back. This time even better, she wasn't caught off guard. It was just the two of them exchanging their desires for each other's. No more excuses, they kissed just because they wanted to, and it just felt right to do so. Yep, he proved that he was really French; the kiss was so lustful and passionate. They only broke the kiss because someone knocked on the door. "I'm ready to fire anyone behind that door!" Paul groaned.

"Paul, I-" Diane opened the door and she was stunned, seeing Paul holding Reba. She thought Reba would have been gone by now, she was hoping to talk to him to see if she could have her job. Wendy could have stopped her, but Wendy liked Reba more than Diane, so when Diane asked her if Reba was gone, Wendy just shrugged as if she didn't know. Diane spread the news that Paul fired Reba to everyone, but only three people that knew that he was trying to make her stay: the guy that went to get the flowers, Wendy, and Mark. And none of them thought it was their business to engage in rumors.

"What?" Asked Paul annoyingly. Reba stepped out of his embrace. She examined the roses.

"I thought you fired her."

"That's none of your business," state Paul firmly. "Is there anything you need?"

"No sir, I'm sorry to bother you." Diane left with disappointment. She closed the door and met with Wendy's giggle.

"If you think you can replace her, you're dreaming." Wendy sneered. She liked Reba because she helped her all the time. For Wendy being a single mom, sometimes Reba would let her leave early when she couldn't find a babysitter and Reba would back her up. And since it was Reba's decision to help out, Paul didn't mind. But the executives knew not to boss her around. Well, Paul couldn't even boss her around. "Oh did you see the red roses he got for her? Beautiful aren't they?" Wendy laughed when Diane stomp out with jealousy.

"So now, where were we before we got interrupt?" He glanced at her with his eyes twinkled.

"I was in the middle of packing," replied Reba, feeling coyly at his gaze. They were kissing so lustfully.

"You're not going to leave me now are you?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Reba slapped his hand gently. "Since when do you become such a handful?"

Paul chuckled and hugged her even tighter. "I've always wanted to do this." He kissed her flushed cheek. "So? Are you staying?" Reba glanced at the clock.

"For another hour, then it's time for me to go home."

"We can leave now if you want, as long as you're coming back here tomorrow."

"I'm not coming here tomorrow," giggled Reba. "It's Saturday. But I'll come back on Monday if you'll pick me up."

"Alright then we can leave now. Can we? Right?"

"Well, the designers would come to see you in about fifteen minutes to show some designs. But they can leave the stuff with Wendy and you could work on it on later, so, yes I guess we can." Reba smirked. "But if you think you can take a vacation for two weeks in such short notice, no, especially if that was to include me. I promised Cheyenne, I'll take care of Elizabeth this weekend. She doesn't feel well and Cheyenne wants to keep her away from the baby."

"Fine, we can go some other time. You know, you're making me feel like YOU are my boss." Paul mumbled, kissing her on the side of her head. "Shall we leave now?"

"Sure, but where are we going?"

"To my condo."

"Paul..." Reba glared at him. Despite the fact that the kiss was so hot and sensual, she wasn't ready for that.

"I was going to cook dinner for us, but good to know what's on your mind." Reba turned red. Paul kissed her blushed cheek adoringly. "I won't pressure you to do anything I swear. But you still want to try my cooking, don't you?"

"Alright, we'll go to your condo. But I guess we have to stop at the grocery store first. Let me go tell Wendy that we're out for the day." Paul went back to his office to clear up some work. Reba peaked her head in a while later to tell him she was ready. His staffs were discreetly glancing at them, they thought Diane said Paul fired her, but they seemed to be friendlier than ever.

"So what do you want to eat?" Paul asked walking hand in hand with Reba out of the office.

"What's your specialty?"

"Italian. Macaroni and Cheese." Reba stopped walking and glared at him. "I'm kidding. I can made chicken piccata"

"Like the one your housekeeper in Milan did?" Paul nodded with a grin. "Well then what are we waiting for?" Reba took his arm and walked past Diane who jealously looked at them. Reba flashed her a smile. Paul didn't even look at her.

"Hmm... Let's see what we need..." mumbled Paul "Parmesan cheese, you, chicken breast, your- Ouch!" Reba pinched him "I mean your support. Remember you can cheer me on when I cook?" Paul laughed covering up his innuendo. "Oh yeah and red wine."

"Red wine?" Reba thought he still listed the ingredient that they would pick up from grocery store.

"Uh huh, you're old enough to drink aren't you?" Paul remarked with a chuckle. They left the office happier than when they came in. The whole building could feel that, they sighed in relief. Sure they always kept their relationship at professional level in the eyes of others, and his employees never knew how much of a teaser he could be when no one was looking. But the past two weeks were different. They could feel the tension and the stress. They were afraid to even talk or make any eye contact just in case Paul snapped. Now they could relax.

They were happy grocery shopping together. Some people who remembered Reba from posters at the department stores and fashion magazines tried to take their picture on their cell phones. Oh well, it looked like she became a celebrity now. Paul waved and let them take pictures of him pushing the cart as Reba put stuff in it. They looked like a loving couple. However, they weren't sure if they were 'in-love' stage yet, but definitely deeply 'in-like'.


	16. Chapter 16

**--- 16 ---**

Paul and Reba were heading to the cash register once they got everything they needed. As they were lining up, Reba spotted something next to the cash register that made her mind go all over the place. No, they should take it slow. She wouldn't let herself go until she was certain that they had strong relationship. She would not be one of those women that gave him everything and got a heartbroken in return. But... What if things got heated up after dinner. Should they at least have 'it' handy just to be on the safe side? Paul looked her way and she blushed.

"You think we should get those?" Questioned Paul with a chuckle, eyeing at the box of protection she was unknowingly staring at.

"No! We're just going to have dinner, and that's all!" Reba gritted through her teeth, trying to keep her voice just between them. "You said you'll not pressure me to do anything."

"I know, but I am pretty irresistible." Paul just loved toying with her.

"Wanna bet?" Reba lit a smile at the corner of her lips. It'd be hard, but she believed she could resist him.

"Alright, you're pretty irresistible. Now can we get it?" Reba glared at him, trying not to turn red.

"I'll go wait outside," said Reba leaving the line.

"Is that a yes?" Paul asked with a soft chuckle.

"NO!" Replied Reba with an evil glance. The people who stood in line grinned, they didn't hear the conversation, but they remembered these two from the gossip paper. In fact, the news about them tongue wrestling on the runway was still on display with the headline 'Paul McIntosh & his personal assistant, business or pleasure?'. Paul paid for what they bought and came out to see Reba who was waiting at the exit. It seemed like the paparazzi heard that they came here. She saw them waiting outside with the cameras. She sighed, Paul took her hand and they walked out of the supermarket to face them. They shot so many questions about their relationship. Paul tried not to answer. But the paparazzi got a few pictures of him with one hand carrying a grocery bag, and another hand holding Reba's.

"You want to know about our relationship? Here's your answer" replied Paul to the media, kissing Reba on her cheek. Well he somewhat announced that they were an item. However, he just couldn't wait to see what kind of crap the media would write.

"Will they ever go away?" Reba sighed when the car started to move.

"You'll get use to it. We don't have anything to hide, so I really don't care. It's not like you're married and I'm married. We're both single. We can do what we want." Paul squeezed her hand gently. Reba tried to put her mind at ease. He was right, they had nothing to hide. Paul parked his car at the underground garage and took her hand, walking to his condo. He put the bag on the kitchen table and he pulled Reba into a passionate kiss, took her by surprise.

"What's that for?"

"Does it always need a reason?" Paul smiled into her eyes. "You know, you really hurt me when you thought I kissed you just to stall time."

"How do you think I felt? I was the one who you put on display, and I thought we had something good going on. The moment we went back stage, your stage manager said 'way to kill thirty seconds'," complained Reba.

"Yeah, that's what upset me. I mean, was I such a bad kisser? Couldn't you feel the spark?"

"I did, that's why it upset me for feeling used." Reba replied. "And no, you're not a bad kisser."

"Can we start over?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and put her hand behind his head, bringing him to a juicy kiss. That should answer his question. Paul could feel his heart pounding in his chest. That was the first time she initiated the kiss. They locked their lips with fiery passion. They wanted the same thing all along. They sighed happily after they reluctantly broke the kiss. They had to stop, or the kiss might lead to something more. Reba wasn't ready for that, not yet.

"Can we start dinner? I'm starving." Reba asked sheepishly. Paul pecked her lips politely before he started cooking. "Can I be any help?" Reba was watching him cook. He was pretty natural around the kitchen.

"Yes, can you come here and help me with this?" Paul was butterflying the chicken. Reba stood next to him, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted her to do. But instead, Paul snuck a kiss from her cheek. "Thanks." Alright, she just fell for his trick. Reba went back to the stool, and watched him cook. He put the chicken into a skillet. "Reba, look." Reba went to the stove to see what he wanted to show her. "I can kiss you while cooking." Paul laughed after he tricked her to coming close and planting a kiss on her lips. Reba shook her head with a grin. Paul was so proud that he could trick her twice. He was caught off guard when she cupped his face and kissed him fully at the mouth. Paul didn't expect an earth shattering kiss, he almost drop the spatula. "wow," exclaimed Paul after Reba finally let go.

"There, that should last you until you finish cooking. Hurry up I'm hungry."

"Alright fair enough. But I want another one of those when I'm done cooking." Paul hurried and finished making dinner. He lit a few candles and dimmed the light. He poured her a glass of red wine, and poured one for himself. He collected a kiss before they enjoyed their meal. "So? Can I pass as a gourmet chef?"

"I must admit, this is really good." Reba enjoyed her dinner. Paul accepted the compliment with a huge smile. Once they were done eating, they were staring at each other, waiting for the other person to start the conversation first. "So..."

"So what?"

"Do you think this is okay between us?"

"Why? What makes you think that it might not be okay?"

"Well, first of all, you're my boss."

"If that's a problem, I can fire you."

"Paul..." Reba gave him an evil glared.

"Honey, I don't see the problem. You're my assistant, you're also my friend. We can work together and can still have a relationship."

"Can we really have a relationship when we have different points of view about it?"

"I know I don't have a clean track record. But if you give me a chance, we can give us a try." Paul kissed the back of her hand "I really like you."

"Well, I really like you too," admitted Reba. Their eyes sparkled in the glow of candles lights. They leaned toward each other and lock their lips with pure affection for one another. After dinner, Paul asked her to stay a while longer, keeping him company. He dropped her off at almost 11 o'clock at night. Reba gave him a quick kiss leaving his car. They both dreamed of each other that night.

If Reba thought she could spend her weekend with just Elizabeth, she was wrong. Paul came over on the Saturday morning to 'keep her company'.

"Alright, I was bored at the condo. We were supposed to go to Milan today," confessed Paul.

"See that's what happens when you do things without consulting me." Reba smirked. "C'mon in. Elizabeth's in bed right now. It turned out she has chickenpox. Wait, you've had chickenpox before haven't you?"

"I did. When I was about six."

"Oh good." Reba led him into her living room. Paul had picked her up and dropped her off, but was never invited in before because they kept their relationship at a professional level. She never invited her previous boss in the house, so she didn't invite Paul in. But then again, she never kissed her previous boss, but she kissed Paul. They had already gone beyond the professional level, so by inviting him in the house would not push anything over the edge. Well, at least as long as they kept their clothes on.

Paul only got to meet with her family when they went to Paris to the fashion show. Reba didn't want to introduce them for fear that he might think she tried to get close. But he was the one who invited her family to the fashion show and said they could stay at his condo. He was nice to Cheyenne and Kyra. Jake liked him. Van and Brock were intimated by him for some reason. Paul was a man with authority, when he spoke, his voice was always filled with confidence. Van even commented that by standing next to him he was afraid of saying something too goofy and Paul would fire him. And he didn't even work for Paul! Barbra Jean felt the same way. She usually would be all over handsome man, but she was intimidated by Paul the way Van was. Brock didn't even try, knowing exactly he was a billionaire, one of the most desirable bachelor. No need to ask if he could fill his shoes.

Elizabeth liked him a lot. Reba took Elizabeth to work a few times when Cheyenne needed someone to baby-sit and Paul didn't have any events that he wanted to take her along.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"A kiss would be nice." Paul said with a grin

"That isn't a drink."

"I didn't say it is, I just said I want a kiss." However, before Paul had chance to collect the kiss he requested, Elizabeth ran down the stair to see him.

"Paul!" She ran over to give him a hug. Paul picked her up and nudged his nose in the girl's neck, causing her to giggle. Reba smiled.

"Hey there little princess. How are you feeling?"

"My body itches, grandma won't let me scratch." The girl pouted, hoping Paul would take her side.

"Oh where do you want to scratch?" He whispered.

"My arms, my legs, my tummy, my back." The girl whispered back. Reba arched are brow wondering what they were whispering about.

"Here you can scratch my back. You'll feel better." He put Elizabeth down and turned his back at her. Elizabeth confusedly scratched his back.

"It's not helping," cried the girl.

"Really? Feels pretty good to me." Reba had to look away and tried not to laugh. Elizabeth crossed her arms and pouted. She just realized she was tricked. Paul spent whole day with Reba and Elizabeth. He had fun with the girl. Reba loved seeing him play with her granddaughter. He was so sweet. He stayed until Reba tucked Elizabeth in for the night and he just lingered, he didn't want to go back to his condo. Just like last night after dinner, he didn't want Reba to leave. Reba sat on the couch, making out with him while watching the ten o'clock news.

"Whoa mom, saw that once when you two were on the runway, not cool. I don't want to see that again," quipped Kyra.

"Saw it on the paper, not cool either, please keep the live show away," cried Jake when both of them came back from Brock and Barbra Jean's place and saw Reba and Paul was kissing deeply. They laughed at the kids' reaction.

"Well, I think I should get going. I'll come here again tomorrow." Reba walked him to his car and gave him a good night kiss. When she came back into the house, Jake had already gone to bed. Kyra flipped to the local PBS station.

"So, you and Paul MacIntosh huh?"

"Yes, we're officially seeing each other."

"Aren't you afraid that he would break your heart?"

"Of course I am. That's why I'm not giving him 100% yet. I'll wait until he says he loves me," determined Reba. Kyra arched her eyebrow. But she didn't remark. Paul showed up again the next day. He bought Elizabeth a big bear. He told Elizabeth to scratch the bear where she had an itch. He played with the girl in the tree house while Reba was preparing dinner for them. She called Paul and Elizabeth when dinner was ready.

"I think I might have gotten ant bites or something," commented Paul scratching his arm. Reba narrowed her eyes in suspicious. She took his arm and looked at the red spots.

"Oh my gosh... Paul... You got chickenpox!"


	17. Chapter 17

**--- 17 ---**

On Monday morning, Reba dragged Paul to go see the doctor. It was one of those medical buildings with doctors and specialists that dealt with rich people, so they didn't have to be afraid of someone spotting them. But to be on the safe side, they wore dark sunglasses. Paul went to see the doctor while Reba was waiting in the wait room.

"So?" Reba rushed to him when he came out of the exam room.

"I'm one of those rare people that caught chicken pox twice," mumbled Paul.

"Well, see how special are you? Even the virus wants to be with you over and over" Reba smirked. Paul stuck his tongue out at her.

"There goes my handsome appearance." Paul cracked. Reba laughed, she was trying to say she wasn't laughing at him, but she was laughing with him.

"Don't worry, the second time wouldn't be as severe as the first time. You'll have spots here and there, and you'll recover soon," ensured the doctor with a grin.

"I can't be seen in public. And who would take care of me?" Paul appealed, giving Reba a puppy dog look.

"Alright, I'll help taking care of you. But I'll have to take Elizabeth with me and we'll stay at your condo. Okay?"

"Okay. See? Good thing I took two weeks vacation."

"Then how come I have to work on my vacation?"

"Don't think of it as taking care of your boss. Think of it as taking care of your boyfriend and you wouldn't feel like you're working." Paul suggested with a grin.

"Yeah, that make a lot different," quipped Reba with a smile. 'Boyfriend', never in her life she would believe that she was Paul MacIntosh's girlfriend. Reba walked arm in arm with him out of the medical building. He drove to her house and waited in the car for Reba to pack up an overnight bag for herself and Elizabeth. Reba told Kyra that she and Elizabeth would be staying with Paul for two weeks. Kyra laughed when she heard the reason, but she promised not to let it slip to the media. However, the paparazzi had already got their pictures leaving the medical building.

"Reba look." Paul showed her the tabloid his PR people emailed him. 'Paul MacIntosh & Reba Hart... trying for a baby'

"What?" Reba was stunned. She looked at the screen. There they were, walking arm in arm with sunglasses on.

"Someone spotted us leaving the medical building, and in that building there's a fertility clinic, and plastic surgeon. So it looks like they didn't think you need any kind of plastic surgery, so they assumed that we're trying for a baby." Paul explained with a chuckle. "And read this 'the source said they were looking for baby stuff at a superstore a few days ago'. How rich!"

"Wait, am I that fat?" Reba pointed to one of her pictures that the paparazzi took of her walking with Paul out of the supermarket to his car. They circled her middle and pointed that she started to have a baby bump.

"I think they retouched the picture." He glanced at her flat belly. "Either that or they really do have a picture of Sasquatch fighting the Loch Ness monster." said Paul with a grin, pointing to the adjacent article. "But I like how they said I am now a family man." He pointed to the picture that someone took it from outside the window into the supermarket, that he was holding the cart and Reba was looking for a head of lettuce. "Paul MacIntosh, a family man or Paul MacIntosh, a heart-breaker." Paul mumbled his two given titles "Hmm.... I think I like my new title."

"I prefer your new title too." Reba pecked his lips. She too didn't care about the gossips, as long as her family knew the truth. Reba slapped his hand when he tried to scratch his arm. "Don't scratch!" Reba had to take care of Paul and Elizabeth, they stayed at his condo since Reba didn't want to travel back and forth and Paul could not be seen in public with red spots all over his skin. When Reba wasn't looking, they would help scratching each other's back. She had to steer their mind elsewhere. Paul taught the girl to draw.

"We'll make grandma be our model," suggested Elizabeth when Paul said he needs a model to show the girl how to sketch. Reba rolled her eyes. Paul sat her on his sofa, helped her pose.

"Too bad, Elizabeth's here, or I'd prefer you pose nude." He whispered before kissing her flushed cheek. Elizabeth tried to imitate Paul when he drew Reba. At the end she gave up, and she put her paper down and stared at the picture Paul drew of her grandma. Elizabeth giggled. Reba narrowed her eyes, wondering what was he drawing. "Don't move!" Paul stopped her when she was going to get up and look. Elizabeth covered her mouth and started to laugh. Reba couldn't help it, she walked up to him and looked at his sketch book. She turned red and hit him. He drew her picture, wearing just underwear. "Ouch! Owww! I was going to draw clothes later on!" Reba saw them having fun drawing, so she left them to go to grocery shopping for today's dinner.

"What are you doing?" Reba glared at Paul and Elizabeth. They were grinding their backs together.

"My back itches grandma," cried the girl.

"Mine too!" Paul agreed. Reba went to get the big teddy bear that Paul gave to Elizabeth.

"Here, scratch the bear." Paul and Elizabeth exchanged glances. "If I catch you two scratching again, I'm going to tie your hands together." He whispered something to the girl, she nodded and giggled. The next thing Reba knew, Paul pulled her down to his lap and locked her in his arm while Elizabeth scratched her side. Reba squirmed, she was ticklish and tried to get away. Paul only held her tighter. "Oh God, stop, stop. I have to catch my breath," pleaded Reba. Paul loosened his arms a little but not enough for her to get away. Elizabeth laughed seeing her grandma panting from laughing so hard. Paul kissed her cheek lovingly. "So unfair, you two team up against me."

"Yeah, but your one vote seemed to veto us, that's why we have to team up."

"Alright then, since you two are such team players then you probably don't mind sharing a bar of ice cream instead of having one on your own."

"WHAT?" Exclaimed the two babies. Reba ignored their pouts and she took a bar of chocolate ice cream with two sticks and broke it in two and handed one to Paul and another one to the girl. The girl started eating her ice cream, Paul kept his for later.

"It's your fault." Elizabeth blamed Paul.

"You're the one who tickled her."

"But you told me to" Reba hid her grin listening to the two of them bickering. At the end, Paul lost his share of ice cream to her since it was more his fault than her fault. "You can steal a bar of ice cream when grandma isn't looking later. I can't, I'm too short. And grandma might spank me if she catches me."

"Grandma ever spanks you?"

"No, but she said she would if I don't behave. She spanked Grandma Barbra Jean when she didn't listen to her." Reba heard what Elizabeth said, but she pretended she didn't.

"Do you think she will spank me if I steal a bar of ice cream?" Paul knew Reba could hear them.

"I think she would." Elizabeth answered innocently. Paul gazed at Reba and winked. She rolled her eyes. Paul let the girl enjoy the ice cream and helped Reba make lemon pie. Well, more like watching her since Reba wouldn't let him touch anything.

"I'm bored," complained Paul. He had a very short attention span, and being stuck in his condo really didn't help. Sure he had fun playing with the girl, and enjoying Reba's company, but he still had to do something.

"I'll go to the office tomorrow and pick up the designs that the designer dropped off with Wendy on Friday, so you could start looking at them. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Grandma when will these itchy spots be gone?" questioned Elizabeth, throwing the empty ice cream stick into the bin. Paul helped her up to the sink to wash her hands.

"Soon honey, don't think about it. Why don't you and Paul go play? When I finish with the pie, I'll join you."

"You're saying like I'm a seven-year-old" Paul chuckled.

"Well sometimes you really act like one." Reba quibbled.

"Alright, let's go play, Elizabeth. Her majesty's order." Paul picked the girl up and carried her on his shoulder. Reba adoringly looked at them. Hard to believe that was the same Paul MacIntosh who ran several businesses and had thousands of people working for his organization throughout the world. He was the one who giving orders not taking orders. They all had to do what he said and his word was final, no argument. The same Paul MacIntosh that just let a seven-year-old win an argument and lost his portion of an ice cream.

Reba went to the office the next day to get his work for him. She looked stunning in just simple hip-hugging jeans and a blouse that showed just a glimpse of cleavage, but it complimented her hourglass figure: simple yet sultry. She represented his brand well. Someone congratulated her. She was confused for a minute, then she realized that the gossips were talking about Paul and her trying for a baby. Some even suspected that she was already pregnant, that's why Paul tried to beg her to stay; he never did that. Reba didn't bother to clear up the rumours. She just stated that she wasn't pregnant. Trying or not, that was none of their business.

"Here are the designs that designers dropped off last week. How are you?" Wendy questioned with a grin.

"Not pregnant, if that's what you're asking."

"I meant between you and Paul. So, are you officially a couple?"

"Well, we decided that we would give us a try. By that I mean, trying to make the relationship work, not trying to get pregnant." Reba felt the need to clarify.

"How is he anyway? He took two weeks vacation off. I thought you two are going somewhere."

"His plan was to take me to Milan, but my granddaughter's ill so I have to take care of her, and Paul caught her... fever." Reba decided not to tell Wendy the real reason, although Wendy wasn't the one who was likely to spread rumours, but just to be on the safe side. Her BlackBerry vibrated; Reba excused herself to take the call. "Speak of the devil." She flashed Wendy a smile. Wendy giggled a few times overhearing the conversation. "Okay, what movie do you want me to pick up? Little Mermaid? Alright, what else? Wendy can you help me write this down? A bag of chips, a box of popcorn, a bar of dark chocolate, a lollipop, a juicy kis... Hey!" Reba turned red as Wendy was giggling. "Alright, I'll see you in a bit." She hung up the phone.

"Here you go." Wendy handed her the list that she wrote for her. Included on the list: a juicy kiss.

"Thanks, I hope I don't lose the list somewhere." Reba tried to make small talk to cover her embarrassment. Wendy just smiled. She helped Reba taking binders that contained different designs. When they walked past Diane, the receptionist, Wendy loudly reminded Reba.

"Don't forget to give Paul the juicy kiss he requested!"

"I'm sure he'll remind me." Reba giggled with Wendy seeing Diane sticking her nose up. If Reba would have told Paul what Diane rudely said to her when she thought Paul had fired her, she certainly would have been out the door in less time than anyone could expect.

"Mercedes? Where's his Rolls Royce?" Questioned Wendy, curiously. Paul usually drove his Rolls Royce to work with Reba. Paul always picked her up from her house, Reba never drove her car to work. Wendy remembered one day Paul had lunch meeting with a few clients. He said he would take his limo and Reba could take his car out to lunch since they carpooled. Reba got a few co-workers to come to lunch with her driving his white Roll Royce; Wendy was one of them. She remembered when the four ladies stepped out of the car, people turned their head to look at them as if they were some famous movie stars. That was even before Reba agreed to be his guest model. That was when Wendy was so sure Paul liked Reba more than just an employee. Well, that and how protective he was of her. And Reba didn't even realize it.

"This is the cheapest car I can get out of his garage. I don't want to drive a Rolls Royce to go grocery shopping you know. I had too much attention drawn to myself already, no need to add more." Reba smirked getting into the car. Paul said she could use any of his cars. Reba asked him what if she accidentally scratched it. Paul just shrugged and said the car could always be replaced. He said as long as she was safe, he didn't care what kind of condition she put the car in. Reba stopped by the grocery store to get the requested items. When she went back to his condo, Paul was playing patty-cake with Elizabeth. Her heart melted every time seeing how sweet he was to Elizabeth. He was just wonderful.

"Ahh, grandma," cried Elizabeth when Reba walked up behind her and covered her eyes before giving him the kiss he request without hesitation. Paul deepened the kiss. They chuckled when Elizabeth complained that she couldn't see.

"Now what did I do to deserve that?" Paul grinned from ear to ear.

"Does it always need a reason?" Reba winked at him.

"Grandma did you get the Little Mermaid?" Elizabeth asked, oblivious to what just happened above her head. After dinner, Paul set up the movie in his entertainment room with a home theater. Reba microwaved a bag of popcorn she gave a little bowl to the girl who sat in the front seat, enjoying the movie. She didn't even notice the two adults who sat at the back, no even looking at the screen, but in each other's eyes while exchanging kisses. Paul never pressured her, he would wait until she was ready. Every night they said good night with a gentle kiss, trying not to be too passionate, because it might go too far. Paul wanted to make sure she was really ready. He knew his reputation of a heart-breaker. Although he started to believe if their relationship happened to end, this time his heart would be broken.

By the time the credits rolled, the girl was fast asleep. After they tucked the girl in for the night, they sat by the TV watching the ten o'clock news. When the news was over, they looked for something else to watch. They tried to linger, they didn't want to go to their own empty beds. As they were watching The Tonight Show, Jay Leno was talking about the new poll for the most eligible bachelor.

"Hmm... Let's see where I rank this year," chuckled Paul when Reba gave him an evil glare. He kissed her on the top of her head and pulled her closer to his body. Once again, both George Clooney and Paul MacIntosh were tied for the title of most 'eligible' bachelor, even thought they were both in relationships.

"And here you go ladies, the two lucky women that you love to hate," said Jay before showing the picture of Reba and the young model George dated. Reba shot straight up seeing her own picture on national television. Paul chuckled. Jay also made fun at the fact that George dated a young model, but a fashion tycoon like Paul dated his personal assistant.

"Will I get attacked by women when I walk along the street?"

"Then I shall protect you." He mumbled against her lips.


	18. Chapter 18

********

--- 18 ---

Reba was preparing breakfast when Paul carried Elizabeth to the breakfast table. She was very peevish this morning because the blisters were getting dry and it became very itchy. Paul felt uncomfortable too, but he cared more about making the little girl feel better.

"I'll give you an oatmeal bath after breakfast. You'll feel better." Reba told her granddaughter.

"Can you give one to me too?" Paul asked with a grin.

"I'll prepare a bath for you too."

"Will you scrub my back too?" Reba glared at him without answering. After they finished eating breakfast, Reba mixed an oatmeal bath for Elizabeth. She mixed it for Paul too. When they were done bathing, Reba was sent out to get some toys. That cheered Elizabeth up. And now that she was happy again, they looked for something to play.

"Man, you really spoil her," commented Reba shaking head.

"I like her, she's cute. I don't mind spoiling her a little."

"A little? Here are four Barbie dolls and every dress available to them."

"Well. we're going to play fashion show." Paul smiled boyishly. Well, that should keep them busy a while. Paul set the table, and made it look like a runway, he took a few lamps and shone them on the table to make stage lighting. Elizabeth changed the dolls to different dresses and walked them on the runway. Reba shook her head with a grin.

"How badly will you spoil your own child if you have one?"

"At my age, I may never have one."

"You're not that old."

"I'm 51, honey. How old are you?"

"I'm fort... Hey, what's that got to do with me?" Paul chuckled when Reba turned red. He gave his attention back to Elizabeth. Reba sighed, he was such a teaser. Reba let the two of them play with whatever they could convert to a toy. She helped vacuum his condo. He usually had a housekeeper to come in and clean the place. Reba told her not to come for two weeks. She tried her best to keep Paul's illness between them. Paul and Elizabeth helped with the housework. The girl would carry a duster in her hand and Paul would pick her up to dust up high. By the time Reba finished the housework, she was beat.

She felt asleep on the couch in his living room. Paul let her sleep while he took care of Elizabeth. Reba slowly opened her eyes when Elizabeth giggled. Paul hid something behind his back. Reba narrowed her eyes looking at both of them in suspicion. Elizabeth started to laugh. Reba got up and made Paul show what he hid behind his back: an eyeliner. Reba shot up and looked at the mirror. He drew whiskers on her face, making her look like a cat. Reba chased after them. She went after Elizabeth, she laughed and ran and tried to hide behind Paul. Paul helped Reba. Elizabeth got caught and Reba tickled her until she said she gave up. Then they tackled Paul.

"You are no fun, you're not ticklish," pouted Elizabeth. Paul laughed and picked the girl up.

"Let's find something else to play."

"Let's play 'Simon says'." Elizabeth suggested. "But we're gonna need grandma to play with us."

"I have to prepare dinner, honey."

"We'll order take out. C'mon." Paul grabbed her hand and moved the coffee table away to make room.

"Touch your ear," commanded Elizabeth. Reba almost touched her ear but she stopped just in time.

"Simon says kiss me." Paul commanded with a grin looking at Reba. However Elizabeth was faster, she cupped Paul's face.

"Mmmwwwahh" Reba giggled when Elizabeth kissed him.

"I didn't expect that, but okay." Paul chuckled.

"Stick out your tongue." It was Reba's turn, and no one fell for her command.

"Simon says touch you shoulder." It was Elizabeth's turn again. Then it was Paul's.

"I love you."

"I lov..." Reba almost repeated.

"Grandma lost, Paul didn't say 'Simon says'." Elizabeth giggled. Reba rolled her eyes. That was unfair.

"I'm going to call to order take out." Reba mumbled. "Never say that unless you mean it." Paul grinned. She asked them what they wanted to eat, and they agreed on Italian. Reba ordered and was going to pick it up. She took his car keys and her purse.

"Shall we tell her?" Paul whispered with Elizabeth.

"Nha" Elizabeth shook her head. Reba didn't pay attention to them, she still though of what Paul just said. She shouldn't take that seriously, he was just playing. Reba returned with the take out looking so mad and ready to kill.

"You let me leave with the whiskers still painted on my face?" Paul and Elizabeth laughed. Now Reba sulked.

"I think you look cute with whiskers. My cute little kitten." Paul wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Elizabeth apologized for making grandma mad. Reba felt better and they had dinner together. Two weeks passed by so quickly. Elizabeth was well enough to go home. She was safe to be around the infant now. Reba would go back to her house since Paul also recovered. Only a few spots here and there that was still visible. He always wore his suit anyway.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, or else people will start talking that we're moving in together." Reba smirked "Which would be too fast for us since technically we haven't really dating yet. Which reminds me, how did Jay know about you and me, what made him think we are in relationship since we never made a public announcement."

"Maybe because I haven't had a date yet since you're working for me and the paparazzi kept taking our pictures together. And I did take you to a few events. And the fact that we kissed in front of thousands people. Yeah, I guess that could make them believe that we're a couple." Paul smiled. Well everyone seemed to see it, but he only realized how important she was to him when she almost walked out the door when he fired her. Paul dropped Reba and Elizabeth of at her place. He returned to his condo feeling so empty. He tried to keep himself busy by doing some work. After he was done, he watched the ten o'clock news. But he could only sit through it for fifteen minutes. He lost his interest in the news. He picked up his BlackBerry, and called Reba.

"I'm bored"

"Wanna help me clean the house? Kyra and Jake made such a mess when I wasn't here."

"Sure, I can go over there now." He said so seriously.

"I'm just kidding. Penny has done a good job of taking care of the house and the kids." Reba had hired Penny to do some housework and prepared dinner since her working hours had been inconsistent. "Go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

"What? You're not gonna say 'I miss you too sweetheart'?"

"Have you said it already?"

"Why do you think I'm calling?"

"You said you're bored."

"Alright, I'm bored. And I also miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Now that's better." They kept the conversation going for a while before they really had to go to bed. "I should go to bed, I'm sleepy. I don't want to be late for work, my boss can be a butt. He might fire me," quipped Reba with a yawn.

"Alright, good night honey."

"Good night... honey." Reba hung up the phone blushing. She felt like a schoolgirl falling in love for the first time. Paul felt the same way too. Well, schoolboy that is. He woke up early and went to pick Reba up earlier than usual. He rang the doorbell, Van opened the door. He was here to pick up Elizabeth to drop her off at school.

"Hi Van."

"Hello sir." Van was always nervous around him.

"Relax Van, he can't fire you."

"Oh yeah? Remember your manager Matt, and your regional manager Ted? He got them both fired." Van said it just loud enough for Reba to hear, but Paul heard it too.

"How do you know?"

"Ted's working for Mr. Norris now, and Matt's working with Dolly Majors." Van explained. Reba glanced at Paul with a puzzled look.

"I talked to the district manager, and I told him that they treated you wrong. He said he would look into it."

"When did that happen?"

"Couple of weeks after you left." Paul answered casually.

"Man, you're scary."

"Tell me about it." Van whispered.

"Paul!" Elizabeth bounced right into his arms. Paul picked her up and kissed her cheek. Van stood with his arms still open.

"Daddy's here too," cried Van. Paul held Elizabeth and gave her to Van. Elizabeth started to tell Van how much fun she had with Paul. She talked to him and Cheyenne every day on the phone, but she wanted to tell him over and over again.

"You really have a beautiful daughter, Van. I envy you," commented Paul with a grin. Van smiled big. He loved when people compliment his daughter. Now Van started to tell Paul about the cute things Elizabeth did when she was a baby.

"Daddy, you're embarrassing me. And I'm late for school!"

"I gotta take her to school, maybe we can hit the golf course one day and I'll tell you more about her."

"Let's go daddy." Elizabeth tried to pull Van out of the house. Then she remembered, she ran to Paul and gave him a hug and gave one to Reba too.

"He plays golf?" Van didn't look like a golfer to Paul.

"Brock started to take him golfing to get away from their wives." Reba answered putting on her earrings. Reba wore a black suit and white tank top under her jacket. Paul admired her curves. He was going to wrap his arms around her, but Kyra and Jake appeared on the stairs.

"Hi Paul, come to pick up mom?"

"Are you going to bring her back here tonight or are you gonna kidnap her somewhere again?" Kyra quipped. They had gotten used to the fact the Reba worked unusual hours and sometimes disappeared for days to go to different places with him. Although, he usually told her in advance. Except a few times that he wanted to surprise her by taking her to places that she had never been before.

"Would it be okay with you two if I kidnap her and keep her forever?"

"You're taking mom away? Sounds too good to be true. What's the catch?"

"Jake..." Reba gritted through her teeth.

"Hey, as long as someone is here to cook and to clean, we're okay."

"Kyra!"

"I'm just kidding mom. I've missed you yelling at me for the past two weeks." She gave Reba a hug.

"Alright, I'm gonna go now. When you finish with your breakfast, don't forget to put them in the dishwasher." Reba told her kids before walking to his car: the white Rolls Royce. Paul stood with one hand on the handle. Reba waited for him, he usually held the door open for her.

"What do I have to do for a kiss?" Reba pecked his lips. "I said a kiss, not a peck."

"Right here on my driveway?" Paul nodded. "I'm gonna kick your butt if I see our pictures on the front page news tomorrow," mumbled Reba, giving him the kiss he requested. And just as she suspected, some paparazzi had followed him from his condo to her house, and took their pictures kissing right on her driveway. Reba smacked his chest before getting in the car. She felt so embarrassed. "Why do you always put me on the spot?"

"I didn't know they followed me."

"You drive Rolls Royce. That's easy to follow. How many people in Houston drive a Rolls Royce? Get a Cadillac!"

"I don't mind, the more people know about us, the less women will chase after me."

"Egomaniac"

"Alright, less men will chase after you."

"I'm not the most eligible bachelorette in Houston," quibbled Reba.

"Anyway, what's my schedule today?" Reba listed his schedule for him. "Can you see if you can make an appointment with the architect for me and have him come to see me some time today?"

"Sure, are you extending your resort?"

"No I'm building a house." Paul glanced at Reba to see if she would comment anything, but she didn't. She was busy working on his schedule and got the architect's phone number and made an appointment for him.

"All set, he'll be here today at 4. I told him you're looking to build a house. He had some floor plans that he would like to show you, to give you some rough idea. He'll get more details from you later." Paul nodded in understanding. He parked his car at his reserved parking spot. They walked in the office together like every day. But the last time they walked out of this office, they walked out as employee and employer. But they returned to work two weeks later being in a relationship. Paul didn't treat her any differently, except he might steal a kiss when no one was looking.

"Reba, the architect is here." Wendy peaked her head in Reba's office to announce the arrival.

"Paul's talking to a client right now. Tell him to wait in a small boardroom. I'll let Paul know that he's here." Reba told Wendy before looking for an opportunity to let Paul know that his other appointment awaited. Paul was wrapped up the conversation with his client and asked the architect to see him in his office. Reba went to get the architect and led him to Paul's office. Reba went back to her office only to be called back a short while later. "Yes?"

"Come here, I want your input about the house." Paul called her over, Reba sat next to the architect, but Paul asked her to drag the chair over to sit next to him. "Here's a few floor plans he has, what do you think?" Reba examined the floor plans and she gave her opinion. The architect listened to Paul and Reba discuss about the floor plan and he took notes.

"Well, alright then, you heard the lady. Make it happen," ordered Paul to the architect. Reba still wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"I have several condos, I feel like having a house. I'm going to settle down here in Houston," stated Paul firmly.


	19. Chapter 19

**--- 19 ---**

Paul dropped Reba at her house after work. She gave him a quick peck before getting out of the car.

"Have I entered the wrong house?" Questioned Reba seeing Barbra Jean sitting in her couch reading a gossip paper and Brock was watching TV. They made themselves comfortable as if they were in their own home.

"Oh you're back. I thought you'll be out to dinner with Paul again," said Barbra Jean with a frown.

"He has a dinner plan with his client." Reba didn't detect her tone of voice. "He said I could go with him if I want to, but I know it could be boring, so I'd rather be bored at home."

"You hang out with him so much, I almost forgot I have a best friend."

"Yeah, I almost forgot that I have an ex-wife," comment Brock turning off the TV. Reba went back to the front door, peaking her head outside. "What are you doing?"

"See if I can catch Paul and go with him. I almost got rid of you two, a little more should do." Barbra Jean pouted. "Alright, what's up?"

"That's what we want to ask. I've heard that you and Paul tongue-wrestled right in the driveway. Can you keep that private? We have neighbours you know." Brock complained annoyingly.

"Geeze where was that thought when you decided to move three houses down the road with your new wife?"

"Now-" Brock was going to start an argument. Barbra Jean cut him off.

"Cut it out you two! What's the matter Reba? Bad day at work?" Barbra Jean rubbed her shoulder trying to cheer her up.

"No, work was fine. Paul is looking to build a house right here in Houston and he asked for my opinion."

"And what seems to be the problem?"

"At first I thought he asked me because I used to work in real estate, I thought he just wanted to hear what I thought. But as it turned out, he wanted the house build exactly the way I say." told Reba to her friend and she sighed heavily.

"And?" Brock wanted to hear what happened next.

"You remember Mr. Johnson?"

"Who?" Barbra Jean didn't show any sign of recollection.

"Mr. Johnson, the one that kissed her when she tried to help him sell his house and she kneed him." Brock recalled.

"Not his house, his mistress' house." Reba stood up and paced. "When he told me he wanted to settle down in Houston, in my mind a red flag went up. I don't want to be one of those women that he can just buy me an object to make me think he was serious. I-"

"Did he always do that?" Barbra Jean questioned, cutting her off.

"No..."

"Did he always buy a house for his women?" Brock too was wondering.

"Not that I know of."

"And how can you be one of those women, when they don't exist?"

"I don't know, but I just don't feel right about it, okay?" Reba flopped back on the chair and buried her face in her hands.

"Come to think of it, he never bought you anything, did he?" Barbra Jean pointed out. "I mean you get these outfit that he gave you because he said you'll be seen with him, so you should wear his brand and that make sense. He gave you two evening gowns that he made, he didn't buy them. And he took you to different places on his private plane. But he never gave you expensive objects. Man he's cheap!"

"No, I think he knew if he gave her objects she'll be all defensive. I think he knew Reba better than that." Brock put in his two cents from his own experience with Reba.

"Brock's right. I wouldn't accept them and you're right, he never made me feel like he could just buy me. Even when he asked me to be his guest model, he stayed out of the boardroom when he sent me in to negotiate my compensation with the board. He said don't be afraid to play hard, they have a budget to pay for a famous movie star, so he told me to ask for what I want, but he never wanted to know and would not get involved."

"Well then what makes you think he would try to buy you with a house?"

"I didn't say he would buy me with a house, I'm just saying that I don't feel comfortable."

"Reba, you're not making any sense," stated Brock annoyingly.

"Never mind." Reba sighed heavily "Where's Henry?"

"He's at… My Gosh… Brock we forgot to pick up Henry from his soccer practice!" They hurried out the door. Reba rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Where's Jake?" She questioned to herself and looked all over the house for her son. "Jake!"

"Yes mom?" Jake came in from the back door.

"Where were you?"

"At Timmy's house." He referred to his neighbour. "His mom said she saw you and Paul kissing this morning. Can you please keep that indoors? We have neighbours you know." Jake shook his head. Reba rolled her eyes.

Paul picked her up in the morning, like usual. No way she would give him a kiss this morning. Well she gave one before they left the house where no one could see. Paul held the door open for her. Reba stopped and examined the car.

"A Cadillac. Wonderful," commented Reba sarcastically.

"This? I picked it up this morning on the way to your house."

"There's no car dealership between my house and your condo."

"Alright, I selected it from their website. I called the dealership last night, and told them I needed a Cadillac by 7:30 this morning. There were sitting in the condo lobby waiting for me since 7am." Reba rolled her eyes before easing in to the car. "Convertible, fully loaded. Wanna test drive?"

"Not today, we have meeting in twenty minutes. I'm blaming you if we're late."

"Sure you would tell them the reason?" Paul teased. He wouldn't leave the house until Reba gave him a kiss. That was the reason that made them late.

"Well, hurry up, I don't want to be late!"

"Now I want to be late and I'd like to see you tell the employees why we are late."

"Paul..." Reba gave him her famous evil glare.

"What's wrong? Why are you so tense and distance this morning?" He squeezed her hand. Reba sighed.

"About the house you're going to build."

"What about it?" Paul glanced at her before backing on to the road. Reba didn't know where to start. "I just want to buy a house with a tennis court and a swimming pool. I just want to have a place to call home. And I'm going to move the head office from LA to Houston. I'll have to look for a bigger building and move all the board of directors here. Maybe I can have Van look for houses for them this time. Hmm... Did you say that Mr. Norris didn't give you a job? I wonder if I should give him my business."

"He gave Van a job." Reba replied. Maybe she was too quick to jump to the conclusion that he tried to buy her. Perhaps he sincerely wanted to move to Houston, for whatever reason. They made it to work and had a few minutes to spare. Reba heard a few employees giggle when she went to grab a bottle of water.

"Reba," called one of the co-workers.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I know. We kissed on my driveway."

"You did what?" Her co-workers were a little stunned. Reba narrowed her eyes.

"What are you guys laughing about?"

"We're reading about your granddaughter telling her classmates and her teacher why she missed two weeks of school. She said she and Paul had chickenpox and she was staying at his condo. She said he played patty-cake and Simon says with her too. I thought that was cute." Reba shut her eyes, she was trying so hard to keep Paul out of the media but she forgot to talk to Elizabeth not to tell anyone.

"I think the media just put the two and two together and assumed that Paul had chickenpox too. Let's face it, Elizabeth having chickenpox wouldn't make the news, but if Paul MacIntosh had it, then that's front page news. Well, front page tabloid gossip, the use of the word 'news' is open to interpretation." Wendy helped Reba.

"I guess. If he really had chicken pox it'd show more and it's worse when you have it as an adult too. But what about kissing at the driveway?"

"You'll find out in a gossip papers soon enough. Gotta go. Meeting's about to start." Reba quickly disappeared before more questions were asked. She stopped at Wendy's desk after the meeting. "Thank you for helping this morning."

"Did he really...?"

"Yep, second time. One of those rare people. That's why it ain't that bad." Reba giggled. "But he played with Elizabeth. He's so adorable, just like a big baby." Reba jumped when Paul cleared his throat behind her, Wendy pretended to be working. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his office. "Wendy and I were just..."

"I know, the whole office was talking about it. No one confronted me yet though. But that's not what I want to talk to you about. I'm going to Paris next week for a meeting at the head office. Can you come with me?"

"Shoot, I can't. Jake's been selected as valedictorian to give the graduation speech. I really shouldn't miss it. I hope you understand."

"That's all right. I just don't want to travel alone." Reba looked around before walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Reba told him to keep the affection away from the office, but since she made the first move, Paul seized this opportunity to bring her to a kiss.

"You've been travelling alone all your life, you didn't have problem with it. One more time won't hurt."

"Yeah, but it was more fun when you kept me company." He sighed lightly "I'll be away for a week, if the architect wants an opinion on the house, you have my permission to make any decision necessary."

Paul left a few days later, instead of going to the airport with his limo, he asked if Reba could drop him off. Well he drove over and Reba could take the car back and she could use the car when he was gone.

"I'll see you in a week." Reba pecked his lips gently. She waited until the plane disappeared into the sky before she returned. She drove his brand new car that she was kiddingly told him to get to replace his Rolls Royce. She missed him already. She never thought she would grow this attached to him. They had been apart a few days before, but never a whole week. Usually a few days when he had to go somewhere. But he didn't travel as much as he used to now, he would fly his employees over to have a meeting in Houston instead. Maybe he was serious about settling down in Houston. Maybe she was worried too much. Maybe she should let her guard down and she might see how sincere he was.

"Mom." Jake was trying to get her attention.

"What?"

"Did you forget something?"

"Forget what?"

"Cookies in the oven."

"Crraappppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!" Reba rushed to the oven and took out partially burnt cookies. She sighed and junked the whole thing to the trash bin.

"Are you okay? You're not yourself lately."

"I'm fine honey. Did you prepare you speech?"

"What speech?"

"You told me you are selected to speak at the graduation."

"No I told you I was nominated. Someone else was selected." Reba glared at Jake, he ran to his room at the speed of light. Reba sat on the couch and buried her face in her hands. No she shouldn't be mad. Just because he didn't give a speech didn't mean she didn't have to go to his graduation. He was finishing his junior-high and he would go to high school next year. So as a mother, she should be there for him. Meanwhile at Paris, Paul had a meeting with his executives at the head office about the new guest model for the season. It turned out that by having Reba as his guest model had increase sales by a huge amount, since it was more appealing to common class woman. And the marketing campaign was 'to be swept off your feet by Prince Charming'. They wanted to do something similar again next season.

"I'm not going to sweep just any woman off her feet."

"But it was very successful, especial when you two were on the runway, the audience can feel the tension, the chemistry. If we can get another no name woman, and brush her up and you can put on some show, I'm sure it would be as good."

"Look, I can't put on a show, not like that."

"Then we'll ask her to do it again."

"I don't think she'll do it again. She doesn't like the spotlight."

"We'll give her more money, I'm sure she will-"

"If you put a value on her one more time, you and I, we have a problem." Paul cut him off firmly. The guy shut up and avoided his eyes. "Is this meeting going somewhere? I'm tired and I want to go home."

"We can talk about this tomorrow, hopefully we can agree on something." Paul sighed before he dismissed every one. He sat alone in the big boardroom thinking about the woman in question. He asked her to be his guest model because he could see how stunning she looked if she put on the right clothing. He didn't think he would end up kissing her on the stage or sweeping her off her feet. He didn't put on a show. He did what he felt like doing. Paul left the office and went back to his condo that overlooked the Eiffel tower. He sat at the balcony and reminisced about the night that she was here with him. A day before the fashion show. She leaned on him. She rested her head on his shoulder. She felt a sleep right in his arms. He sat there and let her sleep, he didn't want to move, but he eventually scoop her up and put her in her bed. He snuck a kiss gently from her soft lips. Paul smiled at his memory. He wanted to go home. Wait, wasn't he home? This didn't feel like home. He decided to drive to his mother's house. Maybe he'd feel better.

"Bon soir, maman" He greeted giving his mom a hug and kissed both her cheeks.

"What brings you here?"

"I'm bored."

"You have a weird way to say 'I miss you', you know that?" Paul laughed. Sylvie led him to her living room and sat on a sofa. Paul sat next to her. She asked him about business and they carried the conversation for a while. Sylvie could feel that wasn't why he was here.

"I'm tired, maman." Paul laid his head on her lap and he closed his eyes. When no one was around, he was just her little boy. Paul had yet to show this side of him to anyone else beside Reba and his own mother.

"Mon Dieu, I've gave birth to you, raised you, known you for 51 years, that's the first time you said you're tired." She patted his head lovingly. "You've been working hard for all your life, maybe it's time for you to take a break. Enjoy the rest of your life with the woman you love."

"I don't think she takes me seriously."

"Can you blame her? Have you done something to show her you're serious?"

"I told her I want to buy a house and settle down. She seemed to take a step back."

"Sometime, when you have too much money, it can cause the problem too. She couldn't show too much interest in you, or you might think she's interest in your money. But from what I saw, she loves you for who you are. You could tell her tomorrow that you became bankrupt and she would be the last one to ever leave your side. You know, when I dated your daddy, your grandma always accused me of being a gold-digger. Your daddy came to me and asked me if he left every single penny behind, would I marry him. You know what I did?" Paul tried to shake his head while still resting on her lap. "I slapped him and then I kissed him. That's when he left his castle behind and stayed in Paris with me. It took your grandma all her life to finally accept me. So from my personal experience, I can assure you, she is not one of those women. And you have to treat her like a man treats his woman, not a rich man that tries to buy her love." Paul and his mother had a long conversation about a particular woman and they didn't even have to mention her name. They both knew who they were talking about. Paul decided to stay with Sylvie because he didn't want to go back to his condo. Before he went to bed. He called her.

"Hey Paul, how are you?" Reba answered the phone knowing that he would call.

"I'm bored." Paul chuckled after he realized what he just said. Yeah, his mom was right. He had a weird way of saying 'I miss you'

"You're always bored. No one can keep you occupied?" Reba smirked. "How's work?"

"Work can be very annoying from time to time. How was Jake's graduation?"

"That's boring too. I thought he would be giving a speech but he didn't. So I just sat through it thinking maybe I should have gone to Paris with you."

"You can still come." Paul sat up straight.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I still have to stay here for another 5 days or so." Paul liked the idea. "Why don't you take the first flight here tomorrow, fly first class and I'll pick you up from the airport."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. So, will you come here tomorrow?"

"This is very impulsive but alright."

"Oh good, get the earliest flight you can, tell me which one and I'll pick you up from the airport."

Reba took the earliest flight she could catch to meet him in Paris. She told Paul which flight she was taking. Paul was in the middle of the meeting when her flight almost arrive.

"You have five minutes to conclude this meeting." Paul announced, ready to leave. They were still under the middle of picking the guest. "Time's up. I gotta go pick up my girlfriend from the airport." And he left. Leaving the executives glancing at each other mouthing the word 'girlfriend?' and someone answered 'Reba' and 'Ah' to follow.

Paul arrived at the airport and he saw the fiery red head having a hard time trying to drag her luggage. It appeared like the wheel got stuck. Paul grinned. Yep, that feels like home.


	20. Chapter 20

**--- 20 ---**

Paul walked up to her and just pulled her into a tight hug. He missed her. He didn't realize how much he missed her until he saw her today and how complete he felt. Reba was startled a bit, she didn't see Paul at first. He kissed her so passionately. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her but he couldn't form the right words. He just kissed her continuously.

"Paul, honey, we are in the public."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put you in the spotlight. I just..." He pulled her into a hug, held her tight. Reba smiled.

"I miss you too." She whispered. Paul grinned and he kissed her on the top of her head. He picked up her luggage and she walked arm in arm with him to his car.

"Are you tired? It's really late now, Houston time. Did you have any sleep in the airplane?"

"I'm a little tired. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't."

"I'll take you to my condo so you can rest, then I'm going back to the meeting. When you wake up, it will be around dinnertime here. We can go get something to eat." Reba nodded.

"How's the meeting? Did you agree on this season's guest?"

"No, you did a terrific job last season. They want the same reaction we got for last season. They want me to find someone and... well, repeat last year's performance, but I said no. I couldn't do that. And now they said maybe you can be my guest again this season. I told them you don't like to be in the spotlight." Reba didn't answer. She just glanced at him with a small smile. He was right, she didn't want to do that again. Paul took her to his condo, settling her in the room next to his. Reba started to yawn, it was wee hour in the morning back in Houston. She hated jet lag, she wonder how could Paul travel from place to place and able to work literally the moment the plane landed. He told her to go to sleep so she'd have energy to go to dinner with him. Reba went to change to something more comfortable. She heard a soft knock on the door, she let him in.

"I... eerrmm.... I... oh I got a bottle of water for you." Paul stammered. Reba arched her brow wondering. Paul looked away and cleared his throat. "Honey, I know you didn't mean to show off, but I can see 'them'." Reba turned red and immediately folded her arms across her chest. Paul walked over to the nightstand and put the bottle there, giving a Reba chance to put her robe on.

"It's your brand. Don't you make any 'decent' night gowns?" It was decent, sort of. It was a two-piece nightgown with a sleeveless top and long pants. Only the material was feather-light and sheer. Very comfortable to sleep in, but it still lived up to its brand name: sexy with class.

"I think you look great in it. And if you wear it at night, with dimly lit light, it wouldn't be as see through. I should stop talking." His mind wondered all over the place. He glanced at his watch. "Hmm... Wonder if I have time for a cold shower." His comment made Reba blush and giggle. Reba bit her bottom lip, and decided to be a little naughty. She didn't tie her robe, she left it parted, but she was careful not to show more than the cleavage that she intended. Paul thought she was already decent when he turned around. He swallowed a big lump in his throat, took in a big gulp of his own saliva. Now he really needed that cold shower. When he walked in, he saw her and he turned away because he knew she didn't mean for him to see, but now she was, and he was enjoying the view. Reba stopped making her way toward him when she saw that mischievous grin spread across his face. Paul walked up to her and ran his hand along the hem of her robe, his fingers brushed past her soft curves. He pulled the robe together at the waist. Her eyes widened and turned even redder when he whispered. "Just in case you forgot, the bottom piece is also made from the same material." Reba quickly tied the robe together, Paul was chuckling. And she thought she would just drive him crazy a little, didn't think her plan would backfire her. Paul kissed her flushed cheek. "Take a rest, but if you untie your robe one more time, I'm not going back to the office."

"Go back to work." Reba pushed his back out the door, he had seen more than enough. She still blushed when she slipped under the blanket. But she didn't know how much affect she had on him. Paul pulled his tie down a little and unbuttoned his top three buttons. He needed to cool off. He went back to work, trying to think about work. He called them back to a meeting, but this time he was in a better mood then yesterday or this morning before he went to pick up his 'girlfriend'. They finally agreed on a famous sexy French actress. Paul assigned someone to approach her, they also had a backup plan, just in case she would not do it. After the meeting, he took the rest of the day off and rushed back home. Yes, that exact condo, but now it felt like home: his home. When he opened the door he almost shouted 'Honey, I'm home!' Maybe one of these days. He knocked on her door softly. "Come in," said Reba sounded sleepy.

"Hey sleepyhead," greeted Paul with a soft grin. Reba opened her eyes just to look at him and went back to sleep. Paul dragged a chair and sat by her bed. "All right, you're still tired. I'll go make something for us to eat instead." He chuckled when he got a light snore in response. He lowered his ear closer to check if she was really snoring or just teasing him. He was startled a bit when Reba kissed his cheek and went back to sleep like she didn't know anything. "So, you're not sleeping, but you're too tired to get up?" Reba nodded. "Alright, I'll make us some dinner." He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her temple. He was going to leave when Reba pulled his hand back.

"Can you stay with me a while longer?"

"Reba..."

"No I didn't mean I want anything to happen. I just want you to be here." Reba had her weak moments every once in a while, and this time was one of them. She didn't want to be alone. She was glad when she opened her eyes and she saw him. She didn't want to wake up alone. But she was still tired. Paul sat on the bed and Reba snuggled with him. Paul hummed a soft tune to sooth her to sleep. Reba finally woke up about almost an hour later. Paul was still there by her side.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"I thought you'd be gone by now." He must be bored as heck since he usually didn't like to sit still.

"I thought you didn't want me to."

"I thought-"

"Alright, stop thinking. I'm still here, no reason needed. Are you hungry?"

"A little"

"Okay, go get dressed, we're going out." Reba was going to flip the blanket open and got out of the bed, Paul held her hand to stop that action. "Let me go out first, or else we might not going anywhere." Reba turned red, Paul gave her a quick peck before leaving the room. He had to get changed too, his suit was all wrinkles. Reba watched him leave. Must be so uncomfortable to just lay next to her still wearing a suit. Reba went to have a quick shower and got changed. As she was dressing up, she thought "Is this our official first date?" Ever since they decided to 'give us a try', they hadn't been on a date yet. He had chickenpox, then he caught up at work, then he came here. Reba was in her bathrobe, looking through her luggage. She was glad she packed a long sleeve shirt with her, she would probably have to ask Paul for more sweaters, since the weather was colder than she thought. Reba looked out the window to see if it was raining. She ran to Paul's room and knocked excitingly. Paul opened the door, he just finish showered and only had his robe on.

"Paul, come here! Take a look!" She dragged him to his balcony, looking at the red sky behind the Eiffel tower as the Sun was setting. Reba sighed contently. The view was so magnificent. The lights on the tower were turned on. So was Paul. He was counting to hundred in his head. She was so beautiful wearing just a bathrobe in the glow of evening with the scene of the sunset and Eiffel tower as her background. Paul smiled at her. "Silly me, you probably see this all the time." Reba smile back sheepishly.

"No, not like this." He sat on a chair and pulled her down on his lap. Her eyes still locked on the view, but his eyes were locked on her. "So beautiful" he mumbled.

"Yes it is." Reba agreed. She sighed at the view again, forgetting about being hungry at the moment.

"I'm talking about you, silly." Paul pulled her closer to his body and pressed his lips on hers. They kissed with fiery passion. Paul tried to roam his hand over her body, but all he could feel was thick bathrobe. He groaned in frustration. His hand fumbled at the opening of her robe. Reba jumped when his warm hand cupped her soft skin. She felt a breeze of cold air touch her chest.

"Paul..." Her voice calling his name nervously had brought him back. He pulled his hand out of her robe and closed it.

"Pardon me, I..."

"I got caught up in the moment too." Reba wasn't ready to go all the way with him. Not yet. She stood up and was going to get dressed. He remained seated at the chair. "Are you coming?" Paul let out a chuckled. Reba just realized what he had interpreted. She turned as red as her hair. She let him cool off and went to get dressed. Paul took a deep breath in and went to get dressed too. Once he was done, he waited in his living room. He laughed when he saw her coming down the stairs.

"Either I'm overdressed or you're underdressed." He was wearing a three-piece suit and Reba wore a pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt.

"Well you didn't tell me where we're going."

"You're right. I forgot to tell you. I had my hands full." He winked, making Reba blush. "Then I should get changed to a pair of jeans. And we'll grab a quick bite to eat and walk along the Seine river." He rushed to his room and changed to something more casual.

"What was your plan?"

"Taking you to Moulin Rouge, having dinner, see the show."

"That sound like fun."

"We can do that tomorrow when I get you some evening gown" He led her to the door and out to the streets of Paris. They stopped and had a quick bite at a Bistro. Walking hand in hand along the Seine.

"I wish I had my camera with me."

"We can always come back here. Make Paris a second home if you want." Reba stopped at a few stands that sold paintings and books. She bought a few as a souvenir. Well, Paul bought them since he was quicker counting Euros. Reba didn't let him pay at first, but she didn't have that much Euros with her, she was going to pay with credit card but the souvenir stand only took cash. While she was looking at some paintings, Paul went and got a red rose for her from a stand. She smiled sheepishly taking the rose from his hand and thank him with a quick kiss. Paul paid for the painting she selected and carried them for her.

"I should stop buying, or I my luggage might be overweight."

"Honey, we're going back with my private jet. Buy the whole stand if you want to."

"I wouldn't have the place to hang them."

"I'll find the place for you to hang them." Reba glanced at him.

"Are you going to spoil me?"

"I don't mind spoiling you a little." She shook her head with a grin. She stopped walking and looked at the Notre Dame Cathedral by the river. She sighed. Paul put the stuff they bought by their feet and wrap his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. "How did you enjoy our first date?" He kissed her on the top of her head and rested his chin there. He was much taller than she was.

"Never in my life would I ever have thought I could come to Paris on a honeymoon, never mind a date. So this is really beyond my imagination."

"I'm glad you enjoy our little walk along one of the most the romantic routes in Paris," comment Paul with a small smile. "You want to keep walking or are you tired?"

"I'd like to keep walking if you don't mind." She took his arm and continued to walk alongside the river. They stopped a few times to exchange a few kisses. They returned to his condo in the middle of the night. Reba was still wide awake because it was day time in Houston, but she told Paul to go to bed since he had to work the next day.

"You've asked me to stay with you while you were sleeping. Can I ask you to stay with me tonight? I promise I would not do anything." For the first time in his life, he didn't want to go to bed alone.

"I'll keep you company." And she did. She sat on the bed by his side, he held her hand all night long. Reba was tired a while later, so she scooted under the blanket to sleep next to him. She didn't want anything to happen, not until he said he loved her. Although his actions spoke much louder than words, she still wanted to hear it, just once.


	21. Chapter 21

**--- 21 ---**

Paul woke up at a crack of dawn, he smiled feeling a warm body pressing against his. Her arm placed across his middle. Her forehead rested on his torso. Paul shifted a little to lay on his side so he could look at her, trying not to disturb the sleeping beauty. He admired her make-up free face. She usually used black mascara, but he loved her natural thick red-ish eyelashes, pink-ish lips, peach-ish cheeks, and intense blue eyes.

"Oh hi, you're awake."

"How long have you been staring at me?"

"I don't know, next time I'll make sure to start a timer." Paul said with a grin. Reba turned her back at him. That only gave him a chance to spoon her. "I wish I don't have to work today. Wait, I'm the president. I can just cancel the whole thing and take you sightseeing around Paris." Sure, Reba came to Paris before, but she spent most of her time in the studio and on the catwalk rehearsing for her big day. They didn't see much. After the show they were somewhat fighting, so she couldn't enjoy her trip. Paul wanted to make it up to her.

"I didn't come here to distract you from work. If anything I should be working with you. I'm your assistant." Reba found it became harder to breath, lying in his arms, in his bed. She wondered if he could hear how fast her heart was beating.

"I didn't invite you here to work, you're not here as my assistant, you're here as my girlfriend." Paul kissed her on the back of her head. Her back still pressed against his chest. He wondered if she could feel how hard his heart pounded. However, he let her go before she could feel something else. Reba immediately missed the warmth of his body. She smiled at the word 'girlfriend', and she knew why he let her go all of the sudden. She had three kids, this wasn't something new. She chuckled causing Paul to blush. She rolled over to face him.

"What's matter, big boy. Don't you wanna hold me any more?"

"Are you trying to make me take back my words?" Paul rolled her on her back and leaned on top of her. "I didn't want to take advantage of you, but if you want the same thing too, that can't be taking advantage, can it?" Reba swallowed hard.

"What time do you have to go to work?" She tried to change the subject.

"We have plenty of time, even if we don't I don't mind rescheduling the meeting."

"I didn't mean that. I need a sweater, I didn't pack any, so I wonder if you could help me pick some up."

"Darn, I was hoping for something else." Paul chuckled. "We'll go pick up some sweaters for you and an evening gown so we can go to Moulin Rouge tonight." He pecked her lips gently before getting up. He grabbed his robe and put it on top of his pajamas. He never walked around without proper clothing on when Reba was around. He was always a true gentleman. "Pardon me for leaving, but if I stay next to you just a minute longer, I might not be able to keep my promise." Paul winked disappearing in his bathroom. Reba got up and walked to her room taking a shower too. She came down to his kitchen, Paul had already prepared breakfast for both of them. He took her to a huge department store and to the section that sold his brand. He picked up a few items for her. Reba said she only need a few sweaters. But he kept finding clothes that would look great on her. Although she had new collection sent to her every season, but the one in Paris had slightly different items according to the climate.

"I said I only need a few sweaters, and look what we got!"

"Ten tops, two pairs of jeans, a pair of dress pants, four skirt, three sweaters, one evening gown, two jackets, and two purses and two pair of high heels." Paul listed the stuffs that he carried. "Need anything else?"

"A bigger closet!" Paul laughed at her remark.

"That can be arranged." Reba glared at him. They went back to his condo to leave the stuff they got. He asked if she could wait for him at his office while he was in the meeting, and once he was done he could take her out. Reba agreed to wait. He introduced her to his employees the last time she was there as his personal assistant. But this time he introduced her as his girlfriend. That put a big smile on her face. She waited in his office until he finished his meeting and he took her out sightseeing before going back to his condo to get changed. He took her to an elegant dinner and see the show, Moulin Rouge. After dinner they walked hand in hand along the river again.

"What makes you want to settle down in Houston?"

"I'm still looking for more reasons than just 'you'. Couldn't find them." Reba smiled slyly. He always had sweet things to say. He said he got his charm from his dad. Reba started to believe him. He could sweet talk a girl to his bed, but not her. Not until he said the right word.

Reba went to the souvenir shop before they headed back to Houston.

"Mind if I get this?" She held a t-shirt that read "I 'heart' Paris" against her body.

"I don't mind, it's a souvenir. That just give me an idea to make a matching T-Shirt for myself. 'I 'heart' Paris Hilton's home video'. How's that sound?" Reba smacked him. She put the shirt back on the stand. "Don't want it anymore?"

"No, you have killed my love of Paris." Reba looked for something else. She picked up a few items for her kids and some for Barbra Jean and even Brock.

"Can I get this for Elizabeth?" Paul held a big stuffed animal to show Reba.

"A chicken? Why? Because she gave you chickenpox?"

"No it's a rooster. France's national animal you know." He put it in the basket and they continued to shop. Reba search for her credit card, she had two that Paul gave her: One corporate credit card, if she had to buy something for the company, another one was his, if he asked her to get something for his personal use. But before she found one that was her own, Paul paid for them all.

"Okay, that's not right. I want to buy those souvenirs for my family."

"I just want to chip in"

"You paid for the whole thing." Reba grind her teeth.

"Alright, I'm not used to let a woman pay for anything if I stand nearby. It's my ego. I don't want any one to think that you might be paying for my stuff." Paul confessed.

"Fine, I'll pay you back when nobody is looking."

"I never take money from woman." He shrugged.

"Then stop paying for me. Go wait outside!" Reba disappeared in a jewellery store. Paul followed her in. "I'm going to get something for Barbra Jean, she's going to pay me later. So don't you touch your credit card!"

"Fine. What are you getting?" Reba pulled out a piece of paper that had a picture of a watch. She showed it to the store owner to see if he had that one.

"Barbra Jean wanted this the last time she was in Paris, but Brock didn't let her buy it. And when they went back home, it turned out it was much cheaper here. She convinced Brock to let me get it for her or else she would buy it anyway at Houston's price," explained Reba. As she was waiting for the store owner to get her the watch. She looked around. She spot a pair of diamond earrings that she always wanted.

"You want those?"

"Yes, but I don't want you to buy 'em. If that's what you're thinking." She couldn't afford them before but she could afford them now. She still had money that she got from being his guest model, she would give herself a treat.

"Why don't you want me to buy them for you?"

"I don't believe in receiving expensive gifts."

"Describe expensive." Reba glared at him.

"Something that has high value, something that most of us can barely afford."

"If I can afford it, then that's not expensive right?"

"Paul..."

"I want to get something nice for you."

"I don't want you to spend a huge amount for me."

"I thought that how you'll feel." Paul mumbled, but his eyes lit up with loving sparks. The store owner came back with the watch she asked for. Reba asked to look at the pair of earrings. She wouldn't let Paul pay for it. On their way back to Houston. When they were alone in his private jet. Paul pulled out two long velvet boxes. Reba opened them and found beautiful diamond bracelets: one with just diamonds, and the other one had bigger diamonds and small blue sapphires in between diamonds. Her eyes widened and her bottom jaw almost hit her knees.

"This one, I bought before you arrived." He pointed at the box that had diamonds and blue sapphires. "And this one, I got from my mom's jewellery box. It once belong to my grandmother. So I didn't pay for them."

"Paul I-"

"I'd like you to have at lease one of these, your choice."

"For what occasion?" Her shaky voice was hardly above a whisper.

"No special occasion. I give when I want to give, just because I feel like doing so. Take both of them if you don't know which one to pick."

"They are both priceless."

"One of them is priceless because the person who designed and made it was long gone, the other one I still have the receipt to file with customs," said Paul with a chuckle. "Although, the guy that made this one, he's pretty old too, he hand-crafts all his products. You'll never find two items identical, so when he passes then this would also be priceless.

"Paul seriously, I can't have them."

"I want you to have at least one of them, if you don't want both" Reba sighed and closed the box that was once belong to his grandmother and gave it back to him. He picked up the one he bought and put it on her wrist. "I personally selected it for you. I flew to Amsterdam to get it and flew back. The other one I asked my mom for, because I knew you're going to say that you don't want me to buy you anything. She gave me a whole box of my grandma's stuff. She helped me choose that one, but I like this one better."

"It's beautiful. I can't believe you go through that much trouble to buy just this."

"Who says anything about trouble? My Beechcraft Bonanza A36 is parked at the local airstrip. I flew to Amsterdam, bought the jewellery, and flew back. Less than a four hour mission."

"You really have a gift to make something so complicated sound like a piece of cake." Reba shook her head with a grin, still admiring the bracelet. It made her earrings seemed so cheap when comparing to the bracelet he bought for her. "You're not expecting anything, giving me this are you?"

"A kiss would be nice," answered Paul with a grin. Well that she could give, and lots of it.

"You always buy jewellery for the women you date?" Reba couldn't help it. She didn't want to be one of them.

"If I said no, I would either sound like someone full of bull, or really cheap." He chuckled. "Yes, I bought for them if they asked for it. Like dragging me into a store and tell me they want something. Well, I never say no to a woman when it comes to objects, mind you. But I have my boundaries, I never gave anyone a ring."

"Not even to the one you married for a week?"

"Nope, the marriage fell apart before I had chance to give her a ring." He laughed. "When you walked into a jewellery store, I admitted I was slightly disappointed, I thought you would be like those woman that wanted me to buy expensive jewellery for them. At that moment, I thought you're not having my grandmother's bracelet, but then you proved me wrong. I'm proud of you." Paul kissed her lovingly. The flight back home was more enjoyable for both of them. They laughed they had fun playing cards and games Paul had in his jet. When they were tired, they felt asleep holding hands. Reba trusted him more and more each day.

He dropped her off at her place, and helped her carry her luggage back to her room. He bought brand new luggage for her since the wheel kept acting up on the old one. Reba distributed the gifts to her family. Elizabeth was so happy she got a stuffed animal. She said it'd always remind her of the time she had chickenpox with Paul. Brock still complained about the expensive watch that Barbra Jean wanted, since he had to write a check to pay Reba back. Barbra Jean pointed out that Paul gave Reba a diamond bracelet that was uniquely made.

"Yeah, his daily income is what I make in a year," whined Brock.

"Yeah mom, when you die, Kyra can have the house, but can I have that?" Cheyenne asked. Reba gave her an evil glare.

"Then what can I have?" Questioned Jake.

"You can have her earrings" Kyra suggested.

"What can I do with them?"

"Cut it out y'all. If you keep talking I swear everything will go to charity. I invited him for dinner tomorrow night, you better behave or I swear I'll kick y'all out." Reba hissed. "You too!" She pointed to Barbra Jean.

"But I don't know what to wear," cried Barbra Jean.

"Who cares, he's my date. Not yours!"

Reba was nervous having him for a family dinner. Sure he met with her family before and they all stayed at his condo when they went to Paris when she did the modelling. But they were busy at that time and really didn't have chance to connect. However, this would be a first official family dinner. What would he think when he saw how dysfunctional her family was?


	22. Chapter 22

**--- 22 ---**

Paul actually went grocery shopping with Reba after work. He dropped her off and returned about half an hour later with a bouquet of long stem red roses mixed with Indian paint brushes, gladiolus and mini roses. Reba was dazzled. He probable captured all her favourites' flowers in one bouquet.

"Hello Jake, here's what you asked me for." Paul handed him a letter size envelope. Jake looked what was in side it and a big wow escaped his mouth. Van took a peak and his jaw drop. Reba snatched it from Van's hand and she glared at Paul. "He asked me for it." Paul grinned boyishly. Brock snatched it from Reba's hand before she tore it in pieces.

"Unpublished and autographed swimsuit photo, shoot of one of the sexiest models. I'll make sure to keep this away from Jake," said Brock clearing his throat.

"I can't believe you'll give that to a thirteen year-old." Reba mumbled.

"That's why I gave him the one with swimsuit. Not the one with lingerie."

"You got ones where she wears lingerie?" Brock and Van said almost in unison.

"Raw images, not retouched." Paul nodded with a grin. Suddenly Jake was allowed to keep the swimsuit picture.

"Can you take us to see the photo shoot at the studio?" Van asked with a hopeful smile. Brock's face lit up. Paul saw Reba's glare and decided not to answer.

"Mom, please. You're closer to him." Reba smacked Van upside his head per Cheyenne's request. While she was at it, she gave Brock one as well.

"So Kyra, how's your band doing? With your mom constantly being in the tabloids, it's not ruining your music career, is it?" Paul thought it might be safer for him to talk to Kyra.

"No, if anything, more people went to see me because I'm her daughter. They went for a wrong reason mind you, but hey, any publicity is good publicity."

"You want me to get a producer to listen to you play?"

"Can you do that?"

"I got connections all over the place. But I don't believe in pulling strings, so you have to try your best okay?" Just then Elizabeth came into the house with Henry. She ran to Paul like always. Henry was shy.

"Girls run to you and boys are intimidated by you. Even at a young age." Reba smirked. Paul grinned and tried to make friends with Henry. Reba just noticed Barbra Jean hadn't say a word. She sat and twisted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm afraid if I move, I might pounce on him."

"What happened to you being afraid that he might fire you?"

"More like he would set me on fire, man he's hot!" Barbra Jean leering at him in just his t-shirt and jeans. When he wasn't in his business attire, he looked pretty hot. But when he had his suit on woman looked at him like the way they looked at guys in uniform. He was just attractive in any look. Brock just realized that he and Barbra Jean were overdressed. Barbra Jean told him to put on a suit and she put on her beautiful dress that she bought just for this occasion. "And the last time I saw him he was all 'I'm the boss, do what I say'. Plus you and him having a little fight didn't help." Reba looked at Paul who was playing with Elizabeth, Henry eased up around him a little. She admired him and the love that he had for her granddaughter. If he was a dad, he would be a great one. Reba shook out the thought almost immediately as it entered her head.

"Stop leering at my man and go help me with dinner!" Reba dragged Barbra Jean up from her seat. She reluctantly followed. She helped Reba make pot-roast. Reba hated to admit, Barbra Jean's cooking was better than hers. Brock came in the kitchen a while later. "Why aren't you out there?"

"They all want his attention! Cheyenne wants to talk to him about fashion and clothes. Kyra wants to know if he was serious about the music producer, he said yes and she's on the phone with her band now. Jake and Van want to talk to him about beautiful models and how it's like to be rich. Elizabeth and Henry are trying to make him join them at the tea party. I feel so left out. I need something to bluff. Tell me what he's not good at?"

"Hmm... Try talking about golf. His dad's Scottish. He might play golf. Maybe that's what you can bluff. You tried to be a pro-golfer once." Reba tried to help.

"I did, and he's a member of St-Andrew's Old Course!"

"What's good about that course?" Barbra Jean asked. Brock looked at her as if she had two heads.

"It's a birthplace of golf!" Brock grabbed a bottle of beer and drank half of it. Reba shook her head and finish up her cooking. She bent over to take the meat out of the oven

"See how hot he is in a tight t-shirt, how hot is he naked?" Barbra Jean's question caused Brock to spray his beer and Reba almost fell into the oven.

"Barbra Jean!" Cried Reba. Brock was still choking. "What kind of a question to ask in front of my ex, your husband?!"

"Hey, we all best friends aren't we? Best friends talk about this kind of things."

"No I'm not going to talk to you about this!" Reba hissed.

"He's not as good as I was, isn't he? There's something I can bluff!"

"BROCK!" Reba shouted "I'm not going to discuss this with either of you, alright? Drop it!" Reba stomped off the kitchen, but she turned around immediately. "What the heck am I doing, this is my house and I'm cooking. You two, leave!"

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm just kidding you." Brock finished up his beer.

"Why are you so mad, I told you about Brock all the time." Brock sprayed the rest of his beer.

"Yeah, and stop that!"

"Reba... Why are you so defensive... Oh you don't know do you? That's why you're cranky. You didn't get any."

"Oh stop that! I'm not ready to go to the next level yet. At least not until he says he loves me. End of discussion! You can be dismissed." Reba accidentally quoted Paul's sentence. And the owner of the sentence was at the doorway with one hand holding Elizabeth, while Henry held his other hand. They dragged and pushed him to stand in front of Reba. She blushed.

"Say it Paul." Elizabeth rushed him. Reba blushed even more when she saw his grin.

"C'mon Paul" Henry hurried him. Barbra Jean stared at them with a giggle. Brock didn't want to listen so he decided to join Van and Jake staring at the picture Paul brought over.

"Say what?" Reba asked looking into his eyes, trying to control her heart beat. Paul clear his throat.

"They want me to check with you if they could have some cookies before dinner." Elizabeth covered her face with her hands and rolled her eyes. Henry put both his hands on his cheeks pulling them down a little with his mouth agape. Reba looked at them with her eyes narrowed, her brow arched. Barbra Jean shook her head a little disappointed.

"The dinner will be ready soon. If you have cookies, it will spoil your dinner." Reba told the kids and took the pot roast to the table.

"You were suppose to say you wanted some cookies!" Reba heard the kids cry.

"I couldn't lie to her, that's not right." Reba set up the table and she called every one to have dinner. She was relieved when it went well. After dinner, Jake went to Van and Cheyenne's house to play new game Van bought. Kyra went to her band practice. Brock and Barbra Jean went back to their place. Leaving just Reba and Paul. Paul asked her to go out for a walk, instead of just sitting around in the house. He pondered about what he heard her say. He understood why she wanted to hear that he loved her first. He blamed his reputation of a heart breaker. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't now or she might think he just said that to get her in bed. He should have said it when they were in Paris. He had his chance but he just couldn't form the right sentence. He laughed at himself for able to say so many sweet things but when it came to the word 'love' he struggled.

"I had a great time tonight," commented Paul walking her back to her house.

"I hope my family didn't bug you too much."

"Not at all, they are nice. But besides you, Elizabeth's still my favourite." he winked. He said good night with a sweet kiss. Reba wondered if he heard what she said. She hoped to God he didn't hear her remark.

They went on with their life: business life along with love life. If that could be called 'love life' when they never said 'that word' to each other yet. Paul was busy designing the new dress for his guest model, but wasn't as busy as when he asked Reba to do it. He designed the dress, sent it over to France. And he only went to the first and final fitting. He wasn't all over the model like when Reba was the guest. Reba was busy taking over the building of his house, or mansion to be precise. Paul let her take control overseeing the building process. He paid double to have the house built faster. He apologized for not having time for her at around this time, he would have more time for her when the fashion show was over. Maybe things could be different.


	23. Chapter 23

**--- 23 --- **

Reba picked him up from the airport after the final show. She couldn't go because he asked her to be here to help him take care of the office and the house. He didn't want any kind of delay for his house, so Reba had to be there to answer any questions they might have. He was gone for almost a month. Reba read about the show in the paper. She was glad she didn't have to go, she wouldn't be able to bear seeing him kissing anyone anymore, not even for the show. But when she read about it, he didn't. Paul only appeared on the stage for thirty seconds when he was cued, and he only kissed the back of her hand. Well, Reba didn't know if she should be happy or sorry, as the review for the show wasn't that great. The dress he designed was still beautiful. However, the review said Paul seemed to have lost his will to design. He showed no enthusiasm on the runway. When they compared to the last season when Reba was his guest, this one was a disappointment: it lacked any passion.

"Paul..." Reba ran to his arms when he stepped out of the gate. "I'm sorry the show didn't turn out the way you wanted."

"That's okay. Nothing could top what you did anyway." Paul brought her into a passionate kiss they longed for. "After the show was over, we had a long meeting. The board wants me to ask you to be my guest next season." He walked with her to his car, and held the door open for her at the passenger seat. He sat in the driver's seat.

"What about you? Do you want me to do it?"

"When I was on that runway, I admit I didn't feel the same way I used to feel. Maybe they're right. I've lost the will to design."

"I think the dress looks nice. If you really lost the will to do it, it wouldn't turn out that nice."

"How's the house coming along?"

"They just put the drywall up. Next week they will be putting down the hardwood floor."

"Thanks for all your help." Paul kissed her on the back of her hand. He was driving back to his condo.

"Hey, it's my job." Reba smirked. Once he arrived, he went to have a quick shower before they went out to dinner. He took her to the Italian restaurant that they went when they first met. They shared lemon pie like always.

"I've got presents for you from Paris."

"Presents? I'm so afraid to ask what they are."

"Oh no, nothing much, nothing too pricey. Just a few boxes of Chocolate from Switzerland, Cookies from Harrods, Pearls from Japan.

"Stop right there. You said 'presents from Paris'. Three things you listed didn't even come from Paris."

"I'm getting to it. And a little beret from Paris. See nothing expensive."

"You went to Switzerland and England?"

"I was bored so I took my plane out for a ride, and since I was in the neighbourhood. I went shopping."

"Rewind back a bit, did I hear pearls from Japan?"

"Just a necklace. I got from Paris, really. Shopped online. Delivered right to my door." Reba glared at him. "I needed the pearls to make the dress' strap. So I had a few left over to make a necklace."

"The left over should only be enough to make a pair of earring, not a necklace."

"Alright, I ordered a few extra to make a necklace," admitted Paul. He had to made it sound like he didn't go out of his way to get it for her or else she might not accept it. But she was on to him.

"Aren't pearls expensive?"

"The real ones are." Reba automatically assumed that he ordered man-made pearls since it was to make a dress' strap. But it turned out they used real pearls or his guest model would not wear it. Although the dress still belong to his company, the model wasn't allowed to take home, but she still wanted real pearls. And that little beret, Reba expected to see some type of a hat, but it was a pin made from little crystals. "I was bored at work so I went out for a walk and I found that, I thought of you." Reba smiled and she gave him the look. "Alright, I missed you so I skipped work and went to look for something nice for you." Reba chuckled. She was getting used to the fact that he would do or say things like it just happened. He didn't plan it, but in fact everything he did for her was well planned. He had a weird way of showing his feelings. His ego was something he couldn't get rid of. Reba started to believe he was one of those people who just didn't know how to say 'love'. And Kyra kept singing 'The greatest man I never knew', while he wasn't around, really made her miss him.

"Oh Yeah, the music producer came. He likes Kyra, but he didn't want the whole band. Kyra's now facing the dilemma, if she should go on alone."

"I think she should. At least to get her foot in the door. Once she had everything settled, she can always help her friends later."

"I'll tell her you agree with me." Reba flashed him a smile. Paul smiled back. He cupped her face with his hand admiring the features of her face. Without a word, he captured her lips with his. His heart filled with love he had for her. He held back, he didn't want her to think he just said it to get her in bed. He wanted to show her he loved her without mentioning the word and had her accept him realizing how much he loved her. He didn't want to announce his love. He wanted her to feel it. And once she accept him, he would tell her he loved her with all his heart. However, they like the slow pace their relationship grew. They were mature adults, not teenagers who were ready to pounce on each other anymore. They were somewhat in control. The media even commented that this was the longest relationship Paul ever had, usually at this same amount of time, he must have gone through at least five dates. Especially once they found out about the house that he was building, they said she's permanent. The news only made Reba more nervous, what if she wasn't the one? What if he left her later?

Reba took him to see the house, they saw very good progress. The dry wall was done. They still had to lay the hardwood floors, and then the interior designer would take over.

"Now that I have more time, do you want to go out for some movies?"

"Sure!" And the next thing she knew, she was on his jet. "When you asked me to go see some movies, I expected to go to a theater downtown, not Cannes!"

"It's more fun over there, we can go to a party afterward."

"What's next? Ask me to a dinner at a Chinese restaurant and take me to China?" Quipped Reba.

"That can be arranged." Paul said with a straight face. Reba glared at him.

"I really must find out more information before I agree to do things with you." Reba mumbled shaking her head.

"You might get to see Kevin Costner"

"And George Clooney too?" Reba showed her excitement.

"He has a girlfriend!" Paul showed his jealousy. Reba smile at him lovingly. She unbuckled her seat-belt and leaned over to kiss him.

"Who wants the second when my boyfriend is the most eligible bachelor in Hollywood?"

"That's the first time I heard you call me your boyfriend." Paul smiled and kissed her. "And I'm not the most eligible bachelor. I'm tied with George, remember?"

"They forgot my vote."

"Well that's the only vote I want." He took her to Cannes film festival; the media got a lot of pictures of both of them. The more he announced to the world that she was his girlfriend, the more Reba feared that if he left her, she wouldn't have any place left in this world to hide.

At almost a month later, Paul received the news from a sales executive that sales had dropped compare to last season. It didn't drop much, it went back to what it usually was before last season, but they were looking to improve, not back to what it was. They kept asking Paul to ask Reba to do it again, but Paul refused.

"You don't want me to be your guest model again?"

"Not because I don't want to. It's because I don't want you to get a wrong idea that I want you to be my guest just to improve the sales. I don't want you to feel used." Reba was overwhelmed by his words.

"Do you want me to do it?" Reba asked firmly. They were looking into each other's eyes trying to read the thoughts of one another. Paul's face lit up with a terrific idea.

"I want you to be my guest, and I have a perfect dress for you."

"Then I'll do it."

"Thank you, honey. Let's wow the crowds together. But first, let's go to the gym."

"Again?"

"You'll show quite a bit of skin in this dress."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't put anything of yours on display."

"Once again, I should have found out for more information before I agreed to do things with you!" Complained Reba being dragged to the gym. He went with her every day. Reba was on the stair-master and she smiled at Paul who lifting some weights. She remembered when she used to discreetly glance at him when he took her to the gym to firm up for the fashion show. And how fast she had to look away when he caught her staring. But this time around, she could stare and she was enjoying the view. She even gave him a seductive smile, and caused him to… well... show of his muscle. Reba giggled. Good thing this was a private gym.

"I'm not wearing this!" Cried Reba seeing the unfinished dress he was making.

"Honey, you've just broke my heart."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you, but this is see-through mesh. And it's colour of my skin, I'll look naked!" Complained Reba pressing the material against her body.

"I'll make sure you're covered. Now can you please put it on so I could draw the line where the sequins would be?"

"Fine, But I'm not taking off my bra!"

"If you do, I might not be able to finish designing the dress," comment Paul with a chuckle. Reba came out of the dressing room with her arms fold across her chest. She had to put her arms down so Paul could study the dress. She felt naked in front of him, knowing he could see her bra through the sheer mesh material.

"Paul... Paul!"

"Huh? Sorry I was looking at where I would stitch the sequins and I kinda lost my train of thought." Reba bit her bottom lip and rolled her eyes. Paul tried to think of something else while he concentrated at the detail around the chest. Paul paid attention to every detail to make sure she wouldn't accidentally flash anything. The dress was risque, but he would make sure it had class.

"Paul, I have a reporter from a woman's magazine on hold. She wants to know if she could interview you for next month's issue. And the subject of the interview is 'how do you manage the business life and personal life'. What do you want me to tell her?"

"When?" Paul questioned, still busy working with the dress. He put it on a mannequin and Reba would do a final fitting in a two days. The fashion show was getting close.

"According to your schedule, will be a day before the fashion show. Anything after that, she wouldn't have it on time to publish."

"Shouldn't we be in New York by then?" Paul set up the fashion show in New York this time. He didn't want to travel to Paris when his house was almost complete. Besides Milan or Paris, New York was his best choice.

"We should, but someone promised Elizabeth that 'we' will be there to watch her Ballet recital without consulting me whether it'll conflict with our other schedule."

"Oh yeah. She said plase... I can't say no to a cute young girl who says please." Paul chuckled. "Well we can leave in the morning and be there couple of hours before the show. You've done this before so you'll do just fine."

"Yeah, watch me screw up again."

"I'll always be there to rescue you." He brought her into a passionate kiss.

"Crraappp! I forgot I have the reporter on hold! So is that a yes?" Reba quickly broke the kiss.

"Sure." With that Reba went back to the phone and scheduled the interview for him.

The reporter arrived almost half an hour before the appointment. She talked to Reba while she was waiting for Paul to finish his meeting with a client. When Paul was done, Reba led the reporter to his office, she talked to Paul about his work for a while, and Reba was called back in a moment later.

"I'd like to interview you both at the same time, if that's okay with you."

"Sure." Reba replied sitting on the couch next to Paul in his office. The reporter started the recorder on the coffee table and began her interview with both of them about their relationship.

Reporter: How long have you two knew each other?"

Reba & Paul (looking at each other trying to think): Close to a year, about ten, eleven months?"

Reporter: When do you start dating?

(Reba and Paul were looking at each other again trying to think)

Reba: I don't know, he asked me to give us a try and then we didn't really going on a date until we went to Paris. So I'm not sure to tell you when.

Paul (looking at Reba): Or how about the time I took you to Milan, we walked along the lake, is that count as a date? If so, that would be almost half a year ago.

Reba (replying to Paul): Yeah, but we were just employee and employer then.

Paul: Honey, what kind of a boss takes his employee to walk hand in hand along the shores of Lake Como?

Reba (mumbled): The same kind that kisses his employee on the runway.

Reba: I'm sorry, please continue with your questions.

Reporter (smiled at both of them): When did he first said he love you?

Reba (sighed softly): Believe it or not, he never has.

Paul: I did, you didn't take me seriously.

Reba (eyes lit up): When?

Paul: When we played Simon says with Elizabeth.

Reba (glared at him): And you want me to take you seriously then?

Paul: I told you I never said it without meaning it.

Reba: But we were playing.

Paul: Well why don't you try to say it and don't mean it. (Reba couldn't let out a word.) See? It's not easy to just say it out without meaning it, you know.

Reporter: So you never said you love her? After that one time that she thought you were playing.

Paul: I don't know where to start. How do you tell someone that she's the love of your life?

Reba (overwhelmed and almost in tear): How can you not tell her if she's the love of your life.

Paul (turned to Reba): Would you tell someone if he's the love of your life?

Reba: Sure I would.

Paul: Okay, I'm listening.

(Reba turned red and she bashfully elbowed him.)

Paul: See, not easy isn't it?

Reporter (grinned): Was it a love at first sight?

Paul (glanced at Reba and chuckled): More like a love at first fight.

Reporter: Can you please tell us more about that?

Paul: She's stubborn, arrogant, and very opinionated. So I thought, that's a challenge. Next thing I knew, I've already fallen for her.

(Reba was still speechless, Paul wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the side of her head)

Reporter: When did you start to notice?

Paul: When we came back from the fashion show in Paris. We had a little misunderstanding, she didn't talk to me for two weeks, except business. Man that was the most uncomfortable two weeks of my life. Everything I did I was afraid to upset her even more than she already was. And I accidentally fired her. Oh yeah, that's when I found out, I don't want her out of my life. I don't want to lose her.

The interview went on for a while, and Reba hardly let out a word. She was still overwhelmed. The reporter left, leaving just Paul and Reba in his office. It was almost the time they had to go see Elizabeth.

"How come you never tell me about those things."

"I told you, it's not easy. I don't know where to start. You didn't ask me, if you asked me I'll answer and tell you everything."

"How hard could it be to say just three little words?"

"You never said them to me."

"I was waiting for you to say it first." Reba pouted.

"I don't want you to believe I only said it just to get you in bed. Okay, How's this sound? We say it together on the count of three."

"Say what?" Reba tried.

"Say you love me." Paul didn't fell for that.

"Alright fine. One, two, three." Reba smiled mischievously

"I love you," said Paul "You love me," said Reba at the same time. Reba blushed and giggled.

"Gotcha!"


	24. Chapter 24

**--- 24 ---**

Paul drove Reba to Elizabeth's Ballet recital. Reba was glad she finally heard him say he loved her. She hadn't say it back to him yet, but she would. She was waited for so long for him to say it, she would make him wait just a little while longer, not too long because she wanted to tell him how she felt too. Paul knew how she felt and he also knew she was getting back at him, but deep down, he was also afraid. What if she didn't love him 'that much'.

"Paul! How did I do?" Elizabeth ran to his arms. He picked her up, and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Paul kissed both her cheeks back. Elizabeth giggled.

"You did great sweetie. Very beautiful." Paul complimented. The girl smiled big. Reba cleared her throat.

"Where are my kisses?"

"Here you go." Paul kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, but I was looking for some from my granddaughter." Elizabeth giggled and kissed her. Cheyenne looked at Reba and Paul with a big smile.

"Daddy's here too," cried Van, his arms still parted, waiting for a hug from his little girl.

"Well, Van. He's dating mom, so he's like a grandpa to Elizabeth. I'd be happy too if I had a rich grandfather who's willing to spoil me." Cheyenne laughed softly, she handed him their baby boy. "Here, you can hold him."

Elizabeth's teacher never saw Paul before. She came over to introduce herself.

"Elizabeth said you'll teach her to Tango." Paul smiled nicely. "Maybe you and I, we can go out for a dance sometime." Apparently, she didn't know that Paul had a girlfriend or she didn't care. Paul politely refused the request.

"I don't think my beloved girlfriend would appreciate me taking another woman dancing." He wrapped his arm around Reba's waist and pulled her close to his body showing the teacher that he was with someone.

"Oh, you're really his girlfriend?" Elizabeth's Ballet teacher questioned. Reba wasn't quite sure how to react. Cheyenne was ready to attack, but Paul decided it was time for them to leave.

"It's been nice to finally meet Elizabeth's teacher." Paul tactfully reminded her of her position and he shook her hand saying goodbye. He turned to Reba. "Let's go honey, you have a busy day tomorrow." With one arm carrying Elizabeth, he placed his other arm behind her and put his hand on the small of her back. Van and Cheyenne followed them and they walked to his car. Behind them Reba could hear her granddaughter's dance teacher said 'God, she's so lucky!' The baby cried and Cheyenne wanted to take him home, but Elizabeth didn't want to go home just yet.

"Do you mind if I take her out to dinner with us?" Paul asked Cheyenne and Van. They let Elizabeth go to dinner with Paul and Reba.

"Elizabeth will be the only girl I'll let you take to dinner or to a dance." Reba said trying to act serious.

"Why, are you jealous?"

"Shouldn't I be? You're really hot amongst women.

"I care more about how you feel. How do you feel, by the way?" Paul asked with a big grin.

"I feel great!" Reba knew what he wanted her to say, but she didn't want to say it yet.

"That's not what I meant" Reba winked and blew him a kiss. Now it was her turn to mess with him. After the dinner, he also took Reba and Elizabeth to a game of mini golf. It was almost like a date with a kid. It felt like a little family. Reba watched Paul teach Elizabeth to putt. Her heart melted with tenderness. They dropped Elizabeth off first. And he dropped Reba at her house after he took her out for a nice drive. He tried to trick her to tell him she loved him a few times, but she wouldn't fall for his trick.

"I had a wonderful time today." Reba pecked his lips standing outside his car at the driver side.

"I had a great time too. Now, have plenty of rest, I'll pick you up at around 10 and we'll go to New York together. Your family's coming with us right?" Reba nodded. "Good night honey." Paul said good night with a romantic kiss. Reba stepped back a little when he was about to leave.

"Paul," called Reba with a twinkle in her eyes. Paul stop backing out of her driveway and gave her his attention. She walked to the car and poked her head through the window and kissed him. "I love you too," said Reba before getting in her house. Paul's heart stop beating for a split second and then it pounded like crazy after his heart registered what she just said. He drove back to his condo and he was going to call her, but he changed his mind.

Meanwhile, Reba was walking, dancing singing 'I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with a wonderful guy' aloud, making her way to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"Geez mom, you're in a good mood," commented Kyra on her way out.

"Where are you going? You're coming with me to New York tomorrow you remember that right?"

"Yes mom, I remember. I want to go see my friends. I'll be back later. Don't worry. Jake's stuff is packed, mine is packed. Yours?"

"All done." Reba sighed "I'm so nervous"

"You did that once, and you did great. Paul has been in business for long time, he'll help you. Now, stop worrying. I'll be back around 11."

"Kyra..." Kyra turned her head.

"Yeah?"

"You're not gonna ask me why I'm in a good mood?"

"That's why I'm leaving before you tell me the details."

"Oh c'mon sit. I need to tell someone."

"Hi Reba." Barbra Jean barged in to her living room. "I saw his car leaving your driveway, so I assumed you're back."

"There you go mom, tell your best friend. I'm going to see mine. Bye mom, see you in a bit." Kyra left with a chuckle. Barbra Jean immediately took her spot.

"I'm listening."

"Will you look at that, almost 10 o'clock. I gotta go to bed." Reba tried to leave, but Barbra Jean pulled her back.

"You finally did it with him, didn't you? Oh my God, oh my God!" Barbra Jean squealed.

"No... it's just... he said he loves me," said Reba with her cheeks flushed.

"How old are you, fourteen?" Barbra Jean quipped.

"It's important to me okay? I don't want to talk to you anymore, you're killing my happy mood."

"So, are you gonna do it?"

"I'm not gonna talk to you about that. Go home! Go pack! See you tomorrow!" Reba pushed her friend out of the house. Reba went to her room to take a nice warm bath. She needed to relax. She was so excited to hear him telling her he loved her, and she was the love of his life. She squealed girlishly and sunk her body into the water. When she finish, she put on a bathrobe and pulled her pajamas out of her closet. She spotted sexy lingerie from his line that she secretly kept. Every season, new items would be sent to her and Reba would only kept the ones that she would use and sent the rest back to the company. And sexy lingerie were part of the shipment. Reba sent them all back except one. She liked it. She bit her bottom lip and looked at her left and right to make sure no one was around. She slipped into a long sheer white lingerie and a matching g-string, leave very little for imagination. A sheer white chiffon gown, Greek influenced, made her look like a Greek goddess. She looked at herself in a full length mirror and blushed. She wondered what Paul's reaction would be if he saw her in this. Reba heard a loud crash coming from behind her, she turned her head sharply toward the sound.

"Paul!" He fell face first to her bedroom floor. Reba rushed to him "Are you all right? What are you doing climbing up my window?"

"I come to kidnap you," said Paul rubbing his nose, good it wasn't broken. He had one leg in the room already, but when he spotted her backside, he lost the strength to his leg, so when he swung another leg into the room, he lost his balance.

"Why didn't you just ring the doorbell?"

"Then that won't be kidnapping." Paul stood up and stretched a little, good nothing broken. "let's go!"

"Huh?" He grabbed her hand and led her to the front door. Reba followed him, didn't know where he was going. The front door swung open, Kyra came in as they were going out. Kyra's jaw dropped, she couldn't let out a word. Paul waved and said hi. "Kyra, can you lock up for me please." That was all Reba could say before getting into his Rolls Royce. Kyra peaked her head out the door, still a little stunned. "Where are you taking me?" Puzzled Reba.

"You'll see." Paul drove about fifteen minutes away from her house and Reba recognized the road. He took her to the house he was building. She shook her head with a grin. Paul ran to her side and opened the door for her. He took her hand and they walked in to the unfinished house. Everything was done, except the interior. The wall still need to be painted, and the light fixtures still had to be installed. He had prepared a flashlight. He took her to the top floor. Reba remembered, it was a master bedroom: his future bedroom. She stood at the center of the room. "Wait here." Paul went to the fireplace, and he lit the fire. Once the room started to brighten, Reba saw a huge faux polar bear rug in front of the fireplace, a bottle of Dom-Perignon, and two champagne glasses, and a few pillows.

"Oh my..." Reba was astonished. He must have prepared this after he dropped her off tonight. That polar bear rug was from his condo.

"Remember our first night in Milan? We talked all night until you fell asleep right before the sunrise." Paul reminded her, taking both her hands, he walked backward to the fireplace. "I... err... I..." Paul stammered, he just had a good look of what she was wearing and he was at a lost of words. "I.." Reba just remembered what she had on too, she crossed her arms and her legs. Paul took off his suit jacket and put it on her. "I better cover you up if I want to finish my speech." Reba chuckled sheepishly.

"Thanks." Paul pecked her lips after put his jacket on her.

"I just want to tell you, that I build this house, with the intention to make a home. But it turned out, no matter where I go, as long as you're there with me, I was home. So, this house would never be a home without you." Paul kissed her on the back of her hand, he got down on one knee. "Reba Nell McKinney Hart, will you help me complete this house and make it a home, by being with me here? Spend your life with me as my soul-mate, my love, my life, my wife... Will you marry me?"

"Paul..." Reba called him with trembling voice and teary eyes. "Are you sure? Why me? I'm a nobody, I have nothing compared to you, I'm-" Paul stood up and pressed his lips on hers.

"Since when does love ever need a reason? I love you. I don't really care why I love you, I just care that I do. I do love you. And if you love me too, that's all that matter." He looked deep into her eyes. "So? What do you say?"

"I don't know what to say" Reba wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She smiled at him.

"Yes or oui, is fine by me." Paul smiled into her misty, sparkly blue eyes.

"Yes. I'll marry you. Just because I love you too." Reba wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Oh wait." Paul pulled a button of his shirt and used a piece of string to tie a knot on her ring finger. Reba chucked.

"Are you afraid that I might forget?"

"Just until I can get you the ring." Paul grinned. He kissed her with all his heart. He sat her down in front of the fireplace and poured them a glass of champagne. "To my fiancée."

"To my fiancé. Cheers."

Paul wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the side of her head. They sat and looked at the fire and exchanged kisses from time to time. It was getting hot, so Reba took off his jacket.

"Honey, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Reba smiled flirtatiously.

"I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes off you, and I wouldn't be able to control myself."

"Then don't." Reba pulled him close, she removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. That was all she had to do and Paul just completely lost the control of himself. He couldn't hold back anymore. He gently laid her down on the soft rug, his hand roamed her soft skin. Just like the way it happened in his dream when they went to Milan. He prayed to God that no alarm clock would wake him up this time. God had favoured him tonight. He let him have her. She let him have her. They made perfect love.

---

**A/N** I have a **M** rate ending for this chapter. PM me if you're interested in reading. ;-)


	25. Chapter 25

**--- 25 ---**

Paul lay on his back with Reba's head resting on his shoulder. She drew small circles on his firm muscular chest with her finger. She sighed with satisfaction. Paul chucked.

"Hmm... What's so funny?" Reba frowned.

"I was just thinking. I have a huge condo in Milan that overlooks the Alps, one in Paris that overlooks the Eiffel Tower, one in Manhattan, one in LA, and one in Houston. I have a yacht in the south of France, and a castle in Scotland that had been converted to a five star hotel. I have three resorts: one in Venice, one in Houston and one in Hawaii. I can afford the best hotel suites available in any country. Yet, I made love to you for the first time on the floor, in a house that's not even finished." Reba smirked.

"But this will be our home, our bedroom in the future. I think it's the right place to have our first time." Paul rolled her on her back.

"How about our second time?" Paul started to kiss her, and things were starting to heat up.

"Paul, someone's in the house!" Reba pushed him off her and looked for her nightgown. Paul quickly got dressed too; the sound of more than one person was making its way toward them. "Where's my g-string?"

"I don't know where I tossed it." Just then the door swung open. Paul protectively stepped in front of Reba. He sheltered her completely. She hid behind his back. There stood a couple of fire-fighters fully dressed, prepared to battle a blaze. The fire-fighter looked at Paul, then at the fireplace. He pressed his microphone button on his jacket collar, and yelled, "All clear!" The fire-fighter lifted his mask when he recognized who was in the room.

"Oh. Hi Mr. MacIntosh," greeted the fire-fighter. "We received a phone call stating that there was smoke coming out of the construction site. So we came by to check."

"I lit the fireplace. Sorry." Paul explained to the fire-fighter. Reba found his suit jacket on the floor, she wanted to pick it up, but it was a little too far and she didn't want to expose herself to a couple of firemen who stood by the doorway. She tugged Paul's shirt using him as a shield making him walk backward to where his jacket was. She picked it up. The fire-fighters tried not to chuckle seeing an arm from behind Paul grabbing his jacket on the floor.

"I think something caught on fire, Mr. MacIntosh." Another fire-fighter pointed to a little piece of garment by the fireplace. They chuckled when they heard a small wimp behind Paul's back.

"I... err... need a kindling." Paul could feel Reba was banging her forehead on his back.

"Well, since there's nothing to be worried about, then I think we should go." Paul nodded. "Bye Mr. MacIntosh. Bye Miss Hart." Reba bent her head back and shut her eyes still gripping on his shirt.

"Thanks for stopping by." Reba peaked her head out from behind Paul's back and waved at them. Paul looked over to his side to glare at her as the fire-fighters were chuckling on their way out.

"Thanks for stopping by?"

"What else can I say? They were looking after your house. You should be thankful. And once again, you put me on the spot, you mo-ron!" Reba hit him.

"Oww... What did I do?"

"Our first kiss, you just had to do it in front of thousands of people, now our first time it's gonna be the talk of the town."

"They don't know this is our first time, do they?" Paul grinned, thinking about their first time.

"Yeah, but they knew we didn't just sit here and hold hands while my panties were set on fire. And what the heck were you thinking throwing my panties into the fire?" Reba smacked his arm.

"What else could I be thinking taking off your underwear?" Paul chuckled. Reba blushed violently. Paul brought her into a passionate kiss. "Now, guess what am I thinking?"

"I think we should get out of here, just in case someone else decides to 'stop by'. This house has no lock. And it's..." she glanced at Paul's watch "two o'clock in the morning!"

"I should take you home." Paul frowned.

"And climb up my window like the way you did? I don't have my purse, I don't have my keys, and honey, I don't have my panties on so no way I'm climbing anything." Reba folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Then let's go to my condo. You can spend the night at my place, and I'll pick up your stuff tomorrow morning before we go to New York." With that, Paul grabbed the flashlight and make sure the fire in the fireplace was put out. He didn't forget to write 'Sorry for the mess' and put a hundred dollar bill under the champagne bottle. He also picked up the half burnt panties from the fireplace. "See how hot you are?"

"Oh shut up!" Reba blushed, and she snatched the underwear from him and tucked it in his jacket pocket. She would throw them out when they got to his condo. She was glad that his jacket was big enough to cover her hips, or else she wouldn't be able to walk past the security guard to his condo. She still hid behind him anyway. The security guard smiled at them. The moment the door closed behind them at his condo. He pulled her in to a passionate kiss he craved. And when she took off his jacket, leaving on just sheer lingerie with nothing underneath, sleep was no longer on their minds.

It was almost nine o'clock in the morning and nobody knew where Reba was, her family was wondering where she was, they tried to call her BlackBerry, just to find out that her purse and her phone were still in the house.

"All I knew is she went with Paul," said Kyra. "And judging by what she was wearing when she left, I think he had her."

"Anyone have Paul's phone number?" Asked Van.

"Try called him using mom's phone." And he did. Paul answered his BlackBerry recognizing the ring tone was from Reba. He sleepily picked it up.

"Morning honey," greeted Paul with a yawn. Van pulled the phone from his ear mouthing the word 'honey?' looking a little disgusted.

"G'Morning darlin'." Reba murmured snuggling closer to him. Her eyes still closed. Paul was a little confused, looking at his phone and then at Reba.

"Hello?" He said to the receiver after realizing that it wasn't Reba who called.

"Hi Paul, it's Van. We couldn't find Mrs. H and we wondering if she's with you."

"Yes, she's here. Do you need her?"

"It's nine o'clock and I thought you're picking us up at around ten." Paul shot up, almost rolling Reba out of the bed.

"Ahh!" She screamed.

"We'll be right there. Bye now." Paul hung up the phone and turned to Reba. "It's nine o'clock, honey. I told the pilots we'll be leaving at around 11."

"Oh crraapp! Reba got up and started to look around, this wasn't her house. She didn't know what to do first. She gotta shower, so she needed a towel. She needed a toothbrush, heck she didn't have anything! "Why did you let us sleep in? Don't you have an alarm clock?"

"Yes, but I turned it off. I don't want it to wake us up just in case we're in the middle of... you know." Paul was afraid that it would be just a dream like the way it happened in Milan, that he threw his perfectly good alarm clock on the wall because it tried to wake him up from a nice dream with her.

"Good Morning Mr. MacIntosh, the limo has arrived." The security guard called via intercom to inform him making Reba panic even more. Paul walked to his closet and brought her a towel and new toothbrush.

"I'll go over to your house, and pick up your luggage. So you have something to wear. Meanwhile, why don't you just relax and have a nice shower. I'll call and tell the pilot that we'll be an hour late. No big deal, don't panic." Paul got dress and went to his limo and then to Reba's house. Everyone was ready and waited for him. They were a little startled when they saw Paul. His hair was a mess, his shirt wrinkled with one button missing. He was usually well groomed.

As they drove back to his place, they were a little surprised they didn't see Reba. Paul asked them to wait in the limo and took her luggage up to his room. Reba was just stepping out of the bathroom and wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh no you don't! We're already late as it is. Go shower, I'm getting dressed!" Reba could see exactly what was in his mind. However, that didn't stop him.

They rushed down to the limo after Paul had his shower, and Reba had another shower. Her family exchanged awkward glances but nobody said a word.

"Oh for Pete's sake, somebody say something!" Reba hated the awkward silence.

"Bow chicka bow bow"

"VAN!" Kyra, Cheyenne and Jake yelled in unison. Reba looked out the window, she should have let them sat quietly. Paul glanced at her with a grin.

"What took you so long grandma?" Elizabeth ran to her and sat at her lap.

"I had to take a shower, honey." The girl sniffed her cheek.

"You smell like Paul." With Elizabeth's statement, Barbra Jean and Cheyenne giggled, Van was looking for someone to high-five. He looked at Jake, Jake glared at him, he turned to Brock, Brock gave him evil look, Henry had no idea what was going on so he high-five'd Van. Jake and Kyra exchanged a gross look. Brock rolled his eyes and wished someone would just shoot him. Paul reached his overnight bag and put a drop of aftershave in his palm and patted Elizabeth's cheeks and chin.

"Okay now you smell like me too." Elizabeth giggled. There was very little conversation made in the limo except from Elizabeth and Paul. But Reba knew, the moment she was alone with her family, there would be tones of questions she had to answer, and mostly would be from Barbra Jean and Cheyenne. The flight would take them a few hours or so, and some of his employees were travelling with them. Furthermore, once they arrived in New York, she would be busy. So that gave her sometime before she had to answer them.

They arrived at the airport at around quarter to twelve. Everyone was already there waiting. Paul apologized for being late. He was always polite if he knew it was his fault. They all went to the middle section of the plane; some executives were already there. The plane took off the moment they took their seats.

"Mom, did you forget something?" Questioned Kyra.

"I don't think I forget anything. Why?"

"You had a knot on your finger like you had to be reminded of something."

"Oh that?" Reba glanced at Paul. He got up and told his employees that there were a few seat available at the front section. He made them go outside and closed the door so Reba could tell her family the news.

"Well... I don't know where to start, so I'm just gonna go right out and say it. We're engaged." Except the sound of Elizabeth and Henry talking to each other, the whole plane seemed to be in complete silence. "I just want to let you guys know before it was out in the media, I mean you are my family." Still silence. Reba looked at each of her family, they were looking at her with disbelief. "Okay, this should be the time y'all congratulate us."

"Are you serious?" Questioned Kyra

"You're getting married to Paul MacIntosh?" Barbra Jean remarked.

"Mom, this is not funny." Cheyenne still thought she was just kidding. Reba glanced at Paul, seemed like her family didn't believe her. Sure they were dating, they could see that they had feelings for each other, but marriage would be way too soon. Especially Paul who had everything, and could have any woman he desired, why would he want to settle down with Reba?

"I'm not kidding." Paul stepped up and spoke to everyone with a firm voice. "I love her, and I asked her to marry me last night." Again, silence filled the air.

"Paul, you and grandma is getting married?" Ask Elizabeth.

"Yes honey." Paul crouched down to answer the girl.

"Can I be the flower girl? I want to be a flower girl. My friend at the school said she got to be a flower girl when her aunt got married," said the girl cheerfully. "Henry could be the bear with the ring."

"It's ring bearer, sweetheart. And yes you can be a flower girl."

"I call maid of honor!" Barbra Jean called with her hand in the air.

"Then I'm a bridesmaid," Cheyenne took the position.

"I guess I'm a bridesmaid too." Kyra spoke.

"I want to give Mrs. H away!" And the family started to discuss who would do what at the wedding. Reba sighed contently. Paul grinned and since no one was paying attention to them, he motioned to the back section of the plan. As they were sneaking to the back. Cheyenne just realized that they hadn't congratulated them. They hugged Reba and Paul, well Van hugged Reba and shook Paul's hand. Brock did the same thing. It was about time she was with someone. The pilots announced the landing. They took their seats. Still talking about how was it so hard to believe that Reba was engaged to Paul MacIntosh.

Reba was getting ready backstage, waiting for her cue. The last time she was a secret, but this time they announced that she would be on the runway again. That got a response from the media like last time she was up there as his assistant, but this time would be as his girlfriend. They didn't know about the engagement yet.

"Hello Reba, looking lovelier every time I see you." Martin came to her dressing room to greet her. Paul was the one who let him in. He chuckled when he caught Reba yawning. Paul saw Reba was yawning so he yawned too. "I don't think you're going to blame that on jetlag again, aren't you?" Martin teased. And he laughed when Reba turned red. He examined the dress Paul designed. "Is that...?"

"Yeah yeah, it's the one. Did you see Sylvie? Is she here yet?"

"Yes she was talking to someone in the models' dressing room."

"I have to go see her. Can you help Reba up on the stage when she's cued?" Martin nodded. "Relax, okay honey? You'll do just fine. Don't be nervous, I'll be up there with you when the time comes. We'll wow the crowds together." He pecked her lips and went to look for his mom.

"What is it about this dress?" Reba puzzled. She asked Martin.

"Well, remembered I told you about three dresses he design?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about what you told me."

"Well, that's the second one. The one he wants his fiancée to wear it." Martin didn't notice her grin. "He let you wear it, you must really mean something to him." Reba was overwhelmed. He asked her to wear this dress before he even proposed.

"Miss Reba, you'll be up in five minutes," told the state manager's assistant. "Can you take off your bracelet? You shouldn't wear your personal accessories when you're up on the stage." With that, he left. Reba glanced at Martin.

"He's right, you have to take it off. I'll help you give it to Paul, he could keep in his tux." Martin suggested with a friendly smile. Reba took out the bracelet that Paul gave her. She also rolled the string that Paul tied a little knot on her finger out too.

"Please don't lose the string."

"Okay, are you ready?" Reba nodded. She was hoping to see Paul before she went up, but he probably busy. They announced her name. The music started. Reba took a deep breath and she stepped on the stage. The crowds gasped when they saw the dress. Above the waist, the dress was nothing more than a sheer mesh that matched the colour of her skin. Red crystals and rubies covered her…modesty. The gems danced under the spotlight, but the sheer material managed to show off her midriff. The skirt was made from layers of fine red silk, and when she walked it reflected with the spotlights. The dress had a split on the front of her left thigh that showed off her beautiful long legs at every step. Paul called this dress 'Fire of passion'.

Reba knew she could do it right this time. She was well rehearsed. She glided graciously. However, her heart sank when the song began. Oh good Lord, they changed the song on her again! Reba was stunned when she heard his voice, it was his voice.

_[ Paul: ] I finally found someone, who knocks me off my feet;_

_[ Paul: ] I finally found the one who makes me feel complete... _

Reba turned toward him, just in time for him to give her a microphone. She smiled and took the microphone from him.

_[ Reba: ] It started over coffee, we started out as friends;_

_[ Reba: ] It's funny how from simple things; the best things begin..._

_[ Paul: ] This time is different;_

_[ Reba: ] la la la la_

_[ Paul: ] It's all because of you!.._

_[ Reba: ] la la la la_

_[ Paul: ] It's better than it's ever been;_

_[ Together: ] Cuz we can talk it through;_

_[ Reba: ] My favourite line was "Can I call you sometime?";_

_[ Reba: ] It's all you had to say..._

_[ Together: ] To take my breath away... _

They walked hand in hand and sang the song as the were walking on the runway.

_[ Together: ] This is it!_

_[ Together: ] Oh, I finally found someone; Someone to share my life;_

_[ Together: ] I finally found the one - to be with every night;_

_[ Reba: ] Cause whatever I do_

_[ Paul: ] It's just got to be you!_

_[ Together: ] My life has just begun, I finally found someone..._

_[ Paul: ] Did I keep you waiting?_

_[ Reba: ] I didn't mind_

_[ Paul: ] I apologize_

_[ Reba: ] Baby, that's fine_

_[ Paul: ] I would wait forever_

_[ Together: ] Just to know you were mine;_

_[ Paul: ] Ya Know - I love your hair..._

_[ Reba: ] Are you sure it looks right?_

_[ Paul: ] I love what you wear..._

_[ Reba: ] Isn't it too tight?_

_[ Paul: ] You're exceptional!_

_[ Together: ] I can't wait for the rest of my life..._

_[ Together: ] This Is It!_

_[ Together: ] Oh, I finally found someone; Someone to share my life,_

_[ Together: ] I finally found the one; to be with every night..._

_[ Reba: ] Cause whatever I do_

_[ Paul: ] It's just got to be you_

_[ Together: ] My life has just begun; I finally found someone..._

_[ Reba: ] And whatever I do_

_[ Paul: ] It's just got to be you!_

_[ Reba: ] My life has just begun..._

They stared into each other's eyes.

_[ Together: ] I finally found someone... _

The crowds were in awe when he wiped her tears with his thumb and Reba wrapped her arms around his neck and Paul kissed her. That was the passion they were looking for. Paul pulled the bracelet out of his pocket. He put the bracelet on her wrist, he didn't care that the sapphire and diamonds didn't go well with the red dress he made. He picked up her left hand. Reba gasped and she closed her mouth with her right hand when she saw a beautiful 5 carats diamond ring that he slit it on her finger. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "It's my ancestor's ring. With this ring, I shall prove how I have devoted all my love to you." Paul kissed her before he turned to the audience.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to announce to you that I'm now engaged to Miss Reba hart. And I would also like to announce my retirement."


	26. Chapter 26

**--- 26 --- **

The news about Paul MacIntosh's engagement was as big as his retirement. He had to hold a press conference.

"Mr. MacIntosh, what are the reasons of your retirement?"

"I don't feel like designing anything for anyone anymore. Last season, I designed because I had to and I don't want to do that again. Don't get me wrong, I still love designing, but I don't want to do it because I have to, as a part of my job. I'll still continue to design, you'll see, but it would not be for any fashion show."

"What about next season?"

"I'll let my marketing team worry about that. I should be busy planning the wedding."

"Do you have the date set for the wedding?"

"No, I just proposed to her. We haven't talk about the date yet. That's why I will not be worried about the fashion show anymore, I have another priority."

"Is that really your family's ring that you used as the engagement ring?"

"Yes, it has been in my family for generations. It's our tradition to propose with the ring."

"What do you see in her?"

"Wanna settle for top ten?" He chuckled. "And I still have the rest of my life to discover more." Paul flashed a sweet smile to Reba who sat not too far off the stage.

"Did you know he was going to announce his retirement?" Sylvie whispered to Reba as Paul answering the press.

"No, he didn't say anything to me about that. I thought you knew, he always talks to you." Reba whispered back.

"No, he told me to bring the ring over just in case he ever needed it. I didn't think he needed it in a hurry enough to hunt for me all over backstage for it." She chuckled. "Oh congratulations by the way." Sylvie gave Reba a hug.

"Thank you for accepting me. That means a lot."

"I'm selfish, I love my son and I want him to be happy." Sylvie laughed softly. "He's a lot like his father. I'm sure he's smiling at you from somewhere above. He must be happy for his son to finally settle down." Reba smiled, overwhelmed. They continued to listen to his press conference.

"She doesn't like to be on the spotlight, that's another reason why I retired. So we could live nice and simple life together." Paul answered the press.

"Will you ever design again?" Sometime Paul just hated the press conference when they asked the same question over and over.

"Yes I will, but not for a fashion show or for sale. I still love designing. But now I'll only do it for one person that I care the most." He once again he turned to where Reba sat. "Sorry I mean two people. I have to correct my sentence or one of those two ladies might beat me to death." He pointed to his mom and to his fiancée.

"Will she still work for you as your personal assistant?" Questioned Marzia, the news reporter from Italy.

"She still will be working for me, but I think I might have accidentally promoted her from being my assistant to my future boss" Paul chuckled. "She can be very bossy you know, sometime I wonder if I'm reporting to her or should she reports to me?" Commented Paul lovingly. "But looks like I have to report to her from now on or I might end up on a couch."

"Aww..." A few female reporters sighed with a smile.

"What will you be doing after your retirement?"

"Do whatever the lady wants to do: travel or stay home and take a nap. We'll play it by ear."

"Okay Reba, if you're still afraid that someday he'll break your heart, I suggest you wiped that stupid idea out of your head." Barbra Jean leaned over to whisper.

"I already did." Reba blew him a kiss. Paul wrapped up the pressed conference that he would still working on his clothing line, but he would not be involved in any fashion show. He would still design clothes, but not for commercial used, only for his beloved.

"And message to George, you're now the most eligible bachelor in Hollywood. And I'm sorry ladies, I'm taken." He chuckled and got up from his seat and walked to Reba and Sylvie and took them by the hand to leave the room.

"Go take care of your fiancée, son, Martin can escort me." Sylvie stated.

Now they had to face the family for a 'family press conference'. They all wanted to know what their plans were, when will they get married, was he insane?

"Can't we just elope and come back once we are married?" Reba remarked seeing her family discussing their wedding. They all wanted to be part of it. Which was good, only if they let 'the couple' talk about it first.

"We shouldn't elope, but we can escape. Why don't we ditch them here in Manhattan and you and I could go to our little romantic getaway in Niagara?" Paul whispered.

"That's sound like a good idea, we hadn't have some alone time since the show was over."

"Can I go too?" Questioned Elizabeth behind Paul. They didn't see her there.

"Where are you going?" Barbra Jean interested.

"Paul wants to go to Viagara." Elizabeth announced. The room went silent until Van snickered, causing the room to explode in to laughter. Everyone except Reba.

"Geez Paul, Reba, careful what you discuss in front of the kids." Brock shook his head, still chuckled.

"Niagara, he wants to take me to Niagara" Reba corrected with her cheeks flush.

"What about us?" Cried Jake.

"There goes our romantic getaway." Reba mumbled.

"Do you guys bring passports?"

"No..." They all said no.

"You?"

"Always in my purse." Working with Paul, she was always prepared.

"There you go, we'll ditch them in Niagara New York, and you and I could cross over to the other side." Well at least steered her family away from planning the wedding for them. Paul took them all to Niagara New York, and they stayed on the US side since the kids did not have proper ID with them. But Paul took Reba across the border. They had a romantic night in a hotel overlooking the falls. Reba was standing by the window looking at the colourful lights shining on the falls. Paul stood behind her with his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her head looking at the falls too. "We have to go to Niagara-on-the-lake tomorrow. Brock said he would not tell the kids that they don't need a passport to go across the border if I'd bribe him with ice-wine," said Paul with a chuckle. "And Canadian beer."

"Well, get him two bottles of wine and two cases of beer because I want to stay an extra day now." Reba smirked. "This is beautiful." Paul didn't reply, he just enjoyed the moment with her. Reba sighed happily.

"Paul, did you say you have a castle in Scotland?"

"Umm hmm"

"How come you never say anything about it?"

"Because I never truly feel like it's mine. My dad grew up in it, but he left when he married mom. I only visited a few times when I was a kid. And now it's a hotel. I let my cousin run it," told Paul to his fiancée. "Speaking of my cousin, I should take you to see my uncle. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." Paul told her about his uncle who currently lived in an old-folks home in Scotland. He also told her about his cousin that wasn't very friendly to him. "He's about ten years older than me. Uncle Bill got married first, but since my dad is older, grandma kept the ring for dad. But he married my mom whom grandma accused of being a gold digger. Mom never got to wear this ring until grandma got sick." He referred to the ring on her finger. "Granny took the ring off her finger, and put it in mom's hand. She finally accepted her in to the MacIntosh clan."

Paul continued to tell her more about his family. How his uncle's wife always believed that the ring should belong to her since she married into the family first. And the shock after his grandmother died, they found out that she left everything to Paul's dad after his grandmother learned that Sylvie wasn't a gold digger, but his aunt was. His cousin was brain-washed that he should get everything instead of Paul. That was why Paul let him run the Castle and kept the profits, but the castle still belonged to Paul. Actually, it should belong to his mom, but Sylvie did not want anything that belonged to MacIntosh clan, so she gave everything to Paul. Reba glanced at the ring. It was his family tradition to past the ring on to the next generation, that's why his mom passed the ring to Reba. Paul said he would buy her another ring, but she had to wear this one for now.

"I can't believe we're engaged. And I'm going to be Reba Nell MacIntosh." She giggled.

"When do you want to have the wedding?"

"In June, I want a June wedding."

"But that's next year. Don't you think it's too long?" Reba shook her head.

"So we have plenty of time to plan. I don't want to rush. I want it to be perfect."

"Alright, June wedding it is." Paul kissed her lovingly on the side of her head.

"Paul..."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you want to retire?" Reba knew there was so much he wouldn't answer to the press.

"I want to spend time with you. I want to take you travelling everywhere you want to go. When I took you to Milan, I wish I took you there as a vacation, not as work. I want to make it up to you."

"Why are you being so good to me?"

"Because I love you, and maybe there's something you can give me in return." Paul kissed the top of her head before he turned her around. He looked into her eyes. "I want a baby."

"WHAT?"


	27. Chapter 27

**--- 27 ---**

"Can you repeat that again? I don't think I heard that right."

"I want to have a baby with you. A son or a daughter. I want a family." Paul confirmed.

"You knew how old I was before you proposed right?"

"I know it's a long shot. If only I met you ten years sooner..."

"I was still married then."

"Okay, if only I met you 27 years sooner." He sighed. "I'm not going to pressure you, but can you at least think about it?" Reba took in a deep breath and promised that she would think about it. Paul lifted her chin up and kissed her. "I'll respect your decision, whether you want a baby or not. But I like to keep on practicing before we actually try." Reba giggled when he carried her to bed. How he was able to control himself and keep his hands off her before it was beyond him. Paul pulled her closer to his body; Reba wiggled a little to get comfortable in his arms. He smiled and thought back to when they first met. They had a different view of the relationship. She was right; it was a wonderful feeling to have someone to love and to care for. Every kiss still as sweet as the first, nights became better and better for they knew what the other person liked. Paul smiled and he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with her in his arms.

They spent another night at a romantic bed & breakfast at Niagara-on-the-lake, the prettiest town in Canada, before joining the family back on the American side the next day. Paul never asked her again about the baby. He let Reba think it through. He didn't pressure her. Paul said since they just finished with the fashion show, and Reba had been working hard, maybe they could take a little break and go on a little vacation. The kids were all on summer break. But the adults had to go back to work. Jake and Kyra wanted to go back to see their friends. Paul said he would like to take Elizabeth and Henry with them. Elizabeth couldn't wait to go, but once Henry found out that Brock and Barbra Jean wouldn't be going with them, he was reluctant to go along.

"Paul said we could go to Disney World." Elizabeth tried to convince Henry. He asked Barbra Jean and Brock if he could go. They allowed him. So the adults went back to Houston. Paul, Reba and two kids went to Disney World. He rented a resort at Animal Kingdom Villa: a grand villa. The kids were so excited to see the African animals' right outside their window.

"Woaa" Henry's mouth gape "A big turkey!" Paul laughed.

"It's an Ostrich, Henry." Reba stood watching Paul drag a chair and sit by the window with Elizabeth on one leg and Henry on another telling them about each animal. They played 'I spy' She couldn't help but grin. She loved the way he bonded with Elizabeth and Henry. She always thought he would be a great dad. But she never thought she would be the one who bore his baby. Well, maybe the thought had entered her mind once or twice, but it never stayed. If only she was younger... She would have the answer for him the moment he asked. She would love to have a baby with him. She loved pregnancy. She loved having a baby. And she loved him.

Reba went behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle as he was brushing his teeth getting ready to go to bed. Paul smiled and finished up. He turned around to give her a minty kiss.

"The kids are in bed? Are you tired?" Paul tucked her hair behind her ears. Reba shook her head with a smile. "I love the way you smile. It's telling me, something wonderful is about to happen."

"You want a boy or a girl?" Questioned Reba with her eyes sparkling, her arms still wrapped around his waist.

"Dilemma, I want a boy, so he could be the next generation of MacIntosh. I want a girl, because girls are cute. And she could be a model like her grandmother Sylvie."

"Let's see which one we'll have." Paul just realized what she was saying. He hugged her tight and kissed her lovingly. "Now, we have to talk to the doctor first, okay? If the doctor says we could still have a baby, then we'll try. Please don't keep your hopes up too high. I'm not as young as I look." Being around women a lot, Paul believed it is wise not to say a thing to agree or disagree to that comment, because whatever he said, he might end up sleeping alone.

They went back to Houston a few days later after their little somewhat romantic getaway. The employees congratulated them on their engagement.

"Wendy, can you set up a meeting tomorrow at 3:00 PM please. Paul wants to talk to his employees about his retirement." Wendy nodded with a giggle. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing much, my boyfriend, who's a fireman by the way, told me about something catching on fire the night before you went to New York." Reba turned red. That was the guy who said bye to them!

"Who else knows about this?"

"The whole office actually. Man, the news spread fast! They talked about it. But the news that you two are engaged overpowered it. Some even said he knocked you up, that's why he's going to marry you."

"Let me guess, Diane?"

"You know her so well," said Wendy. Reba rolled her eyes. "But what were you thinking doing it in the unfinished house? He doesn't have fireplace in his condo?"

"He took me there to propose. He said that would be our home," explained Reba, blushing. "And one thing led to another, you could probably guess the rest of the story."

"So you're not pregnant?"

"No. Not yet." Reba winked and went back to her office. She made an appointment for them at the fertility clinic. Reba said if he wanted a baby, they had to hurry because time was ticking.

"Are you sure you don't mind if you end up pregnant before the wedding?"

"The news that we're getting married is spread all over the nation, so our kid would know he or she wasn't an accident, so I don't mind." They went to the medical building that they went to a few months prior when Paul had chicken pox. Reba chuckled. She never thought that they would end up at a fertility clinic like the media 'accused' them. The results came out that they both were healthy enough to have a baby on their own. Paul was so happy he took Reba back to his condo and started making one.

"Honey, I want you to move in with me," suggested Paul.

"What about my house? What about Jake and Kyra?"

"They both could move here, I have plenty of bedrooms. And when the house is complete, they could move there with us too." Reba said she had to talk to the kids. She felt her life was changing so fast: too fast. Less than a month ago she was just his girlfriend. Their relationship grew slowly and steady. However, now everything seemed to be racing against time. Reba started to feel uncomfortable. She shook off the uneasy feelings and she talked to her family about moving in with Paul.

"Well, mom. I wanted to tell you this but I don't really know where to start, but now that you're talking about moving in with Paul. I have something to tell you." Kyra announced, getting her family's attention. "I got a record deal." Reba hugged her daughter; she was overwhelmed. Kyra lived her dream of becoming a singer. "But, I have to move to New York City. At first, I didn't want to leave you. But now that you have Paul. I decided that I would go."

Reba didn't know what to say. She didn't want to let her daughter go just yet. But her baby had grown up and she would be moving far away.

"You can always come to visit me. Paul could always take you there." Reba nodded and wiped her tears. However, it was Barbra Jean who cried the most. She said she would lock Kyra in a hall closet and would never let her leave. Brock wished Kyra all the best in her career.

"Now, you have to promise me you would come back every Christmas, Thanksgiving, and every special holidays." Reba told her daughter hugging her tight.

"Alright mom, I promise." Kyra gave her words. Reba sighed.

"So, just you and me now, Jake." Reba had bad feelings when Jake and Brock were looking at each other.

"Mom..."

"No..." stammered Reba.

"Reba..." said Brock.

"NO!" Reba's voice trembled. "Why Jake? Am I a bad mother?"

"Reba, it's me. I want him to move in with me and Barbra Jean." Brock tried to calm her down.

"If you don't want me to move in with dad, I won't. You're not a bad mother mom. It's just... I'm growing up, and I can't be a mama's boy forever."

"When did you guys start to talk about this?"

"When we were in New York." Brock explained. "We were saying that since you two would get married, Jake would be moving in with you and Paul, and Henry said he didn't want Jake to move far because Jake is his big brother. And we thought maybe Jake could move in with us when you start your new life with Paul."

"Just because I'm going to start a new life with someone else doesn't mean I'm going to leave my family behind!" Reba felt like everything around her was changing, way too fast. Jake decided that he would stay with her if she wanted him to. It took her a while to give up. She didn't talk to Brock for a few days like when Kyra moved out with him. Van decided to talk to her, and told her that Jake was a boy, growing up to be a teenager. It would be better for him to be with his father. Plus, it wasn't like they were leaving far. They were less than half an hour away. Reba decided to have heart to heart talk with her son.

"I'm not going anywhere mom, if you want me to move in with you and Paul. I'll move in with you and Paul."

"Do you want to move in with your dad?" Jake didn't reply. "Answer me Jake. Do YOU want to move in with your dad?"

"Yes," answered Jake softly. Reba closed her eyes and took a big breath. She talked to Brock, and she made him promise that when it was time for holidays, Jake would be spending time with her. Barbra Jean assured that they would still see each other often enough. Reba knew they didn't live far, but it was like everyone was leaving her. She felt blue. Paul tried to cheer her up. He would love Jake to move in with them, but he also understood the boy's point of view. Kids will move out eventually, but at least she will not end up alone. Jake called every day to talk to her and stopped by the condo every so often. Reba felt she talked to Jake more after he moved in with his dad. And she learned to love how Jake connected to her like when Kyra did when she first moved out.

"What are you doing?" Reba peaked her head in his office to see what he was up to.

"Drawing." Paul answered with a grin; he called her over to have a look. She sat on his leg and Paul showed her the picture he drew. It was a picture of Reba in a beautiful wedding dress.

"I'm trying to think how beautiful you'll look at our wedding." He kissed her on the top of her head. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better. Jake called to say he would come have dinner with us tomorrow night." She sighed. "I miss him"

"I know. I'm sure he misses you too."

"I can't wait to have another baby." Reba mumbled. Paul put his pencil down and picked her up in his arms, took her to their bedroom.

"This is my favourite part of having a baby," Paul smiled mischievously as he gently lay her down on the bed. He too was looking forward to a baby.

Couple of months went by, his house was complete and ready to be moved in. Although the wedding still more than 9 months away, they started to plan it. Kyra still kept in touch. Barbra Jean and Brock still paid regular visits. Reba was afraid that she was losing her whole family one by one, but in fact she didn't. They were still there... all the time. Reba still keep monitoring if she was pregnant. They had been trying for a few months and still had no luck. Reba was afraid to disappoint him.

"Paul... What if I can't get pregnant?"

"Why would you say that? The doctor said we're both fine, it will happen when it happens. Don't worry about it okay?" Paul comforted her sitting in front of the fireplace in the master bedroom of their new home.

There's a reason why Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake are few years apart. I can't get pregnant easily. First I blamed Brock, but then he could knock up his hygienist in less than a year, then it must be me. And now that I'm older, the chance that I could have a baby is even lower. What if I cannot give you the baby you want? What if-" Paul kissed her to stop her from talking.

"Honey... Don't worry about it, okay? If we couldn't have a baby then, that's fine. I don't want you to stress over it. You know what, forget about it. I don't want baby anymore." Reba glanced at Paul. "Remember when we babysat little Steve for a weekend? Man those dirty diapers are sure stunk." Reba laughed when he pinched his nose. "And the baby, they cry during the night and sleep during the day. I mean, what's up with that?"

"I know you don't mean a word you said." Reba pecked his lips. "But thank you for trying to make me feel better."

"If you really can't get pregnant, we can go with my plan B."

"What's that? You're not going to look for a mistress, are you?"

"That thought have never crossed my mind. Thanks for the suggestion." Reba glared at him. "I wouldn't do that I swear. If I did, not just you, but my mom too would skin me alive." Paul chuckled and held her in his arms. "My plan B. is to kidnap Elizabeth, change her last name to MacIntosh and move to the south of France."

"Sound good, I'll help you distract Cheyenne with a new pair of shoes." Reba laughed softly.

"So, don't you worry about it okay? If it happens, it happens. If I'm not blessed with a child, I can live with that." Reba nodded and she sighed. Paul tried to steer her mind to the wedding. He shouldn't have told her he wanted a baby. He didn't think he would put her under a lot of stress.

They were working on the guest list when Paul wondered if he should invite his cousin.

"Why don't you want to invite him?"

"Not that I care what he thinks, but he wouldn't like you. You're about to take away everything that he always believed should rightfully belong to him. Now when I think about it, I may not invite my aunt too, she hates mom."

"Gosh, your family seems to have a lot of problems. And I thought mine was bad."

"I don't care about their opinions. Mom's accepting you. That's all I care about. Oh and Uncle Bill. I'm sure he'll like you though. But he wouldn't be able to attend our wedding. He's too old and can't travel overseas."

Paul decided to take her to Scotland to introduce her to his uncle. His uncle was nice to her and happy for Paul to settle down. However, his aunt almost tore Reba in pieces the moment she saw the family ring.


	28. Chapter 28

**--- 28 --- **

Leslie, Paul's aunt, looked at Reba from head to toe. She stopped and stared at the ring; the one that should have been hers. Paul's grandmother kept the ring for her eldest son, but she and Bill married first. She cursed the day her mother-in-law put the ring in Sylvie's hand. She cursed the day she found out Paul's dad got everything. She cursed the old lady for stabbing her in the back. She looked at Reba's family: Van, Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake, Elizabeth and Steve. She sneered.

"How greedy, you brought the whole family over to see how much gold can you dig out when he's dead?" Paul's eyes lit up with anger.

"I'm not bringing my fiancée here for you to insult. I'm here to pick up the keys to grandma's quarters."

"I don't have it. Billy has it." She referred to her son, Paul's cousin. Paul sighed, he took out his BlackBerry where he had previously recorded his cousin's comment 'Mum has it'. Reba tried not to smile, Kyra and Cheyenne giggled. At first they wondered why Paul would do that, now they understood.

Leslie turned red with embarrassment and unwillingly gave the keys to Paul and watched them walked away with hatred.

"She always does that. They just have to make me look like I'm begging them to stay in my own place. When they know I'm coming, I never know where I will find the keys." Paul took her family to their rooms. Then he took Reba to what used to be his grandmother's bedroom. The setting was untouched: elegant and classic.

"This is where you stay when you come here?"

"Yes. I don't come here that often though. Only to visit Uncle Bill. Uncle Bill is the only one who was happy for mom and dad when they got married. Him and dad were buddies, best friends you could say. He was never jealous that dad got everything. But his wife, Aunt Leslie, is another story. She has been eyeing this castle since grandma was still alive. They lived here with grandma. Dad left. Leslie was so sure Uncle Bill would get everything. She started to take charge of the castle, bossing the servants around as if she was the head of the family. When grandma was sick, dad and mom came to visit. They were treated badly. Leslie wouldn't let them stay here. They had to stay in the servants' quarters. Mom set her stubbornness aside, and took care of grandma when she was sick. Grandma took off her ring" Reba looked at the ring on her finger. "And she put it in the palm of mom's hand and she smiled at her for the first time. Leslie stormed off, slammed the door and abused every servant she walked past. She was furious."

"This ring must mean a lot to her," mumbled Reba twirling the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful 5 carat diamond ring, antique and unique.

"I think you're the 6th or 7th generation who has it. It means a lot to our family. Two things Leslie and Billy want: This castle and the ring. When grandma died, dad wanted to sell this place, but mom said 'not in my life time'." Paul chuckled. "She doesn't want it, but she doesn't want dad to sell it since it's a family treasure. And you know how expensive the taxes are to keep this? So dad converted it to a hotel and let Billy run it for Uncle Bill's sake."

"What did your uncle do for living, when he was younger?"

"He did what us MacIntoshs do best: a carpenter," said Paul with a proudest grin. Reba glared at him.

"That's MacIntyre" Paul closed his grin and thought.

"Oh yeah... But Uncle Bill, he worked for an import export furniture company."

"Now you got me curious, what did the MacIntosh clan come from?" Puzzled Reba.

"I don't know, a farmer who grew apples?" He got another glare from her. "Ah, who cares. They're all dead. C'mon, why don't I take you out for a tour around the castle. I'm sure Cheyenne and Elizabeth are looking forward to it." Reba looked around her in awe walking arm in arm with him.

"Does the castle have a torture room?" Questioned Reba curiously. Paul laughed.

"I didn't know you're into that sort of things." Reba blushed and slapped his arms. "No, not all castles are built that way you know." Paul took her family sightseeing. He avoided confrontation with his cousin and his aunt at all cost. He knew one of these days he would lose it and might end up chasing them out. However, his aunt had her people keep an eye on them all the time.

They took a trip to visit Loch Ness, and Paul asked Elizabeth if she could find the friendly monster called "Nessie", she kept her eyes on the lake to see if she could find it.

"Would anyone believe her if she really see it?" Questioned Reba to Paul with a chuckle.

"Would you?" Paul laughed.

"I would. Why would she lie to us? Right?" Cheyenne giggled. However, Elizabeth didn't see anything, but she pointed and giggled at a grown man wearing a skirt.

"It called kilt, sweetie. Not a skirt." Paul gave her a little history about the kilt and said he would buy her a kilt in the MacIntosh tartan. Elizabeth said she would like to try Scottish dancing and the bagpipes too.

"See, she wants to be Scottish already, so I'm going with my kidnap plan." Paul laughed. As they walked through town, they went to a store to get her a kilt. Paul bought one for baby Steve too. But he would have to wear diaper under it. Paul also bought Elizabeth a stuffed animal. A little green 'Nessie' wearing a tartan hat, known as a Glengarry. It looked like the type of hat a bagpipe player would wear. Elizabeth thought the hat was cute, so Paul bought one for her to match her kilt.

"I'd like to see you wearing kilt," said Reba with a sly smile.

"And hope for a breeze so you could see if I wear anything under my kilt?" Paul whispered, making her blush.

They went back to the castle after a long day of sightseeing. The kids went to their own room to rest. Paul was called over by his cousin, saying he had something important to talk to him about.

"I guess I know what he wants. You go up first, I'll follow you up shortly."

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower. Walking all day made me sweaty, I feel a little dirty." Reba gave him a meaningful wink, before making her way to their room. Paul watched her with a grin, before he went to talk to his cousin.

Reba slipped out of her clothes and step into the shower, she was almost finished when she heard him coming into the room. So she decided to stay in the shower a little longer, just in case he would like to join her. However, she waited and waited, but no sign of him. She sighed and turned off the water and put on her bathrobe. She was frowning seeing Paul making his way to the bathroom.

"Aaww I was hoping to join you." He sulked

"I thought you would too, but I waited and waited. What took you so long?"

"What do you mean? I just got here." Reba eyed him confusedly.

"I thought I heard you in the room about fifteen minutes ago. Oh well, I must be hearing things." Reba shook her head. She sat in front of a big suit of armor, drying off her hair. She noticed his grin. "What are you looking at, go shower!" Paul pouted, but he went to have a shower. When he came out, Reba was searching for something all over the room.

"Are you looking for something?"

"The ring, and my bracelet, did you see them?" Replied Reba nervously.

"WHAT?"

"I took them off and left next to the suit of armor along with my watch." Reba pointed to the small table where her watch was. She started to panic.

"When you came in the room, did you lock the door?" Reba nodded. "And you said you heard someone in the room when you were taking a shower."

"You think there's a robbery?" Commented Reba looking worried.

Paul shook his head in disagreement. "Although technically it's a burglary"

He called all the staff over including his aunt and his cousin.

"Reba's ring and bracelet have gone missing. I'm giving who ever took it until noon tomorrow to return them to me. No questions asked, and I will not report this incident to the police. If I don't receive them back in a timely fashion, I won't care who you are, I'll put you in jail for thievery! And just for a heads up. Those two items you took are unique and handcrafted. So if you try to sell them, jewellery stores will not buy them because they will be stolen goods." Paul paused, and glanced at everyone in the room. His eyes stopped at his aunt. "So do what is wise."


	29. Chapter 29

**--- 29 ---**

Paul took Reba and her family out for breakfast the next day. They returned around 11, and just as he had suspected, the bracelet was back, but the ring was still missing.

"I knew it was her. She didn't want the bracelet, she just took it to make it look like a burglary. She knew that I knew, that's why she returned the bracelet. But she couldn't part with the ring, so she just returned what she didn't want." Paul was going to report it to the police, but Reba told him to try and confront his aunt first.

"I don't know what you two are talking about! How dare you accuse me!" Leslie hissed through her teeth. Her fair skin turned red.

"Aunt Leslie, Reba said she locked the door before she went to bathroom. And the door was still locked when I went in. No thief will be kind enough to lock the door when they left. And I recall grandma's quarters has a secret passage that you and Billy hold a key to. Also, I was talking to Billy, whom I believe you set up to distract me."

"You think I planned this? How would I know she was going to shower?"

"You've had someone keep an eye on us every since we arrived. I knew about it. I just didn't want to say anything. The butler, the driver who seemed to pay attention to everything we said. Some stranger who seemed to be going everywhere we visited. I'm used to the paparazzi following me around. And your people, by all means, didn't do very good job. But this is stealing, it's not acceptable. And I didn't say anything about shower, did I?"

"If you think I'd steal it, then call the police! Go ahead, put your 87 years old aunt in jail." Leslie threatened. Her heart sank and turned pale when Paul actually began to dial the police number. Reba pressed the telephone cradle to hang up the phone, and stop him from completing the call. Paul glanced at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Please, don't." Reba plead. "If the ring means that much to her. Give it to her."

"Why? You know what its value is? And it's your engagement ring, I proposed to you with that ring."

"No, you proposed to me with a piece of thread you pulled out from your shirt button. Your dad didn't use that ring to propose to your mom. And they lived a happy life together. And I didn't accept your proposal because of the ring. It's doesn't mean to me more than the thread you tied on my finger. I know it's your family ring, but if it stays with your aunt, it's still staying in the family."

"Are you sure?"

"I am." Reba touched his arm. "I know that ring cost a lot, but I'm sure it doesn't cost as much as the house you built for us. I know its value, but to me, the bracelet that you spent four hours travelling from one country to another to get it for me has more value than the ring that your ancestor bought for his wife. Ask your mom which one she would rather keep, the MacIntosh ring, or the one your dad proposed to her with. You'll see what I mean." She gave him a beautiful smile. "It's the sentimental value that counts."

"Alright, if you want it that way." He turned to his aunt. "If it means that much to you, keep it." He took Reba's hand and started to walk out. Leslie gazed at them and heard their conversation as they were leaving. "I'll buy you a ring, specially made just for you, and when we have a kid, we can give it to our kid and create a new family tradition."

"Sounds good," agreed Reba.

"Hey, how about I call my mom, and see if she would give up the ring that dad gave her to start a new tradition?"

"Are you trying to make her dislike me?" They laughed.

Leslie watching them leave as their voices faded away. Reba seemed happy even without the ring. Leslie pulled an object out of her pocket. The sparkling of diamonds shone into her eyes. This ring belonged to her now after 60 odd years of desire. Billy saw her looking at the ring. He opened his hand in front of her.

"This ring belongs to my wife now." Leslie looked at her son in disbelief. She put the ring back in her pocket, ignoring her son's demand.

Paul took Reba to Amsterdam before they went back to Houston to pick up a ring, specially handcrafted, just for her. Reba was overwhelmed when she found out that he had ordered it since he came to buy the bracelet, when he had told her he never bought a ring for a woman. Now, this was the ring that had special sentimental value to her. However, he had to use the MacIntosh ring to propose. Reba apologized to him for not being able to keep the ring. Paul wasn't the type to be attached to an object. He told her it was okay and she was right, the ring was still staying in the family.

They went back to Houston and started to seriously arrange the wedding. Paul designed her wedding dress, but he wasn't allowed to see it. He also designed the bridesmaid's dresses and the flower girl's dress. Reba saw him working on the details of the flower girl's dress. She grinned. And then she sighed. They had been trying for a baby for more than half a year now with no success. And the wedding was only less than two months away, looked like she didn't have to be afraid of being at the wedding with child anymore. She came back from a pharmacy, Paul was still working on Elizabeth's dress. Paul looked up at her with a grin.

"Honey, where have you been?"

"I went to pharmacy to get ovulation test," answered Reba trying to be cheerful. Paul put his work a side and walked to her.

"Reba, are you okay? You don't look happy."

"I am. I'm just a little disappointed that I'm not pregnant." Something in her voice told him that she wasn't content. He brought her into a hug. He took the bag from her hand and tossed it in to a trash can. Reba's eyes widened. "What are you doing? That test would tell us when it's the best time to try for a baby, it will increase our chances."

"I don't care about having a baby anymore, okay? Forget about it. Cheyenne has two kids, we could borrow one of them when we are bored. And someday when Kyra and Jake have their own kids, we'll borrow from them too. Plus, when the time comes, we'll sell the castle, and divide the money amongst the grandkids. We'll pick our favourite and give them the ring. See, we don't need to have our own children. I told you I wanted a baby because our first night together, we didn't use any kind of protection. I told you I want baby so you wouldn't freak out just in case you were pregnant."

"You really don't want to try anymore?" Paul shook his head.

"If I desperately want a baby, I would have suggested an unnatural way by now, you know, going to a lab, planting the egg in your body. If it happens, it happens." Paul assured her.

"Good, I hate trying for a baby."

"Why's that?"

"It took the fun away." Paul arched his eyebrow. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I still enjoy the pleasure. But it always raised a question, that you did it because you want to make love to me or you just want a baby." Reba admitted, her voice was just above whisper.

"Oh honey." Paul hugged her tight. "I had no idea you felt that way. Of course, I want to make love to you. Baby is just a benefit and a good excuse to get you in bed," stated Paul with a good chuckle.

"You really mean it?"

"Do you need proof?" Paul questioned back with a mischievous grin. He kissed her passionately and he showed her that it wasn't the baby that meant the world to him. After they made love, they were cuddling in each other's arms, enjoying the company of one another when Paul's phone rang. It was his mom who called.

"Paul, I got grandma's ring back. Your Aunt Leslie said to give it back to you when I come to the wedding," announced Sylvie at the other end of the line. Paul sat up straight and had a conversation with his mom. Reba heard it was about the ring.

"Mom said Aunt Leslie went to see her in Paris, and gave her back the ring. She said it's yours, not hers to keep." Paul told her after he hung up.

"Why did she change her mind?"

"Mom said Billy kept bugging her for it so he could give it to his wife, and she thought to herself back 60 years ago when she kept bugging Uncle Bill for it, she walked a mile in grandma's shoes and she decided she would return it to the rightful owner." Paul smiled. "You know, Leslie hates mom, and it must have taken a lot of courage for her to go to France to see mom and gives her the ring. Mom said when she saw her, she got a chill. Somewhere beneath the surface of the earth it must be freezing." Laughing, he continued to tell her the rest of the story. "Mom invited her in for a cup of tea. And they had a friendly talk for the first time in 53 years that they've known each other. Apparently, your generosity had done something better than any of us could expect." Paul kissed her adoringly. "Mom invited her to our wedding, and she said she would love to, but she's too old to travel overseas. She would send us a gift." Reba smiled and snuggled closer to her fiancé. She took that as a sign, that when something rightfully belonged to her, she didn't have to try. It would return to her. If she was meant to be pregnant, she would be if she was meant to have a child with Paul.

The wedding was less than two weeks away. Everything became hectic. Although to avoid the stress, they had hired a professional wedding planner. However, something this big still caused stress. Especially when the media was trying to have access to information. Paul designed all the dresses for the bridesmaids and flower girl. He also designed the wedding dress, but he couldn't work on it. It bugged him like heck. He wanted it to be perfect. His previous dresses he made for her, had his hand on in every stitch, every hem, and every single detail. But for her wedding dress, he just designed it. He asked her for her opinion, but Reba said it was him that she would be impressed, so she would wear whatever he wanted her to wear. So he told the seamstress exactly how he wanted to see it. He wasn't allowed to see the progress once the seamstress took the design and the drawing from him. He had to steer his mind somewhere else and focus on the dress that he wanted her to wear at the reception instead.

Reba was stressed too, her father wouldn't be able to make it to the wedding; he recently had triple bypass surgery. Reba and Paul went to visit him, and he gave them his blessings. Now she had to look for someone else to give her away. Paul didn't like to see his fiancée being stressed. He took her away for a weekend, just to get away from the chaos. They didn't go far. Paul purchased a Beechcraft Baron G58 to keep on his private landing strip at his new resort. He took Reba to Cancun, Mexico. They were sitting on the cabana at the end of the pier, watching the refection of sunset across the ocean.

"Can you believe it, in two weeks we're going to be husband and wife?" Paul raised his champagne glass. Reba clinked it with hers.

"You're not going to freak out on me are you?"

"Me? Never" Paul put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Let's see, we have our 'unofficial' date in Milan, first date in Paris, a little romantic getaway in Niagara, pre-honeymoon in Cancun. Man, I can't wait for our honeymoon." Reba smirked "Where are we going for honeymoon?"

"We'll stay home and never leave our bedroom." Paul winked and chuckled. "It's a surprise. You'll like it I'm sure."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"No, you'll have to wait and see. Mom and dad always go there on vacation. I've always thought, someday I'll take my wife there too." Paul mumbling the word 'my wife' a few times until Reba giggled. "I was married once, but to call someone my wife is still new to me, I gotta keep practicing."

"I wouldn't call that a marriage, I'll call it the worst hangover." Reba smirked and took a sip of her champagne. "You know, I'm afraid too that one of these days I'll wake up in a hospital and find out that I passed out and was in coma and had a nicest dream that I was married to Paul MacIntosh."

"Do you want me to spank you to see if this is a dream?" Paul wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. Reba responded to that suggestion with a deep long kiss. They left their world behind them. They would have a carefree worry-free weekend, before they had to go back and face the chaos of the wedding again.

Reba didn't know that Paul had planned a surprise for her.


	30. Chapter 30

**--- 30 --- **

Paul was surprised to see his aunt and uncle made it to his wedding. Sylvie decided to go to Scotland to pick them up with the private jet Paul sent over. He was even more surprised to see how his aunt got along with his mom now.

"I told her I'll get her a bikini and we could go to the beach and tan. It's better than sitting and rotting in the castle."

"I don't tan, I turn pink!" Leslie objected. Paul laughed at the two ladies. He let them argue. He walked over to his soon to be bride and gave her a long deep departing kiss. It was an hour before midnight. They weren't allowed to see each other until the wedding. He would stay at his resort and they would meet at the church. Reba asked Brock to give her away since he was her closest friend, but Paul had something else planned. Reba was getting ready in one of the rooms at the church, when she heard a knock on the door. Brock must have arrived to walk her down the aisle, and give her away. To her surprise, her parents, JV and Helen entered the room. She started to tear up but her heart filled with joy.

"Daddy!" Reba ran to give her dad a hug. JV looked at his daughter in an elegant wedding dress with misty eyes. "How did you get here? Shouldn't you be at home resting?"

"Paul sent a limo to pick us up, and flew us to his resort on a small plane. He even hired a nurse to come along to help make sure I'm fine." JV kissed his daughter on her forehead. "He called me, and said with me being here, it will mean a lot to you. I'm so glad you found someone that cares about you so much. If I was to die now, I'll go peacefully knowing my little carrot-top is in good hands. We love you, honey."

"We're proud of you, darlin'," commented Helene.

"I love you too, daddy, mama. Thanks for being here for me."

"Now, are you ready? Should we get going? I'm sure he's anxious to see you." JV took a good look at his daughter and he sighed. "You're so beautiful." He pulled Reba into a hug before he started to walk her down the aisle to meet the man that loved her with all his heart.

Elizabeth walked in first and sprinkled flowers petals on the floor, followed by Henry the ring bearer, carrying a little pillow. Then Kyra took the arm of one of Paul's friend. Cheyenne did the same. Barbra Jean met with Martin who took the roll of the best man. They all made their way to the alter. The moment the organ started the tune 'Here comes the bride', the guests stood up. Paul could feel his heart race. He hadn't seen her for so many hours now, and there she was. It was hard to describe how he felt. She looked even more elegant and gorgeous than he could ever imagine. The wedding dress he designed had a silky halter top, showcasing Reba's collarbone and shoulders. Its tight fitting A-line features and vertical seams flowed from the shoulders down to a flared skirt, creating and inverted A shape that show off Reba's feminine curves. The front curve of the dress just barely covered the top of Reba's breasts but still showed a glimpse of her cleavage. The midriff fit closely around the ribcage and was a great choice for accentuating Reba's small waist. The outside of the dress was covered with embroidery and beads of little flowers and butterflies while a layer of silk zigzagged from the top left breast roughly 10 cm wide to the waist while the full silk cover the back to make it unto a 45 degree angle dress. The waistline dipped just below the natural waistline and sat more on a hip while showing off Reba's beautiful curves perfectly. The other side of the angle was covered by chiffon material that went straight down from the waist to the floor, followed by a six foot train. The total effect of the dress was nostalgic and romantic while the tight fitting bodice and skirt rendered Reba fragile and precious. She met with his eyes and she smiled, brightening up his entire world.

Paul shook hands with JV and Reba took his arm. The Reverend proceeded. He asked Paul to say his vows. Martin tried to hand him his speech, but Paul didn't take it. He looked deep into her eyes and said exactly how he felt at that moment.

"Reba, from the first moment that I saw you at the real estate office, I knew that you were a special lady. I wanted to know more about you, get to know you better. The more I learned about you, the more I was in awe. Our relationship had travelled and grown from friendship to love. You have brought a lot of joy and happiness to my life and nothing can replace that. You are my precious gift from God, my hope, my joy and my everything. You complete me to the fullest. You are everything that is pure, good and true and I will always worship you with my mind, body and soul. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I vow to always put you first in my life, always be there to comfort you in your sorrow and rejoice with you in your victories. I will trust you and honor you, I will laugh with you and cry with you. As we stand here, may our love always be as constant and unchanging as the never-ending waves that pour on the ocean floor, flowing endlessly from the depths of the sea. May our hearts and our every breath become one as we unite this day as husband and wife. 'Til death do us part."

Reba's eyes got misty when she said her vows. She promised to be with him, in sickness or in health, for richer or poorer. To love and to care for him, 'til death do they part. They exchanged rings: simple white-gold wedding bands. The Reverend pronounced them husband and wife. He kissed the bride. He walked her down the aisle out to his Rolls Royce, and straight to his resort for the reception, ignoring the paparazzi that had gathered outside the church. The wedding ceremony was only for family and close friends. The reception was another story. Paul helped his new bride out of the wedding dress to a beautiful evening gown for their reception.

"Hmm Paul, stop it please." Reba giggled when he kissed her just about any place he could put his lips and nose on. His hands started to wander after Reba took off her wedding dress and was going to slip into the elegant white evening gown Paul had determined for his bride to wear at the reception. "We have hundreds of people waiting for us downstairs."

"They'll understand if we're a bit late." He started to nudge the crook of her neck with his nose. "You don't expect me to be able to resist you, seeing you take off the wedding dress and leave just these on, do you?" Reba giggled and tried to get away. The dress was designed that she did not have to wear her brassier, and once she slipped off the dress, she had nothing underneath but sexy white lace panties. She put on the dress for the reception. Paul still couldn't keep his hands off her.

"You're wrinkling my dress and your tux. Save it for tonight honey." She gave him a quick kiss. "Now, please help me zip up." Paul pouted. He helped pull the zip up.

"Honey, have you gained a bit of weight?" Reba glared at him.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch on our wedding night?"

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean that. I mean I recall having you try on this dress two weeks ago and it wasn't this tight. I left some room for you to move around and eat a lot. You'll be okay staying in this all evening?" Reba sighed.

"I probably couldn't eat as much as I hoped. But believe me, this dress gave me more room than the wedding dress." Reba sighed again. "I blamed it on the Mexican food at Cancun." Reba murmured "And champagne and cheese. Strawberry and whipped cream you fed me when we watched late TV in bed. Yeah no wonder I gained weight." Paul chuckled and he kissed her.

"Well, more for me to love. Shall we get going? If we stay longer, I might change my mind of waiting until tonight." Reba looked at herself in the mirror.

"I love this dress. Is this 'the third dress' you designed for special someone? Martin told me about the three dresses."

"Of course." He wrapped his arms around her waist looking at both of them in the mirror.

"What made you decided to let me wear that black dress when we went to Milan?" She placed her hands on top of his and leaned on him a little.

"I don't know. When I first saw you in those 'church clothes' when you were working at the real estate office, I could see you hiding your hourglass figure, and it bugged me. I knew you could look sexier in the right clothing. I was thinking which dress would show off your curves the best, and my mind thought about that black dress. I designed that dress when I was much younger, my view of love and life was different. When I got divorced, I was ready to let go of the fairy tale type of love. But I just couldn't quite find a perfect person to wear it. Until you came along, and I thought you have a perfect body for the dress. So I decided to let you wear it. I surprised myself how easily I was able to let go. Maybe because I started to have feelings for you then."

"And the second dress?"

"Definitely for you."

"You asked me to wear it before you even proposed."

"I ordered this ring for you before I proposed too. I knew sooner or later I would. And when you said you loved me, I thought that should be the right moment." Paul turned her around to face him. He cupped her face with both his hands. "I may not say this often enough, but I love you."

"I love you too." Reba kissed him. Paul pulled away in despair before the kiss started to heat up.

"We should get going."

"Yeah, before they wonder what took us so long." He took her to the huge recreation room at his resort… their resort. Reba was a little surprised on the setting. There was a stage and a band. Paul must have hired a band to play during dinner. There were also some celebrities that he invited that Reba didn't know about.

"Did I just see Melissa Peterman?" Reba was excited.

"Maybe, and maybe you'll see Christopher Rich, Joanna Gracia, Steve Howey, Scarlette Pommer somewhere around too," replied Paul with a grin. Reba's jaw dropped.

"Holy cow, you invited the whole casts from my favourite TV show?"

"Except the woman that played 'Sally', she apologized she couldn't be here. She's quite busy planning her tour with Kelly Clarkson." Paul took her to see them. Melissa and Reba hit it off immediately, as if they had known each other for years. Barbra Jean became jealous of their friendship. Reba thought that Paul had done such a wonderful thing, she hadn't see the rest of it yet. Reba was usually cool, calm and collected around celebrities she met while working with Paul. But before the dinner began, the stage manager announced a special guest Paul MacIntosh invited for his lovely bride. Reba kept her eyes locked on the stage. She screamed from the top of her lungs, and stood on her feet and applause away when a small lady started to sing 'You're looking at country'.

"Oh you like Loretta Lynn?" Paul played dumb.

"Are you kiddin'? She's my idol!" Reba was almost in tears when Loretta called her over on the stage and she got to sing with her Idol. She gave Paul a big kiss thanking him for making her childhood dream came true. After the dinner, Paul, Martin and JV gave their speeches and toast.

Martin, his best man, stood up at the lectern first.

"Paul and I go back many years. With his fortune and influence, I never thought he would settle down. Paul has lived the life many men desire. Paul has shown today that without love, money and power is useless." Martin looked over at his young model girlfriend. "A lesson I hope not to learn for many years." A light chuckle went through the crowd. "Paul has passed over many marriage proposals, and it took a strong woman to win his heart. Everyone, please rise and raise your glass… To Reba"

JV slowly made his way to the lectern. He spoke.

"Reba. You're no longer a little girl. You have blessed us with wonderful grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Your mom and I have each other to love and comfort in our golden years. We are relieved that you have found love again, and will not be alone in yours. As for you son, remember, love is blind, but marriage is an eyeopener." The crowd laughed. "I'm just kidding son. You take care of our little girl, because to Helene and I, she will always be our little fire-cracker."

Paul spoke last.

"Many years ago, I never thought I would find true love. I protected my feelings to make sure the woman that captured my heart was truly interested in me, and not my wealth. Reba was the first person, who was not interesting in saying 'yes Paul' all the time. She is a determined woman with thoughts of her own. I knew I had found a friend, a soul mate, the love on my life."

Paul went on to thanks Martin and other long time friends for protecting him, and being there for him, including his mom.

The ceremony continued as they cut the cake. They were feeding each other a piece of cake when Paul kept missing her mouth and got her cheeks and lips covered with icing, so he kissed it off. Reba smashed the whole plate on his face. Well she kissed it off, part of it. When it became time to throw her bouquet, many single women gathered around to catch it, and Joanna Gracia was the lucky one that caught it.

"Van! Stop staring at her!" Cheyenne smacked her husband on his chest.

"She's hot!"

"I'm hot too!"

"You flirted with that Steve Howey guy!"

"He's cute" Cheyenne giggled.

Meanwhile, Christopher Rich and Brock were both staring at Reba.

"Man she's hot," comment Brock sipping his whiskey.

"I know. She's gorgeous. And you let her go?" Chris Rich shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off her."

"Aren't you married?" Questioned Brock. They exchanged awkward glances and went separate ways.

After the party was over. Paul carried his bride to his limo, and they went to a five star hotel to spend their wedding night. They didn't stay at their house because his mom, his uncle, aunt and her parents would be there. They didn't stay at the resort, because their guests that he invited over occupied all the rooms. He took her to a beautiful honeymoon suite to spend the night before going off for a four week honeymoon the next day. Reba still didn't know what his plan was, he wouldn't even let her pack. He packed her luggage for her and sent it off to his private jet. Reba would be kept in suspense until they got there: to the tropical paradise, the most beautiful islands in the world, in a wonderland of soft white-sand beach, turquoise lagoons and dazzling underwater coral gardens.


	31. Chapter 31

**--- 31 ---**

Paul's private jet landed at the Maldives airport. The resort's private DHC2 Beaver seaplane was waiting at the airport to pick them up, and take them to the resort. As the Beaver approached the island, Reba was astonished by what she saw. She could see that all the cottages were built on a piers running off a main pier that ran parallel to the shore with the beach on one side, the ocean on the other. The Beaver landed on water, and taxied towards its own pier at the resort. Reba leaned over to Paul and asked, "Hey, shouldn't Mr. Roarke and Tattoo be greeting us at the dock?" Paul just glared at Reba. "De plane, boss, de plane" quipped Reba with a grin. Paul shook his head with a chuckle.

Paul checked them in to a private two-room cottage 492 square meters big (5296 sq ft). As they went into the cottage, she was greeted by the sight of a living and dining area, with a separate kitchen. As she walked further down, she got a shock as she thought she nearly walked into the ocean. The floor of the bedroom was a glass floor displaying the ocean underneath her feet. She was excited when she saw a few stingrays swimming right beneath the glass floor. In the bedroom, there was a king size bed overlooking the ocean with a sofa area for them to relax in. One wall was completely open to the view of the turquoise water. She walked towards the veranda in a daze; she was in awe by the panoramic views of the Indian Ocean. Also included, just outside their bedroom, was a private spa/Jacuzzi seat also overlooking the ocean. It took her breath away. She could never imagine a place like this would exist on earth. She also spotted a staircase that lead to the ocean where they could walk down for a swim or get on a boat to tour the islands. The water was so clear they could see the ocean floor. This place was simply a paradise.

"So, what do you think? Can you picture yourself stay here for a month?" Paul wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her close to his chest. They were looking at the ocean in daze.

"Are you kidding? I could see myself retired, right here on this island." Paul kissed her on the top of her head.

"I'm glad you like this place. This will be our place to escape from now on, how's that sound?" Reba nodded and sighed contently.

"Is this place yours too?" Reba looked around in daze.

"No it's not 'ours'." Paul corrected her. "I didn't want to have a resort here because, to me this is the place I treat as a vacation: worry-free, carefree, escape to paradise. The moment I own the resort, right away it becomes work. So I didn't want that. But if you want, we can see if we can buy a vacation home here in this island."

"Must be very expensive."

"If we come here often enough, it's worth it." Paul held her loosely in his arms, enjoying the view with his beloved wife. "You could stay in the Jacuzzi, looking at the view of the ocean, and listening to the wind and the waves. While I enjoy my view of you in the tub." Reba giggled. Paul started to nudge her neck with his nose; he inhaled her sweet scent of roses. "Gosh, you smell so good." Reba just realized that the bedroom was open to the ocean view.

"Does this place has a wall or we'll be sleeping with the ocean as our wall?"

"A wall could slide open and close. But if you're afraid someone might see us... you know, don't be. This is a private resort that's isolated into the ocean. And unless we call for service, no one would come around. No one could see us loving each other." And with that, Paul kissed her with fiery passion and started to fumble with the buttons of her blouse. Their romantic honeymoon began.

They put on their bathrobes and sat on a couch enjoying the ocean view. Paul called for 'room service' to have their dinner that would be catered. Room service would arrive by canoe. Paul ordered seafood and champagne.

"I feel like some tropical fruit juice," mentioned Reba when Paul placed an order. "What kind of fruit juice do they have?"

"Coconut, pineapple, guava, or mango" Paul listed what the restaurant said over the phone.

"Can I try one of each?" Paul placed the order, not too long before the caterer arrived. She set up the dining room table with a few candles and a bouquet of flowers as a centre-piece. She left the newlyweds alone after the table was set up. They would come back to pick up the empty plates tomorrow. Reba took a sip of each tropical fruit juice and she decided that she preferred pineapple juice. She didn't eat much seafood but she sure enjoyed the salad. After dinner they sat by the couch and listening to the waves gazing at the stars. Reba soon fell asleep resting her head on his shoulder. Paul chuckled and he carried her to bed.

Reba woke up in the morning and Paul was still asleep. She smiled. This was the second morning they woke up together as husband and wife. Not counting when they were on his private jet travelling through time zones to this island. Reba giggled thinking about their time on the plane, joining the mile-high club was certainly much more comfortable when there was no one but them and a comfy bed. Gosh how she loved him. She scooted out of the bed and went on doing her morning routine. When she came out of the bathroom Paul was already awake. He was looking at the breakfast menu.

"Morning honey, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Pineapple juice in a pineapple bowl. And maybe some salad. And grapefruits."

"Are you sure that what you want?"

"Yeah, gotta watch my weight. You're saying I'm too fat?"

"When?"

"When I changed to the evening dress at the reception, you comment that I gain weight." Reba frowned. Paul pulled her to his lap.

"Oh honey, I commented because I want you to be comfortable. Not because you're fat." Paul pecked her lips. "I don't like skin and bones. I like flesh and curves. Cuddly." Reba giggled when he squeezed her in his arms and nudged his nose at the crooked of her neck. "Now, how about we order some hearty breakfast?" Reba thought about it.

"Nha, Pineapple juice in a pineapple bowl sounds good. And grapefruits." Paul shook his head with a grin. He placed an order. Reba sat on the bed looking at the floor; she saw a few stingrays again, like having an aquarium under her feet. "When I woke up this morning and I stepped out of the bed, I thought I'd fall into the ocean floor. Aren't these things dangerous?"

"What? Stingrays? Not really. Unless they are threatened." Paul looked on the floor too. "I'm going to shower. Can you tip the service just in case they arrive before I came out?" Paul gave her his wallet and a quick peck on her cheek before disappeared into the washroom. Reba opened his wallet and took some money out. She grinned when she saw the picture of her first photo shot when she agreed to be his model for the first time. Behind that, there was a picture of her and Elizabeth, and he also had a picture of their first kiss on the runway. Paul could be so romantic sometime. Reba put his wallet away and sat by the couch looking at the ocean. Paul came out of the shower, and seeing the back of her head tilted to the side, he came over and checked. Her hand still gripped the money firmly, but she was asleep. He chuckled and he kissed her sweetly on her lips. Reba was startled. Almost pushed him of the dock.

"Gosh you scared me!"

"I'm sorry." Paul laughed. "I thought you just woke up. How could you fell asleep again already?"

"Well, the weather is nice, the sound of wind, and the sound of waves. Very soothing," stated Reba bashfully. "Oh look, the room service's here."

And they brought food to the table and set them up. Paul had two eggs and sausages and hash brown. And a pot of tea. Reba had her fruit and salad, and pineapple juice for her drink.

"How's your breakfast?" Paul made a conversation

"It's good. Although the pineapple is a little too sweet. But it's still good." She finished to the last dropped and complained that she should have ordered two.

"We can order some more before we go out today."

"Oh, where are we going?"

"Snorkelling. We'll go check out beautiful coral reef garden." Reba swallowed hard.

"Can I sit on a boat with a glass bottom?"

"Why?"

"I don't like open water," admitted Reba.

"We'll go see, you might change your mind." Reba frowned and nodded. After breakfast, Paul helped Reba 'bathe in sunscreen'. He had prepared a few sets of bikinis for her for this trip.

"I only wear this because it'd be just you and me, and maybe some other people that I hope not to encounter ever again. You wouldn't be able to get me to wear bikinis back home." Paul smiled he let her change into a bikini. He teasingly woof whistled when she came out. Reba blushed and she coyly smacked his chest.

Paul rented a boat and hired a skipper. They went not too far from the resort. Reba peaked her head out of the boat to see the colourful coral reef beneath the ocean surface.

"It's pretty."

"Shall we go down?" Suggested Paul. Reba shook her head.

"You can go, I'll wait here in the boat with the skipper."

"Well, if you're not going then, I'll stay in the boat with you." Paul determined.

"Alright, I'll go." Reba dipped her feet into the water. Paul taught her to use the snorkel mask. He went into the water first. Reba gripped his hand firmly. "Now, promise me you'll not let go of my hand."

"I will not let go of your hand"

"You will keep an eye behind me when I put my face in the water, to make sure nothing creeps up behind my back."

"I'll promise, I'll keep my eyes on your behind." Paul chuckled. Reba slapped his arm. "I'll make sure nothing creeps up behind you." Reba took in a big intake of breathe before putting her face into the water. Paul never let go of her hand. He swam next to her and made sure she felt protected.

"How's it?"

"It's beautiful." Reba replied cheerfully. She felt secure and at ease having him with her.

"Oh good, I'm glad you like it," commented Paul with a playful grin.

"I saw a turtle." Reba smiled big. "And Nemos, I mean clown fishes. Elizabeth called them Nemo."

"You did?" He grinned. "Did you see that too?"

"What?" Reba didn't know where he was pointing at.

"A shark"

"Ahhh!!!! Where?!!" Reba grabbed on to his neck almost trying to climb on him. She tried to look for any signs of a shark. Paul laughed loudly.

"I'm just kidding you." Reba pondered on his shoulder. Paul still laughed amusingly.

"It's not funny!"

"You're right. I shouldn't lie to you. There really was a small shark nearby, but I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be scared. And I only told you this just in case it comes back."

"I want to go back to the boat. I don't care how small they are, I don't like Jaws." Reba pouted and started to feel uncomfortable. Paul chuckled.

"Honey, it's a white tip reef shark. Not a great white. They are not dangerous. I think there's no history of shark attacks in Maldives. But if you want to go back to the boat, we'll go back to the boat."

"But you haven't looked at anything yet." Reba felt a little guilty for holding him back.

"That's alright. As long as you have fun, I have fun. I came here before. So not like I've never seen it." He assured her with a sweet smile.

"Okay, we'll look under the water together swimming back to the boat, but don't you let go of my hand." Paul nodded with a chuckled. He held her hand tight. Actually, she held his hand tightly, looking under the water together. He pointed her to different colourful fish and corals. Reba enjoyed the underwater view. She almost forgot that she wanted to go back to the boat. She had fun. Well, except for fear of a shark might creep up behind her, but she still had fun. Paul helped her back on the boat. Reba yawned. Paul chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Jetlag." She yawned again. "Shouldn't you be tired too? We came from the same time zone!"

"I'm quite used to travelling. Tell you what, we'll go back to the resort, you can rest. We'll go to the town tomorrow."

When they went back to the cottage, they went and took a shower together. And came out to sit by the couch, looking out the ocean. Reba felt asleep lying on the couch resting her head on his lap. Paul petted her head lovingly. They spent their first week of honeymoon with Reba trying to adjust to the new time zone. Paul usually didn't like not having anything to do. But this was one of the few places that he could sit and enjoy the view for hours. Sometimes if he really wanted something to do, when Reba was resting, he just went for a swim or snorkelling at around the cottage. When she woke up, she could just sit at the dock and watch him. He saw Reba waved at him; he came back up to the cottage. Reba handed him a towel.

"Hey sleepy head." Paul laughed when Reba yawned. "Boy you really are tired."

"I don't know why I'm so tired. Could be the sound of the ocean that's so soothing." Paul smiled and kissed her.

"Are you hungry yet?" Reba nodded. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Same thing I want last night. Dinner I meant." She felt the need to clarify.

"Are you sure? You've eaten nothing but salad and fruits. I'm worried about your health. If you're still afraid of getting fat, please don't."

"Okay, can you order some pizza?"

"Now that's better. What kind?"

"Hawaiian, with lots and lots of pineapple." Paul chuckled.

"And fresh pineapple juice for drink?" Reba nodded.

"But tell them to pick the one that not too sweet." Paul placed the order, but he ordered 10 servings of pineapple juice for her, they could keep them in the fridge. He didn't mind paying for service charges when Reba felt like having one and she ordered it, but the fact that she kept looking and checking and pacing when would they arrived with her drink, got to him, so he ordered a lot, so she could have one whenever she wanted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be greedy. I don't want you to think that now that we're married and I splurge." Paul chuckled.

"It's nothing baby, it's not like you just buy them and throw them away. I see you enjoy it and I don't mind at all." Paul reassured. The pizza and the drinks arrived. Reba went straight to a drink and she sighed in satisfaction. Paul curiously took a sip of her drink and he made a face. "Gosh, Reba. This is sour! The pineapple is not ripe enough"

"I like it, not too sweet." She enjoyed every last drop if it. They each got a piece of pizza and sat by the dock looking at the ocean. Reba picked out the ham from her pizza and put them on Paul's. He snickered.

"Do you want pineapple from my piece?"

"If you don't want it I'll take it." Paul shook his head with a grin. He picked out the pineapple from his pizza and gave them to her.

"Remembered when we went to Milan, and you had a dream about me. Now that we're married, would you tell me what happened in your dream?" Paul started a conversation. Reba tried to recall, and she giggled.

"You still haven't forgotten?" Paul shook his head and waited for her to tell him. "You took me to the Eiffel tower and you shouted 'I love you, Reba', to the sky. And I kissed you. And somehow we ended up at your condo."

"Doing what?" Paul stared at her with a crazy grin. Reba elbowed him. "I shouted 'I love you' to the sky, huh? I've never done that before. I think it's a little corny. But, let me give it a try." He placed his pizza on a plate and brushed his hands together and brought them to his mouth and shouted 'I love you, Reba' to the ocean. Reba didn't think he really did that. She turned red and looked around to see if anyone might have heard him. "Felt pretty good." He chuckled. "Now, where's my kiss?" Reba kissed him. He deserved to be rewarded. "How does it feel, to hear someone shouted 'I love you' from the top of his lungs?"

"Wonderful. See." Reba looked left and right and she did the same thing he did. She shouted 'I love you, Paul' from the top of her lungs. Paul brought her into a deep passionate kiss. His heart roared. Yep, it was wonderful.

Three weeks had gone by and they spent most of their time in the resort. He took her out for different trips and activities and she came back tired and wanted to rest. Paul hired a masseuse to give her a spa treatment. She couldn't be more rested than she already was. Her soul was well relaxed, but her body seemed to differ.

"How are you feeling? Still tired?"

"A little, but we can go out today if you want. You must be bored like heck. We spent almost three weeks doing nothing."

"That's the beauty of vacation. But since we're on our honeymoon, we aren't exactly 'doing nothing'. We came here with a purpose. And we fulfilled that purpose, didn't we?"

"So you're saying I should blame you to keep me up at night, making me feel tired during the day?" Reba smirked.

"Well, I'd rather you tired and no energy during the day than tired and didn't want to do anything at night." He smiled mischievously

"I'm not too tired today, what are we doing?"

"We are isolated, we don't have to wait until night time, you know." Reba glared at him. "Would you like to pet wild dolphins?" He changed the subject.

"That sound like fun."

He took to the shore and arranged the trip for them to play and pet with the wild dolphins. An instructor took them into the water, not so deep just around her waistline. As she was petting one, she spotted a few of them making their way toward her. She panicked. They were cute, but they were still huge. And with a dozen of them swimming toward her she got scared. She jumped into Paul's arms. He carried her above the water. The dolphins left. Reba waited until they went far enough before she went into the water again and same thing happened, they returned back to her. Paul started to laugh.

"You attract them somehow."

"What did I do?"

"I don't know. You smell good maybe." Paul chuckled and he kissed her cheek. He put her on her feet again and the dolphins, which had gone far, once again came back. The instructor glanced at her wanting to question, but he decided not to.

"That's it. I'm going to the shore." Paul carried her to the shore, far away from the dolphins; he still snickered, wondering why they were attracted to her so much.

"Do you want to walk along the beach?" Reba nodded and they walked hand in hand along the soft white-sandy beach, talking, indulging the company of the one they loved.

"I saw my pictures in your wallet," stated Reba with a soft grin.

"I keep them there, so when someone tries to hit on me, I could tell them I'm taken. I'm pretty attractive you know."

"Oh, you're so full of yourself" Reba laughed. "But you're right, you're very attractive. And charming."

"You never agreed with me before." He chuckled. "Normally, you'd just stop at, 'you're full of yourself' or sometimes 'egomaniac'." Reba snickered.

"Hey, I have my pride too, I couldn't just say 'You're right and I'm crazy for you'. I just said that to hide my feelings. Or you might think I was really crazy." Reba stopped walking and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him into a lustful lips lock. "The truth is, I was crazy about you, and I still am. 'Cause you're so hot."

They walked until she got tired, they took a boat to return to the resort. On the way back to their place, Reba had motion sickness. She became nauseas. Paul drew her a nice warm bath after they came back. When she was done with her bath, she was so tired and she felt asleep. Paul started to worry about her.

Paul woke up by the sound of Reba vomiting in the bathroom. He got up and checked to see if she was all right.

"I think I got seasick."

"Did you go into a boat?"

"No, I looked at the ocean waves and I became nauseas. I have a headache."

"Honey, I'm taking you to see a doctor."

"I'm fine, if I don't feel any better, I'll make an appointment when we get home."

"You're going to see the doctor, today. I'm worried about you. You hardly ate anything beside fruit. And you're constantly tired. Couple of days ago you vomited and you said you might be allergic to seafood. And last night, you threw up because of motion sickness. Now you've vomited again this morning. I'm not going to wait until we get home. What if you have some type of food poisoning?"

"I'm fine really, I just got seasick, and that's all."

"Then we'll go see a doctor so he could prescribe something for you. I don't like seeing you this way." Paul insisted on taking her to see the doctor. He looked for a local hospital and took her there. The doctor gave her a thorough check up and told them both the good news.

"I am what?" Reba was stunned. Paul still searched for his own voice.

"You're pregnant. About 5-6 weeks along now." Announced the doctor. Paul didn't remember how he and Reba went back to the resort. A million thoughts bounced in his head, but one thing for sure. He was going to be a father.

"I'm gonna be a daddy." Paul murmured and it hit him. "Honey, I'm gonna be a daddy! We're having a baby!" He hugged Reba tight his breath caught in his throat, his eyes got misty. "I'm gonna be a daddy."

"We did it honey, we're having a baby." Reba too was in tears. They were hoping for this, and this was just so overwhelming. Paul picked up the phone and called his mom. He didn't care what time it was in Paris. He had to tell her.

"Hi Grandma! Guest what? Yes! You're going to be a grandma!" Paul was so joyfully telling his mom about how Reba was tired and recently thought she had motion sickness and he took her to the hospital. Reba laughed when he asked his mom how to take care of pregnant woman and his mom said 'she has three kids, she knows what to do.' Paul argued back that he had none, and he really didn't know what to do on his part. What a joyful moment. He also called her parents to tell them the news that they were going to have another grandchild. There were so many more phone calls he would like to make. He wanted to announce to the world that he was going to be a father. But he had to wait until the doctor confirmed that everything was all right. But that didn't stop him from being overly joyful.

"I can't believe it. We're going to have a baby. Oh honey." Paul held his wife firmly. Tears of joy ran down his cheeks. Reba had never see Paul this emotional before. She smiled with tears in her eyes and she kissed him tenderly. "5-6 weeks..." Paul tried to calculate.

"Cancun." Reba answered with a small smile.

"So it wasn't the Mexican food that made you gain weight."

"No it was you." Reba smirked. "Nha, can't blame you entirely. My three previous pregnancies, I didn't show until I was almost four months along. But maybe I'm getting old, just five weeks, actually two weeks when we got married, and you noticed I gain weight already." Reba rubbed her tummy and shook her head with a grin. She was glad to be pregnant again and carrying his child.

They spent the rest of their honeymoon relaxing. He didn't mind Reba sleeping most of the day; he just wanted her to relax. He was worried every time she had her morning sickness. But Reba said it was normal. Although, the previous three pregnancy, they weren't this bad. It was so bad that sometime Paul kissed her she would threw up. She said she didn't mind his kiss; she actually loved the way he kissed her. But if she could tastes some food, it made her nausea. So if he wanted to kiss her, he had to brush his teeth, floss, and rinse his mouth with mouthwash before he could kiss her. And as much as they loved Italian food, anything that had garlic or onion had to be off the table.

The last evening of their honeymoon, he drew her a bath in the Jacuzzi tub; they sat in the tub together looking at the sun setting into the ocean. Reba sipping her pineapple juice that Paul ordered a fridge-full so she could have it at anytime she had her craving. Paul sighed contently. He pulled her closer and placed his hand on her pelvis. His baby was in there. He did a little victory dance in his head every time he thought about Cancun. They really had a romantic time together, they didn't talk about work, and they didn't talk about baby. They just left the world behind and had some carefree time that end up more than he could imagine.

They went back to Houston after the honeymoon time was over. He couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face and it killed him for not being able to announce that he was going to be a daddy until the doctor confirmed that everything was all right. His friends and employees just thought he was 'extra happy' because he just came back from honeymoon. Well, that too. He booked an appointment for her with the specialist right the way. It turned out that she was really 6 weeks pregnant. Paul laughed when he saw the ultrasound screen.

"Oh now I get it. Those dolphins attracted to you because they use ultrasonic too, and they could see our baby in you." He chuckled. Reba gave him her evil glare. She wasn't so thrill of what the doctor was doing right now and he had to make a remark? "Sorry, not the right time. Please continue with the ultrasound."

The doctor chuckled. She told them how the baby developed and what was going on in there. She also said she could see two heartbeats on the sonogram.

"Two heartbeats? Please tell me one of them is mine," muttered Reba.

"No, I think you're having twins."

"TWINS?" Paul and Reba called out in unison.


	32. Chapter 32

**--- 32 --- **

Paul was holding Reba's hand as he could feel his hand lose its strength when her hand slipped off his. They were both in shock. The doctor decided to leave them alone to talk about it.

"Honey..." Paul mustered. "We're having twins? We're having two babies? Oh I'm gonna faint!"

"YOU? You're gonna... You're gonna faint?" Reba hollered. "I'm the one who has to push them through my birth canal!" Reba was panicking. Paul held her tight.

"Reba, honey. Calm down."

"How can I be calm? I'm having two babies growing in me!"

"Twice to love." Paul kissed her on the top of her head. "We'll be fine. I'll take care of you. And when the babies come, we'll have so much fun. We'll have to take care of one anyway, one more shouldn't make a difference. And the babies will always have someone to play with. See? All good." Paul too was nervous and excited, but he had to comfort his wife.

"You think so?"

"We're ready for anything, aren't we?" Reba nodded with teardrops in her eyes. Paul wiped them off with his thumb. The doctor returned a short while later to give them the name of the specialist that dealt with high-risk pregnancies and specialized in multiple babies. Paul made appointment with him right the way.

"Now, since your body has to work twice as hard I suggest you to have at least ten hours of sleep. Get some help around the house. And work shorter hours."

"Do I have to do anything?" Paul was concerned.

"Yes, take good care of her. If there's anything else, the specialist would let you know." The doctor smiled. Paul MacIntosh, he's a man with power and wealth. He had countless of people working for him, waiting for his command. But he was going to be a father, and he was just like the next guy who was having a baby, babies. "Any questions?"

"How did this happen?" Puzzled Reba. "I don't have twins in my family."

"As you get older, the chance of having twins is higher. And this is your forth pregnancy, that also increases the chance of having twins." Reba nodded in acceptance. Paul took her back at their house. He was looking into hiring a nurse to take care of his wife. Now that the shock of having twins subsided. They were happy. Paul was twice as happy. His mom too was excited. He just couldn't wait to tell everyone about the news. So far, only their parents knew. Luckily the media hadn't got a clue yet. Paul could go back to work immediately, since he was used to travel.

"Okay, the doctor said you need plenty of rest. Since we have a housekeeper, you're not going to lift a finger. As for working short hours. You don't even have to work at all."

"What, you're firing me again?" Reba sulked.

"I'm not. I just want you to rest. I don't want to depend on you when you have other more important priorities."

"But I would be bored not able to do anything." Paul had to think about it. He understood completely how that felt. And for the past year he had her as his assistant, he became attached to her and having her around when he was working. He would miss her badly if he didn't get to see her in the office.

"Alright, but I have to take a few things off your plate. And you'll let me know when you're overwhelmed." Reba agreed. So they went back to work. He looked extremely happy, while Reba looked extremely tired. He just told everyone that she was still trying to adjust back to Houston time.

On the first weekend after they came back from honeymoon, Van, Cheyenne brought their two kids over to visit them. Brock and Barbra Jean also dropped by. Paul and Reba hadn't planned to tell them about the babies yet. They would wait until they went past the risk stage. The family gathered at the backyard soaking on the afternoon sun. Catching up with each other's life.

"So. How was your honeymoon?" Barbra Jean asked.

"What a loaded question," commented Brock taking a sip of beer.

"Oh shut up Brock, you never take me anywhere!" Pouted Barbra Jean. Brock shook his head silently.

"We went to Maldives. It's beautiful. The resort that we stayed at, we could open our bedroom wall and have a panoramic view of the Indian Ocean. The floor in our bedroom, most rooms actually, made from glass. So we could see the ocean right underneath our feet." Reba went on and on about how beautiful the place was. And how delicious the pineapple juice was. And she was thirsty. Barbra Jean had to steer the conversation back to the place while Paul sent Sandy, their housekeeper, to the supermarket to buy some fresh pineapple. He didn't forget to instruct her to get the green ones, not too ripe. Paul showed the family some underwater pictures he took. They were looking at them in awe.

"Maybe we should go next year." Barbra Jean nudged Brock. Brock too was interested. He could just lie on the dock and tan. But the moment he found out how much the resort cost 'per night' his jaw hit his knees.

"Paul's thinking of buying a vacation home there, once we got it, then you can go." Reba suggested. Just then Elizabeth who was playing badminton with Henry in the tennis court fell and scraped her knee. Paul rushed to her immediately. He carried her to the house and helped clean the wound. Reba cried for no apparent reason. She was sobbing. Barbra Jean, Cheyenne and Van were taken aback, didn't know what was wrong with Reba. Brock narrowed his eyes in suspicious.

"Honey, why are you crying?" Paul was rather confused. She was fine when he took Elizabeth into the house to put the band-aid on her, and when he came out Reba was crying. He tried to comfort her and he glanced at each one of them to see who made her cry. They raised both hands up and backed off a little.

"No, it's just nice of you to take care of Elizabeth." She sobbed. Paul pulled her head to rest on his chest and calmed her down. Sandy arrived with the freshly squeezed pineapple juice. Reba emptied the glass in less than thirty seconds. She was happy again. "You guys staying here for dinner?"

"Sure, if you don't mind." Brock answered for everyone, still looking at Reba with a silent question wandering in his head.

"I'll call Jake, he could come here for dinner too." Paul suggested. He went to make a phone call to Jake. The group started to discuss what they wanted to have for dinner. They would buy take out since it was a short notice and Sandy wouldn't be able to cook for them in short period of time.

"How about Italian? Reba likes Italian food," Barbra Jean spoke her idea.

"Sound good, I feel like some Caesar salad." Cheyenne agreed.

"Hey Van, do you want to split some liver and onions with me?"

"Eww, no, I want lamb chop." Van made a face. "Mrs. H I mean Mrs. Mac, what would you like to eat?"

"I... urg..." Reba rushed to the nearest washroom and bumped into Paul, but she couldn't hold it anymore so she threw up right at her begonia bush. Paul stopped and patted her back and handed her his handkerchief.

"Grandma, are you sick?"

"Mom, are you alright?" Cheyenne handed the baby Steve to Van and checked on her mom. Barbra Jean looked worry too. Reba was going to talk, but weird taste in her mouth caused her to vomit again.

"Reba are you...?" Brock had seen this before, three times. Reba replied with nods.

"She's what?" Barbra Jean was curious.

"She's..." Brock looked at Paul to see if he knew, and the huge grin on his face told Brock that he knew. "... Pregnant." Brock's answer shocked everyone. They all looked at Paul.

"Only six weeks. We didn't want to tell anyone yet until she's passed the risk stage. Oh we're having twins." Paul answered them with a huge grin.

"TWINS?" Her family was shocked. But Reba was too exhausted to even stand up right now, let alone make conversation. Paul could feel her body weight lean heavily against him. He scooped her up and took her into the house. Paul laid her down on a big sofa. Her family came in to check on her.

"She doesn't look too good," commented Van.

"She's providing for two children. Doctor said she could be extremely tired, especially at the first trimester." Paul went to get a wet face cloth and wipe her face. Reba sighed. She loved pregnancy, but never thought having twins could be this exhausting.

"Don't tell anyone about this yet, okay? I don't want the news to leak to the media before we know the babies are safe," asked Paul looking worried. Elizabeth tugged his shirt. Paul turned around and picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Grandpa Paul, you and grandma are going to have babies?"

"We don't know yet honey." Paul smiled at Elizabeth. He was getting used to being called grandpa Paul by the girl. He recalled having a conversation with her when he was getting married. 'You're getting married to grandma does that mean you'll become my grandpa?' And Paul replied, 'Only if you want me to.' And Elizabeth wanted him to, so she called him grandpa Paul. "We'll let you know the moment we found out, okay?" She nodded. She went and played with Henry again. Reba had gathered her strength and glanced at her family who had worried looks on their faces.

"Oh for Pete's sake! I'm not dying! I'm just tired 'cause I'm having babies. Shouldn't y'all congratulate us?" And that just dawned on them. They congratulated Paul and Reba and wished them best of luck. They stayed around for dinner, but the menu that they listed earlier was not allowed on the table, or Reba would not be able to sit through the dinner. Since most of the family already knew, Reba decided to tell Jake and Kyra, and asked them not to tell anyone because there was still at high chance of losing the babies. After the family left, Reba was extremely tired. She couldn't even walk to their bedroom.

"I'm exhausted," whined Reba. "I'm gonna sleep here tonight." She flopped on the sofa and she closed her eyes.

"But I don't want to sleep alone tonight or any night." Paul picked her up and carried her to their bed. He helped her take off her shoes. Reba sat at the end of the bed, so tired even to get undress and change to her pajamas. She climbed back in the bed and put her head on the pillow, trying to sleep. Paul chuckled.

"Let me help you get comfortable." He helped her undress.

"I hope you don't have any ideas, because I'm too tired. You'll have to take the matters into your own hand." Paul laughed.

"What do you think I am, some type of sex maniac?" He helped her into pajamas. "I admit, it's very additive and very tempting. But I wouldn't do anything to you when you're this dead tired. You couldn't even open your eyes." Paul tucked her in. He went to do his nightly routine plus a cold shower before returning to the bed and tried not to disturb her.

They went to see the specialist and everything was fine. The people at the office started to suspect, since they had been back for almost three weeks and Reba still looked tired. Luckily, Paul had his bathroom in his office so Reba could rush in and vomit and didn't have to answer any question should anyone catch her.

"Reba, I have a designer here that said he had an appointment with Paul at 2." Wendy came to Reba office to let her know his next appointment arrive.

"He's still talking to the marketing manager. I'll... Wendy, where did you go for lunch?" Reba could feel her stomach started to turn.

"Oh, Tammy and I went to a new Indian restaurant that just open last week, sorry we didn't invite you, we thought Paul would take you out." Reba usually went to lunch with them when Paul had lunch with his business associate, and unless it required her to be in, she'd rather go with her friends. Wendy didn't notice Reba turning pale. "We'll go again next week, they had all you can eat buf-" Paul was in the middle of conversation with his marketing manager when Reba barged in from the adjoined door between her office and his and went straight to his bathroom throwing up everything she ate. Wendy was reluctant to follow and she was wondering what was wrong. Paul wrapped up the meeting and told Wendy that he would have to reschedule the meeting with the designer. He went to the washroom and helped his wife.

Wendy came back to Paul's office later to see if she could be any help. Reba laid on the couch in his office.

"Is she okay?" Wendy was worried.

"She's fine." Paul brushed her bang aside. "How long does morning sickness usually last?"

"Depend, usually about thre-. She's pregnant?" Wendy almost shouted. Paul had to shush her. "I mean, congratulations!"

"Thanks." Paul grinned while Reba thanked Wendy softly. And they were so sure it wasn't Wendy who spread the news, but just a few days later, the media got a hold of the information with the headline stating that Paul knocked up his assistant, that's why he married her. Reba shook her head when she heard about the news. She was upset that this should be a joyful moment between her and her family. She and Paul should be the one who told their friends not some gossip reporter. And she was still in her first trimester, that's why they waited to announce the great news.

"What a load of crap. If he really married her because she was pregnant, she should be giving birth already not just starting to suffer with morning sickness." Wendy helped straighten the truth when she overheard a conversation in the lunchroom. Reba didn't really care. She was too exhausted to care about anything right now. Paul hired a nurse to help taking care of her.

The first trimester of exhaustion finally went. Reba was more herself now. She wasn't through with the pineapple craving. But now she also developed another craving that kept Paul busy, exhausted, and yet happy. She was too tired before and he didn't want to exhaust her even more than she already was, but it wasn't easy for him to ignore the fact that he had his sexy wife, smelling good, laying next to him, sleeping in his arms every night. He thanked the Lord those cold shower days had past.

"I'm huge!" Cried Reba. Even a skirt with an elastic band still felt too tight.

"Well, you're having two babies growing in you."

"I wouldn't be able to wear anything they send over anymore."

"I hadn't told them your dress size had changed. I'll let them know."

"Don't you make maternity clothes?"

"That's a good idea. We'll look into it." Paul stood behind her and put his hands on her belly. He loved rubbing her tummy. And it was now showing a visible bump.

"Ooh your hands are cold." Reba quivered. "Oh... did you feel that?"

"What is it?"

"The babies, they started to move."

"Really? Where?" Reba placed his hand on the right spot.

"Ooh there's another one." Reba giggled. Paul was overwhelmed. He felt his own babies. Paul was so excited, now he started to tell everyone about his little ones and he could brag about them on and on. He took Reba out to buy maternity clothes. Since his brand didn't make them, they had to buy them. And the paparazzi caught them. But this time instead of ignoring them, Paul walked up to them and told them his babies were moving. He was beaming. Reba had to pull him away before he started to show paparazzi the sonogram of their babies that he kept in his wallet.

"I want to show them our babies."

"I don't want you to show them my uterus!" Paul laughed at her remark.

"When are we gonna find out if we have two girls, two boys or one of each?" Paul was curious.

"We can try and ask the doctor when we go for the ultrasound tomorrow, but generally, in about two weeks."

Paul watched Reba put on new clothes she bought. If he wanted her to look her best, he would have to fix those outfits. But they had to go see the doctor now. Paul never missed a doctor's appointment with Reba, no matter how busy he was. He was way too excited to learn about how his babies developed more than anything else. Oh and to pleasure his wife, those were two things he cared about right now. Reba was going to have a 3D ultrasound today, so they could see the babies in three dimensions. To their luck. The doctor could tell them the sex of the baby.


	33. Chapter 33

**--- 33** ---

Paul must have had this huge grin permanently glued to his face. Ever since he proposed to Reba, all he had was just one wave of happiness after another. Like having her in his arms every night, spending romantic time together, getting married, and now having babies.

"I'm sure she'll be just as beautiful as you are," stated Paul lovingly driving them back to their home after doctor appointment.

"And I'm sure he'll be as charming and as handsome as you are." Reba remarked with a beautiful smile. Paul's heart still raced, from the first time he saw that smile in the real estate office until today, her smile still melted his heart. Reba glanced back at the 3D pictures of their babies. Paul laughed hysterically when she mumbled: "But they sure look like a couple of ETs right now."

Paul parked the car at their garage, and hurried to open the door for his wife. He carried her into their house.

"You don't have to carry me anymore, you know. I'm not as tired as the first three months," said Reba pecking his lips. He had been carrying her everywhere he could, so she wouldn't feel too tired. Paul ignored her request. He carried her to their bedroom.

"I want you to get out of this outfit."

"Oh, what do you have in mind?"

"This outfit doesn't suit you well. You look way more attractive, but it takes your glamour away." Reba pouted.

"And I was hoping for something good." Sulking, she wiggled to get out of his arms. Paul put her down on their bed and brought her to a passionate kiss.

"You know, you look your best when you wear nothing but a smile..." Reba giggled when he continued. "... and me" And Paul had such gift that always made her feel sexy and attractive.

He took her maternity clothes they bought and he fixed them a little to have them compliment her body shape. Although she had rapidly gained weight, Paul had made her feel confidence with her appearance.

"Hey Reba, looking gorgeous as usual," commented Wendy when Reba stopped by her desk and chatted. She was waiting for Paul to finish his meeting with a sales associate.

"Paul made it. He doesn't like anything they sell at the maternity clothing store, so he got some fabric and made me this nice dress." Reba smiled proudly.

"You know, when he announced his retirement, we all thought he wouldn't design anything anymore."

"He still does, but he wouldn't do it for sale. He even helped make Elizabeth's cute little dress to wear to her friend's birthday party last month. You just couldn't get him to quit." Reba giggled. "He was thinking of making babies' clothing too."

"Aww..." Wendy looked at Paul in awe as he was making his way to Reba. She remembered when she first started working for him; she was so tense around him. Paul had always be the type that could easily be intimidated by. Everyone in the office was so nervous around him. But now, they could tap him on the shoulder and said 'Hey Paul, how's the babies?' And he would cheerfully go on and on about them.

"Hey, don't you look at him like that, he's taken!"

"Sorry..." Wendy mumbled guiltily. Reba glared at her.

"Honey, shall we get going?" Paul had no idea what was about to hit him.

"I'll rip your eyes out of the socket if I ever catch you gawking at her." Reba threatened her husband.

"Huh? What did I do?" Paul was rather confused. Reba sulked and started to walk to the exit. Paul glanced at Wendy with a puzzled look. Wendy mouthed 'hormones', and Paul chuckled. Reba turned sharply toward them. Wendy pretended to be busy and Paul quickly stopped laughing. Reba eyed them in suspicion. She stopped walking and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm not going," determined Reba.

"Honey, we're going to check on our babies, and I can't go there on your behalf," said Paul with a grin.

"But I'm going to stay here and keep my eyes on you two."

"That would be useless, because I'm going with you to the appointment. And Wendy's staying here in the office. You mean you'd rather have us staying in the office with Wendy is instead of just you and me, going to the doctor?" Paul chuckled when Reba stomping to the exit. Wendy looked at the couple and shook her head with a grin.

Reba sat in the examining room nervously waiting for the test. They were checking for generic birth defects today, and because of their age, everything could go wrong. Paul sat next to her trying to comfort her the best he could. He too was nervous.

"Honey, what if there's a problem with our babies. What if they are handicapped? What if-" Paul silenced her with a kiss.

"They are our babies. No matter what happens to them, we'll love them just the same. And I'll love you no matter what."

"You're not gonna leave me if I couldn't give birth to perfect babies?"

"I'd still love you if you gave birth to two little ETs," stated Paul with adoration in his eyes. They read the test result with happy tears; their babies were fine.

The babies were fine, but Reba wasn't. Her body weight still continued to increase. She was afraid that she would drive him away with her jealousy, but she also didn't like the fact that he was working in the office with attractive models walking in and out every day. Although, he always made her feel attractive, he always showed how he loved her with all his heart. But Reba feared that he would get tired of her huge body and go back to dating some young models again.

On the way into their office, a sexy lingerie model waved at him and he instinctively waved back without thinking. He made Reba cry her eyes out.

"Honey, I'm not in love with her, I'm in love with you." Paul conciliated his wife. Reba pushed him off when he tried to hug her.

"Then why do you have to wave back? Why did you smile at her?"

"Because if I don't then that would be rude."

"But I don't like it! If she's as huge as I am you wouldn't wave back."

"No, that's not true."

"Oh you're saying you don't care how big she is, you'll take her anyway?"

"Honey, look at me." Paul cupped her face, made her look into his eyes. "Why don't you trust me?"

"They are sexy models, and I'm fat and unattractive."

"You're carrying two babies. And my gosh, who says you're not attractive?" Paul lifted her up and sat her on his desk. "You know how many times I have to take cold showers because you're too tired?"

"Paul... We're in your office." Reba started to protest when she felt his hand on her thigh.

"And?" Paul didn't stop his action.

"Someone might come in and see us."

"They'll leave us alone." Paul inserted his hand under her dress. Reba lost her strength to object. "I love the sound of your voice, when you moan my name. I love the feeling of your skin under my hand. I want you to believe me, I don't have my eyes for anyone else. I love you."

"I love you too." Reba kissed him with fiery passion. They had never made love in his office before. This would be the first time. Normally, Reba would not allow this, they had been good at keeping the work place for work. But her hormones had been driving her insane. If only someone didn't come in to interrupt them. Someone knocked on their door, but they were zoning themselves out of the world at that moment. And usually people would check with Reba first to see if he was busy before knocking on his door.

"Paul, I- Ahh" Diane opened the door only to find them in the compromising position. They hadn't really done anything yet, but with his hand up her dress and his face buried in her chest, it did not need a genius to figure out what was going on. Paul groaned in frustration as he lifted his wife off his desk. He went to the door and see what Diane wanted. "I just want to see you."

"Why? What do you want?"

"Since Reba will be giving birth soon, I wonder if I could apply for her job." Diane muttered, what a bad timing.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be looking for a promotion right now, but work my butt off to keep the job I have. I do not appreciate that you barged into my office without my permission. And keep in mind, as long as Reba's still working here, my appointments go through her. If you want a job, you should have done it right. Now, you can be dismissed." Diane was so embarrassed for being scolded right in front of Wendy, who tried not to laugh. Diane told everyone that the only reason why Paul was mad at her, was because she walked in on them having sex. She even tried to leak the news to the gossip papers, but they were married, so the tabloids didn't bother pick up the story.

By the time she reached the third trimester, Reba felt like she was a giant. She couldn't even see her own feet anymore. Every part of her body seemed to increase in size. Reba woke up in the middle of the night feeling uncomfortable. As she was trying to sit up in the bed, she woke Paul up in process.

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" Paul showed his genuine concern. Reba shook her head.

"I think the babies have finally found each other and now they are fighting for space. It's like a boxing match going on in here." Reba sighed heavily petting her belly trying to calm the babies down. Paul rubbed her tummy too. "This is all your fault!"

"Huh?"

"You're the one who put them there!" Reba frowned.

"And I had fun doing that too." Paul grinned

"I'm gonna make an appointment for you to have your vasectomy. But meanwhile, go sleep in the spare bedroom." Reba tried to push him off the bed.

"What? Why? What did I do?"

"Hello?" Reba pointed to her huge belly.

"You're not going to punish me for loving you dearly, are you?" Paul kissed her shoulder and moved his kiss toward her collarbone.

"What do you think you're doing? Go back to sleep!" Reba giggled when he kissed her neck.

"Well, too bad, you woke me up." If Reba thought Paul would love her any less since she was so huge, she was wrong. He still loved her and cared for her as much as he did the first time they shared their love.

Reba still worked with him at the office. Paul started to clear up his work now since he planned to take a year off and take care of his growing family. He distributed the responsibility to a few trusted employees. Martin was asked to oversee the company in his absence. Paul said he would stop by the office every so often whenever he could, but he would devote most of his time to his family.

"Honey, I'm going to dinner with a friend tonight, she just arrived from France, would you like to come along?" Paul asked his lovely wife.

"You go ahead and catch up with your friend, darlin'. I'm kinda tired. I want to go home and rest." Reba replied with a long yawn. "It's your fault."

"My fault again?"

"Yeah, you kept me up."

"You're the one who woke me up." Paul wouldn't take the blame.

"I was up because of the babies were having some disagreement in my womb."

"The babies had some disagreement, but you and I seem to 'agree' very well last night." Paul suggestively smirked. "You were like... Hmm... Yes, Paul, yes... har-"

"Oh shut up!" Reba blushed. Paul chuckled and kissed her with all his love.

"Anyway, I'll drop you off home first. When I come home tonight, maybe we can have an agreement again." He winked. "So get plenty of rest."

Paul dropped Reba at their house, he made sure she went in and the nurse he hired looked after her before he went to have dinner with his friend. Paul came home at almost midnight, and he had been drinking. He saw Reba sleeping peacefully he decided not to disturb her. It was hard for her to sleep these days carrying two babies. He went to take a shower and joined her in bed.

Less than three days later, Reba was in tears when Diane showed her a gossip paper with a picture of Paul wrapping his arm behind a sexy woman's shoulder with the headline 'Is he leaving his pregnant wife?'

Wendy was trying to stop Reba from rushing out off the office. She told her to wait for Paul, he must have some explanations. But Reba wasn't in the mood to listen. She ignored Wendy's advice and got into Paul's car and drove off with tears blurring her vision. Wendy's heart sank when the car swerved a little. She hunted all over for Paul. Reba had his schedule, and all Wendy knew was he was out to an offsite meeting. She tried to call Paul, but usually unless Reba called, he wouldn't pick up his phone in the middle of a meeting. Wendy constantly tried, and Paul gave in. He annoyingly picked up his phone and was going to scold Wendy. But before he let out a word. Wendy exclaimed that Reba saw his picture with another woman in the news and sped off with his car. And she didn't know where she went or if she was alright.

Luckily Paul's car had a built in GPS unit that he could call the manufacturer and locate the car immediately. They found the car at Brock and Barbra Jean's house. Paul wrapped up the meeting and went to see Reba.

Barbra Jean was trying to comfort her friend, but she kept commenting how Brock and her had an affair and how hot and sexy the other woman looked didn't help. In fact it was like adding fuel into the fire. Brock tried to shut her up. Paul arrived a while later. Reba threw the paper at his face and called him a cheater. He tried to explain but she was too mad to hear a word he said. He tried to hold her and calmed her down, but Reba was kicking and screaming trying to break free from his embrace with tears still running down her face. The last thing she remembered, Paul cried out her name and everything went black.


	34. Chapter 34

**--- 34 ---**

Reba woke up in the hospital bed trying to recollect what happened to her. She recalled she was mad because Paul was having an affair. She probably passed out from the shock. The babies... What about the babies? Reba placed her hand on her belly with a long sigh of relief, the babies were still there, fighting for space in her womb. She tried to get up. Paul saw movement from the bed; he rushed over to check on her.

"Honey..."

"Go away!"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"How could you have an affair when I'm bearing your children? How could you do this to me?" Reba hollered. The nurse hurried in to check on her when they noticed her blood pressure rapidly increase. Paul tried to explain, but the nurse had to ask him to leave the room. Paul only left the room because he wanted her to calm down and kept her blood pressure down. He went and sat in the waiting room. He kept asking the nurse if she was all right. He went back in the room when the nurse told him she had finally gone back to sleep. Paul dragged a chair over to sit next to her bed. Why would she assume that he had an affair? Why wouldn't she let him explain? Paul knew because she was pregnant, her emotions and her hormones were beyond her control. And she had been very jealous lately. But he wished she would give him a chance to explain that the woman she saw in the picture was nothing more than a friend that he knew for almost thirty years.

Reba didn't want to be mad; she wanted to listen to him. She wanted him to hold her. But when she saw him, the thought of him having an affair came back to her again. When she saw him, her blood pressure shot up high. So Paul tried to wait until she fell asleep and sat by her bed, then waited in the waiting area when she woke up. It killed him not to be able to talk to his wife, but it killed him more seeing her suffer.

Reba woke up with the smell of roses. Red roses everywhere. No sign of Paul.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. MacIntosh?" Greeted the nurse checking her IV.

"Where's Paul?"

"He sat by your bed when you were sleeping and he just left. He didn't want to make you mad," said the nurse. "But he didn't go far, he's just in the waiting area. Do you want me to call him?"

"No." Reba answered immediately. The nurse sighed silently. Reba watched her put a CD in a CD player. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the ocean.

"Mr. MacIntosh said this should sooth you and help you relax." The nurse took her chart and she left Reba listening to the CD. Reba missed him. She missed laying her head on his lap while falling asleep looking at the ocean in Maldives. Reba chuckled when she heard the sound of dolphins. She rubbed her belly with a grin. They knew she was pregnant before she did. Paul had to carry her away from them because they were attracted to her so much. Reba slowly drifted off to sleep with present thoughts of her husband replaying themselves in her head.

She found out she was bleeding so the specialist wanted to help monitor her for a few days. Paul must have been worried sick. She woke up a while later seeing Paul asleep on a chair next to her bed. Reba studied him. He looked exhausted. Seemed like he hadn't shaved for a few days. He must of neglected taking care of himself since she was brought to the hospital almost three days ago. She still hadn't talked to him. She was much calmer now. Maybe, just maybe, she was ready to listen. Reba shut her eyes when he started to stir, pretending to be asleep.

Paul glanced at his watch and looked at his wife. The door swung open, the nurse came in to check on her. She flashed him a smile. Paul tiredly smiled back and he left. Wendy was on her way in to visit Reba. She was going to say hi, but Paul put a finger to his lips, motioned to a sleeping Reba. He went back to the waiting room. Reba opened her eyes the moment he left.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Bored," answered Reba shortly.

"You haven't talked to him yet?"

"No, why should I? He cheated on me." Reba started to fume up again.

"How do you know? Didn't they just go for dinner? And didn't he ask if you wanted to go with him?"

"I had a husband who cheated on me before. I don't want another one. And just a word of advice, don't argue with a pregnant woman!"

"All right, let's change the topic. Oh, do you know they may have successfully cloned Elvis?" Wendy said with excitement.

"Oh you don't believe that load of crap do you?" Reba shook her head.

"It must be true, it said so right here on the paper." Wendy pulled out a tabloid from her purse. It was from the same one that had Paul's picture.

"I know where you're going with this. It wasn't what the tabloid said, it's the picture that tells a thousand words."

"Just like this one?" Wendy had a copy of the gossip from the first time they went to dinner together, and the tabloid said they had a passionate night together.

"What did I tell you about not arguing with pregnant woman?" Reba was still stubborn.

"I'm not arguing with you. I'm just telling you to give him chance to explain. Don't just assume that he cheated on you. Don't you know how much he loves you and how he cares about you? Geeze, you have all of us single women, and even non-single women, jealous of you and you don't even appreciate what you got." Wendy sighed. "And if you believe a picture could tell a thousand words, then look at this one."

"Are you an executive assistant or a researcher?" Quipped Reba, reading the papers that had Paul's picture talking to the paparazzi about his babies twin when they went shopping for her clothes together. Reba chuckled when she recalled Paul was going to show them the sonogram. Wendy left and let her rest. Reba looked at those papers again, and she looked closely at the one that had Paul and the other woman. He had his arm around her shoulder. Her eyes were a bit red, maybe she was drunk. She recalled Paul had been drinking too when he returned that night. He went to shower and went straight to sleep. He must have drained all his energy with that woman. Reba was upset again and she started to cry.

Brock and Barbra Jean came to visit. Paul had told them what happened, and who the woman was. They tried to help Paul talk to Reba, but she said they were also cheaters, no wonder they took Paul's side. And she didn't want to speak to cheaters. They gave up and left. Reba was naturally stubborn, adding two babies in her and double dose of hormones, no one even bother to try to reason with her. Reba was bored, she couldn't do much laying on the hospital bed. She grabbed the papers that Wendy left behind. And read the one that Paul happily talked to the paparazzi about their babies that they started to move. She chuckled, they weren't just moving now, but constantly fighting. She sighed. She missed him.

Reba got out of her bed and was going to washroom, but she decided to take a peak outside just to see if he was at the waiting area. There he was, burying his face in the palms of his hands. Reba made her way toward him. A beautiful lady sat down next to him and handed him a cup of coffee. She was the one in the tabloid.

"How dare you come here and steal my husband right under my nose?" Reba marched toward them. At first she was going to return to her bed and cry, but the jealousy had taken over her control.

"Reba, honey, what are you doing out here, you should be in bed" Paul was concerned

"So you could just make out with her right here and I shouldn't see or know anything about it?" Paul called the nurses over and they all tried to help him put her back in bed. Paul told his friend to wait. Reba struggled with tears. "How could you do this to me?"

"Do what? I didn't do anything! She's my friend for almost thirty years. When I went to dinner with her, I even asked you to come along so I could introduce her to you."

"You didn't tell me your friend is a woman!"

"I did! I told you 'she' just arrived from France'. And I swear I don't think of her more than a friend" The nurses were looking at each other, wondering if they should leave.

"You held her! And I have a picture to prove it too!"

"Her husband died and I tried to comfort her, is that so wrong?" The room became silent, as they were looking deep into each other's eyes. The nurses decided to leave. "I invited her to our wedding, but she couldn't come because her husband was sick. That's why you didn't see her." Reba lay down in silence listening to him. "She was upset, not just because her husband passed, but the worst part was that she just found out that he secretly had another family. That's when I put my arm around her." Reba tried to get up and Paul wouldn't let her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the washroom," mumbled Reba. "Do you have problem with that?"

"Do you want me to call the nurse?" Paul helped support her weight.

"What do I need them for?" Reba stood on her feet and slowly walked to the washroom. Paul looked at her, worried. "Well, aren't you gonna help me get there?" Paul hurried and supported her back walking her to the washroom. "I don't know which one of your babies thinks my bladder is a squeeze toy." Paul chuckled.

"So, you're not angry at me anymore?"

"Says who?" Her voice softened.

"Honey... We've known each other since I started in this business. She's one of a few models that would model my clothes when I was just a no name designer. We're great friends."

"You still omitted the truth that she's hot and sexy." Reba sulked.

"Because I don't see her as one." Reba didn't reply to his remark. "So, can I introduce you two now?" Reba nodded. Paul poked his head out and called his friend over. Still with a glimpse of jealousy, Reba gave her a smile. Paul introduced them. His friend apologized for not being fluent in English. But she still tried her best to talk to Reba. She also apologized for the trouble she had caused. Reba accepted her apologies; Reba also apologized to Paul's friend for accusing her for trying to steal her husband. His friend excused herself a while later to go back to the hotel. She was going on a trip soon. She only stopped by Houston to see Paul and his beloved wife, he was always bragging about. She pecked Reba on both her cheeks before waving bye to Paul.

"I'm thirsty," whined Reba. "I want some pineapple juice."

"I'll go get some for you."

"But I don't want you to leave."

"I thought you didn't want to see me." Paul grinned.

"Fine, if you want to leave." Reba pouted and sulked.

"I'll only be gone for few minutes." Paul leaned over to kiss her cheek. Reba giggled. His messy beard tickled her.

"Actually, I change my mind. Go home, shave and shower." Paul sniffed his shirt and made face.

"Yeah, I think I should. I'll come back with some pineapple juice. Don't give birth yet! I want to be here for ribbon cutting."

"It's the umbilical cord, not ribbon!" Paul laughed and kissed her cheek again. Reba pulled him back by his hand and pulled him down by his shirt to kiss him passionately.

"I'm sorry I over reacted and accused you cheating on me. I had that done to me before and I'm afraid to be cheated on again." Reba confessed with misty eyes. Paul wiped her tears off with his thumb.

"I'll blame that on the twins." He pecked her lips before went back to their house to clean up. He came back to the hospital, nicely groomed and with a giant bouquet of red roses and a container of pineapple juice. Reba ignored the roses and went straight to the juice. Paul chuckled. He put the bouquet of flowers on the table and sat next to his wife. He patted her belly. He could feel the kick under his hand.

"They are happy now, getting the drink. Boy, aren't they active," commented Reba with a smile.

"When the doctor said you were bleeding, I thought something went terribly wrong. I thought I lose them." Paul spoke with his voice trembling. He was mortified. The thought of losing his son and daughter was too much to bear.

"I'm sorry, I should have keep my stress level down. And I shouldn't have believed those tabloids. I should have learned that lesson since they said we spent a passionate night together, but we just barely knew each other then." Reba sighed and shook her head.

"I'm glad you're all right. But please for the love of God, don't even think for a minute there that I would cheat on you. I'm crazy about you." He kissed her passionately. "And I'm going to be crazy for a while since the doctor said we shouldn't... you know..."

"I guess that's the price I paid for being so unreasonably jealous," murmured Reba rubbing her tummy.

"So why do I get punish?" Paul quipped. Reba smacked his chest. The specialist had one last exam on Reba a few days later before he released her. They went back to their home, making sure everything was ready for the new family members that were due to arrive in less than two months.

"We got the nursery set with two cribs, two change tables, two cradles, a play pen. We got two car seats, two strollers and one stroller for twins. What else do we need?" Paul went through the list.

"Baby monitor, diapers, diaper disposal, towels, bottles, breast pump." Reba added.

"Can I offer my service?" Paul cheerfully volunteered. Reba glared at him. "I guess that's a no."

"Good guess." Reba smirked. "We still haven't agreed on names."

"Hmm... What should we name our boy?"

"Anything that doesn't start with Jean-, I'll take them to consideration." Paul laughed at her remark.

"How about Angus." Paul playfully suggested.

"Over my dead body." Reba gave her evil glare.

"Andrew?"

"Andrew... I like that name for some reason," commented Reba. "We'll put that on the short list."

"Aaron?"

"Add that to the short list too, can we start with another letter in the alphabet?" They came up with a few names for a boy. And now they picked some for girl.

"Ruth?"

"Do you dislike our babies somehow?" Quipped Reba. They continued to look for names and Reba wrote down a list of the most appealing ones.

The closer to her due date, the crankier Reba became. She felt so huge and heavy. She got tired so easily. And every little bit of noise bothered her. She woke Paul up from a dead sleep one night.

"Paul, you're breathing too loud and I can't sleep. You have two options, either go sleep in a spare bedroom, or stop breathing."

"Honey..." Paul yawned.

"Don't you honey me! Get out!" She pushed him off the bed. Paul sleepily went to sleep in the next room. Reba still trying to toss and turn. It became harder for her to sleep as the days gone by. If she slept on her side, she felt one of the baby might be crushed. If she slept on her back, she could feel the baby slid off to each side. It was so uncomfortable. She couldn't wait until she gave birth.

"Morning honey." Paul came back to their room in the morning to do their morning routine. Reba sat on the edge of the bed with her legs hanging on the side.

"Don't you honey me, you left me sleeping alone last night!"

"You kicked me out of the bed."

"And you didn't even try to fight to stay," whined Reba. "And I thought you loved me." She frowned.

"Aww, of course I love you, that's why I want to make sure you're comfortable." Paul sat next to her on the bed and kissed her temple. "Now, shall we go for our morning walk?"

"No."

"Hmm? Why not?"

"I couldn't see my feet and don't know where my shoes are," cried Reba. Paul went to their walk-in closet and got an outfit for her. She almost fell on the bed losing her balance trying to put on a pair of pants.

"I'll get you a dress." Paul chuckled and he went to get a dress for her. Reba lifted her arms up in the air, so he could help her out of a t-shirt style pajamas. Paul helped her get dress with his heart raced thousand beat a minute. It had been way too long since he last touched her. But he had to steer his mind to somewhere else, for that was the doctor's order. He sighed. "You know it's killing me here to be able to see you but I can't touch."

"How do you think I feel?" Reba frowned. Paul kissed her and pulled away before he lost his control. He got a pair of socks and put them on her feet. He also helped her put on her running shoes.

"Okay, ready for your morning walk?" Reba clenched her body feeling a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Paul... I think I'm having a contraction."


	35. Chapter 35

**--- 35 ---**

Paul picked Reba up and carried her into his car, telling the nurse to follow them with her suitcase. He sped to the hospital. Reba tried to tell him to slow down, as the contractions were still far apart.

"You mean you're not going to give birth now?" Asked Paul, eyes still locked on the road.

"I'll probably be in labor for a good ten hours." Reba timed her contractions. "uh oh..." Reba looked down at her lap. Paul glanced at her nervously.

"What's that?"

"My water broke." Said Reba calmly. Paul step harder on the gas pedal rushing her to the hospital. He carried her in and sat her in a wheelchair. The nurse came to help; they brought her into a room and called her doctor. Each contractions came sooner. Reba had given birth to three children, but this time she had two of them waiting to be welcomed to this world. Reba screamed out in pain at each contraction. Paul could almost feel her pain.

"Where the heck is Doctor Richard?" Paul was panicking.

"He's on his way," told the nurse.

"Well, tell him to hurry!" He would probably fired the doctor if he could. The nurse received the doctor's order to give her epidural. The nurse recommended that Paul leave the room when they gave her the epidural, because this was a painful process and so many men had fainted seeing it. "I'm not going anywhere!" He stood his ground. He stayed by her side. His knees weakened, but he hung in there. Reba was calmer once the drug kicked in. The doctor arrived and checked on her.

"Only 3 centimeters dilated. She'll be here a while."

"What do you mean she'll be here a while?"

"Honey, I'll be fine. Can you please get me something to drink?" Reba tried to calm him.

"I'll see if I can get you some pineapple juice."

"Errmm... She can't have pineapple juice." The nurse instructed. "She can have some apple juice and water."

"But she hasn't had breakfast yet." Paul was concerned.

"Honey, relax. I've done this before. I'll be alright." Reba was the one who had to calm him down. Paul called his mom to tell her that her grandchildren were about to be born. Sylvie said she was on her way over. Paul was pacing. Reba just lay in the bed and joked with the nurses. The doctor checked on her every so often to see how far along she was.

"It's noon, when will she give birth? We're here for six hours now." Paul was so impatient.

"She's eight centimeters dilated. Not too far along now."

"Your mom will probably get here before I give birth." Reba giggled seeing Paul excited. She had giving birth three times. But this time she didn't have to go through it alone. Paul hadn't left her side since they arrived. Reba reminisced back since the moment they found out she was pregnant. He was so happy and excited. He wouldn't even let her lift a finger. He'd probably breathe for her if he could. He had never missed a day of her appointments. He even went to lamas class with her. Although he hired her a nurse to help taking care of her, she only helped look after her nutrition and exercise. Paul still did the most part. He massaged her hands and feet. He even helped applying lotion that prevented stretch marks. And now, here they were, in the hospital ready to welcome the new family members. Reba got emotional. She cried.

"Honey, why are you crying? Are you in pain? The drug wears off?"

"No, it's so sweet of you to be here with me." Reba sobbed.

"Oh honey... I wouldn't miss it for the world." Paul kissed her on the top of her head. That only made her cry even more. "Everyone is outside, even Kyra took the first flight from New York the moment she heard. They are here for you." Reba nodded with tears.

"Ten centimeters, she's ready to push," announced Dr. Richard. They all got into their positions. Reba gripped Paul's hand tight. "I can see the hair," said the doctor.

"The baby's?" Paul innocently questioned. Reba hit him across his chest. "Ouch..."

"Of course he's talking about the baby's!" She hollered.

"I can see the head now. Push," told Dr. Richard. Paul was so excited, he was going to check if he could see the baby's head too, but Reba wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Come back here you mo-ron!" Reba hissed.

"Yes dear." Paul went back to stand by her side, but curiously looking where the doctor was. She took a deep breath and pushed with all her strength. Out came a baby boy. Paul's knees almost gave out on him seeing his son for the first time. A nurse handed him scissors. He tried to control his hand not too shake too much cutting the umbilical cord. The nurse wrapped him up and handed him to Paul. He held the boy close to his chest, his eyes became misty. "Our son, honey." He placed the baby boy gently in Reba's arm. Reba held him in tears.

"Okay, the second one is ready to come out, get ready to push." The voice of Dr. Richard interrupted their little joyful moment.

"What? Don't I get a break?!" Cried Reba.

"She's ready to come out." The nurse took the baby boy away and got Reba ready for the second. "She's a breech."

"WHAT?" Yelled Reba and Paul in unison.

"Try to push okay? If not we'll have to do Caesarean." Dr. Richard instructed. Reba tried her best to push her daughter out naturally. They almost gave up but she gathered her strength and pushed with all her might. Paul could feel the pain she had to go through by the strength she held on to his hand. He was speechless. He didn't think he could love her more than he already was, but he just did. He was in tear seeing his wife in great pain. Their baby girl finally came out to see the world. Still with a shaky hand, Paul cut the umbilical cord again. The nurse wrapped up the baby and handed her to Paul.

"Gosh, honey, you're so beautiful." He kissed his baby girl on her forehead and handed her to Reba. The nurse handed her the boy. Reba carried them both for the first time. "We did it honey. Our babies, they are here." Paul kissed her so lovingly. Tears of joy rolled down his cheeks. He had so many properties, money, and assets in his name, but none of them could make him fell this complete. There she was, the love of his life carrying his kin. Nothing else in this world he could ever ask for. Dr. Richard did what he had to do when the nurses picked up the babies to clean them up and weight them. The family was allowed to come in after they got her and the babies clean up.

"They are twins, how will you know which one's which?" Van questioned.

"Well, one of them has a wiener," piped Kyra. Van joined his brows together wondering why he asked that stupid question.

"What are their names?" Asked Barbra Jean carrying one of them.

"Aaron and Aimee." Paul answered with a huge grin glued to his face.

"Aww... Aaron and Aimee. Cute," commented Cheyenne.

"So which one is which?" Van was confused. Reba laughed.

"Van, Aaron is a boy's name and Aimee is girl's" Brock explained.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to my Aunt Aaron." Van remarked.

"We named our baby boy Aaron Robert Paul MacIntosh, and our baby girl Aimee Helene Reba MacIntosh." Paul announced. "Robert is after my dad and Helene's after Reba's mom."

"Aimee, Aaron." Jake mumbled his little siblings' name.

"There's 25 more letters in the alphabet you could have used you know," quipped Kyra with a playful smirk. She was happy for them. Sylvie came straight from the airport to check out her grandchildren. She held them with tears.

"The way Paul lived his life before he met you, I never thought I'd have a grandchild. Thank you for bringing wonderful things into his life." Sylvie kissed Reba cheek. The family stayed for a while until it was dinnertime. They left Reba and Paul to treasure their moment.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten anything since you woke up." Paul tucked her hair behind her ear, and kissed her temple.

"You haven't eaten too." Paul smiled into her eyes. The nurses came to take the babies and the caterer came in with the food from Reba's favourite Italian restaurant. "Oh Paul..." Reba was overwhelmed.

"Well, I hope you're hungry. I ordered a lemon pie for you too." Paul kissed her before wheeling the tray over. The nurse helped dim the lights and they had a little romantic dinner together. Reba was tired, and so was Paul. But they still wanted to see if their babies were all right. The nurse brought them over for Reba to feed them for the first time.

"Am I to feed them both at once or one at a time?" Reba had three kids previously. But having twins was brand new to her.

"However you're comfortable." The nurse showed her what to do if she would feed them both at once. But Reba fed them one at a time. Paul watched her feeding their son with misty eyes. Lord, since when did he become so emotional? While Reba was feeding the other baby, the nurse took the opportunity to teach Paul to change a diaper for Aaron.

"Yep, keep practicing. I'll be responsible for one end and you the other. Sound fair." Reba smirked.

"Taking care of babies are sure not as fun as making them." Paul's comment caused a couple of nurses to giggle.

"What? That's just the first diaper you changed and you're complaining already? I got news for you darlin'. it'd be a good 3-4 years before they are potty trained." Paul chuckled and he went to wash his hands and carefully picked the baby boy in his arm.

"They are so fragile. I'm so afraid I might break them." Paul stared at Reba burping their baby girl. "You're so natural."

"I have experience." Reba replied with a smile. The nurse took the babies to the nursery so Reba could rest. They stayed in the hospital a few days to make sure Reba and the twins were okay.

The press had gathered in front of the hospital the day they were discharged. Paul held the baby, and carried him up high to show off.

"Who do you think you are? Michael Jackson?" Paul laughed at his wife smart-aleck comment.

"No, I'm Mufasa, showing off my heir. You know, the Lion King?"

"So you're not Michael Jackson, but you're a baboon?" Reba smirked. "And his name is Rafiki" Reba had seen the movie with Elizabeth way too many times. Paul stopped and thought.

"Oh yeah, it wasn't the lion that showed off his son. Oh well at least he's a wise monkey." Reba broke out in laughter. They tried to evade the paparazzi and got to their car making a few comments with the press. She carefully put the babies into the car seats. Paul stuck a 'Babies on board' sticker at the back of his Rolls Royce.

"That's the unusual combination," commented Reba about the sticker with a giggle. Paul grinned and held the door open for her. Reba pecked his lips before she eased in. Paul waved goodbye to the media before closing his door and driving off. He kept glancing at the twins with a huge grin. And he smiled at his wife when their eyes lovingly met. He snuck a few quick kisses parking at any red light. They didn't know that their family were there waiting for them at home.

"Surprise!"

"Oh my..." Reba stood at the center of her living room. Looking at pink and blue balloons all over the place. Elizabeth ran over to give her and Paul a hug. She asked to see her little aunt and uncle. Reba sat Elizabeth down on a chair and let her hold Aaron. Paul sat next to Elizabeth and made the conversation with his step-granddaughter. Reba looked around and saw a few banners read 'It's a boy', 'It's a girl', 'It's a boy and a girl'. She giggled. "Well, this is very sweet of y'all." Paul smiled and thanked them too. The party didn't go for too long since Reba still needed plenty of rest. And Paul couldn't wait until at night when they got to snuggle in each other's arms again. He was well aware that he could do nothing more than just hold her in his arms. But he didn't care. As long as he could hold her all night long, he didn't mind a cold shower. However, he didn't think that 'having two newborns' and 'sleeping at night', usually didn't quite fit perfectly in the same sentence. Nope, if Paul though he could sleep at night, he was in for a surprise.


	36. Chapter 36

**--- 36 --- **

Paul glanced at the clock when Reba got up for the fifth time tonight from the sound of the baby crying. I was four o'clock in the morning. Reba told him to go back to sleep, she could handle the baby. But Paul still got up. It was Aimee who woke up this time. Reba checked her diaper but it was still clean, so she must be hungry. Nope, she wasn't hungry. She just need some comfort. Since he couldn't be any help, Paul was going back to sleep. However, the sound of Aimee crying had woken up Aaron. Paul picked him up and tried to rock him back to sleep with no help. He yawned. Reba sat down on a rocking chair. Paul did the same. Reba started to sing a lullaby for her babies. They went back to sleep. Reba giggled when she heard the sound of light snoring coming from Paul. She put Aimee back in her crib, and gently took Aaron from Paul. Paul was startled. Reba quietly shushed him. She put Aaron in his crib and took Paul's hand going back to their bed. She hoped to get a wink of sleep tonight.

Although he didn't get much sleep at nights. He still crazed about his babies. Along with Sylvie. Reba have just discovered where Paul got his child-like attitude from.

"Let me hold my grandson," demanded Sylvie. Reba looked at them with a small smile.

"You held him before Reba fed him, now it's my turn." Paul objected. Paul had Aimee and Sylvie had Aaron, Reba took Aaron from Sylvie to feed him and now she was feeding Aimee.

"Paul Steven Robert MacIntosh! I'm your mother. Give him to me or I'll spank you!" She threatened her son.

"Nuh uh, he's mine. And you won't spank me now, 'cause I'm bigger and taller than you ar- Ouch!" Sylvie smacked his butt.

"Oh cut it out you two. One of you can have Aimee when I'm done feeding her." Reba chuckled.

"See maman, you can wait for Aimee." Paul wouldn't give up his son.

"You give him to me and you can wait for Aimee. I want to hold a baby now." She tried to take her grandson from Paul. He turned his back at her preventing his mother to take the baby from him. He got another smack on his butt. All of the sudden, they stopped and sniffed the air.

"Here maman, you can have him." Paul held the boy to his mother.

"That's okay son. I can wait. I'll wait for Aimee" Sylvie suddenly changed her mind.

"He needed his diaper changed." Paul still tried to hand the baby to his mom.

"I changed your diapers! I've done my part."

"And you did such a wonderful job. Please continue." Reba couldn't help but laugh.

"Here you go Sylvie, Aimee is done feeding." Sylvie stuck her tongue out at Paul and rushed over to pick up her granddaughter from Reba.

"Aww man...," cried Paul jokingly. He took Aaron to the change table and cleaned him up. He was about to put on a fresh diaper for him when Aaron sprayed him. Paul closed his eyes and shut his mouth quickly. Reba and Sylvie laughed. "Very funny son." Paul playfully hissed at his son and finished changing his diaper and went to wash his face. When he came out of the washroom, Reba had Aaron in her arms. "Hey, my turn to hold him now."

"All right, here you go. I'm going to take a nap." Reba smirked. She handed the baby to Paul and went to bed and fell fast asleep. She woke up a while later finding Paul sleeping next to her with his arm resting across her middle. She grinned and quietly eased out of the bed. She went to the nursery and found Sylvie was rocking both babies in her arms. Reba sat next to her, looking at her babies. "You sent him off to sleep?"

"Yes, he yawned and he said the babies kept waking you two up at night. So I told him 'don't you rather hold your wife?'. He left before I could start the next sentence." Reba blushed at Sylvie's comment. "You know, I've never seen him this madly in love with anyone before. Ever since he took you to my place and introduced you as his assistant. I could see he thought of you more than just 'an assistant'. He might not be deeply in love with you back then, but you had already held a special place in his heart. A mother can always tell what her son really wants, don't you think?" Reba smiled sheepishly.

"He held a special place in my heart too. I had to fight it for too many reasons."

"Do you remember one time that he went to Paris, and you had to go to your son's graduation?" Reba nodded. "He came to see me at my place, and he told me he was tired of being alone. He missed you dearly." Sylvie smiled. "We had a long talk. He asked me what I thought if someday he would ask you to marry him." She glanced at Reba who still smiled bashfully listening to her, she was at a loss of words. "Of course, I gave him my blessing. He couldn't have found a better wife. You have completed his life. You make him happier than he had ever been. And you didn't just make my son happy, but you've also given me two beautiful grandchildren. I couldn't thank you enough." Reba hugged her mother-in-law with misty eyes trying not to disturb the babies. "If only Robert was still here to see how his son has found a wonderful wife. I can't even imagine how happy he'd be."

"Hey, I woke up and my wife was gone." Paul had no idea what his mom had just talked to Reba about. He was taken by surprise when Reba walked to him and brought him into a deep passionate kiss. Sylvie snickered and shook her head with a soft grin. "Well, I'm not sure what I did to deserve that, but can I have another one?" Reba granted his request. One of the babies started to make noise trying to cry making their parents breaking the kiss.

"I think he's hungry," commented Reba without turning around.

"How do you know it's Aaron." Paul puzzled.

"A mother can always tell what her son really wants." Reba winked at Sylvie. Sylvie grinned hearing Reba recite her statement. Reba carefully picked up Aaron from her mother-in-law. Sylvie handed Aimee to Paul.

"Now my turn to nap. Jet lag is catching up on me." Paul laughed and he kissed his mom's cheeks taking his daughter from her. He sat in a rocking chair watching Reba feed their baby boy.

"Paul Steven Robert MacIntosh..." something just dawned on her.

"Please don't call me by my full name, I got a chill down my spine." Paul quivered making Reba laugh.

"I just realized that your dad, you and Aaron shared the same name."

"Great grandpa and grandpa's name was Robert too. Mom said she made a deal with dad that she would not name their son Jean-Pierre, Jean-Luc, Jean-Whatever… if dad wouldn't name the first born directly after him. Like Uncle Bill, he has a son name Billy, and guess what Billy named his son?"

"William?" Paul chuckled at her remarked. They both let out a long happy sigh. Paul eyed her adoringly. Still couldn't believe they had two kids together and she was feeding his son Aaron Robert Paul MacIntosh. He grinned. Reba looked up at him and she smiled.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You're a sight for sore eyes, why wouldn't I stare at you?" Paul replied with a charming smile.

"Aww... No need to sweet talk, I've already fallen for you."

"You have? I have no idea." Paul quipped and chuckled. He got up and kissed her so sweetly.

"Now, you can have this one, and give Aimee to me." Reba finished feeding her son and reached out for her daughter.

"But she's still sleeping."

"I'll have to wake her up" Paul confusedly switched the babies with her. "I have to start feeding them both together, to get them into the same schedule. Feeding time, sleeping time. I should practice feeding them both at the same time." Reba mumbled feeding her little girl.

"You're so natural at this." Paul looked at her in awe. Reba beamed. "You're such a terrific mom."

"You're a great dad too. Not every man will get up at 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 o'clock in the morning to see if he could help his wife breastfeed a baby."

"I'd like to help but these wells are dry." His comment caused Reba to laugh. Paul hired a nanny to help out at night, so Reba didn't have to get up unless she had to feed them. So they wouldn't be too tired. But they still spent time with the babies as much as they could. Reba loved giving them a bath. Paul loved watching her giving them a bath. He especially loved when he was sitting next to her when she sang them a lullaby, rocking them to sleep.

Paul was just like every other guy, he hated changing diapers. Especially to Aaron, since he got sprayed countless time. But he still loved him dearly.

"Okay boy, I'm gonna take your dirty diaper out and if you spray me again you'll have to learn to change it yourself." Paul got saliva blowing to him in respond. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" The baby boy tried to shift his weight to his side. He rolled from his back to his tummy. Paul was excited. "Reba! Honey! Look!" Reba rushed over to see what he was up to. "Aaron rolled on his tummy all by himself!" Paul was so overwhelmed. He picked the boy up and held him. "Uh oh..." Reba saw what happened and she laughed. "He wet my shirt!"

"Yeah, you should have put his diaper back on before picking him up." Reba giggled. Aimee blew bubbles.

Paul loved feeding the twins. Reba started feeding them some solid food now, and Paul loved the job he was assigned to. He seemed to take it seriously.

"Here comes a Boeing 747 on final approach." He fed Aimee. He then looked back at Aaron.

"Has the Cessna 172 left the runway, because here comes an Airbus a340!" The next spoon went back to Aaron. So many types of plane followed. "Oh dear" said Paul "That last one must have been a DHC6 Twin Otter landing on the water, because it made quite a splash!"

"Can't you just say 'here comes the aeroplane', like everybody else?" Reba giggled getting a few bottles ready as she is going out with Paul this evening and going somewhere over a weekend. It would be their first official time alone together since she gave birth. It had been a long six months since their last passionate night together, without babies interrupting them. This weekend, it'd be just the two of them, no baby talk.

"That would be boring. Each airport has so many types of planes that land in a day. I haven't cover them all yet."

"I wouldn't be surprised if one of them grows up to be a pilot or air traffic controller." Reba commented with a smirk turning off the machine. Paul glanced over with a smile.

"Well I can't wait till tonight, when I get to have those all by myself and don't have to share with these two little ones." Paul suggestively wiggled his brows and chuckled when Reba gave him the evil eye. He wiped their babies' tiny little mouths gently with washcloths and put them in a playpen. He gave them a few toys they could chew on.

"I better start giving them formula." Paul laughed when Reba brought her hands up to her chest seeing Aimee bite the toy with all her force. They were teething now. "Anyway, where are we going this weekend?"

"You'll see." Paul wrapped his arms around her chest and kissed her on the top of her head. The nanny arrived. Reba instructed her about the babies. Paul gave her the number to his BlackBerry to reach him if she needed them to come back. "Don't you two do anything cute until mommy and daddy are back," Paul told the infants. They both gave their babies one last kiss before taking off to their private airstrip. Paul would fly his small Baron G58 to their destination.

"You really won't tell me where we're going? Have I been there before?" Reba questioned after they were flying for a while. Although, she wasn't allow to touch any buttons, she sat next to him as a co-pilot.

"Yes you have been there before," answered Paul with a mischievous grin.

"Somewhere south?"

"Uh huh."

"A beach?" She knew him so well.

"Getting warmer..."

"Let me guess... We'll not talk about babies, will not think about babies, but you're about to take me to where they were conceived?" Paul snickered as they landed at the airport.

"Bingo! Welcome back to Cancun."

Paul took her back at the same resort they went to when they were trying to escape the chaos of the wedding planning and ended up with two more members of the family. He took her to walk hand in hand along the beach, trying to avoid talking about babies. But they just couldn't help it. Paul slipped a disc of romantic dance songs in the CD player and they slow danced their night away. They enjoyed their romantic time in a jacuzzi for two that overlooked the gulf of Mexico. They ended their passionate night in each other's arms.

In the morning, Reba woke up to Paul's smiling face. Not like they hadn't done anything after the twins were born, but spending all night taking time to appreciate each other wasn't really an option when they have two babies taking turns waking up at night. But last night, they took their time pleasuring one another like the way they used to. She gave him a quick peck and quietly made her way to the bathroom. They would be going home tomorrow, but they didn't plan to leave the resort today. After breakfast, They sat on the balcony looking at the open water, cuddling with each other. All of the sudden Reba felt nauseous; she rushed to the washroom and vomited everything she ate. Paul patted her back.

"Are you having a morning sickness again?"


	37. Chapter 37

**--- 37 (END) ---**

Reba rinsed her mouth with the bottle of water Paul handed her. He was still waiting for her to answer to his question, if it was morning sickness she just had.

"Of course not. Honey, you had your vasectomy and I had my tubes tied." Reba reminded him drinking the rest of the water. "I forgot about the virus in tap water, I used it to brush my teeth this morning."

"Ah. Well, I thought you could be one of those strange cases that could get pregnant outside the uterus. And since I'm one of those rare people who had chickenpox twice, anything is possible. I'll admit, for a minute there I thought I was going to have another set of twins." Paul kissed her on the top of her head. He missed the twins back home.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's the reason why I got my tubes tied." Doctor Richard told them that if she was pregnant again she would most likely have another multiple birth. So they decided, two babies should be enough.

"Are you feeling okay now? Should we go see doctor?" Paul still concerned about his wife.

"I'm fine honey. I didn't drink the water. But I'll let you know if I don't feel any better." Reba took his hand and went back to the balcony enjoying their morning together. She was fine the rest of the day. They were able to resume their romantic getaway the rest of the weekend.

Paul recorded almost every moment of his infants. He loved taking their pictures. And he was taking their video in the tub when Reba was giving them a bath. They could sit and slap their little hands on the water surface to create splashes and giggled. Aaron was trying to reach for a little baby duck that floated on the water. Paul filmed them with a grin. He got Aimee's attention and she smiled showing two tiny little baby teeth.

"Da da…" Aimee blabbed trying to reach for Paul.

"Oh honey, did you just call daddy?" Smiling, she turned to Paul. "Did you hear that?" Unable to speak, he tossed the camera on to the pile of towels, and picked his daughter up and kissed her on the side of her head. He could feel a warm tear escape his eyes. The moment like that, he couldn't even buy with the millions of dollars he had. The first time his daughter called him 'dada', the first time his son clawing his way to his arms. The first time they clapped excitedly when he sat them on his lap and read to them. The first time they both ran, falling and racing who would reach daddy first when he came back from work when they could barely walk. The first time they kissed his cheek with love. The first time they had a little food fight on their first birthday. This was much better than any first kiss or first night with any woman he used to date when he was a famous bachelor.

"Daddy!" two little three-year-old redheads ran in to his arms to greet him from work. He picked them both up and kissed their cheeks.

"Hey kids. Did you give mommy hard time today? Were you two behaved?" They looked at each other and pouted.

"No they were not." Paul greeted his lovely wife with a peck on her lips. Paul only worked part time now. At first he wanted to wash his hands off completely, but he would be too bored if he had nothing to do, so he only went to work occasionally. He sold his condos in New York and LA but he kept the ones in Milan and Paris. Reba stayed home and looked after the twins, but she said she would like to go back to work when the twins are old enough to go to school. "They won't eat their vegetables." Reba ratted them out.

"I don't like Broccoli." Aimee crossed her arms.

"Yuck!" Aaron made a face.

"Oh c'mon guys, mommy's cooking ain't that bad."

"Hey!" Pipped up Reba. The kids giggled at daddy's comment.

"Come on, let's finish them." Paul sat them down in their high chairs and Reba gave him their bowls of food. They loved it when Paul feed them. "Who wants a LearJet 45?"

"I do!" Aaron excited.

"You've already got King Air 450," objected Aimee.

"350" Paul corrected his daughter and fed her the 'LearJet 45'.

"I want Concorde!" Requested Aaron. Paul fed him Concorde he requested.

"Man, you sure make feeding fun." Reba giggled kissing him on the side of his head. "Can I have K-I-S-S 2000?"

"Of course." Paul kissed her adoringly. The kids playfully covered their eyes with their fingers spread open so they could peek through them. They finished their vegetables faster than when Reba fed them. When they finished, they were allow to play in the backyard. Paul set up a little water park for them. Reba and Paul sat at the patio table and watched them play. "They sure are growing up fast."

"I know, it seemed like just yesterday we were changing their diapers and now they are going to school this September," commented Reba.

"They are? Don't you think it's too soon? They are so young. Are you sure that's what they want and not what we want?" Paul wasn't ready to let go.

"Honey, relax" Reba patted his thigh gently trying to calm him down. "They're just going to preschool. Not moving out." Reba got up from her seat and sat down on his leg wrapping her arms around his neck. "And when they are off to school, we'll have some alone time." Paul smiled and kissed her. All of the sudden they felt water spraying at them. Aaron and Aimee shoot them with water guns.

"Come on mommy, daddy. Come to play with us," invited Aaron. Aimee ran back to the hose to fill up her water gun and was going to spray her parents again. The two adults exchanged devil glances. Reba held them and Paul grabbed a hose and spray them. They laughed and tried to get away. They were playing in the backyard for a while and the nanny came out to take the twins to shower and get changed. She glanced at Reba with a grin. Reba smiled back. Although they had live-in nanny, she only took care of the kids when she were instructed. Reba and Paul would still rather take care of the twins themselves most of the time. Reba looked at Paul and caught him leering at her.

"White tank top and water, perfect combination."

"Crraapp! Why didn't you tell me, I'm exposing myself?!" Reba pulled the shirt away from her skin.

"I think you look really hot... or cold..." He chuckled. "Four pregnancies and five kids and still have a body like this?" Paul brought his sexy wife to a deep passionate kiss. "Shall we go shower?" They let the nanny take care of the kids and they went to 'take a shower' together.

Reba was getting the kids ready for bed. Tomorrow would be their first day of preschool. They were excited.

"We'll study French too?" Aimee showed her enthusiasm. She loved the language. Paul had taught them a few words and sentences.

"Yes you'll study French too." Paul answered with a grin. Aimee and Aaron were bluffing each other how much the other one knew more French words and sentences.

"Till this day, I still know only 'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir'," said Reba to Paul with a giggle.

"Well, that's all you need to get my attention."

"I know what mommy just said!" Aaron announced making Reba jumped. She didn't think they would hear what she just said. "She said 'Do you want to sleep with me to night'." Aaron bragged about his knowledge. Reba blushed and Paul glanced at her with a mischievous grin.

"No, coucher means lay down. Not sleep. Dormir means sleep." Aimee argued. Aaron argued back. The kids said they would ask grandma when she called tonight to see who's right.

"Well, you're both right." Paul put an end to their little argument. "It has two meanings, depending on how you want to use it." He gave them a little French lesson. They weren't satisfied. So when Sylvie called to talk to them, like every night, they asked. Reba could hear her mother-in-law giggle over the speaker, but she confirmed Paul's statement.

"What else did you two do today besides eavesdropping your parent's conversation?" Questioned Sylvie over the phone.

"We had two cookies for snack," said Aaron.

"Yes, grandma. Daddy gave us two of them but he said 'Don't tell mommy or we'll all be in trouble.' Oops..." Aimee mocked her daddy and just realized mommy was standing nearby. Reba glared at Paul who pretended to check for cracks in the ceiling. They talked to Sylvie until their bedtime and they said good night. Reba and Paul tucked them in.

"You gave them two cookies?" She gazed at him, trying to look angry.

"They said they're old enough to go to school now, and they deserved two cookies because they need a lot for growing up. They didn't ruin their appetite"

"Fine, we'll give them two cookies in the afternoon, but if they couldn't finish their dinner, I'll cut them down to one."

"I'm sure they'll be happy." He wrapped his arms around Reba and kissed on the side of her head.

"But if they ask for more?" Knowing Paul, he would give in.

"I'll say, 'ask your mother'."

"Sure, make me a bad cop." Reba frowned. He chuckled and started to nudge his nose on the crook of her neck.

"Now, back to your question earlier today. You know, I love the way you say it. When you said it the first time long time ago, my heart skipped a beat. And it did again when you say that tonight."

"Say what? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" Reba said with a meaningful smile.

"J'aimerais coucher avec vous tous les soirs." Paul translated to her that he would love to be with her every night.

The first day of school, Reba and Paul dropped them off at the preschool and talked to their teacher. Although in mid 50s, Paul was still as handsome as he ever was. The twins' teacher was very giddy talking to him. Reba nudged him with her elbow and cleared her throat.

"Well, I couldn't help it if I'm charming," said Paul to his wife after the teacher went to look after the kids. Reba eyed him jealously. She sulked walking back to their car. Paul tried to conciliate her. He knew she wasn't angry for real and she was so adorable when she was jealous.

"Hi Reba," said a guy walking by them. He stopped her by grabbing her upper arm.

"Bill?" Reba recognized the guy. "Long time no see, how have you been?"

"Hello, Bill isn't it?" Paul extended his hand for a handshake. "I'm Paul MacIntosh. Reba's husband." Reba giggled when Paul introduced himself. Bill wasn't the type to follow any kind of celebs news. He saw Reba's poster in the department stores a few years ago. But he never found out what was going on with her life since they went shopping for a faucet together almost ten years ago. He caught up with her a little bit about their lives and went on their separate ways. "You went on a date with your plumber?" Now it was Paul's turn to act jealous.

"Oh call me a flirt, I married my boss too." Reba giggled. "And to my defence, I didn't know it was a date until it over. Hey, I can't help it if I'm charming." Paul sulked but still held the car door open for her. Reba kissed him. "Who cares about him, it's you that I love." That put a smile back on his face. "But don't you flirt with Aimee and Aaron's teacher again!" Well they really couldn't help it if they were attractive. But one thing for sure, they loved each other and no one could come between them. Their love grew strong year after year, night after night.


	38. Epilogue

=== Epilogue ===

The twins grew up fast. Aaron took over the fashion business; Aimee managed all of the family properties. The Scottish castle, the resorts in Texas, Venice and Hawaii, as well as managing the upkeep of the family's private vacation homes in Cancun and the Maldives. Paul looked at Aimee in her white wedding dress in awe. Aimee was getting married today. Just like her dad, she had a private pilot's license, and was marrying a commercial airline pilot. Aaron had married a young fashion model last year. The twins were still best friends. Reba and Paul never had to worry about them being jealous of each other.

"Honey, you look beautiful. Just like your mom when she wore this dress 28 years ago." Aimee grinned sheepishly. She looked just like Reba with curly red hair and intense blue eyes. "Well, just a tiny little bit less beautiful than she was." Aimee giggled. Paul picked her hand up and put something in her palm. "She wanted you to have these." Aimee looked at the objects with tears: A sapphire bracelet and a beautiful diamond ring that Paul had specially designed for Reba. "You brother has the MacIntosh ring, so it's only right for you to keep this one." Aimee threw herself in Paul's arms.

"I miss her, daddy."

"I miss her too. I'm sure she's smiling at you from somewhere above." Paul wiped the tears of his daughter's eyes with his thumbs. "Don't cry now. You're getting married today. You're no longer the little girl that ran into my arms when Aaron pulled your pigtail. You're gonna be a wife and eventually, a mother. Your mother had raised you well." Still in tears, she smiled. "Now, wipe of your tears and we should get going. I'm sure your husband-to-be is so anxious to see you now. I know how that felt." Aimee wiped her tears and retouched her make-up.

Paul reminisced back three years ago when Reba said she was tired and she needed a rest. She lay down in their bed and asked him to stay by her side. Paul rested her head on his chest and he sang her to sleep. Reba closed her eyes listening to his soothing voice. "I love you, sweetheart. Good night and sweet dreams." He pecked her lips. She replied with 'I love you too darlin' before she fell asleep, never to awaken.

Walking his daughter down the aisle, he thought. 'Reba, honey. Our little girl is getting married now, can you see how gorgeous she looks? She looks a lot like you. Well, a wee bit less gorgeous than you were. If you're here, you'll probably cry your eyes out seeing our daughter in your wedding dress making her way to meet with the love of her life. And I'll put my arms around you and calm you down like always. I miss you, love. I can't wait until we meet again.'

Paul was half asleep and wasn't sure if he was dreaming. At the foot of the bed, he saw the love of his life: Reba.

"Honey..." He tried to reach for her with no luck. He couldn't touch her. "How have you been? I missed you."

"I missed you too, Paul." She gave him the smile that melted his heart the first time he saw it, and it still had the same effect thirty years later.

"Did you see Aimee in your wedding dress, she's gorgeous isn't she?"

"A wee bit less than me?" Reba giggled. "I saw her, honey. I heard every word you whispered. I'm always right here with you."

"Lord, I wish I could hold you right now." Paul kept trying to reach for her, but his arms came up empty. Paul wouldn't give up. He reached for her once again. He smiled when their hand touched.

"Mr. MacIntosh is no longer with us," announced the doctor to his family covering his face with the sheet. Paul left with a smile. He got to feel his beloved wife again.

Paul hugged Reba tight. They held on to each other making up for all these years they were apart. Now that they reunited, they would never let each other go again for eternity.

=== end ===


End file.
